Sin llegar a creerlo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Kogami Ryoken recuerda la primera vez que vio a ese niño de ojos verdes. Nunca llegó a imaginar que después de diez años volvería a ver ese niño como su enemigo o tal vez como algo más al descubrir su error. Una sorpresa que le hará abrir más sus ojos y su corazón volverá a golpear con intensidad su pecho. Yusaku Fujiki (gender bender) x Kogami Ryoken.
1. Prólogo

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **No pregunten como se me ocurrió. Había prometido no escribir yaoi referente a cualquier serie de Yu-Gi-Oh! Pero rompí esa promesa cuando he estado viendo imágenes en Twitter sobre Yusaku (gender bender) y Ryoken. Desde ahí y desde hace tiempo empecé a imaginarme como sería una historia de ellos y aquí me tienen escribiendo al fin algo de romance entre ellos.**_

 _ **It's time to read!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 _Su nombre era Kogami Ryoken. Un niño con excelentes calificaciones y con un padre amoroso. Su vida era llena de felicidad y con cierto brillo en el ambiente._

 _Soñaba con crecer y convertirse en un adulto como su padre. Sin embargo, nunca imagino que si vida se destrozaria tan fácilmente al saber cual era el experimento que hacía su padre con tanto esfuerzo._

 _Por los monitores podía ver a seis niños sufrir de hambre y de sueño. Su corazón se destruyó al escuchar sus gritos._

 _¿Que podía hacer?_

 _Pronto se enfocó en un niño de ojos esmeraldas, a pesar de todo no se rendía por salir adelante. Vio el nombre arriba del monitor._

 _ **-Fujiki Yusaku, seis años**_ _-Susurro._

 _En ese poco tiempo nunca dejo de verlo. Ver como luchaba por salir con vida, su corazón le golpeó el pecho de culpa. Era culpa de su padre que ellos estuvieran sufriendo. Y aún cuando aquel pequeño niño ya no quería levantarse por el hambre y sueño tomó el micrófono y por primera vez habló con él._

 _ **-Piensa entres razones, esas tres razones te mantendrán vivo, te prometo que muy pronto saldrás de aquí**_

 _ **-¿Me lo prometes?**_ _-Una voz delicada escucho._

 _ **-Te lo prometo...**_

 _Y fue así como tomó el valor para hacer esa llamada anónima y salvarlos aunque eso significará que su vida se convirtiera en un infierno poco después._

Así era como Ryoken abría sus ojos al escuchar la alarma de su celular. Había soñado con ese momento otra vez. Diez años habían pasado, justo ahora tenía dieciocho años, tenía la edad necesaria para vivir sólo, aunque eso lo hacía desde hace tiempo.

Suspirando se sentó en su cama para ver la hora. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquellos ojos esmeraldas brillando con tanta intensidad volvieron a su mente, aquel pequeño niño que logró salvar aún estaba presente en él.

 **-¿Que será de él?**

Y con ese pensamiento salió de su cama a iniciar su día. Tal vez Ryoken nunca llegó a imaginar que muy pronto volvería a encontrarse con alguien especial.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Esta será una serie de varios capítulos, aún no decidí cuantos capítulos tendrá pero estaré actualizando tanto en Fanfiction como en Wattpad. Los compartiré para que ninguno se pierda de esta historia.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 23 de Mayo de 2018**_


	2. U n o

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Se supone que el día de ayer subiría este primer capítulo pero tuve problemas porque mis padres me empezaron a platicar sobre algunas cosas que realmente no vendrían al caso pero pues prácticamente tuve que quedarme callada porque era un regaño.**_

 _ **En fin, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste y no olviden que ando subiendo este capítulo tanto en Wattpad como aquí en Fanfiction.**_

 _ **It's time to read!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

La campana había sonado, las clases habían finalizado por ese día y los estudiantes salían de sus salones a la salida o a sus respectivos clubs. Algunos excepto uno, un chico de cabello blanco salía con su mochila colgando del hombro. Sin amigos a su lado con quien hablar, suspiró, desde aquel día en el que su vida se convirtió en un infierno no había podido hacer un amigo. Realmente no quería meter a alguien más a su vida.

Volvió a suspirar, era normal para él suspirar varias veces en el día. Miro su muñeca izquierda para encontrar su disco de duelos, era prácticamente una muñequera pero con una pequeño monitor circular. Al momento de presionarlo vio la hora, veía algunas notificaciones de algunas redes sociales como el correo que le había llegado de sus recientes clases, lamentablemente no estaba prestando atención cuando sintió como chocaba con alguien y por consecuente había caído al piso de senton.

Iba a quejarse cuando escucho el quejido de una suave voz. Al levantar su mirada se dio cuenta de una hermosa chica cerca de él. Miro con atención su uniforme, era de un nivel escolar menor. Siguió mirando hasta subir a su extraño cabello bicolor, su largo cabello azul y su flequillo del mismo color con algunos rayos rosas. De alguna manera sentía que había visto a esa misma cabellera antes.

Cuando aquella chica alzó su rostro vio esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas brillando. Prácticamente quedó mudo al verla, sin duda esa chica que chocó era linda.

 **-Lo lamentó, fue mi culpa por no darme cuenta** -Volvio a escuchar su suave voz. **\- Iba tan apurada que no me di cuenta**

 **-Descuida, fue parte mi culpa por ir distraído** -Ryoken se levantó rápido y ayudó a la chica brindando su mano. **\- ¿Estas bien?**

 **-Si, estoy bien** -Con un poco de pena aquella chica acepto su mano. **\- Disculpa, necesito irme**

 **-Adelante y ten cuidado de no chocar con alguien más** -Bromeó Ryoken.

 **-No creo que se repita esto sempai** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia y lo volvió a mirar. **\- ¡Hasta luego!**

Y fue así como la chica salió corriendo a dirección contraria. Soltó una leve carcajada hasta que volvió a mirar al piso, un cuaderno se encontraba ahí. Cuando lo tomó, volteó a su espalda, esa chica había corrido tan rápido que la había perdido de vista. Suspiro, no podia dejar el cuaderno ahí, sólo se levanto junto con él.

Siguió con su camino abriendo el cuaderno, era de mala educación ver un cuaderno de una chica pero al menos quería saber si había algún indicio de como encontrarla. Encontró los apuntes muy bien escritos y acomodados para un buen entendimiento, una linda letra, muy bien ilustrado y utilizando varios colores de plumas le daba el toque lindo.

 **-Esa chica debe ser muy lista** -Susurro. Al llegar al final del cuaderno se dio cuenta de algunos garabatos, entre ellos unas letras. **\- ¿Fujiki? Donde he escuchado eso antes**

Su mente no dio para más. Sería bueno entregarle el cuaderno a esa chica al día siguiente, claro si tenía suerte de verla pasar por ahí otra vez.

Su día transcurrió con normalidad. Ir a la biblioteca a hacer su tarea y demás investigaciones, ver si en el camino volvía a encontrarse con esa chica, comprar un poco de comida y al final llegar a su casa. Se dirigió a la cocina para recalentar la comida, aunque no se había enfriado demasiado la comida para Ryoken le gustaba volver a calentar lo que compró para comer. Mientras esperaba a que la campana del horno de microondas sonará, decidió monitorear a su padre.

El ritmo cardíaco estaba bien, aunque su cuerpo se veía deteriorado y prácticamente la piel se pegaba a sus huesos, las vitaminas que recibía de la intravenosa le ayudaba a seguir viviendo, al menos para alargar un poco más su vida. Tomó su mano con angustia, las lágrimas salían de su rostro, el dolor y sufrimiento de ver que su padre estuviera en esas condiciones era realmente doloroso. No quería quedarse sólo, no soportaría perder a la única persona que le hacía poner los pies en la tierra.

 **-Te prometo que todo esto acabará muy pronto pero por favor papá, aún no estoy listo para que me dejes** -Susurro con la voz gastada.

El silencio sólo se escuchaba. En aquella gran casa, él estaba sólo, no tenía a alguien quien escuchará sus penas y mucho menos tenía a alguien con quien compartir su dolor.

Sólo volvió a soltar aquellos sentimientos que se juntaban en lo profundo de su pecho. Como un niño pequeño que quería a su padre.

 **.o.**

Otro día había empezado. Ryoken había despertado con el recuerdo de la chica que había conocido el día anterior. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban grabados en su mente y de alguna manera le traía muchos recuerdos. Se quedó un rato acostado en su cama, tenía flojera de ir a la escuela pero el recordatorio de que los exámenes empezarían muy pronto fue lo que hizo levantarse de su cómodo sitio.

Antes de salir rectifico que el cuaderno que encontró tirado en el piso estuviera en su mochila. Quería tener la suerte de que la podía encontrar y saber su nombre. De alguna manera se sentia un tanto nervioso, no era bueno hablando pero con la chica de ayer fue un poco más fácil de lo que creía. Se acercó a su padre a darle un beso en la frente y salió de su casa. Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, tenía suerte que no había tantas personas, sólo estudiantes que iban dispuestos o medianamente dispuestos a entrar a sus clases.

Se sentía un tanto celoso, ver a tantos chicos en grupos, riendo y hablando de lo que les pasó el día anterior o si hicieron la tarea. El sólo se dedicaba a llenar uno de los asientos del salón con su sola presencia.

Y así se sentia. Apartado de los demás. Sólo se dedicaba a no molestar a su alrededor, tomar atención a clases y de vez en cuando dormirse en su pupitre. Este sería un día aún más largo.

 **.o.**

La campana volvía a sonar. Las clases habían terminado y Ryoken salía tranquilo del salón, ignorando lo que le rodeaba. Volvió a ver en su mochila el cuaderno de la chica. Suspiro tranquilo mientras se despedía de los maestros que se encontraba. Camino a la salida, varias chicas se despedían de él. Era popular con las chicas pero ninguna le interesaba.

Justo cuando un grupo de ellas se puso en su camino aquella chica de ojos esmeraldas había pasado por su entrada. Tuvo que huir de ellas y perseguir a la linda chica. Intentaba hablarle pero vio que sería inútil si la misma tenía audífonos por lo que decidió seguirla desde lejos.

Había tomado su distancia para vigilarla. La vio entrar al parque central de Den City, un tanto nervioso por la cantidad de gente que podía encontrar, sólo volvió a soltar el aire que se juntaba en sus pulmones y seguirla, no iba a perder esa oportunidad. Aunque quisiera negarlo, le entraba un poco de curiosidad el porque la chica no dejaba de mirar el piso, desde que la estaba siguiendo, la vio mirar incluso por los arbustos pero escucharla suspirar y volver a caminar le daba aún más atención a todo lo demás.

Vio como se detuvo en un carro de comida, personas se encontraban comiendo en las bancas y el agradable olor de la misma le llegó. Espero aún a lo lejos, quería observarla y aprovechar el momento en el que ella estuviera a solas.

 **-¡Hey Yu!** -Escuchó como era bien recibida por el cocinero detrás de la parrilla. **\- Que bueno que llegas ¿Podrías ayudarme a repartir esta comida?**

 **-Sólo deja cambiarme de ropa** -Fue lo que ella respondió.

La vio subirse al carro y meterse a una cabina. Poco tiempo la vio salir con una playera azul marino, pantaloncillos color café y un delantal blanco con el logo de la comida sobre su pecho. Había amarrado su largo cabello en una coleta alta y pronto sólo tomó aquellos platos y empezó a trabajar en aquel lugar.

La vio moverse con aquellos platillos de comida callejera. Una sonrisa amable aparecía en su rostro y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban de alegría. Las personas no dejaban de acercarse por el delicioso aroma y la amabilidad del personal. Pasó dos hora observandola, ya estaba decidido aunque sea acercarse por un momento y entregarle el cuaderno cuando volvió a escuchar al cocinero hablarle.

 **-Ten Yu, descansa un rato y después me ayudas** -El cocinero le dio un plato con esa misma comida junto con una bebida.

 **-Gracias**

Tomó su comida y se sentó un tanto alejada de los comensales. Una tablet sacó de su mandil y empezó a ver algunas cosas de aquel monitor mientras le daba una mordida a su perro caliente. Era el momento justo para que Ryoken se acercará a ella.

 **-Disculpa** -Habló con timidez.

La vio alzar su rostro y abrir más sus ojos. Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo y pronto una servilleta cubría sus regordetas mejillas. La vio comer un poco más rápido, limpiar sus labios y tomar un poco de su bebida.

 **-¿En que te puedo ayudar?** -Habló ella un poco insegura.

 **-Creo que ayer se te cayó esto cuando chocaste conmigo** -Ryoken sacó de su mochila el cuaderno. Vio como abría más sus ojos y no dudo en tomar en cuaderno y abrirlo.

 **-¿Tu lo tenías?** -Preguntó con pena. **\- Eres el sempai con el que choque ayer**

 **-Lo vi tirado pero como te habías ido, tuve que seguirte para devolverlo**

 **-Muchas gracias...** -Ella hizo una pausa esperando a que le dijera su nombre.

 **-Kogami Ryoken** -El alzó su mano para saludarla.

 **-Fujiki, Fujiki Yusaku** -Aceptó su mano y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Ryoken tuvo una especie de Deja vu en ese momento. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces, veía a la chica confundida por su reciente actitud, no soltaba su mano. Ryoken estaba seguro que sudaba mucho, sus labios temblaron y esperaba realmente que ese fuera uno de sus locos sueños.

 **-¿Cuál es tu nombre?** -Preguntó nervioso y confundido.

 **-Fujiki Yusaku ¿Existe algún problema?**

Si pudiera hacerlo, Ryoken hubiera gritado y salir corriendo de aquel lugar, esconderse por debajo de sus cobijas y no salir de ahí hasta que al menos las personas que le rodeaban estuvieran muertas ya.

 **-¿Y eres una mujer?** -Pregunto ya nervioso, sentía que su cerebro explotaria en cualquier momento.

 **-Eso es grosero, ¿No?** -Soltó la mano de Ryoken para darle un ligero golpe. **\- Claro que soy mujer**

Y ante esa respuesta, Ryoken sólo recuerda como vio el cielo de la tarde, una chica de ojos esmeraldas preocupada gritando por ayuda, personas corriendo a él y sólo la oscuridad de sus ojos siendo cerrados automáticamente.

Kogami Ryoken no había estado listo para la gran sorpresa.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **La verdad, siento que me voy a divertir escribiendo capítulos sobre esta nueva serie, tengo esa impresión de que al menos me voy a reír con cada cosa que escriba. Esto a penas es el inició, el inicio de varios capítulos.**_

 _ **Y es que ya se me había ocurrido escribir algo como esto pero realmente no tenía una idea clara pero ahora con VRAINS creo que fue más fácil imaginar. Ya veremos como salen los capítulos.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Jueves 24 de Mayo de 2018**_


	3. D o s

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Valla, no puedo creer que se me estén ocurriendo varias situaciones con este nuevo fanfic. Y es que las ideas no dejan de fluir dentro de mi cabeza y todo lo que empiezo a imaginar se convierte en algo hermoso que me hace gritar y me hace escribir más. Creo que por esto los capítulos son largos.**_

 _ **Son grandes ideas las que tengo para este fic, espero que les guste cada una de ellas.**_

 _ **It's time to read!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Lo que Fujiki Yusaku nunca llegó a imaginar que ese chico, a su parecer, un poco grosero, preguntará si era una chica. ¡Acaso no veía su largo cabello azul y lo demás que compartía con las chicas como sus pechos y caderas! Bueno, no era su culpa, solía vestirse como un hombre de vez en cuando. ¿No notó la falda que ayer vestía?

Aunque nunca llegó a pensar que él había sido con el que había chocado el día anterior y mucho menos había imaginado que el tenía su cuaderno perdido, al parecer tenía que disculparse con sus compañeros de clase porque pensó que ellos habían tomado su cuaderno sin su consentimiento.

Todo había sido culpa suya y de Kusanagi, si verdaderamente quería encontrar a un culpable. Le había enviado un mensaje diciendo acerca de un importante descubrimiento en VRAINS y no tuvo de otra más que correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque realmente dependía de eso su vida, al menos si quería descubrir que sucedió con ella hace diez años.

Chocó con ese chico mayor que ella, sólo se levanto, se disculpó y se fue. Nunca miro atrás.

Un suspiro volvió a salir de ella al ver a su acompañante de cabello blanco y hermosos ojos azules dormido. ¿Acaba de pensar que sus ojos azules eran hermosos? Tuvo que mover su cabeza de un lado a otro para deshacerse de ese pensamiento. Ella nunca estaría involucrada en el romance, al menos de aquí a unos años más en el futuro.

¿Era obligatorio enamorarse? Para ella esa idea le sonaba absurda.

Recargo su rostro en su mano y dejo de mirarlo mientras tomaba su bebida. Con suerte el mar de gente había terminado y podía tener un descanso para realizar sus actividades escolares, Kusanagi, aquel cocinero, era el único trabajando detrás de esa parrilla y conversando con algunos clientes.

¿Porque el chico frente a ella se desmayó al decirle su nombre? Por más que intentará esforzarse y hacer memoria no podía recordar si lo había conocido en algún lugar pero por más que escarbara entre sus recuerdos, ningún parecido encontraba. Quizá sólo era un chico que la confundió con alguien más.

Agradecía realmente a la multitud ese día, varios le ayudaron a recostar a ese misterioso chico, aunque de misterioso no tenía nada. Ya le había dicho su nombre y había sido tan amable de devolverle su cuaderno. Sólo le causaba problemas a alguien más, sólo realmente le gustaría alejarse de las personas.

Mientras menos sean las personas con las que tenga que convivir, mejor sería su vida.

 _ **-Gracias por ayudarme con este chico** -Fue lo que dijo mientras hacia una reverencia._

 _ **-No te preocupes Yu-chan**_ _-Varios hombres sonrojados se rascaban el cuello. **\- No olvides en pedirnos lo que sea**_

 _ **-Gracias**_ _-Respondió un poco intranquila._

Por un momento se sintió asqueada. En primera, eran jóvenes o ya adultos quienes se sonrojaban por una chica de dieciséis años. En segunda, la miraban como un pedazo de carne o peor, como todas esas Idols que veían en las pantallas del parque. Y en tercera, ella no estaba interesada en algún tipo de romance con personas como ellos.

Sólo era una chica en busca de la verdad y cobrar venganza por todo el daño que le habían hecho, ni siquiera tenía amigos a su alrededor, tampoco quería involucrarlos en algo que no les importa. Era así fácil y sencillo sus asuntos.

Tuvo que alejar esos pensamientos y volver a enfocarse en la tablet frente a ella. Una nueva notificación había aparecido en su menú principal, al parecer había servido lo que desde hace tiempo había dejado en VRAINS, pequeños monitores de rastreo, al fin rendía frutos.

 **-¿Ignis?** -Leyó en voz baja la información que había descubierto.

Vídeos e información era lo que sus ojos leían, pronto sus dedos empezaron a moverse con velocidad en la pantalla misma. Tal vez hoy sería un buen día para entrar a VRAINS, claro, tenía la suerte de que nadie sabía que duelista era en realidad.

 **.o.**

Fue antes del anochecer cuando Ryoken despertó. Su cabeza dolía y sentía algo frío en su frente. Al levantarse se sintió un poco mareado y sólo se dedicó a cerrar sus ojos una vez más y respirar profundamente. Algo cayó en su regazo, al tomarlo con sus manos se dio cuenta de la suavidad.

 **-Veo que ya despertaste sempai**

La voz de ella escucho. Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que había puesto una bebida frente a él y ella había tomado asiento del otro lado. Miro un poco confundido a la chica. ¿Porque le traía esto? ¿Que había pasado para que estuviera acostado?

Volvió a tocarse la cabeza, tenía un ligero chichon, dolía si lo tocaba. Vio también que en la mesa se encontraba su mochila como las cosas de ella, suponía que estaba haciendo tarea al tener la tablet frente a ella. Tomó aquella toalla fresca que había caído en su regazo y empezó a frotarla contra su cabeza.

 **-¿Donde estoy?** -Pregunto un poco desorientado.

 **-¿Acaso olvidaste lo que viniste hacer?** -Pregunto con ironía Yusaku. **\- Estamos en el parque central de Den City, me trajiste mi cuaderno y solo te desmayaste cuando escuchaste mi nombre**

 **-Fujiki Yusaku** -Repitió Ryoken.

 **-Se que suena nombre de hombre pero mis padres no tuvieron de otra, era una petición de mi abuelo así que me tengo que conformar con este nombre** -Habló aburrida. **\- Pero prefiero que me llamen "Yu"** -Hizo las comillas con sus dedos. **\- Al menos es la única manera en la que me puede gustar mi nombre**

Vio como la auto nombrada "Yu" se levantó al ser llamada por aquel cocinero. Ryoken volvía mirar al infinito, suspiro cansado y volvió a pensar. ¿Fujiki Yusaku había sido del género femenino todo ese tiempo? Realmente no quería creer eso, recuerda el tiempo que estuvo observando a Fujiki Yusaku cuando el tenia ocho años y ese niño de ojos esmeraldas tenía seis. Recuerda el nombre y la edad pero lo que veía borroso era el género de ese niño. Estaba muy seguro que era niño, pronto empezó a pensar en todas las posibilidades que se le pudiera ocurrir.

Primero, quizá era una hermana gemela aunque eso no resolvía el problema del nombre idéntico, al menos una pequeña diferencia en su nombre debería tener. Segundo, quizá solo era una casualidad que aquella chica tuviera ese nombre, hay muchas personas en el mundo que se llaman igual y pueden tener algún parecido aunque no compartan sangre. Tercero, aunque ahora que volvía a pensar, tenía el mismo color de ojos esmeraldas que ese niño encerrado, tenía ese mismo brillo, esa misma inocencia y hasta el mismo color de cabello. Tal vez debia investigar un poco más de ella, al final en cuenta contaba con los archivos de su padre y podría saber el nombre de los niños encerrados.

El no quería creer en aquel descubrimiento que había hecho y que por alguna razón se sentia un tanto cómodo a su lado. ¿Que era ese sentimiento? Sólo suspiro, le iba a costar creer todo ello.

 **-¿Y esto?** -Preguntó al ver el plato de perrito caliente que había llegado junto con Yusaku.

 **-Es por parte de la casa** -Ella suspiro. **\- Por todos los problemas que te he ocasionado y por desmayarte aunque aún no se el porque** -Preguntó extrañada.

 **-¿Tienes algún hermano gemelo o algo así?** -Soltó Ryoken sin pensarlo. **\- ¡Lo siento! Es sólo que creo que te conozco de algún lado**

 **-Que yo sepa no tengo ningún hermano, ni gemelo, ni mayor o menor, soy hija única** -Respondió con sinceridad. **\- Tal vez sólo me estas confundiendo con alguien más**

 **-Yo creo, tal vez...** -Dio una mordida a su perrito caliente y se dio cuenta del sabor tan delicioso, el aroma era único y ahora el sabor era tan perfecto.

 **-Son los mejores que encontrarás en este lugar** -Yusaku habló con una sonrisa.

Ryoken terminó el perrito caliente y la bebida frente a él. Pronto las pantallas frente a ellos se encendieron, las personas se reunieron y una persona hablando por el micrófono escucharon. El grito de las personas, los festejos de ver muchos duelistas tanto carismáticos como duelistas normales en VRAINS. Fue cuando Ryoken volvió a recordar una última cosa.

 **-Oh rayos ya es tarde** -Habló levantándose de su lugar con rapidez. Tomó su mochila y le dio un último vistazo a la chica de ojos esmeralda. **\- Necesito irme pero ¿Mañana estarán aquí?**

 **-A veces cambiamos de rumbo pero me supongo que si estaremos por aquí** -Yusaku respondió con una sonrisa amable.

 **-¿Te importaría si mañana vengo?** -Pregunto esperanzado.

 **-Supongo** -Habló un poco desinteresada. **\- Eres bienvenido**

 **-¡Gracias!** -Ryoken le interrumpió y salió corriendo a dirección contraria.

Yusaku volvió a mirar los monitores, los duelos de duelistas carismáticos estaban por empezar. Tenía suerte que las personas se habían ido y así podría hacer lo que seguía. Conseguir lo que todos estaban buscando, lo que le ayudaría para encontrar su venganza. Tuvo que hacer que Kusanagi dejará de preparar un pedido y pedirle que ayudará a conseguir al salvador de VRAINS.

 **.o.**

Dos personas desconocidas con un sólo objetivo. ¿Quien se iba imaginar que el destino era demasiado cruel? Ni ellos dos se imaginaron aquello.

 **-¡Into the Vrains!** -Un chico de cabello blanco grito al momento de alzar su mano izquierda, su disco de duelos brillo y pronto entró a ese mundo virtual. Un traje blanco, cabello negro y rojo, ojos amarillos y una máscara cubriendo su rostro.

Una vez adentro sólo se dedicó a caminar por entre la ciudad virtual. Era momento de conseguir aquel objeto que se había escapado. Era momento de seguir continuando con la misión encargada.

 **-¡No quiero regresar a ese lugar!** -Una voz virtual se escuchaba pero no fue tomada en cuenta.

 **-¡Into the Vrains!** -Una chica de cabello azul y rosa alzo su disco de duelos. Cerró los ojos y entró al mundo virtual. Su cabello azul fue sustituido por el color naranja, el cual estaba atado en una coleta, su flequillo azul por un color amarillo y una parte de su flequillo color rosa, su coleta era tan larga que le llegaba a los tobillos. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban aún más y un traje de tonalidades verdes con una línea amarilla atravesando su traje pegado a su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de una chica muy bien dotada, una chica que en realidad escondía su verdadera identidad.

 **-¡Revolver!** -Un chico de cabello blanco y cejas exageradas se acerco y le mostró una pantalla en vivo de lo que sucedía en VRAINS. **\- Una duelista le está dando una paliza a uno de nuestro grupo de búsqueda, tenía a un Ignis con ella**

 **-¿Una chica?** -Vio la pantalla, la figura de una chica aparecía ahí, su traje de tonalidades verdes y su muy bien desarrollado cuerpo fue lo que noto más.

 _ **-Mi nombre es Playmaker**_ _-A pesar de ser una mujer su voz era un poco más grave._ \- _**Y si quieres quitarme a esta IA deberás derrotarme en un duelo**_

 _ **-¿Acaso utilizas a tu salvador como una presa?**_ _-Una voz virtual se volvió a escuchar._

Fue lo que Revolver escucho de aquella pantalla. Una sonrisa frustrada apareció en su rostro, tenía que idear mejores planes para derrotar a su nuevo enemigo.

Un destino demasiado cruel para dos personas que se conocían desde hace tiempo, el lazo rojo que unia sus meñiques volvía aparecer en su vida. Dos personas destinadas cuyo tiempo volvía avanzar y las piezas estaban poniéndose en su lugar una vez más.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Noticia importante. A partir de este lunes a dentro de varios meses no podré actualizar muy seguido, estaré trabajando en algunas cosas para mi superación personal. No les puedo dar detalles porque es algo personal y cuando sea indicado pues ya les diré que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo.**_

 _ **No se preocupen que de mis fanfics nunca me olvidó**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Domingo 27 de Mayo de 2018**_


	4. T r e s

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Yei! Nuevo capítulo. La verdad me estoy divirtiendo en escribir esta historia, tanto me emociono que estoy escribiendo mucho. Es que son varias situaciones que se me ocurren de ellos dos como una pareja, espero seguir así con este ritmo de la historia._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Era de madrugada cuando Ryoken caminaba por su casa con una tablet en su mano. Un bostezo dejo salir y unas cuántas lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos, el sueño empezaba a ser el vencedor pero había cosas mucho más importantes que atender.

 ** _-¿Quieres los archivos del caso Lost?_** -Una mujer del otro lado de la pantalla de cabello castaño pregunto extrañada. ** _\- ¿Ahora porque estas interesado Ryoken-kun?_**

 **-Sólo tenía curiosidad, pensaba que el Ignis que encontramos podría tener relación con la persona quien lo tiene**

 ** _-Ya veo_** -Escucho como esa mujer suspiraba. ** _\- Voy a checar los archivos que tengo y luego te los mando ¿Te parece?_**

 **-Mientras antes mejor** -Suspiro cansado.

 ** _-Ahí estarán, sólo déjame buscar bien, ahora ve a descansar Ryoken-kun_** -Le hablo con cariño.

 **-Hasta mañana**

Y así su transmisión había terminado. Ryoken dejo la tablet a un lado, su mirada se enfocó en el ventanal de su casa, toda su vista daba directo al mar, para su desgracia esa noche no se iba a ver el fenómeno que sólo existe ahí, el Stardust Road, un fenómeno donde el mar en conjunto con el cielo nocturno, la gran Luna y las estrellas, una brecha pintada de azul se podía apreciar en el mar mismo.

Suspiro cansado, realmente quería ver aquel fenómeno, era lo único que le ayudaba a pensar mejor, incluso en esos días que su cabeza parecía un remolino. Dio media vuelta a su cuarto, se avento a su suave cama, abrazo una de las almohadas que le rodeaba y sólo cerró los ojos.

 **-Fujiki Yusaku...** -Susurró.

Y pronto volvió a soñar con aquellos ojos esmeraldas mirándo con ilusión y tristeza.

 **.o.**

Era de madrugada cuando Yusaku había terminado con aquel sujeto de los Caballeros Hanoi. Salió cansada de aquella parte oculta del camión y tomó asiento a un lado de su amigo Kusanagi. Dejo su disco de duelos en la mesa y aquel ojo morado parpadeo.

Yusaku empezó a teclear, su vista enfocada en el monitor y pronto empezaba a ver la informacion de la lA que había capturado esa tarde.

 **-Entonces tu eres la IA que ellos estaban buscando** -Yusaku miraba en su disco de duelos un ojo morado parlachin. **\- Realmente fue el mejor momento para ser nuestro prisionero**

 ** _-Y yo creía que ibas a perder_** -Habló aliviado el mismo. ** _\- ¡Deberías tenerme más respeto! Soy tu salvador_** -Exclamó enojado.

 **-Lo que digas, prisionero o no estarás con nosotros por mucho tiempo** -Aseguró Yusaku.

 **-Tranquilo, nuestra querida Yu-chan no ha perdido un duelo y mucho menos es alguien violenta** -Kusanagi habló en forma de broma. **\- Ella es una gran duelista ¿Verdad?**

Cuando ambos voltearon a ver, la chica ya se encontraba dormida en su silla, soltaba algún que otro ruidito de satisfacción. Kusanagi sonrió y no tardó en levantarse y ponerle una manta que cubriera sus brazos y piernas, hasta ponerle una almohada detrás de su cabeza, Kusanagi volvió a sonreír y revólver un poco sus cabellos azules. La IA miraba todo atentamente. Fue cuando Kusanagi decidió volver a sentar para que aquella IA soltara un suspiro.

 ** _-Es una chica ¿Verdad?_** -Preguntó IA con curiosidad.

 **-Si ella te hubiera escuchado decir eso estuviera enojada** -Kusanagi soltó en forma de broma. **\- Muchos suelen confundirla con un hombre, cuando la conocí su cabello estaba más corto y parecía un niño** -Soltó una risa Kusanagi al recordar. **\- Después se dejó crecer el cabello y bueno, ya la has visto en los duelos** -Dejo de teclear para mirar aquel ojo. **\- ¿Porque la curiosidad?**

 ** _-Sólo eso, curiosidad_** -Respondió con simpleza.

 **-¿Una IA puede tener curiosidad?** -Preguntó un poco impresionado Kusanagi.

 ** _-Tal vez..._** -Respondió la misma.

Kusanagi soltó un poco de aire, volvió a mirar el monitor frente a el y empezó a buscar información que le podría ser útil. IA no dejaba de mirar aquella chica dormida.

 **.o.**

Cuando Ryoken despertó, se dio cuenta de cuán tarde era para ir a clases, sólo volvió a bostezar y acomodarse en su cama. Tomó la tableta que estaba en el mueble al lado de su cama y la encendió. En lo que está iniciaba su programación Ryoken se tallo sus ojos. Quito las manos de sus ojos cuando escucho la notificación de un mensaje.

Abrió rápidamente el icono de un sobre, un correo le habia llegado, se alegro al saber que quien mando el mensaje era la mujer que había contactado en la noche. Espero a que el documento se descargara y lo abrió.

Miraba la foto de cada niño como de la evolución del experimento. Leía la información como el estado en el que habían quedado durante el proceso de creación de aquellas inteligencias artificiales conocidas como Ignis.

Realmente, Ryoken quería terminar con todo eso, el recordatorio de aquellos niños aún le dolía, iba a cerrar el archivo cuando llego con lo que realmente había estado buscando. Una foto de un niño pequeños, de ojos esmeraldas y cabello bicolor. Lo que le llamo la atención de aquel niño fue su gran sonrisa, los olluelos creados de sus mejillas y el brillo de la vida misma dentro de sus ojos. Tuvo que separar sus ojos de aquella foto para leer la información.

 _Nombre: Fujiki Yusaku_

 _Lugar de nacimiento: Den City_

 _Edad: Seis años_

 _Tipo: Cyberse_

 _Tipo de Deck: Beat Down_

 _Atributo: Oscuridad_

 _Se ha mostrado una mayor capacidad, una gran fuerza y ha mejorado en la resolución a gran velocidad de duelos en este joven individuo. Suele tener problemas con la decisión de sus jugadas pero normalmente cuando puede llegar a entender la jugada de su contrario, es capaz de derrotarlo en simples y rápidas jugadas._

 _Los duelos más difíciles son los que serán capaz de desarrollarlo mejor, incluso con falta de alimentos y prohibición del sueño, entrega resultados factibles y necesario para llegar a la conclusión esperada._

 _Un buen sujeto a experimentación. Seguir observando y ponerle a prueba sus instintos, el Ignis creado para él es el indicado para la supervivencia de la humanidad._

Ryoken soltó un grito frustrado, a pesar de leer aquella información para su desgracia no decía si había sido un niño o en caso contrario, una niña. Sin embargo, al leer la última frase, su corazón volvió a encogerse al intentar imaginar los experimentos que en ese entonces le iban a realizar, tuvo que cerrar el correo para evitar pensar en aquellos gritos de dolor.

 **-¿Quien eres realmente Fujiki Yusaku?**

Sin ninguna respuesta que le pudiera aclarar sus problemas sólo se levantó perezoso de su cama, era momento de iniciar con sus actividades antes de ir a un lugar en específico.

 **.o.**

 **-¿Sucedió algo en casa Ryoken-kun?** -Un maestro le entragaba algunas hojas al nombrado.

 **-Ninguno, sólo me quedé hasta tarde en el trabajo de medio tiempo** -Mintió.

 **-Debes descansar más Ryoken-kun, aún eres un alumno en crecimiento y te entiendo lo que es querer dinero a tu edad** -Aquel profesor soltó una risa. **\- Este es el trabajo que nos entregaras para el lunes, descansa y estudia muy bien**

 **-Gracias profesor** -Ambos se dieron la mano e hicieron una reverencia.

Ryoken salió de la escuela, con suerte había podido entrar para pedir por los apuntes de ese día. Volvió a soltar otro bostezo cuando un agradable aroma empezó a oler. Su estómago empezó a rugir y pronto se le hizo agua la boca, ya sabía de quien podría tratarse.

Camino siguiendo aquel agradable aroma hasta llegar al puesto de perros calientes que se encontraba. Suponía que aún era temprano, no había tanta gente como el día anterior. Un poco temeroso se acercó, tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Yusaku.

 **-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Que le puedo ofrecer?** -Ryoken miro a aquel cocinero, así como este miraba a Ryoken, un chasquido de dedos y pronto el recordó. **\- ¡Eres el chico que se desmayó frente a Yu! Me alegra volver a verte ¿Como te sientes el día de hoy?**

 **-Bien, supongo que fue por la carga de tareas en la escuela que me desmaye** -Mintió.

 **-Ya veo, fue bueno que descansaras un rato, este es un buen clima** -Este miro por un rato el cielo hasta que volvió a mirar al chico frente a él. **\- Mi nombre es Kusanagi Shoichi**

 **-Ryoken, mucho gusto**

Ambos se dieron la mano. Un pequeño silencio se formó hasta que Ryoken suspiro y empezó hablar. Era imposible negar el hambre que tenía en ese momento, su estomago empezaba a pedir por ese alimento.

 **-Me gustaría comer algo como el día de ayer** -Se rasco la nuca un poco nervioso. **\- Lo lamentó pero no se hablar con alguien más**

 **-Tranquilo** -Kusanagi le sonrió. **\- Te entiendo, eres igual que Yu, le costaba hablar con las personas que le rodeaban, supongo que ya se acostumbró a sólo hablar lo necesario**

 **-¿Acaso sucedió algo con ella?** -Preguntó curioso.

El sonido de una envoltura siendo abierta se escuchó, con cuidado y con un poco de aceite barnizo la salchicha para después ponerla en aquella estufa con parrillas en forma de cilindro que hacían girar dicho alimento.

 **-No puedo entrar a detalles pero ella sufrió algo que la dejo marcada de por vida** -Kusanagi suspiro mientras asaba la salchicha ya puesta. **\- Le cuesta mucho hablar con las personas y no tiene amigos aunque...** -Kusanagi miro a Ryoken.

 **-¿Sucede algo?**

 **-Eres el primero con el que habla tan naturalmente, es como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo, curioso ¿No?**

 **-Tal vez...**

 **-Bueno, nuestra querida Yu es una chica lista y muy linda, así que no te preocupes, ella es muy tranquila en cuestión de estar con alguien**

No entendía porque sus mejillas se sentían calientes, tal vez había sido por las últimas palabras que escucho de aquel cocinero. Volvió a rascarse la nuca un poco nervioso. El silencio se volvió a formar, su vista se enfocó en cómo estaba siendo preparado su perrito caliente. Vio como era puesto en un plato, lo puso al frente, tomó un vaso y lo lleno de refresco.

 **-Aquí tienes, que lo disfrutes** -Kusanagi le sonrió.

 **-¿Cuánto sería?** -Preguntó casi al momento de sacar su cartera.

 **-Tranquilo, eres un amigo de Yu, va por cuenta de la casa**

 **-Gracias**

Dio media vuelta y se sentó en aquella banca cercana. Escucho como la puerta del camión era abierta y de ahí salía Kusanagi con otro plato de comida, se sentó del lado contrario junto con una tablet. Veía a Kusanagi ver varias cosas mientras comía de su perrito caliente. Ryoken prácticamente saco las hojas de la escuela y empezó a leer. Así habían pasado su tiempo hasta que escucharon varios pasos, al voltear se dieron cuenta de que Yusaku había llegado ya. Vieron como se quito sus audífonos y guardo el disco de duelos que hasta hace poco había estado colgando de su muñeca izquierda.

 **-Bienvenida Yu** -Se hizo a un lado para que ella se sentará. **\- ¿Como te fue en la escuela?**

 **-Bien, estuve dormida** -Soltó un bostezo.

 **-Eso te pasa por desvelarte, estas igual que Ryoken-kun** -Kusanagi señaló a su acompañante. **\- Este chico no fue a la escuela por desvelarse**

 **-¿Como?** -Preguntó un tanto asombrado.

 **-Ayer viniste con el uniforme de tu escuela, fue curioso no verte con el uniforme, pude imaginarme que faltaste**

 **-Ya veo** -Habló Yusaku. Miro los papeles que tenía Ryoken y pronto recordó algo. **\- Mañana debo ir a la biblioteca a buscar algo ¿Me acompañarias Kusanagi-san?**

 **-¿Mañana?** -Respondió dudoso. **\- Mañana debo ir de visita, lo lamentó**

 **-No te preocupes** -Sonó un poco desanimado. **\- Ya me iré sola**

Un silencio incómodo se formó. Ryoken quien había presenciado todo quería hablar pero de alguna manera no podía encontrar alguna manera. Tomó de su bebida y volvió a mirar los papeles que se encontraba en sus manos. Volvió alzar la mirada y miro como ella sólo suspiraba mientras miraba lo que Kusanagi hacia en la tablet.

No iba a negar las palabras de Kusanagi, esa chica era linda, su atractivo cabello bicolor, su grandes y expresivos ojos esmeraldas. Y ahora que la veía mejor en su uniforme de la escuela, se dio cuenta de lo bien que se veía con esa falta, con las medias negras cubriendo sus largas y delgadas piernas. Incluso con aquel curioso chaleco amarillo cubriendola, ese saco azul sin duda le daba más personalidad o eso era lo que realmente veía de ella.

¿Porque estaba pensando en eso? Realmente esa chica le daba curiosidad.

Yusaku se dio cuenta de la mirada de Ryoken a su persona. Lo miraba de reojo y se dio cuenta de lo bien que vestía con aquel saco blanco y playera rosa. Aunque tampoco podía negarlo, aquel uniforme negro de su escuela también se le veía bien. Su cabello blanco con aquellos rayos azules le daba un toque más atractivo, incluso sus ojos azules, era como el mar profundo.

¿Acaso acaba de pensar que era atractivo ese chico? Valla que estaba mal de la cabeza.

 **-Si quieres** -Ryoken habló. **\- Yo te puedo acompañar** -Sus mejillas se sintieron calientes y tuvo que mirar a otro lado avergonzado. **\- Mañana tengo que ir para terminar las tareas del día de hoy**

 **-¿Eh?**

Tuvo que voltear, los ojos esmeraldas de ella brillaban y un dulce sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas. Verla de una manera tan inocente y, no iba a mentir con sus palabras, hermosa, hizo que su corazón golpeara con intensidad su pecho. ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no hablar, no era tan bueno como todos creían, aunque por esa chica estaba haciendo las cosas que nunca había creído capaz.

 **.o.**

Así era como había llegado el día siguiente. Ryoken se encontraba en la plaza central de la ciudad, el lugar acordado para verse y caminar a la biblioteca. Las personas pasaban por aquel lugar, miraba su celular por si le llegaba algún mensaje. El día de ayer había tenido que compartir su número como su correo para poder encontrarse el día de hoy.

Con suerte, no había clases ese día y podía pasar tranquilo ese día. El tenía en mente pasar el día con ella, ir a la biblioteca y saber un poco más. Sólo era una salida de simples conocidos. ¿No? Esto no podría tratarse como una cita ¿O si?

Dejo de revisar su celular, miro al cielo y se encontró con varias nubes. Sus pensamientos no se alejaban de aquella palabra. ¿Acaso eso había sonado como una cita? No podía ser cierto eso.

 **-¿Te hice esperar mucho?**

O eso era lo que quería pensar. Cuando iba a responder la miro. Traía pantaloncillos cortos de mezclilla, le dejaba ver sus delgadas piernas, unas sandalias cafés, una playera negra y su largo cabello trenzado. Se dio cuenta de un brillo labial en sus labios y una bolsa azul colgando de su hombro izquierdo.

De sus muñecas se podía apreciar un par de pulseras como un reloj y sus uñas levemente pintadas de rosa.

Ese iba a ser un día difícil.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Es hermosa está historia que estoy escribiendo. Esperen a los próximos capítulos que se pondrán tan intensos que me pedirán más._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 2 de Junio de 2018_**


	5. C u a t r o

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Historia corta. Este capítulo lo iba a terminar en sábado y subirlo a media noche del domingo..._**

 ** _Pero me sucedió una tragedia y cuando a mi celular se le acabó la batería, al momento de enchufarlo pues no guardo mi proceso y prácticamente tuve que hacer sobre esfuerzo para acordarme de lo que había concluido mi historia en ese entonces._**

 ** _Más o menos me acordé, tal vez le cambié algunas cosas pero pues la intención es lo que cuenta y lo mejor es que no les deje sin su ración de fin de semana de esta hermosa serie que me divierto mucho escribiendo._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

El camino a la biblioteca había sido lleno de silencio, aunque estaban en el centro de la ciudad aún así tenían que tomar el transporte al mismo, aunque esa era sólo una opción. Para desgracia de ambos, como el sol brillaba con intensidad y las personas querían llegar más rápido a su destino, los transportes estaban tan llenos que apenas y pudieron entrar.

Ryoken suspiro, a pesar de tener aire acondicionado y las ventanas abiertas, el calor en conjunto de las personas y el suyo mismo no ayudaba. Ahora no le hubiera parecido tan mala la idea de caminar bajo el sol brillante, aunque eso significará estar lleno de sudor y apestar del mismo. Bajo su mirada para ver a la dulce Yusaku siendo encerrada entre la ventana del transporte y su cuerpo mismo. Sus brazos estaban por arriba de su cabeza, se dio cuenta de lo pequeña de estatura que era y para que negarlo, de la dulce colonia que la chica usaba ese día.

Sus pequeñas manos estaban apretando su chaqueta, se sostenía ante los movimientos que hacía el transporte, y al igual que el, miraba a otro lado con sus mejillas rojas y el sudor resbalando por su rostro. Para su mala suerte, era que ni aún así ella dejaba de verse linda. Mal dijo cuándo sintió ser empujado contra ella y casi chocando en el proceso, se dio cuenta que sus pechos estaban un tanto grandes, realmente disimulaba bien su figura debajo de aquella ropa tan holgada. Tuvo que pensar en otra cosa, esta era una situación vergonzosa que no había vivido con otra chica más que ella, para su desgracia, había un tipo a su lado quien no dejaba de acercarseles y empujarla en el proceso buscando alguna excusa para acercarse más a ella.

Había visto a ese tipo sonrojarse y con una sonrisa que no le había gustado para nada, lo había visto mirar a Yusaku desde que se colocaron a su lado, era la misma mirada que daba alguien cuando miraba un trozo de carne. Realmente le daba asco ese tipo de personas, tenía suerte de estar ahí con ella. La escucho removerse más y ver como la mano del hombre había tomado una de sus piernas.

A sus palabras había sido un accidente, a su vista era sólo un pervertido más.

Ryoken tomó aquella mano y la apretó causando que aquel hombre se quejará un poco. Que Yusaku le mirará como su salvador, tenían la suerte que nadie habia prestado atención.

 **-No te atrevas** -Hablo con voz profunda.

 **-Lo lamentó, no era mi intención molestar a tu novia** -Tartamudeo el hombre de miedo.

 **-Alejate entonces o pagarás las consecuencias** -Amenazó por ultima vez.

Dejo su mano libre, Ryoken escucho el nombre de la estación por la bocina del mismo y sólo fue cuestión de tomar la mano de Yusaku y caminar a la puerta. Entre varios empujones ambos salieron. Esperaron que la parada se liberará de tantas personas y fue en el momento que Ryoken volvió a suspirar con más tranquilidad.

 **-Creo que hubiera preferido caminar y hubiéramos evitado tanto problema** -Hablo Ryoken molesto.

 **-Sempai podría...**

Ryoken la miro, señalaba sus manos enlazadas, tuvo que separar sus manos con rapidez y rascar su cuello nervioso. Había olvidado aquel punto importante. Aunque ahora que veía mejor su pequeña mano, realmente era el tamaño perfecto para tomarla entre las suyas. Tuvo que mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, no estaba en ese tiempo de pensar en todas esas cosas.

 **-No me molesta pero gracias por decirle algo a ese señor** -Hablo un poco molesta. **\- Me molesta que las personas me miren de esa manera, como un pedazo de carne** -Suspiro cansada. **\- No soy alguien violenta pero suelo decir malas palabras en situaciones así**

 **-No tienes que agradecer, sólo...** -Habló ya tranquilo.

 **-¿Sólo?** -Preguntó curiosa.

 **-¿Podrías llamarme Ryoken?** -Sus mejillas se calentaron y volvió hablar. **\- No soy bueno hablando y creo que todo esto sería más fácil si nos habláramos por nuestro nombre ¿Que opinas?** -La miro con aquellos ojos esmeralda brillando. **-¿Te molestaría si te digo Yusaku?**

La escucho guardar silencio y bajar su mirada a sus dedos. Nerviosa jugaba con ellos y pronto sólo escucho un suspiro.

 **-Tampoco soy buena hablando con las personas, no tengo ningún amigo en realidad pero** -Alzó su mirada decidida. **\- No me molestaría si me dijeras Yusaku, sólo si tu eres el único que me dice así**

Una sonrisa apareció tanto en Ryoken como en Yusaku. El mayor le sonrió y con un poco más de libertad posó su mano en el cabello de ella. Era suave y gracias a la cercanía en el transporte, también averiguó del aroma frutal que la misma portaba.

 **-Es hora de irnos Yusaku** -Ryoken le sonrió.

 **-Claro Ryoken** -Con sus mejillas rojas le respondió.

¿Que era ese golpeteo en su pecho? Yusaku tuvo que tranquilizarse, no podía ser eso a pesar de los pocos días de conocerse. ¿O si? Sólo tenía que conocerlo mejor y realmente decidir que tipo de persona era él. ¿Porque pensaba en esas cosas si no estaba pensando en él de una manera romántica?

Sólo si supiera la reacción de Ryoken, una tonta sonrisa se escondía en su rostro, sentía que lloraria en algún momento. ¿Porque se sentia tan feliz?

 **.o.**

Ya habían llegado a la biblioteca, un suspiro de satisfacción salió de ambos cuando entraron, todo era gracias al aire acondicionado que se encontraba en ese momento encendido, sintieron tan fresco y se miraron cómplices, había valido la pena llegar a ese lugar.

Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos en busca de los libros que les pudiera ayudar. Ryoken había parado en una sección y sólo vio a Yusaku seguir caminando y perderse entre los libreros. Estuvo así por varios minutos hasta que el mismo decidió tomar varios libros que necesitaba y leer cómodamente en una silla. Camino mientras miraba por los pasillos a las personas que se encontraban ahí.

Al final, una mesa había encontrado y Yusaku se encontraba ahí mientras leía y procedía a escribir algo en su cuaderno. La miro tan concentrada que realmente le sorprendio que no se diera cuenta del momento que arrastró la silla para sentarse frente a ella.

Quería leer pero sabía que Yusaku se veía linda sentada, mordiendo sus labios, moviendo sus ojos con cada palabra y sobre todas las cosas, la paciencia y la dedicación con la que hacía todo eso. Quería concentrarse pero tenerla en frente era difícil. No quería pensar en aquellos sentimientos que empezaban a nacer, a penas tenían días de conocerse. ¿Ya estaba pensando en el amor?

Realmente se estaba convirtiendo en algo más.

La vio alzar la mirada y como ella había dejado su pluma a un lado de su cuaderno.

 **-¿Sucede algo?** -Preguntó curiosa.

 **-Nada, sólo me preguntaba si encontraste todo** -Mintió.

 **-Pues** -Guardo silencio para hojear su cuaderno y suspirar. **\- Sólo hay algo que no le entiendo**

Ryoken tomó el cuaderno y empezó a leer aquello. Entendió que se trataba de Literatura Clásica, tampoco era tan bueno en esa materia pero ya sabía por experiencia lo que eso podría significar. Ryoken bajo su cuaderno y empezó a explicar a Yusaku, quien prestaba atención a las palabras del mayor.

Pronto, una plática animada se volvió, compartían sus opiniones como demás reflexiones que sus profesores les había dicho. Yusaku miraba con total interés a lo que Ryoken decía y hacia. No sabía porque esa mañana se había despertado tan temprano y vestir lo más "femeninamente" posible.

Incluso estaba por optando en enviarle un mensaje por las disculpas de su ausencia, estaba nerviosa, nunca había convivido con otras personas más que Kusanagi y su hermano, ni con algún otro chico más que el molesto Shima de su salón y ya. Pero tampoco era grosera, el se había prestado para acompañarla y eso no sería lo correcto. No puede negar que se sintió nerviosa al estar acorralada entre el cuerpo de su superior y con la ventana. Se sentia como la protagonista de todos los mangas románticos que ella solía leer en tiempos libres. Se sintió asqueada por la actitud del hombre a su lado pero se sintió aliviada al saber que Ryoken no se lo dejo pasar.

¿Acaso negó de la palabra novia? Ni ella ni mucho menos Ryoken había negado de aquella palabra, recordar eso en ese momento provocó que jugará con sus dedos nerviosa mientras le pedía llamarlo por su nombre y pedirle permiso para llamarle por el suyo. ¡Ninguno le decía Yusaku desde hace tiempo! Pero de alguna manera de lo permitió a ese chico que hasta hace unos días había conocido.

¿Porque sentía que había avanzado tanto el tiempo para llegar en esas situaciones? Ni ella lo sabía pero de alguna manera se sentia bien.

 **.o.**

Aún era temprano cuando los dos habían terminado con su respectiva tarea. Claro, Yusaku fue el primero en terminarla pero fue Ryoken quien tuvo que apresurarse a terminar una tarea sencilla. Había estado más al pendiente de las actividades que hacía Yusaku como de las preguntas que le surgieron de la materia Literatura Clásica. De alguna manera le había surgido aquella idea de ayudarle con sus tareas, de todas formas ya había pasado por ese curso.

Ambos caminaban por la sombra de los árboles de las banquetas, aquella frescura se sentia bien, aunque aún guardaban silencio, no se sentia como la primera vez, era un silencio bastante cómodo, caminando al lado del otro y de vez en cuando, rozar sus dedos o mirar a lo que les llamaban la atención. O eso fue hasta que Yusaku se le ocurrió una idea. Se detuvo y con ella Ryoken, le miro un poco extrañado, jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos. Se puso frente al mayor y le miro decidida.

 **-¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa?**

Ryoken por poco y se atragantaba. Tuvo que mirarla fijamente para saber que no mentía. Pero al ver aquellos brillantes ojos esmeraldas, supo que decía la verdad y que por alguna razón la veía muy emocionada ante la idea. Quería negarse, una parte del él se lo pedía pero otra realmente le pedía que fuera con ella.

 **-Claro** -No pudo evitar responder nervioso.

Vio a Yusaku sonreír y caminar mientras juntaba sus manos con alegría. No pudo evitar contagiarse de esa sonrisa. Ambos volvieron a caminar a un supermercado, vio a Yusaku tomar una canasta y empezar a recorrer los pasillos. Camino a su lado para ver que productos iba tomando.

 **-¿Cocinaras algo?** -Preguntó con curiosidad.

 **-Estaba pensando en preparar algo como una comida una tanto tradicional ¿Que te gustaría comer?** -Yusaku pregunto.

 **-Lo que sea por mi esta bien, tu eres la anfitriona y yo sólo un simple invitado**

Vio a Yusaku pensar, pronto sólo alzó un dedo y se imagino que ya tenía una idea en mente, la vio tomar un poco de carne como verduras. Algunos complementos como algunos dulces y panes, algunas especial y alguna que otra cosa que más para la comida era personales. La canasta ya estaba llena cuando ambos se acercaron a la caja, iba a sacar su cartera cuando vio a Ryoken sacar el dinero. Yusaku prácticamente inflo las mejillas y le miro interrogante.

 **-Yo soy la que debe pagar**

 **-Pero soy un caballero** -Dijo Ryoken en forma de burla.

 **-Pero yo te estoy invitando para comer** -Volvio a contraatacar.

 **-Ya es suficiente con la comida** -Le tocó la nariz.

Escucharon a la cajera reírse y voltearon a verla. Esta ante la presencia dejo de reír y tapó sus labios.

 **-Lo lamentó** -Se disculpó haciendo una reverencia. **\- Es sólo que son una linda pareja**

 **-Espere yo...** -Hablo Yusaku apenada.

 **-Gracias** -Ryoken le interrumpió. **\- Ella es muy terca ¿No lo cree?**

La cajera volvió a reír mientras conversaba con Ryoken y aceptaba el dinero. Salieron cargando ambos las bolsas Yusaku detuvo su andar.

 **-¿Porque le dijiste a la cajera que era tu novia?** -Preguntó un tanto avergonzada. **\- Incluso con el señor de la mañana, no lo negaste**

 **-No lo se** -Ryoken alzó los hombros despreocupado. Miro el cielo y suspiro. **\- Si te soy sincero realmente me gustaría conocerte mejor** -Miro a Yusaku y posó su mano en la cabeza de la chica. **\- ¿No sientes que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo?**

Vio a Yusaku abrir más los ojos, el poco aire que se sentia removió un poco su flequillo bicolor. Ryoken, al igual que ella abrió más los ojos, su mente volvió a procesar y recordar a aquel pequeño niño que conoció en aquel horrible experimento, la misma mirada anhelante, las lágrimas resbalando por su rostro y la esperanza de que muy pronto saldría de ese lugar. Separó su mano con lentitud de su cabeza.

Yusaku había abierto más sus ojos porque ese había sido el pensamiento de esos pocos días. ¿Porque había sido tan abierta con un chico desconocido? Ni ella lo sabía, desde esos pocos días que a penas y se conocían, dentro de ella sabía que se conocían en algún lado, esas palabras de aliento y la manera tan tierno de ser con ella. No entendía el porque ese mismo pensamiento rondaba por la mente de Ryoken.

 **-No soy buena hablando con las personas y mucho menos tengo amigos con quien hablar sobre mis problemas** -Confesó con tristeza. **\- No me puedo interesar en alguien en el ámbito romántico, soy una chica que se rompió hace mucho tiempo** -Escondió su rostro un poco más en su cabello. **\- Sufrí un horrible accidente de niña y ahora lo único que me queda es seguir en la soledad, mi única compañera**

No sintió cuando pero las lágrimas habían resbalado ya de su rostro. Iba a dar un paso atrás cuando sintió el pulgar de Ryoken cerca de sus ojos. Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de su seriedad, de sus brillantes ojos azules, la miraban con pena y arrepentimiento ¿Porque el arrepentimiento? Ni ella podía imaginarse el significado de esa mirada. Ryoken en ese mismo instante se sintió miserable, hacer llorar a la unica chica que había sido amable con él, era algo que se arrepentia, realmente quería conocer a Yusaku, realmente quería saber si ella tenía relación alguna con el niño que conoció.

Mientras más quería saber de ellos, más se involucraba.

 **-Lamento causarte que lloraras** -Habló Ryoken tranquilo. **\- No quería presionarte y que me contarás esto pero...**

 **-De igual manera siento que te conozco** -Soltó Yusaku así interrumpiendo. **\- Disculpa si tengo una mala memoria, sólo que en todo este tiempo he querido olvidar todo lo que me hace daño pero se que sin duda se que te conozco, tus palabras me dan ánimos y se que son verdaderas, no existen mentiras en ellas**

 **-¿Te gustaría que nos conociéramos más?** -Propuso Ryoken. **\- Podríamos empezar siendo amigos o tal vez como algo más, será como tu quieras**

Vio a Yusaku pensar, bajar su rostro y mirar el piso. El poco aire se hizo presente y volver a mover el cabello azul de su acompañante, Ryoken suspiro antes de volver a posar su mano en su cabello azul y despeinarlo un poco.

 **-¿Podrías darme un tiempo para pensarlo?** -Habló Yusaku con una sonrisa.

 **-Todo el tiempo que quieras** -Respondió Ryoken. Un sonido saliendo de su estomago escucharon y este sólo pudo sonrojarse. **\- Pero puede esperar para otro día, ahora sólo quiero comer**

 **-Claro, vamos** -Yusaku soltó una risita antes de volver a caminar.

Ryoken le siguió con una sonrisa. Una nueva conversación habian empezado y pronto el tema sólo había sido un sólo recuerdo. ¿Que sucederá de ahora en adelante?

Esta historia apenas estaba empezando.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Ya se que piensas que su romance es al principio pero prácticamente así es mi idea de mi historia, también quiero que tenga un poco de relación con el anime, estén tranquilos cuando vean algo así relacionado._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Lunes 11 de Junio de 2018_**


	6. C i n c o

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Perdón por tardar en subir el capítulo que se supone sería para el sábado, tuve muchas cosas que hacer entre semana y pues hasta apenas me dediqué a escribir sobre esta historia y hasta hace unos cuantos minutos pude terminarla.**_

 _ **Valla avance que estoy teniendo con la historia. No se cuantos capítulos va a tener este fanfic pero de que la continuare eso lo tendré en consideración. Como dije, me estoy divirtiendo con esta historia y será muy entretenido ver hasta donde llega.**_

 _ **It's time to read!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Revolver suspiro mientras tecleaba algunas cosas mientras veía de aquel monitor suspendido. Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que vio a aquella chiquilla de ojos esmeraldas y cabello bicolor. No podía negarlo, había empezado a sentir algo por ella pero muy dentro de su ser quería saber el porque la confusión con su sexo en ese entonces. Aún había dudas con ella que realmente quería aclarar.

Durante ese tiempo ansiaba conocer al niño, incluso ahora siendo un adulto había imaginado que si fuera un hombre, tuvieran una gran amistad con él, no le pediría su ayuda para aquella guerra que había iniciado pero al descubrir que era una chica, bueno, ya no sabía donde poner su corazón ante todo esto. No quería pensar que había sido un amor a primera vista o un amor intencional. Simplemente pasó.

Incluso en ese mes, que a petición de ella quería un tiempo para pensarlo, habían estado compartiendo mensajes y una que otra llamada. Algunos eran la excusa para su tarea, aunque en realidad, sólo querían saber del otro. Así era como se sentia Revolver y justo ahora que volvía a recordarla, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, los mensajes eran muy honestos, las palabras eran claras y sobre todas las cosas, estaba lleno de sentimientos.

 **-¿Sucede algo Revolver? No has parado de suspirar desde que te conectaste a VRAINS**

El nombrado volteó y se encontró con un hombre mayor con bata. Este sólo quito las manos de la pantalla suspendida y desapareció en el instante. Se rasco el cuello al ser descubierto, prestaba más atención en lo sucedido la noche anterior, habían compartido mensajes, que en el trabajo que se suponía, tenía.

 **-Sólo pensaba sobre algunas cosas** -Confesó.

 **-¿Te molesta algo de la escuela?**

 **-Voy bien en mis clases es sólo...**

 **-¿Se trata de una chica?** -Interrumpió aquel sujeto.

Revolver guardó silencio, sabía que si estuviera fuera de VRAINS ya estuviera un poco rojo y trataba de negarlo de alguna manera, lamentablemente era malo para las mentiras, empezaba a tartamudear y el sudor se hacía presente en su cuerpo. Tenía suerte que detrás de aquella máscara y gracias a la realidad virtual, era imposible mostrar tantas emociones.

Volvió a suspirar para volver a ver a ese señor.

 **-Creo que no puedo llegar a mentirte papá** -Soltó una pequeña risa. **\- Es una chica que hace poco conocí, es linda y atenta, incluso sus ojos esmeraldas son bonitos pero...**

 **-¿No sabes de los sentimientos que te provoca?** -Completo aquellas palabras el ya reconocido padre del mismo. **\- ¿Porque dudas tanto? Adelante, como padre te apoyaré, no me gustaría que te quedarás sólo y no pudieras conocer a alguien que estuviera a tu lado por cuidar a un viejo como yo** -Su padre se acercó y le dio unas cuántas palmadas en el hombro.- **¿Como la conociste? Quiero saber todos los detalles**

 **-Chocamos un día que salí de clases, se le cayó su cuaderno y pues de ahí todo empezó** -Se sincero Revolver. **\- Es una chica unos cursos menor que yo, aunque te puede sorprender su madurez**

 **-Eso me alegra hijo** -Soltó una carcajada su padre. **\- Espero algún día conocerla, espero que realmente te alejes de todo esto y puedas tener una vida llena de felicidad, es lo que un padre realmente quisiera para sus hijos** -Lo escucho suspirar, ambos vieron como un nuevo mensaje había llegado y sin esperar más empezó a caminar. **\- Nos vemos al rato hijo, debo arreglar algunas cosas**

 **-Claro** -Revolver se despidió con una sonrisa, espero a que su padre se fuera para soltar el aire que se escondía dentro de su pecho. **\- ¿Como decirte que es a quien hiciste sufrir hace diez años?**

Un movimiento con su mano y la pantalla táctil regresó. Era momento de pensar la manera de recuperar a aquel Ignis y derrotar a la nueva duelista y heroína del mundo LINK VRAINS, Playmaker, muy pronto llegaría el momento para presentarse ante ella.

Muy pronto la derrotaria y porque no, la haría sufrir como ella está haciendo al meterse entre sus planes.

 **.o.**

Playmaker se encontraba sentada en lo más alto de un edificio. Movía sus pies de adelante a atrás, LINK VRAINS se encontraba tranquilo aquella noche. Los caballeros Hanoi no habían aparecido, realmente ese día en especial no había querido enfrentarse a aquellos sujetos, no estaba de humor. Sus pensamientos había tenido que volver a ordenarlos pero su corazón, su corazón era tan terco que ya no sabía que hacer con él.

Ahora entendía el dicho de que al corazón no se le manda. ¿Porque le tenía que pasar eso justo ahora? No podía comprenderlo. Pero es que en ese mes que ella había propuesto, se había dado cuenta que el chico que conoció, no tenía malas intenciones. ¿Como podía saberlo? Ni ella misma lo sabía, no sabía porque su corazón le decía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas, eran llenas de sentimientos y de alguna manera, le daba ánimos.

Soltó un grito frustrado, se acostó en aquel edificio virtual, miro la luna artificial y las pequeñas luces que se decían eran las estrellas. Realmente era sorprendente todo eso de la realidad virtual, habían muchas cosas que se podían crear, había cosas que siempre le sorprendía. Aunque siendo un poco más claros, podría mostrarse con otra máscara en lugar de la chica que piensan es mala y grosera, al menos tenían razón en algo.

Ella era muy solitaria. Sabia que Kusanagi era un amigo en quien confiar pero no era lo mismo cuando quería un consejo que realmente le dijera lo que su corazón quería escuchar.

 _ **-¿Porque piensas mucho Playmaker-sama?**_ -Del disco de duelos un ojo de color morado se asomó.

 **-Son asuntos que no te importan** -Respondió ella.

 ** _-¿Acaso sigues pensando en lo que aquel joven te propuso?_**

Playmaker se levantó y con ella alzó su brazo, aquel ojo morado le veía con total interés.

 **-No te metas en mis asuntos** -Fue lo que respondió Playmaker.

 _ **-Soy una IA libre, puedo pensar e imaginar lo que le ocurre a mi usuario**_ -Respondió el misma con simpleza. _ **\- Soy muy observador y además no dejabas de hablar sobre eso durante este mes**_ -Lo escuchó suspirar. _ **\- Incluso con los mensajes que le envías ¿Acaso Playmaker-sama está pensando en el amor?**_

Playmaker iba a reclamar pero guardo silencio. Había sido muy obvia en esos días que realmente no sabía donde meter la cabeza de tanta vergüenza. Sólo suspiro, miro a la ciudad virtual y dejaría que las palabras fluyan.

 **-La verdad no se donde meter mis pensamientos con todo esto** -Confesó. **-Nunca me había pasado algo así y ahora no se como reaccionar ¿Realmente fue bueno acercarme a alguien más en estos momentos?**

 _ **-Quizá sólo fue casualidad**_ -Habló la IA tras pensar las palabras de ella. _ **\- No fue tu culpa, sólo sucedió, nadie puede decidir que va a pasar en su camino por este mundo**_ -Suspiro y volvió hablar. _ **\- ¿Porque no lo intentas? Nunca has sido feliz ¿Porque no volver a empezar?**_

 **-¿Volver a empezar? No creo...**

 _ **-¿Mereces que te tengan pena o que busques tu felicidad?**_ -Interrumpió la IA. _ **\- No está mal que por primera vez pienses en ti, no creo que hagas daño a alguien**_

Playmaker miro su disco de duelos. ¿Acaso estaba loca? Prácticamente estaba hablando con una inteligencia artificial que no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos de las personas. Sin embargo, esa inteligencia artificial le había dicho cosas un poco más coherentes y humanas, le había otorgado las mejores respuestas que había estado buscado para calmar su acelerado corazón. Y por primera vez penso en su felicidad, aunque curiosamente, la primer persona que aparecía era aquel chico que a penas había conocido.

Tal vez no sería malo darle una oportunidad.

 **-¡Al fin te encontré Playmaker!**

Para su desgracia, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. La nombrada rodó los ojos. Alzó la vista para encontrarse aquel duelista de cuerpo inflado, piel morena y con ideas demasiado absurdas sobre su tipo de duelo carismático y sobre la derrota de la misma. Desde que había entrado a VRAINS y demostró lo fácil que fue derrotando a los caballeros Hanoi, tanto él como aquella Idol, Blue Angel, la buscaban para derrotarla y demostrarle al mundo virtual quien era fuerte.

 _ **-¡Go Onizuka nos encontró!**_

 **-No lo creo** -Grito Playmaker mientras corría y saltaba por los techos de los edificios.

 **-¡Al fin te derrotare Playmaker!**

Go Onizuka estaba detrás de ella con aquella tabla de duelos. Sólo fue cuestión de que perdió a la duelista entre tanta persona que se hacía parecer a ella y sólo grito frustrado.

Playmaker había escapado a un callejón, fue gracias a una extraña salida en forma de portal lo que le ayudo a salir y desconectarse de la red.

 **.o.**

Ryoken trataba de entender lo que veía en clase pero la conversación que hace unos días había tenido con su padre realmente lo había dejado pensando. Sabía que en cualquier momento el se iría de su lado, así volviendo a dejarlo en aquella profunda soledad. De cierto modo no quería volver a sentir el frío escalando por su cuerpo.

¿Conseguir a alguien para que este a su lado? Realmente no se lo había planteado, su mirada paseo por su salón, había chicas lindas de su edad, de eso no podía negarlo pero no estaban a la altura de lo que el buscaba. Podía decir que las chicas eran solo unas interesadas. Había salido con unas cuántas para sólo unos días pero realmente le aburría que sólo hablarán de ellas mismas y nunca se fijaban en su entorno sólo por estar metida en el celular.

Era algo molesto. Miro el reloj que estaba arriba de la pizarra electrónica, sólo faltaban algunos minutos y el sería libre de las clases por esa semana. Era viernes y tenía planeado ir a comer de aquellos perritos calientes. Además, quería ver a Yusaku.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Pensar en esa chica le traía una inmensa felicidad que no sabía de donde provenía. Sintió el celular de su bolsa vibrar. Bajo la mirada un poco para ver de quien se trataba. No se sorprendió cuando vio que era de ella de quien se trataba.

 _"¿Aún sigues en la escuela?"_

 _"Si ¿Porque? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la escuela?"_

Dejo su celular a un lado cuando vio como el maestro había empezado a observar a sus estudiantes que realizarán el ejercicio que estaba en la pizarra. Espero a que se diera vuelta y siguiera explicando. Alzó un poco su celular y se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había llegado otro mensaje.

 _"Mis clases terminaron temprano. ¿Estas cerca de una ventana?"_

 _"Si, mi salón mira directo a la salida"_

Guardo su celular, había tomado su lapicero y empezó a resolver el problema que no era para nada difícil. Vio al maestro mirar el reloj arriba de la pizarra y pronto la campana sonó. Hicieron su reverencia para despedir al maestro. Ryoken suspiro y volvió a sacar el celular, un último mensaje le había llegado.

 _"Mira a la salida, ahí te estaré esperando. Tengo algo importante que decirte"_

 **-¿Mirar a la entrada?** -Susurro.

 **-Miren, una linda chica de cursos menores esta esperando a alguien** -Dijo uno de sus compañeros al asomarse a la ventana.

 **-Y es muy linda** -Dijo otro emocionado.

 **-¿La conoces Ryoken?** -Preguntó uno de ellos al fijarse que este mismo la miraba.

Azotó sus manos a su mesa, muchos de ellos se asustaron ante la acción del chico más tranquilo del salón. Se trataba de Yusaku recargada en la entrada, mirando al piso. Al menos eso era bueno, no se daba cuenta de las miradas que los hombres le daban. Ryoken no tardó, recogió todas sus cosas y salió corriendo, varios maestros le advirtieron que no corriera pero no prestó atención.

Se cambió de zapatos rápido y tomando su mochila hizo un gran esfuerzo al volver a correr con dirección a ella. La vio alzar el rostro, ver sus ojos esmeraldas brillar y sus mejillas colorearse de un ligero tono rosado. Su respiración era acelerada y podía sentir el sudor resbalando de su rostro. Poco le importó cuando vio a Yusaku sacar un pañuelo de tela de su vestido y pasarlo cuidadosamente por su rostro.

 **-¿Estas bien Ryoken? Pareciera que corriste un maratón**

 **-¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?** -Fue lo primero que soltó.

 **-Eso te lo iba a pedir yo** -Habló ella con una sonrisa, quito la mano con el pañuelo de su rostro. **\- Muchos de tus compañeros nos están viendo y siento que en cualquier momento diré algo malo**

 **-Sigueme entonces...**

Ryoken tomó la mano de Yusaku, esta a pesar de todo, sólo sonrió más nunca la quito de entre sus grandes manos. Se dejó guiar por Ryoken, escuchaba a los compañeros del mismo murmurar, poco le importó. Cruzaron algunas calles para llegar a un parque tranquilo. Había muchas bancas y varios árboles que tapaba el molesto sol. Pocas personas caminando por ahí como niños corriendo de un lado a otro. Terminaron su andar a una banca un poco alejada, sus manos fueron separadas para poder sentarse.

 **-¿Que querías decirme?** -Preguntó con curiosidad.

La escucho suspirar. Ver como miraba a otro lado y jugar con sus dedos. Estaba nerviosa. No la presionaria, dejaría que ella hablará, dejaría que dijera aquellas palabras que había ansiado escuchar desde entonces.

 **-Ayer pude pensar con mejor claridad y me di cuenta de algo muy importante** -Alzó su rostro con una sonrisa. **\- He sufrido tanto que nunca me empeñe en buscar mi propia felicidad y he pensado en tu propuesta desde entonces**

 **-¿Que decidiste entonces?** -Preguntó nervioso.

 **-Que me gustaría experimentar una nueva felicidad y quisiera que me ayudarás** -Sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa. **\- Apenas aprendimos a ser amigos pero realmente me gustaría que me ayudarás como siendo algo más**

 **-¿Me darías la oportunidad de ser ese algo más?** -Preguntó Ryoken con decisión.

Yusaku le tomo de la mano, acaricio la misma con ternura. Y sólo fue cuestión de enlazar sus dedos para que el corazón de ambos brincara con emoción.

 **-No se lo puedo pedir a alguien más, eres el único que está haciendo mi mundo de cabeza cuando normalmente tenía mi cabeza muy ordenada** -Soltó una risita. **\- ¿Que me dices Ryoken? ¿Te gustaría ser ese algo más en mi vida como yo sería ese algo más en la tuya?**

Ryoken pensó. Miro aquellos ojos esmeraldas, no había mentiras ni dobles intenciones con aquella propuesta. No dudo en sonreír. Apretar aún más sus manos enlazadas y con su otra mano acariciar la mejilla de ella.

 **-Me gustaría experimentar esa felicidad de la que tanto hablan** -Sonrió. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. **\- Cuento contigo a mi lado Yusaku**

 **-Igualmente digo lo mismo** -Ella sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla. **\- Sólo esperame otro poco más para poder contarte un poco sobre mi, aún no estoy lista**

 **-Tranquila, estaré esperando hasta entonces**

Ambos sonrieron, sus manos quedaron enlazadas y sólo disfrutaron de ese momento mirándose con una gran sonrisa, con la emoción marcada en sus ojos y sin tener el que pensar sobre las cosas que venían más adelante. Sólo disfrutando de su compañía mutua y de las cosas que hablaban, así empezarían su relación.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Aún estoy viendo como meter entre mis capitulos los encuentros que tuvieron en el anime, no se como pero me las voy a ingeniar. Ya verán lo divertido que será.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Domingo 17 de Junio de 2018**_


	7. S e i s

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Lamento la tardanza, se supone que desde el domingo iba a subir el capítulo pero por algún problema personal, había decidido subir el capítulo ayer lunes._**

 ** _Pero con lo cansada y luego enferma como ahora realmente estoy. Pues realmente no tenía ganas de subirlo. Con suerte sólo faltaba la última parte por escribir y luego para editarlo, bueno, me tarde un poco más. Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo que faltaba y realmente espero que les guste._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Kusanagi miraba con extrañeza a Yusaku. Era normal que ella, al menos cuando atendía a la clientela, estuviera con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo, la sonrisa que tenía ese dia no era de aquellas falsas que ella daba, era una sonrisa que podía decir, literal, deslumbraba. Incluso se sorprendía de la amabilidad de la misma y de las pequeñas risas que solía soltar cuando sus clientes le contaban sobre algo.

Valla que tenía un gran cambio desde que empezó a salir con Ryoken. Claro, él como buen adulto responsable lo sabía, Yusaku se lo había contado el día que llegó un poco tarde a la casa, su felicidad era muy notoria y para que negarlo, le rodeaba un aura rosa con muchas cosas cursis cada que se hablaba de él. ¿Como regañar a una adolescente que siempre luchaba por su felicidad? Bueno, no tenía otra palabra que decir más que la apoyaba plenamente en las decisiones que ella tomará y que el estaría ahí para ella por si sucedía algo malo.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa al ver el rostro asustado de los clientes, Ryoken les miraba de mala manera pero cuando volteaba Yusaku, fingia que hacía su tarea y sólo la saludaba cuando ella se le quedaba observando.

Hasta ese punto se sentía como el hermano mayor que siempre fue, realmente cuidaba bien de Yusaku y así sería hasta que la chica decidiera más adelante.

 **-¡Hey Yu!** -Kusanagi le gritó para mostrarle el plato de comida. **\- Es hora de tu descanso**

 **-¡Ya voy!** -Grito la nombrada.

Vio a la chica caminar y quitarse el delantal en el proceso. Se acomodó su coleta alta y sólo dejo colgando en su brazo el delantal. Kusanagi no pudo evitar soltar una risa, ahora se veía más femenina que días y años pasados. Estaba bien para él, al final en cuenta, aún era una mujer que le tendría que gustar vestirse para alguien que ella quisiera.

 **-Dile a Ryoken que deje de estudiar y que coma un poco** -Kusanagi le guiño el ojo, Yusaku se sonrojo. **\- Es importante comer y prestarle atención a su novia**

 **-¡Kusanagi-san!** -La chica grito sonrojada.

 **-Mejor vallan a comer o se enfriara**

Yusaku tomó el plato de dos perritos calientes como las dos bebidas que le había ofrecido. La vio caminar a una mesa un poco alejada donde se veía a Ryoken con una laptop en la mesa. Cuando la chica llegó, lo dejo a un lado y le ayudo con las bebidas, pronto los vio a ambos sentarse y comer con una sonrisa.

 **-La adolescencia...** -Fue lo único que susurró Kusanagi antes de que le interrumpieran con una nueva orden.

Sin duda apoyaría a "Yu-chan" en su nueva felicidad.

 **.o.**

Yusaku no podía evitar aquel sentimiento llamado felicidad que le inundaba. Incluso se sorprendió de la amabilidad con la que trató a los clientes, siempre era amable con ellos pero hoy al parecer se excedió un poco más que varios se lo hicieron notar. Aunque era un poco raro que después los clientes la miraran un poco raro y más si se trataba lo que estaba detrás de ella. Cuando ella volteaba veía a Ryoken haciendo su tarea en la laptop y cuando sus miradas chocaban, bueno, el la saludaba. ¿Acaso había otra cosa mala detrás de ella? Olvidó aquello cuando atendía a los clientes.

¡Como no estar feliz cuando tenías a alguien con quien compartir momentos! Sólo habían pasado unos cuantos días desde aquello, desde el día en donde aquel tranquilo parque ambos empezaron a salir y realmente se sorprendió del gran cambio en su rutina. Una gran sonrisa apareció en ella cuando Ryoken la acompaño hasta su casa, por lo ya tarde que ya era en ese día, y antes de despedirse, el chico volvió a darle un beso en la frente. Se despidió con una sonrisa y aunque no quisiera, le costó separar sus manos, era como si habían sido pegadas como los imanes.

Ese día espero hasta ya no verlo por la calle para al fin meterse a la casa y contarle las buenas noticias a Kusanagi.

Sin duda eso había sido tierno. Yusaku no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto especial, hace tiempo que no sentía ese adorable hormigueo en sus mejillas ni mucho menos las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Le agradaba que Ryoken en ningún momento le preguntara sobre su pasado. Realmente apreciaba que el chico prefería hablar sobre alguna que otra cosa, como lo que hizo en clases, de lo que le gustaba e incluso veían y escuchaban algunas canciones.

Descubría muchas cosas de él como le estaba permitiendo que descubriera cosas de ella.

 **-¿Acaso eres una duelista?**

Yusaku por poco y se atragantaba al escucharlo hablar sobre ello. Tuvo que dejar su perrito caliente y tomar la bebida que Ryoken le ofreció para aclarar la garganta. Después de estar tosiendo un poco y con ayuda de Ryoken, el cuál le daba unas cuántas palmadas en la espalda, lo miro.

 **-Era una duelista** -Habló con una sonrisa nostálgica. **\- Hace tiempo los duelos eran mi pasión, quería convertirme como aquellos duelistas legendarios que se hablan en los libros de historia pero una tragedia me sucedió hace tiempo y los deje hasta hace unos meses** -Suspiro mirando los monitores de la plaza, donde había un duelo entre duelistas carismáticos. **\- Decidí unirme a un grupo escolar y estoy regresando a los duelos por así decirlo, tal vez así yo pueda sentirme mejor**

Ryoken se sintió culpable. Hizo una mueca de disgustó y sólo miro a Yusaku. ¿Que hubiera pasado en ese entonces si la hubiera rescatado antes o después de aquella tragedia? Tal vez hubiera sido bueno e incluso tuviera una mejor relación sin tener que estar ocultando todo lo que ambos vivieron. Para su desgracia el hubiera no existía, las cosas ya estaban hechas y el vivía con aquel tormento.

¿De otra manera hubiera conocido a Yusaku? Bueno, aún seguía la discusión sobre eso, tal vez ya fueran grandes amigos pero probablemente no sabría congeniar con eso de que apenas se enteró que era una chica, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, aún le tenía que preguntar muchas cosas relacionado a ello sin que se descubrieran sus intenciones. Realmente hubiera esperado que se conocieran de otras formas y no porque les unía un gran pecado en su pasado. No se sentia arrepentido de estar saliendo con ella, era una gran chica con muchas cosas ocultas, muy linda y curiosa pero realmente le apenaba lo que le había causado.

 **-Tal vez sólo así sientas que podrás recuperar tu vida y que puedas volver a vivir sin el tormento que te sigue** -Habló sin pensar.

Pronto cayó en cuenta lo que había dicho y como Yusaku se le había quedado viendo con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro. Sólo se sonrojo y miro a otro lado nervioso, no quería que la chica descubriera lo que el de igual manera vivió. No quería hablar sobre ello pero sintiendo como acariciaba su mano con cariño hizo que sus ojos azules volvieran a mirar el esmeralda de ella.

 **-¿Acaso te pasó algo?** -Pregunto Yusaku con seriedad.

 **-Algo así** -Fue lo que respondió. Tomó su bebida y dio un sorbo. **\- Aún hay cosas que me duelen recordar, no puedo dormir tranquilo al sentir como mi corazón se rompe con tanto recuerdo, aún hay tanto arrepentimiento que yo...**

 **-Perdón por hacerte hablar de más y gracias por hablarme un poco de ti** -Yusaku le interrumpió poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios. **\- No tienes porque decirme cosas que aún no estas listo por decir, gracias por no presionarme a contar mi pasado y lamentó por pedirtelo** -Habló sonrojada mientras quitaba su dedo. **\- Sólo hay una cosa más**

 **-¿Que cosa?** -Pregunto curioso Ryoken.

 **-Esa era mi bebida**

Yusaku señaló la bebida que estaba en manos de Ryoken. Este de inmediato cayó en cuenta que su bebida había estado frente a él pero como le había pasado la bebida cuando la chica se estaba ahogando, confundió la suya y la de ella. Sólo le dio la que se supone era suya. Y tomó la que estaba frente a él. Tuvo que desviar la mirada sonrojado, sin querer había dado un beso indirecto.

Yusaku miro su bebida, miro la pajilla y después miro a Ryoken. Sus mejillas se sintieron calientes, sólo miro la pajilla por corto tiempo y posó sus labios ahí. Ese había sido un beso indirecto. Ambos miraban a otro lado sonrojados. Kusanagi soltó una risita discreta, aprovecho que nadie le molestaba para sacar su teléfono y sacar una buena foto de ellos dos.

Al menos ya sabría como molestar a Yusaku sin morir en el intento.

 **.o.**

Yusaku conversaba con Aoi Zaizen, siendo las únicas chicas en el club de duelos, bueno, tenían que llevarse bien de alguna manera. Aunque las intenciones de Yusaku eran diferentes, quería acercarse a la chica por asuntos más personales. Su amistad había sido un poco difícil, no terminaban bien en algún tema en particular y había sido Shima quien las detenía antes de involucrar a los demás miembros.

Ahora sólo conversaban de cosas triviales y alguna tontería que habían visto. Los temas de duelos habían acordado a dejarlos para el momento de reunión del grupo, ahora sólo platicaban sobre su día. Se acompañaban a la salida como buenas amigas que eran pero usualmente su última parada era al baño.

Yusaku esperaba afuera del mismo cuando su disco de duelos empezó hablar.

 ** _-Al final en cuenta ella tampoco sabe sobre el asunto Lost_** -Dijo aquel ojo morado del disco de duelos.

 **-Ella no debe estar involucrada en esto** -Suspiro la misma. **\- Tendremos que ir a SOL directamente para averiguarlo**

 ** _-Pero su hermano mayor trabaja ahí_**

 **-Entonces hay que encontrar una manera de entrar a ese lugar...**

 **-¿A donde vas a entrar?**

Yusaku guardo silencio. Conocía aquella voz, giro lentamente para ver a Ryoken con una mirada de curiosidad. Prácticamente empezó a sudar frío. ¿Habrá escuchado todo eso? Realmente esperaba que no, no quería explicar muchas cosas y morir en el intento. ¿Cómo salir de aquel aprieto? Tendría que inventar alguna cosa más.

 **-Yo...** -Hablo alargando la "o". Pensó en una buena idea para librarse de ello y pronto cayó en cuenta en algo. **-¿Qué haces adentro de la escuela?**

 **-Bueno yo** -Ryoken no dudo en hablar al momento de alzar unas cuántas hojas. **\- Tú escuela y la mía van a participar en un evento en conjunto y me ofrecí para traer los requisitos para ello** -Sonrió un poco. **\- Pero también quería verte**

 **-Ya veo...** -Tartamudeo Yusaku.

 **-Ya estoy lista Yu** -Aoi salió con una sonrisa. Guardo silencio al ver a un chico desconocido frente a su amiga. **\- ¿Sucede algo?**

Ambos brincaron de la sorpresa. Ante ese punto Yusaku había olvidado que Aoi estaba ahí con ella. Ryoken guardo las hojas en su folder, cuando volvió a mirarla recordó lo que había visto en un reporte de esa mañana. Había investigado que duelista podría ser Playmaker pero al no encontrar registro, encontró sobre la Idol más famosa, la duelista carismática de absurdo y ridículo traje azul. Recordó la foto pero decidió guardar sus palabras.

 **-Nada** -Respondió Yusaku con simpleza, está misma suspiro. **\- Aoi, él es de quien estaba hablando, su nombre es Ryoken Kogami** -Yusaku señaló a Ryoken. **\- Ryoken ella es una amiga que conocí en el grupo de duelos, ella es Aoi Zaizen**

 **-¡Oh valla!** -Exclamó sorprendida Aoi. **\- Así que el es tu novio del que me has hablado** -Habló con una sonrisa cómplice. **\- Espero que cuides muy bien a Yu-chan, aprovecha que mañana es fin de semana y no hay actividad alguna en el grupo** -Antes de que Yusaku le reclamará, Aoi se despidió con una sonrisa. **\- Los dejo solos que tengo algunas cosas que arreglar, adiós**

Y así se despidió tan rápido que Yusaku no pudo despedirse de ella ni mucho menos discutir del porque había dicho aquellas palabras. Ryoken la escucho suspirar, volvió a mirar por donde se había ido su compañera, ya tendría que arreglar algunas cosas más adelante. No era momento para ello.

 **-¿Le dijiste a ella?** -Pregunto curioso.

 **-Es una chica que no me deja de molestar en el grupo, somos las únicas mujeres ahí** -Habló con las mejillas infladas y mirando a otro lado. **\- Ella me insistió a que le contará**

Ryoken sólo soltó una risita. Su mano acarició el cabello de Yusaku así provocando que ella volteara a verlo con ese adorable sonrojo. Tomó un mechón de ella para acariciar, se sentia tan suave y un aroma a cítricos le llegó.

 **-Bueno, no eres la única que le ha dicho a alguien** -Habló con una sonrisa en su rostro. **\- Mis compañeros de salón se enteraron unos días después y mi padre lo averiguó casi el mismo día**

 **-¿Tu padre?** -Preguntó avergonzada Yusaku.

 **-Si, mi padre y dice que algún día quisiera conocerte** -Habló con voz triste. **\- Pero eso sólo podría ser en LINK VRAINS, él esta enfermo y es la única manera en la que puedo hablar con él**

Ryoken sonrió cuando vio en Yusaku una mirada triste. Acarició su mejilla para que volviera a mirarle. Sin duda, que tuviera aquella mirada de tristeza le hizo remover más su corazón, no importaba como estuviera, si estuviera molesta, si estuviera sonriendo o si estuviera triste, ella se veía linda. Pronto vio sus labios rosas, era un hombre y no podía reprimir sus instintos, era su novia ¿No? Entonces no tenía el porque temer en querer tenerlos entre sus labios.

 **-Estoy bien, tranquila, las cosas deben pasar de esta manera, no puedo cambiar el pasado así que estoy acostumbrado** -Volvio acariciar su cabello azul. **\- En cambio, algún día me gustaría conocer a tus padres**

 **-Aunque eso significaría tener que viajar, ellos no viven por aquí cerca** -Dijo Yusaku con ironía.

 **-No me importaría** -Soltó una risita Ryoken.

La mano que acariciaba el cabello de Yusaku se posó en la mejilla de la misma. Ella volteó a mirarle, los ojos azules brillaban con intensidad y podía notar un ligero rojo en sus mejillas. Iba hablar cuando vio que no la miraba a ella, miraba algo más, tragó un poco de saliva al sentir como el rostro de Ryoken se acercaba a ella, sus labios era lo que miraba con mucho detenimiento.

Ryoken sintió en sus manos como la chica pasaba saliva y el nerviosismo que empezaba a recorrerle. ¿Desde hace cuando el había cambiado su actitud? Desde que la conoció, veía sus ojos esmeraldas brillar, el dulce sonrojo de sus mejillas y como sus dientes mordian ligeramente sus labios, con su dedo pulgar hizo que ella dejará de morder el labio inferior haciendo que abriera un poco sus labios. Hipnotizado se acercó a ella, sentía que no podía controlar sus movimientos. Sólo unos cuántos centímetros le faltaba cuando la volvió a mirar.

 _Un pequeño recuerdo le llegó a la mente. Ver como el niño de ojos esmeraldas se había acercado a lo que era el vidrio de observación, él podía ver al niño pero este no a él, su mirada triste y anhelante de un pequeño ser. Un suspiro saliendo desde lo más profundo de su corazón y como sus manos las juntaba con aquel vidrio. Por inercia, Ryoken había juntado sus manos, no pudo evitar sentirse triste._

 ** _-Porfavor, salvame_** _-Amargas lágrimas aparecieron en el niño, pegó su pequeña frente al cristal. **\- No se si alguien este ahí, si alguien logra escucharme pero porfavor salvame**_

 _Ryoken miro a los lados, estaba sólo en aquel cuarto de observación, el micrófono estaba cerca, no dudo, lo tomó y con valentía habló._

 ** _-Muy pronto saldrás de aquí, sólo tienes que esperar un poco más_**

 ** _-¿Me lo prometes?_** _-Lo escucho susurrar._

 ** _-Te lo prometo_**

 _Una sonrisa apareció en el menor. Ryoken nunca olvidaría la hermosa sonrisa que le compartió. Ambos pegaron la frente al vidrio, ambos soltaron un suspiro, sus manos se juntaba aún sobre el vidrio y lo escucho reír._

Ryoken abrió los ojos, Yusaku había cerrado sus ojos, apretaba sus ojos con fuerza al igual que sus manos estaban hecha puños, la mirada que la chica le había ofrecido, era idéntica a la del niño en ese entonces. Se suponía que el era el mayor en la relación, no estaba ahí para comportarse como un chiquillo hormonal, a pesar de que eran tan impulsivos, de alguna forma no quería que el primer beso de Yusaku fuera por impulso, al menos pensaba en los sentimientos de ella. Suspiro, le dio un beso cerca de sus labios y la tomó de las manos.

 **-¿Nos vamos?** -Habló con una sonrisa.

 **-Vamos** -Yusaku tartamudeo sonrojada.

Ambos caminaron, Yusaku subió su mano a donde le había dado un beso. Sus mejillas volvieron a calentarse y una dulce sonrisa apareció en ella. Ryoken se sentia un poco avergonzado, sentía hasta sus orejas calientes, cuando volteo, la miro con una gran sonrisa mientras tocaba donde le había dado el beso. No podía negarlo, se había sentido bien pero no era lo correcto haber pensado en el pasado mientras ella había esperado un beso suyo.

Luego bajo su mirada al disco de duelos que colgaba de su brazo izquierdo. Si no mal recordaba, la había escucho hablar con su disco de duelos. Se imagino que era de aquellas chicas que tenía la peculiar IA de ayuda para los duelos o como un ayudante personal tanto en línea como en persona.

 **-Por cierto ¿Tienes una IA en tu disco de duelos?** -Hablo Ryoken con voz calmada.

 **-Se podría decir que si, es un disco de duelos antiguo pero acabo de instalarle una IA de ayuda**

 **-Nunca confíes en las IA's, sólo nos traerán desgracias**

 **-¿Eh?**

Ryoken no habló de algo más, sólo cambio de tema para invitarle a comer algo. Yusaku quedó confundida. ¿A que venía todo eso?

Tal vez en un tiempo más adelante descubriría la verdadera respuesta.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Realmente espero que el capítulo que viene si lo pueda subir a tiempo. ¡Pero que buen capítulo he escrito! Ya se pondrán las cosas interesantes más adelante._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 26 de Junio de 2018_**


	8. S i e t e

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Yei! Al fin un capítulo en un sábado muy temprano. O bueno para mi es algo temprano a pesar de ya ser cuarto para las once de la mañana. Como había prometido, el capítulo desde el miércoles me la pase escribiendo para poder subir algo este fin de semana._**

 ** _Prácticamente el capitulo lo termine desde ayer viernes en la noche pero como estaba un poco cansada me dormí, sólo me dediqué esta mañana a corregir alguna falta de ortografía, agregar o quitar algo que de plano ya no me gustó._**

 ** _Y aquí está el resultado de ello. Realmente espero que les guste._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 **-Han pasado dos semanas Revolver-sama** -Un sujeto de extrañas cejas se acercó al de pelo rojo y ojos amarillos. **\- ¿Que no íbamos atacar a SOL y al fin destruir VRAINS?**

El nombrado volteó a ver al invitado que apenas había llegado. Soltó un suspiro antes de hacer aparecer una pantalla y un teclado, al mismo tiempo que aparecía escribía algunas cosas. Realmente quería ignorar todo ese tema, había estado pensando en otras cosas como para que alguien le recordará lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque era por otra cosa que no quería hacer aquello.

 **-Si pero estoy ocupado haciendo otras cosas de la escuela** -Habló con voz profunda. **\- Al igual que tu también deberías estar ocupado en ello Spectre, aún eres joven para dejar de estudiar**

 **-¿Tan interesado esta en la escuela?** -Preguntó impresionado.

 **-Tengo una vida detrás de esta máscara, es normal que me preocupe cuando tengo un padre que me pregunta como me va**

Un silencio se formó. El ahora reconocido Spectre suspiro, de igual manera alzó su mano para que apareciera una pantalla flotante al igual que un teclado. Tecleo algunas cosas hasta que algo apareció en su pantalla, deslizó aquello hasta mostrarle a Revolver lo que contenía.

Miró la pantalla, era una fotografia del mundo real. Se podía apreciar a un joven de cabello blanco con rayos azules tomando la mano de una joven de cabello azul con rayos rosas y ojos esmeralda. Ambos sonreían, ambos conversaban y ambos se veían caminando por un parque con muchos árboles. Revolver alzó la mirada, aunque siempre mostrará una cara de molestia, está vez se le notaba más.

 **-¿La escuela o ella, Revolver-sama?** -Habló Spectre en forma de regaño. **\- No debe desviarse de lo que tenemos que hacer por una chiquilla que no vale la pena** -El mismo sonrió de manera cínica. **\- Debe tener en cuenta que esto debe tomarlo como una prioridad, como una meta alcanzar para que su padre este satisfecho de su trabajo** -Alzó los hombros despreocupado. **\- ¿Por ella dejará que todo esto que ha logrado se valla a la basura? ¿Realmente vale la pena?**

Revolver enojado golpeó la pared virtual de aquel lugar. Miles de pixeles se hicieron presentes, tenía suerte de que era un mundo virtual donde puedes modificar las cosas si se rompen. Dio unos pasos adelante para tomar el cuello de Spectre. El mismo se sorprendio ante la impulsividad y el enojo del lider de ellos.

 **-Nunca me había enojado contigo Spectre pero nunca hay una primera vez para todo** -El agarre se hizo más fuerte, era una desgracia que su cuerpo virtual no sufriera daño alguno. **\- Es mi vida después de todo, puedo hacer y salir con quien quiera si eso significa salir con ella que no tiene la culpa de nada** -Le soltó con rudeza para darle la espalda y caminar. **\- Te pediría que no la metas en problemas, que no la metas en esto, mi padre me apoya en las decisiones que tomé, si eso significa buscar mi propia felicidad, entonces lo haré**

 **-¿Tanto le preocupa una completa desconocida?** -Preguntó Spectre con total seriedad.

 **-Ella no es una desconocida** -Revolver le miro con recelo. **\- Ambos estamos unidos por el mismo hilo** -Un suspiro se escuchó salir del mismo, alzó la mano, un mapa de la ciudad virtual apareció. **\- Al final en cuenta, es mi culpa por la cual ella sea diferente y por la cual tenga tantos problemas**

 **-Revolver-sama** -Spectre mencionó su nombre sorprendido. **\- Sólo recuerde mis palabras, esa chiquilla le causara tantos problemas que al final sólo saldrá herido**

 **-Ella ha salido más herida que nadie en esta vida** -Revolver lo miro por última vez. **\- Como es mi culpa, yo cargare con todos los problemas y las lágrimas que siempre ha soltado en esa profunda soledad**

Vio como Revolver presionaba algo y pronto su cuerpo desapareció en millones de pixeles. Se imaginaba que iba a rondar por la ciudad virtual a buscar más información. Spectre sólo suspiro, negó y sólo se empeñó a buscar más información sobre aquella chiquilla. Su misión desde un principio había sido proteger a su joven amo. ¿Porque dejarlo así como si nada? Realmente sentía que algo malo llegaría y tendría que hacérselo ver de alguna manera.

La foto de una duelista carismática junto con la chica de ojos esmeraldas apareció en su pantalla. Había sido el objetivo que había fijado Revolver pero por alguna razón dudaba. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ya sabía como llamar su atención.

 **.o.**

 ** _-¿Sucede algo Yusaku-sama?_** -Preguntaba IA.

 **-Sólo no encuentro la manera para entrar a la central de SOL sin que ellos se den cuenta pero son tantas cosas que realmente no me gustaría arriesgarme** -Respondió con sinceridad.

 ** _-¿Y Aoi? Sabemos que ella es Blue Angel pero de alguna manera le afectaría tanto a ella como a su hermano ¿Esta segura de esto?_**

Yusaku guardo silencio. Era de noche cuando salió de LINK VRAINS, después de buscar una forma de entrar a la empresa SOL había decidido dormir temprano. Se encontraba acostada con la luz apagada y con aquel ojo de su disco de duelos hablando sobre muchas cosas que realmente había perdido interés. Su mente divagaba en lo que tenía que hacer para descubrir que había pasado con ella hace diez años, ese tema ni por nada del mundo lo dejaría a un lado y por otra parte, pensaba en Ryoken.

Se movía en su cama para acostarse de lado. Miro su celular que estaba en la mesa, esa noche no había hablado con Ryoken, el mismo le había dicho que tenía tarea pendiente e importante para la siguiente semana, así que se desvelaria por hacerla, realmente decidió no molestarlo. Sin embargo ¿Acaso se estaba desviando de lo primordial en su misión? Ya no sabía que pensar.

 **-Sólo déjame buscar una posible salida, debo hacer esto sin tener que involucrar a todos**

 ** _-¿Será eso posible?_** -Preguntó desconfiado IA.

 **-Yo lo haré posible y pronto derrotare a ese duelista de nombre Revolver que vimos en tus memorias, el debe saber muchas cosas.**

Fue lo único que dijo, abrazo una de sus almohadas para acomodarse mejor. Cerró sus ojos y tan pronto había entrado a sus sueños.

 _Recuerda su infancia con gran felicidad y a la vez con dolor y sufrimiento. Recuerda esa vez que habían llegado a Den City para hacer las compras de sus nuevos útiles escolares, empezaría un nuevo ciclo y realmente estaba emocionada. Recuerda la gran sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro cuando pasaban por muchas tiendas, como sus padres le tomaban de las manos, jugaban y brincaban en las calles._

 _Todo era felicidad hasta que sucedió aquello. Todo se torno oscuro, se había separado de sus padres cuando había visto un pequeño gato. Asustada se levantó y empezó a correr, miraba a los adultos, ninguno se parecía a sus padres. Estaba asustada hasta que unas personas le preguntaron. Nunca dudo en sus palabras, fue fácil dejarse llevar y que le tomarán de la mano para caminar._

 _Era una inocente niña en un mundo retorcido de los adultos. Pronto aprendería a la mala que no debía confiar en alguien como ellos._

 _Sólo recuerda como un pañuelo blanco con un extraño aroma había llegado a su rostro y sólo se quedó dormida, había luchado y gritado para que le soltaran pero nunca fue escuchada. Cuando despertó, se encontró en una habitación, estaba sola, con la ropa que vestía y con aquel aparato de realidad virtual frente a ella. Sin dudar se lo puso y fue ahí cuando entro a la verdadera pesadilla._

 _Corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo. Sin probar alimento alguno en días. Sentir como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos. Sabía que esa era un pesadilla cíclica, una pesadilla que se volvía a repetir cada noche. Pero de alguna manera no podía abrir los ojos. Aquel aparato de realidad virtual no se podía quitar de su rostro. Pareciera que estuviera pegado._

 _Su cuerpo delgado y débil. Su corazón rompiéndose y pronto un fuerte grito se había escuchado al momento de ver en la pantalla **'You Lose'** y sentir la corriente eléctrica sobre su cuerpo._

 **-¡Yusaku!**

La nombrada abría los ojos. Se sentó alterada en su cama, el sudor bajaba de su cuerpo, el aire le faltaba en sus pulmones, su corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho, empezaba a hiperventilar. Miro con lágrimas a Kusanagi, quien preocupado había tomado sus manos temblorosas. Este le miraba preocupado, había tenido esa pesadilla otra vez.

 **-Soy tan débil Kusanagi** -Habló con voz ronca. **\- Soy alguien débil**

Kusanagi la dejo llorar. Amargas y dolorosas lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos, con sus brazos abrazaba su delgado cuerpo, temblaba de miedo. Miro el celular de Yusaku en la mesa, iba a ser algo que no debería hacer pero para mantenerla tranquila, incluso tenía que arriesgarse.

Lo tomo sin que se diera cuenta. Busco entre sus últimos mensajes el indicado. Volvió a mirar a la chica y suspirar, ya vendría la discusión después. Poco le importó los dulces emoticonos que se mostraban en la pantalla, sólo activó el teclado y empezó a escribir.

 _"Ryoken-kun; soy Shoichi, es necesario que vengas a ver a Yusaku, ella no se encuentra bien"_

Y lo envío. No tardó ni un minuto cuando escucho la campana del celular, una nueva notificación había llegado.

 _"En un momento voy para allá"_

Así sólo dejo el celular a un lado para dar pequeñas y suaves palmadas en la espalda de Yusaku. La escuchaba gimotear, como cada vez lloraba más y casi quería jalarse el cabello en desesperación. Sin duda iba a ser una larga noche.

 **.o.**

Ryoken había tenido una sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio que Yusaku le había mandado un mensaje, le había durado muy poco esa sonrisa al ver que era Shoichi quien había mandado ese mensaje.

Estaba a punto de dormir cuando supo que Yusaku no se sentia bien. Poco le importó que tuviera su pijama, sólo se puso un cómodo calzado, correr, tomar las llaves del auto de sus hermanos mayores, junto con su celular y manejar casi como un loco o de aquellos protagonistas, que les quitaban la persona más importante para ellos, de las películas extranjeras, como si de ello dependiera. Poco le importó si se saltó varias señalizaciones que le detenían su curso, tenía la suerte de que era de muy noche y no había tráfico como personas caminando a esa hora.

Llegó rápido a aquella casa del centro. Apagó el motor del carro y salió corriendo, tocó varias veces el timbre hasta que vio como la puerta era abierta por un pequeño robot.

 **-Mi nombre es Roboppy ¿Que le trae hasta esta hora?**

 **-Tranquila Roboppy, es un amigo**

Antes de que pudiera hablar escucho la voz de Kusanagi. El pequeño Roboppy se fue haciendo una reverencia.

 **-¿Cómo esta Yusaku?**

 **-Es difícil de explicar lo que ella tiene pero** -Escucho a Kusanagi suspirar. **\- Eres en quien más confiamos** -Le dejo pasar, caminaron a la cocina donde se encontraba el pequeño robot. **\- Ella sufre mucho desde hace diez años, nunca volvió a ser la misma y ahora sufre casi cada noche de constantes pesadillas donde lo único que quiere es morir**

 **-¿Morir? Ella realmente...**

 **-No puedo contarte a más detalle hasta que ella se decida, ni mucho menos nos deberíamos meter en problemas, hasta esto que hago esta mal, involucrarte en algo que no pero eres al único que ella escuchará** -Le interrumpió Kusanagi con una taza humeante, el color claro revelaba que era té. **\- Porfavor llevaselo, ella comprenderá el porque me arriesgue a que vinieras**

Kusanagi no dijo más. Ryoken miro la taza, suspiro y camino en silencio al cuarto de Yusaku. Subió unas cuántas escaleras para ver una puerta café con un pequeño adorno de un dragón blanco en su entrada. Por un momento se quedó afuera, pensó mejor en las palabras de Kusanagi, sin duda era un trago amargo lo que tanto escondía, sin duda era lo que el se merecía por dejar que ella o él sufriera. ¿Porque mejor no le pasó eso a él?

No pensó en más cuando entro con cuidado al cuarto. La vio sentada en su cama, con la mirada gacha, ocultando parte de su rostro con sus rodillas y con una cobija en su cabeza. Hubiera pensado que se veía linda pero no era momento para pensar aquello. La vio alzar su rostro, una mirada triste y anhelante veía. Por un momento dejo de respirar, las lágrimas bajando de aquellos opacos ojos esmeraldas, le removia mucho en su interior. Le recordaba el pasado, ver a ese pequeño niño sin esperanzas de vida pidiendo a alguien como su salvador.

Y de alguna manera le recordó a él mismo, sabía el dolor de sentir como tu corazón se rompía en pedazos, sentir aquellas amargas lágrimas bajar de su rostro. El tampoco estaba libre de toda pesadilla vivida.

 **-¿Ryoken? ¿Que haces...?**

 **-Shoichi me mando un mensaje** -Respondió aquella pregunta interrumpida. **\- No dude en venir ¿Que sucedido?**

Le tendio la taza humeante. Yusaku no tardó en tomarla y beber un poco. Ryoken se sentó en la cama en la espera de que ella hablará. La escucho soltar un suspiro, una risita triste apareció y su mirada se oscurecio más. Aquel semblante triste y deprimido, quería hacer más por ella ¿Como podría hacerlo?

 **-Sucede que soy una inútil buena para nada que sufre tanto y mi única escapatoria es la muerte**

 **-Yusaku** -Susurro Ryoken.

 **-Tengo muchos problemas, no puedo ser feliz, no puedo hacer que la sonrisa llegue a mi rostro, soy insegura y siempre tengo miedo a todo lo que me rodea** -Confesó tan rápido que tuvo que tomar un poco de aire. **\- Hace años me echaron a perder, hace diez años que nunca volví a ser la misma** -Se jaló un poco sus cabellos azules. **\- Soy una idiota por creer en las palabras de ese entonces**

Un silencio se formó. Ryoken con la mirada oculta se levantó, Yusaku no le iba a reclamar si se iba, eran cosas que no le debían importar, hasta que escucho como la puerta era cerrada y puesta con seguro. Vio como Ryoken se acercaba a ella, una mirada decidida, movimientos delicados. Le quito la taza de té, se quito los tennis y prácticamente la atrapó entre su cuerpo y el colchón. Se sentía un poco débil como para pelear y pedirle que se marchará. Subió sus pequeñas manos a la playera del mismo para apretarla suavemente. Lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos, arrugo su nariz pero no podía evitar que empezará a llorar y gimotear de dolor.

Sintió a Ryoken pasar sus brazos por su cintura, sentir como le abrazaba con cariño y le dejaba llorar en su pecho. Era diferente el sentimiento, con Kusanagi había sentido que era un hermano pero con Ryoken habia sido diferente. Un tanto consolador, cálido y se sentia realmente bien.

 **-No eres débil** -Habló Ryoken con seriedad. **\- Mucho menos eres alguien quien realmente merece la muerte, lucha por tu felicidad, piensa en las razones que te dieron para vivir y sólo vuela para conseguirlas**

Yusaku abrió los ojos de sorpresa. ¿Razones? Ella tenía tres razones para seguir adelante, alguien en el pasado le había dado razones para seguir viva ¿Porque había olvidado aquel recuerdo? Iba hablar pero más gritos de dolor salían de ella. Sentía la suave mano de Ryoken acariciar su espalda como su cabello, sentir como una tela cubría sus cuerpos.

Nunca nadie le había abrazado de esa manera. Se dejó llorar hasta que ella se quedara cansada, Ryoken le había estado susurrando palabras de consuelo, alguna que otra broma que hacía que ella soltara alguna risita. Pronto cambiaron de posición, Ryoken se había acostado en la cama, después de pasar casi una hora en esa posición su espalda le empezaba a doler, Yusaku le siguió, recargada a su pecho mientras que una de sus manos seguía apretando la playera del mismo. No quería que se fuera.

 **-Quédate** -Susurro Yusaku. **\- Es tarde para que vallas a tu casa aunque lamento que tengas que cuidar a una molestia y poca cosa como yo**

Sintió un golpe en su nariz. Unas cuántas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, vio a Ryoken un poco serio, decidió guardar silencio y no morir en el intento.

 **-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no eres una molestia?** -Respondió un poco molesto. **\- Eres una chica linda, deberías dejar tu pesimismo a un lado**

 **-Es un poco difícil** -Confesó Yusaku. **\- Pero creo que puedo decir gracias por estar aquí**

 **-No tienes que agradecer** -Habló Ryoken con una sonrisa. **\- Ahora duerme**

Ambos se acomodaron, sus manos se rozaban, sus piernas se enlazaban. Un suspiro de satisfacción salió de Yusaku. Sus ojos empezaban a pesarle pero antes de dormir quería confesarle algo.

 **-Cuando dijiste que pensará en razones me acordé de alguien que conocí en el pasado**

 **-¿De quien?** -Preguntó curioso.

 **-No se como sea él pero es un niño que me ayudo hace mucho** -Soltó una risita. **\- Me dijo que pensará en tres razones para vivir, tres razones para seguir luchando** -Un último bostezo salió de ella antes de acomodarse mejor. **\- El único que me ayudo y que sin duda aún sigo queriendo**

Ryoken guardo silencio ante esa confesión. ¿Realmente había sido ella a quien había rescatado con sus palabras? Había tantas cosas que pensar al respecto pero no podía hablar de más o podría echar a perder todo, no quería causarle más pesadillas a la chica, ya bastante tenía con la culpa que el cargaba. Nunca nadie le había dicho sobre que pensará tres razones, más que a ella en ese entonces y eso que ahora lo dijo por impulsividad. Aún había cosas que descubrir pero por el momento sólo tendría que encontrar las palabras correctas.

Sintió la respiración pesada de Yusaku, no quería dejar pasar más tiempo, quería saber el porque de todo. Soltó un suspiro más antes de abrazarla con más fuerza y cerrar sus ojos. Era probable que a la mañana siguiente recibiría una respuesta con lo que había pasado en la noche. Hoy disfrutaría de una buena compañía y porque no, de un agradable sueño sin las constantes pesadillas. Porque ese era uno de sus secretos, también sufría constantes pesadillas que lo atormentaba y que realmente le hacía merecedor de una muerte igual de dolorosa.

Sólo ignoro aquellos pensamientos, ignoró su situación. El quería disfrutar de aquella tranquilidad que sólo ella le brindaba y así el se quedó dormido con un hermoso sueño donde no había oscuridad, todo era luz y aquellos ojos esmeraldas lo veía con total felicidad.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¿Porque sigo actualizando a pesar de que no muchos leen este fanfic? Pues realmente puedo decir que lo escribo para mi, se que en algún momento alguien lo va a leer y probablemente me va agradecer por estos capítulos._**

 ** _Pero por el momento subo este fanfic aquí para poder disfrutarlo. Como he dicho, escribo fanfics no sólo para ustedes, si no para mi misma, porque me doy cuenta de cuanto soy capaz de escribir._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 30 de Junio de 2018_**


	9. O c h o

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¿Otra vez tarde el actualizar? Sip, entre en depresión por algo que me pasó la semana pasada. Y como no quería que se volviera a repetir y de un momento a otro dejará de escribir. Decidí salir de aquella depresión y ahora aquí me ven escribiendo._**

 ** _Porque aún quiero seguir escribiendo estas historias si tengo pendientes. Aquí me tienen escribiendo cada vez más de esta historia._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Yusaku se había despertado al sentir un peso extra cerca de su pecho. Al abrir sus ojos se fijó de lo tarde que era gracias al pequeño reloj que estaba en su mueble. Tenía suerte que era fin de semana, el club no tendría actividades, y aunque tuviera no iría. Y no tenía que entrar a VRAINS a menos que fuera necesario. Aunque contando con la flojera que ahora despertaba, realmente no creía necesaria todas esas actividades importantes. Quería seguir durmiendo sintiendo aquella calidez a su espalda.

 ** _-¿Al fin estas despierta Yusaku-sama?_** -Escucho aquella lA hablar.

 **-Supongo que si** -Bostezo un poco, se acurruco más en su cama casi enterrando el rostro en la almohada. **\- ¿Que sucedió?**

 ** _-¿Acaso olvidó que tuvo una pesadilla y Ryoken se quedó a dormir contigo?_** -Dijo en burla. ** _\- Creo pudo hacer algo en la noche y no hubieras recordado o peor, ni siquiera hubieras sentido_**

 **-¿Eh?** -Tan rápido se le había quitado el sueño.

 ** _-Si, Ryoken se quedó a dormir a petición tuya_** \- Volvio a recordar la molesta IA.

Gracias a ello empezó a recordar. Recuerda a Ryoken llegar a su cuarto con una taza de té, la cual sabía que había preparado Kusanagi, lo recuerda cuando cerró la puerta con seguro y de un momento a otro la había encerrado entre su cuerpo y el colchón. El como lloró frente a él y buscaba consuelo, su dulce fragancia, la suavidad de sus manos y la calidez desprendida de Ryoken causó que ella se quedara dormida entre sus brazos.

Su rostro enrojecio, miro atrás y ahí se encontraba dormido con mucha paz, su rostro muy cerca del suyo con el ceño levemente fruncido. Uno de sus brazos se encontraba en su cintura y el otro en sus pechos. Por último, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, prácticamente estaba inmóvil. Quería moverse y despertarlo en el proceso pero verlo tan tranquilo durmiendo hizo que se tragara aquel grito y que sólo se quedara observando.

¿Que podía hacer para no despertarlo? Decidió permanecer en su posición, suspirar y tomar su celular, ahora que estaba despierta y no sabía si iba dormir al menos podría leer algunos mangas como demás documentos o seguir viendo el anime que hace unas semanas había empezado a seguir.

 _Una suave brisa moviendo sus blancos cabellos. Una sonrisa en su rostro, la tranquilidad de su corazón le permitía caminar descalzo por la suave arena cerca del mar, sintiendo el frío de la cristalina agua. La mansión familiar se veía por arriba del acantilado. Una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro._

 _¿Acaso era posible tanta paz? Ni el mismo lo creía._

 _Todo se oscurecio. Una luz apareció sobre Ryoken donde soltaba amargas lágrimas mientras entre sus brazos aquella adorable chica que todo ese tiempo había estado a su lado, con el aparato de realidad virtual cubriendo sus ojos, su cuerpo se veía magullado, se veía desgastada, delgada. El gran monitor frente a él decía que ya no tenía ritmo cardíaco. Todo había sido demasiado tarde._

 _Su voz no salía de su garganta. Los gritos de dolor se atoraban, el quisiera estar realmente como esos niños, como aquella adorable chica. Muerto._

Yusaku sentía como se movía Ryoken a sus espaldas. Volteó un poco curiosa para encontrar su húmedo rostro, los labios levemente apretados al igual que la nariz fruncida. Se soltó del agarre de su cuerpo para girar y tomarlo del rostro. Le acariciaba las mejillas en espera de que él despertara, estaba por gritarle y darle una buena bofetada hasta que vio como abría de golpe los ojos, como su respiración se convertía en algo errática y tomaba con desesperación sus pequeñas manos.

 **-¿Estas bien?** -Yusaku pregunto preocupada.

 **-¿Eres Yusaku? ¿Cierto?**

 **-¿Quien más creerias que soy?** -Preguntó molesta.

Miro por unos minutos a Yusaku, sus ojos esmeraldas le daban aquel consuelo, hasta que su acelerado corazón se tranquilizara un poco. En el proceso miraba la pequeña habitacion ya iluminada con los pequeños rayos de sol que empezaban a colarse por la ventana. Era una habitación sencilla, casi para un hombre, un escritorio, un mueble y algunas cosas como herramientas, algunos desarmadores como piezas antiguas de computadora, maquillaje, algunas brochar, labiales, gomitas para el cabello y demás, Yusaku realmente la había adaptado para ella.

Volvió a mirarle. Aún con el cabello desordenado y pegado a su rostro, incluso las ojeras creadas bajo sus ojos, le daba un aspecto lindo y tierno. Incluso cubriendo su cuerpo con aquellas cobijas le daba un aspecto un tanto angelical, nunca iba a decir que se veía hermosa y un tanto tentadora.

¡Era una menor! Al menos quería comportarse de acuerdo a su edad y no permitir que sus alocadas hormonas la atacaran.

 **-Al igual que tú, sufro de pesadillas constantes** -Confesó. **\- Revivir aquel tormento todas las noches, por ello mismo yo no suelo dormir tanto como hoy** -Suspiro. **\- Aunque debo agradecerte, hoy dormí mejor que días pasados**

 **-¿Agradecer a la persona que realmente debería agradecerte?** -Habló con ironía. **\- Eres alguien raro pero de nada**

Ambos soltaron una risita.

 **-Aunque eso no quita que debo agradecerte Ryoken, pude tener por primera vez un buen sueño** -Sonrió con nostalgia. **\- Soy una chica que sufrió mucho en su infancia a tal punto de querer estar muerta como en ese entonces, no comía y no dormía, todo fue una pesadilla hasta el día que me salvaron** -La vio subir su mano a su pecho, donde se encontraba el corazón. **\- Mi corazón no soporta el sufrimiento y mucho menos el dolor, odio todos aquellos sentimientos** -Suspiro. **\- Soy muy depresiva ¿No?**

 **-Bueno, de algún modo tu y yo podríamos salir adelante, sólo que si tu te lanzas a las vías avisame primero para brincar a tu lado**

 **-¿Acaso eso fue un chiste?**

 **-¿No me salió?** -Río divertido.

 **-Tienes que mejorar que eres pésimo** -Ambos volvieron a reír.

Por un rato se quedaron en cama, un tanto abrazados a decir verdad ya que Ryoken había tomado el celular de Yusaku y está se había recargado en su hombro, al menos quería terminar de ver el anime ya que estaba ansiosa por saber en que quedaría el capítulo. Terminó su capítulo y empezaron a ver algunas cosas de aquella página de vídeos chistosos, todo iba bien hasta que el estómago de Ryoken empezó a quejarse y está sólo lo miro divertida.

 **-¿Quieres desayunar? Probablemente Kusanagi-san se fue y aunque no dejo algo para desayunar se preparar algo que se pueda comer**

 **-Por favor** -Habló un tanto avergonzado.

Sin embargo lo avergonzado se le subió más al descubrir como había ido a dormir Yusaku. Una camisa blanca, desabotonada hasta el área del pecho y un pequeño short cubriendo lo necesario, dejando descubierto sus delgadas y largas piernas. Sus mejillas se pintaron más de ese color rojo y no pudo evitar que su corazón golpeara su pecho. Estaba nervioso.

¿Acaso no sintió por debajo de las cobijas aquella ropa?

 **-¿Así te duermes?** -No pudo evitar preguntar.

Al notar aquella descarada pregunta sólo tapó su rostro, más avergonzado no podía estar.

 **-¿Nunca serás amable con las chicas? Creo que eres muy directo y eso podría molestar a alguien, tienes suerte que a mi no me afecta eso** -Habló divertida. **\- Tenía calor en la noche antes de que llegarás, así que sólo me deje puesta mi camisa de la escuela y me puse mi short para dormir**

Habló alzando los hombros despreocupada. La vio levantarse, tomar una pequeña goma para el cabello y abrir la puerta en el proceso para salir de su cuarto. Ryoken miraba con el rostro caliente por donde ella se había ido. Pronto sólo se hizo bolita en la cama, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro caliente y tratando de calmar aquellos pensamientos.

¿Nunca se dio cuenta por cómo ella vestía esa noche? No podía creer que no se había dado cuenta, por más que intentará recordar, lo único que obtuvo fue cuando la vio cubierta con la manta y ya.

Ahora literalmente podía morir de vergüenza, nunca le había pasado con otra chica, conocía a algunas descaradas que se vestían provocativamente y el sólo las ignoraba porque realmente no le gustaba a las mujeres que se veían tan ofrecidas, era un poco más de la vieja escuela donde valora que la chica se quiera así misma y vista de acuerdo a su edad y a sus principios. Ahora que llegaba Yusaku siendo una inocente chiquilla, pareciera que quiere voltear su mundo de cabeza con provocaciones que lo peor de todo, eran sencillas y que ella no se daba cuenta de eso. Sólo podía maldecir porque se veia realmente bien. Malditas hormonas.

 **.o.**

Cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró con Yusaku detrás de la estufa moviendo la sartén mientras se doraban algunas verduras. Vio cáscaras de huevo como los cuchillos y el cartón de leche. No podía negarlo, se veía linda mientras la veía moverse de un lado a otro y la coleta alta se movía con el mismo movimiento. Sin embargo volvió a subir su mirada por cómo ella vestía. Con unas adorables pantuflas azules cubría sus pies, aquel short y la camisa, ya mejor abotonada. Tenía que dejar de verla de esa manera o realmente se sentiría como un maldito bastardo.

Aunque ese mandil cubriendo su cuerpo, se veía como una ama de casa o peor, como una pareja de recién casados.

¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Ya no sabía que pensar. Ella le provocaba que todo tipo de sentimientos que antes no había pensado en tener, aparecieran en su vida por primera vez. Tal vez debería preguntarle a alguien de confianza como dejar de pensar en todo eso.

 **-¿Te ayudo en algo?**

 **-Sólo con la mesa y el jugo por favor**

La escucho hablar pero nunca lo volteó a ver, estaba demasiado concentrada en su tarea de cocinar. Obedeció, puso cubiertos como vasos y servilletas en la mesa. Corto las naranjas y las exprimio en el pequeño exprime naranjas que se encontraba a su lado. Sirvio el jugo y colocó un poco de fruta que se había encargado de cortar, ayudó a Yusaku en llevar las tazas con leche caliente y café instantáneo. Sólo espero a que ella llegará con los platos del desayuno.

 **-¿Puedo prender la pantalla?** -Preguntó Ryoken.

 **-Claro, adelante**

Camino al control remoto para encender la pantalla. Las noticias empezaron, aún era temprano y era lo único que se podía encontrar en un fin de semana. Ahí le dejo cuando escucho a Yusaku caminar con dos platos a la mesa. Se le notaba una gran sonrisa por lo que había hecho y con razón se sentia orgullosa, olía delicioso lo que había hecho. Ambos ocuparon su lugar en la mesa, tomó unos palillos que Yusaku le prestó, iba a dar el primer bocado hasta que Ryoken vio como el pequeño robot que le había atendido en la noche se había ocultado detrás de un sillón.

Era curioso que un robot de aseo se ocultara de esa manera y más si se trataba de un invitado en la casa.

 **-Roboppy es un robot de ayuda y no se aseo como piensas, me lo dieron después de aquel accidente** -Explicó Yusaku. **\- Esta conmigo desde entonces y me lo traje cuando llegue a Den City** -Sonrió nostálgica. **\- Sólo que es un poco tímida con las nuevas personas, de vez en cuando se ocupa del aseo de la casa aunque para eso no fue programada**

 ** _-Roboppy esta celosa_** -Repitió el pequeño robot. ** _\- Yusaku-sama está desayunando con un hombre_**

 **-Y finge tener sentimientos** -Concluyó Ryoken sorprendido. **\- ¿Acaso está programada con funciones así?**

 **-Es un robot de ayuda, es normal que sienta emociones por mi que soy su dueña ¿Verdad Roboppy?**

 ** _-¡Claro que si Yusaku-sama!_** -Grito el pequeño robot con alegría mientras se iba a otra habitación.

Ryoken quedó un tanto impresionado al ver como Yusaku de vez en cuando le hablaba al robot y tenía una conversación con él. Era un tanto curioso aunque era un tanto raro, no podía imaginar que tenía una buena relación con un robot.

El desayuno fue un tanto ruidoso. Ambos hablaban sobre su punto de vista de lo que escuchaban en las noticias. Ryoken se dio cuenta de que Yusaku sabía muy bien de programación y demás elementos de la tecnología misma. También de los temas relacionados con los juegos de cartas y de lo bien enterada que estaba sobre los nuevos duelistas. Aunque en cosas de chicas no era tan buena porque cuando hablaban de ello, prestaba demasiada atención.

Yusaku se dio cuenta de lo bien que sabía de programación Ryoken, como de algunos otros temas relacionados a política, nuevas y viejas tecnologías, hasta deportes y cocina. Nunca había tenido una plática tan animada como la de Ryoken; Kusanagi era alguien con quien podía hablar únicamente sobre su plan de venganza y sobre como le iba en la escuela, y no tenían otro modo de conversación. Al menos agradecía poder tener alguien con quien platicar.

 ** _-Tenemos una noticia importante de VRAINS, veamos la transmisión_** -Dijo la presentadora.

Tanto Ryoken como Yusaku voltearon a ver la pantalla. Ahí se veía aquella duelista carismática de color azul, una sonrisa retadora y una ridícula propuesta.

 ** _-¡Playmaker! Yo, Blue Angel te retó a un duelo ¡Te estaré esperando todos los días en este lugar!_** -Grito la chica de cabello azul y ridículo traje de un ángel. ** _\- ¡Prepárate para tu final!_**

Todos en el estudio empezaron había sobre aquella primicia, contactaron tanto a algunos otros duelistas experimentados como duelistas en la espera de que Playmaker entrara en escena, todo mundo empezó hablar de ello. Yusaku sólo suspiro y empezó a juntar los platos. Ryoken terminaba de tomar su café cuando la vio levantarse.

 **-¿Crees que Playmaker realmente le interesa tener un duelo con ella?** -Preguntó Ryoken.

 **-Opino que no, sus tácticas siguen siendo las mismas y realmente no valdría la pena enfrentarla a menos que sea necesario**

 **-¿Cómo estas tan segura?**

 **-Porque Playmaker busca venganza** -Volteó a mirarle. **\- Busca respuestas y busca al fin saldar cuentas con su pasado, no busca ser nombrado como un ridículo duelista carismático y enfrentar a todo quien se enfrenta** -Alzó los hombros despreocupada.

 **-¿En serio?** -Preguntó impresionado. ¿Como es que no sabía de todo eso?

 **-O eso es lo que he leído en varios blogs, hay duelistas que han visto o escuchado hablar de ello y muchos de ellos no saben a que se refiere**

Ryoken sólo hizo un sonido de afirmación. Iba ayudar a Yusaku a recoger la mesa cuando escucho su celular sonar. Miro a Yusaku y miro el número, era de uno de sus hermanos. Sólo se dio la vuelta para poder contestar la llamada.

 ** _-¿Donde estas Ryoken?_** -Escucho la voz de un hombre, era Fausto.

 **-Estoy atendiendo unos asuntos de la escuela** -Mintió. **\- ¿Sucede algo?**

 ** _-Es tu padre, su ritmo cardíaco se elevó, con suerte había llegado Vyra temprano y pudo estabilizarlo_**

 **-Gracias por cuidarlo, sólo déjame terminar unos asuntos y voy para la casa** -Respondió un tanto preocupado.

 ** _-Te esperamos, ven con cuidado_**

Y colgó. Miro a sus espaldas. Yusaku lavaba los platos mientras la escuchaba tararear una cancioncita de un programa de televisión. Corrió por el suéter que había dejado la noche anterior, tomó las llaves del carro y sólo se acercó a Yusaku.

 **-Me tengo que ir** -Habló apurado. **\- Realmente me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo pero mi padre...**

 **-Adelante** -Respondió Yusaku con una sonrisa. Había entendido cuando dijo sobre su padre, le había contado su situación. **\- No te preocupes por el desorden que yo me ocupo**

 **-Gracias** -Le sonrió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. **\- Me voy**

 **-Si, que te valla bien** -Tartamudeo un poco. Tocó su mejilla donde le dio el beso.

 **-¿Eso sonó como recién casados?** -Bromeó Ryoken.

 **-¡Callate!** -Grito avergonzada.

 **-¿Tienes planes para mañana?**

 **-Supongo que no** -Respondió nerviosa.

 **-Mañana vendré por ti y saldremos a dar una vuelta** -Le sonrió. **\- ¡Ya me voy!**

Antes de que Yusaku pudiera responder sólo lo vio marcharse. ¿Qué había sido lo de hace un momento? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, había respondido como normalmente se debe hacer, lo había visto en animes como en doramas. Nunca creyó que se sentiría tan avergonzada por decir eso.

 ** _-¡Yusaku-sama está roja! ¿Esta enferma?_** -Preguntó Roboppy.

 **-¡No es cierto!**

Podía morir avergonzada de lo que había pasado esa mañana. Aunque se había sentido bien todo eso. No pudo evitar sonreír, no podía esperar al día de mañana y ver a Ryoken.

Un pequeño mal presentimiento llegó a ella. Miro la pantalla, aún hablaban sobre el reto que había lanzado Blue Angel y como varios medios de comunicación ya empezaban a instalarse en LINK VRAINS, algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

 **.o.**

Ryoken llego tan rápido como pudo a su casa. Vio los carros de sus hermanos y así como estaciono, salió con rapidez a correr a la sala donde se encontraba su padre.

Vio a dos adultos tomando presión, monitoreando el ritmo cardíaco y suministrando las vitaminas necesarias. Calmó su respiración al ver que estos volteaban con una mirada sería.

 **-¿Donde estabas Ryoken-sama?** -Habló aquella mujer. **\- Ya me estaba preocupando**

 **-Lo lamento Vyra, estuve en otro lugar desde ayer en la noche**

 **-¿Estuvo con su novia?** -Habló el hombre. Ryoken abrio los ojos sorprendido. **\- Spectre me hablo de ella, está bien que tenga una novia y nos alegramos de ello pero tampoco descuide a su padre, su cuerpo está entrando por una situación difícil**

 **-Lo siento Fausto** -Susurro apenado.

La mujer identificada como Vyra se acercó a el para acariciar con cariño su mejilla.

 **-Esta bien que busques tu felicidad, como tus hermanos mayores realmente nos enorgullecemos, realmente me gustaría que estuvieras alejado de todo esto** -Sonrió. **\- No nos molesta si empiezas alejarte, sólo espero que algún día nos la presentes**

 **-Eso mismo dijo mi padre** -Sonrió Ryoken. **\- Gracias, algún día la conocerás, es alguien linda**

 **-Sólo espero que no hagas cosas de adultos con ella** -Suspiro Fausto. **\- Le recuerdo que apenas está empezando a ser una mujer**

 **-¡No haría eso!** -Grito avergonzado.

 **-Bueno, aún así nos gustaría conocerla**

Los tres sonrieron sin saber que estaba ocurriendo en VRAINS. Blue Angel se había empezado a comportar extraño desde la llegada de un duelista misterioso. Algunas cosas empezarían a conectarse, muchas otras buscarían respuestas y otras más sólo buscarían destrucción. Un nuevo plan iniciaría.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Es probable que para el miércoles suba el capítulo que falta, el que se supone era de esta semana. Realmente espero poder terminarla a tiempo porque estaré participando en otro tipo de evento._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Lunes 16 de Julio de 2018_**


	10. N u e v e

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Yei! Al fin voy a poder actualizar este fic, lamentó la demora pero un anterior concurso agotó todo mi tiempo y mis ideas con respecto a este capítulo._**

 ** _Pero sólo necesitaba unos días de descanso para poder ordenar mis ideas y así poder escribir. No se me hizo difícil porque ya tenía algo escrito y sólo fue seguir lo que aparece en la historia del anime._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Yusaku no sabía como había llegado hasta esa situación. Estaba sentada en una silla de hospital en la espera de una respuesta. ¿De que respuesta se trataba? Esa mañana, en la entrada de la escuela, esperaba a su compañera del grupo de duelos, Aoi Zaizen. Quería disculparse por no hablar el domingo con ella por teléfono, había salido ese día con Ryoken al cine, a patinar en hielo y salir a cenar, aunque este se quejará de su mala alimentación, no tuvo de otra más que aceptar a comer en un buen restaurante.

Había sido un lindo día de pequeños besos en la mejilla y de lindos detalles como algunas fotos y demás regalitos. Quería contarle pero cuando la vio sentía que algo no estaba bien con ella, su ruda actitud con ella y que su IA fuera ruda con Ignis había sido algo raro. Le molesto la manera que le había contestado pero también estaba preocupada, sentía que tenía algún problema pero no entendía cual podría ser. Dejo que el transcurso de las clases olvidará aquel problema hasta que escucho de su compañero Shima que Blue Angel se encontraba en LINK VRAINS. ¿No estaba en clases? Tuvo que salir con la excusa que no se está sintiendo bien, quería entrar al lugar cibernético, algo dentro de ella sentía que no estaba bien y con cada paso que daba a un lugar secreto le confirmaba que lo peor estaba por venir.

 **-Algo raro está pasando en la red** -Murmuró.

 **-¿Puedes sentir cosas aún cuando no estas en la red? Creo que puedo decir que desarrollaste un super sentido que te permite hacer eso** -Le dijo Ignis. **\- Tal vez más al rato hay que hablar de esto porque ahora quieres rescatar a Aoi ¿Verdad?**

 **-Si quiero**

Entro a VRAINS y con ello a la primera que vio fue a su compañera de duelos, tuvo que aceptar aunque no quisiera, se dio cuenta que ella había sido infectada con un virus cibernético, utilizaba una carta que realmente desconocía. Estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, de las acciones, de sus palabras. Es por eso que la derrotó y fue a investigar, con la ayuda de la IA ya que este se comió el programa instalado en ella, podría investigarlo más tarde. No quería que su primer duelo con ella fuera de esa manera pero al sentir que no estaba bien no tuvo otra opcion. Al desconectarse la empezó a buscar por toda la escuela, corrió tanto que el último lugar que faltaba por revisar era la azotea.

Al llegar camino hasta encontrarla gracias al sonido de la llamada en su celular. Asustada, corrió con sus profesores, estos dejaron pasar el porque Yusaku y Aoi se encontraban ahí, ahora tendrían que llevar a la segunda a urgencias. Una ambulancia llegó con rapidez y sin dudar llamaron al hermano de Aoi, Akira Zaizen para anunciar en que hospital estaban. Yusaku la había acompañado con la excusa de que luego pasaría a dar el aviso a sus profesores.

Y ahora ahí se encontraba, sentada en aquella silla de hospital esperando por los resultados de Aoi. Suspiraba y apretaba su falda, quería verla y pedirle perdón por el daño que le pudo causar.

 **-¿Que le sucedió a mi hermana?** -Escucho una voz un tanto desesperada.

 **-Espere al resultado porfavor**

Miro a su lado para ver al hermano de ella, se le notaba alterado. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, Yusaku tuvo que levantarse y caminar a él.

 **-¿Eres quien aviso que Aoi estaba en la azotea inconsciente?** -Yusaku sólo asintió. **\- Te agradezco ¿Qué relación tienes con mi hermana?**

 **-Somos compañeras del grupo de duelos, hace poco que me uní y desde entonces somos como amigas**

 **-Ya veo** -Sonrió. **\- Mi nombre es Akira Zaizen, gracias por alertar sobre mi hermana**

 **-No hay de que señor Zaizen, sólo me gustaría pedirle una última cosa**

 **-¿Qué es?** -La miro con rostro amable.

 **-Me gustaría verla aunque sea del otro lado del cristal, realmente me preocupa** -Suspiro. **\- Se que sólo se admiten familiares pero realmente me gustaría verla**

Sintió la mano de Akira Zaizen en su hombro. Alzó su rostro para verlo sonreír con tranquilidad. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo teniendo a su única familia en cama? Pronto recordó a sus padres, ahora podía comprender aquella desesperación.

 **-Yo me encargo para que puedas venir a verla las veces que quieras**

 **-Gracias**

 **-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? Así sería más fácil para que tu y yo tengamos autorización**

 **-Fujiki Yusaku** -Le dijo un tanto apenada. **\- Se que suena a nombre de hombre pero soy mujer**

 **-Creo que te puedo entender** -Soltó una risita. **\- Mi nombre también es para hombre o mujer, dependiendo de como lo quieran ocupar** -Le miro con amabilidad. **\- Pero gracias, en un momento saldré con una identificación, con permiso**

Yusaku vio como el hermano de Aoi se iba por uno de los pasillos en busca de otro doctor. Volvió a suspirar, caminar a la pequeña banca y sentarse en espera de aquella autorización. Sintió su celular vibrar, se dio cuenta de algunos mensajes de Kusanagi y al final unas cuántas llamadas perdidas de Ryoken.

 _"Lamento no poder contestar pero se supone que no debo sacar mi celular en hospitales, al menos hasta que este en un lugar de espera"_

 _"¿Hospital? ¿Te sucedió algo?"_

Yusaku sonrió. Era lindo que Ryoken se preocupara por ella, tanto que le contestaba los mensajes con rapidez. Podía imaginar que justo ahora había subido al carro y esperaba al mensaje de respuesta para estar a su lado. Realmente quería tener alguien a su lado.

 _"Yo estoy bien pero mi amiga Aoi no. La encontré inconsciente en la azotea de la escuela así que estoy aquí con ella"_

 _"¿En que hospital estás? Quiero estar a tu lado"_

 _"En el hospital central de la ciudad, te espero"_

Y guardo su celular en la bolsa de su chaqueta. Ahora que estaba ahí se sentía demasiado culpable por lo que le estaba sucediendo. Con sus manos volvía arrugar su falda, tenía coraje en su interior, lo que habían hecho los caballeros Hanoi era algo que no iba a ser fácil de vencer. Incluso fue demasiado bajo hacer ese ataque para llamar su atención.

Si antes estaba más que metida en los duelos para acabar con esos tipos, ahora estaría más si concentrada para al fin derrotarlos.

 ** _-¿Estas bien Yusaku-sama?_** -Habló la IA en voz baja. Podia ver a su usuaria un poco decaida, anteriormente la había visto así pero nunca creyó que se le notará más.

 **-Es por eso que no quiero tener amigos**

 **.o.**

Pasaron algunos minutos y al fin estaba frente a la habitación de Aoi. Para su desgracia y como sólo le había explicado el hermano de esta, no podia atravesar aquel muro de cristal, se tenía que quedar del otro lado ya que la chica se encontraba en cuidados intensivos. Podría agradecer después a Zaizen Akira por permitirle estar ahí y cuantas veces quisiera.

 **-Te prometo que destruire a esos malditos de Hanoi** -Pegó su frente con el cristal, una de sus manos igual estaba pegada mientras que la otra estaba hecha puño. **\- No perdonare a esos malditos que se atreven hacer daño aun con el paso del tiempo**

Se separó del cristal, no dejaba de ver Aoi, la culpa cada vez crecía más. Aoi era una chica un tanto callada y misteriosa pero le había caído bien al saber que sus gustos nunca serían los mismos y podría tener alguien con quien discutir sobre temas interesantes como temas absurdos. Miraba con atención el monitor del ritmo cardíaco, la intravenosa de su brazo y las sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo. De alguna manera recordó cuando fue salvada de aquel experimento.

Sólo estaba recostada en cama, no había movimiento alguno. Su delgado cuerpo le costaba aceptar las vitaminas que le suministraban, cada día tenían que cambiar las mismas. Estaba sola en la espera de que sus padres entrarán pero mientras permanecía sola, sólo pedía a gritos y llanto poder olvidar todo lo vivido. No pudo evitar caer de rodillas, su cabello ocultara su rostro y que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Podía sentir el dolor atravesar su cuerpo, en su cuerpo aún eran visibles las marcas de las agujas, las marcas de algunas cortadas que con el tiempo se había hecho para olvidar todo dolor.

 **-Disculpa** -Yusaku brinco un poco, salió de sus pensamientos para mirar a una enfermera de cabello rojo y castaño a su lado, estaba agachada y acariciando su espalda. **\- Lamento asustarte ¿Eres familiar de la señorita Zaizen?**

 **-Compañeras de grupo**

 **-Lo lamentó pero no puedes estar aquí**

 **-Tengo autorización de su hermano Zaizen Akira** -Mostró el gafete con su nombre y dicha autorización.

 **-Ya veo** -Suspiro. **\- Yo soy la Doctora Taki y estoy a cargo de la supervisión de la señorita Zaizen, por cualquier cosa puedes preguntarme**

Yusaku hizo una pequeña reverencia, con la ayuda de la enfermera se levantó, agradeció por el pañuelo que la misma le ofreció. Ambas estuvieron platicando sobre la situación de Aoi. Con una reverencia ambas se despidieron de la chica inconsciente en la cama y empezaron a caminar a la sala de espera donde ambas reconocieron a un chico de cabello blanco. Este al levantar la mirada se sorprendió al ver a su hermana mayor con su novia. Tuvo que hacer de cuenta que no conocía mucho a la primera.

 **-Perdón por hacerte esperar Ryoken** -Se disculpó Yusaku tratando de desviar su mirada, no quería que la descubriera que había estado llorando. **\- Fui a ver como estaba Aoi**

 **-Tranquila** -Le acaricio el cabello. **\- Ella estará bien** -Miro a la doctora a su lado. **\- Muchas gracias por su atención doctora**

 **-Agradecele a tu amiga que fue quien la encontró, llegó a tiempo pero aún no sabemos que sucedió con ella joven Kogami**

 **-Ella...**

 **-¿Se conocen?** -Interrumpió Yusaku a su plática.

Ryoken miro a Yusaku, pareciera que la chica estaba celosa aunque por su mirada le decía todo lo contrario, tuvo que suspirar, sonreirle para tranquilizarla y tomar su mano. Un tanto tímido enlazó sus manos, vio como todo ello había servido al verla sonrojada y como relajaba más sus hombros.

 **-Ella está al cargo de cuidar a mi padre** -Miro a la doctora frente a ella y sonrió. **\- Ella no es mi amiga, es mi novia**

 **-Oh valla, lo siento tanto** -Se disculpó. Estaba sorprendida que su pequeño hermanito tuviera a una chica linda a su lado, aunque ahora que la veía se le hacía un tanto conocida, ya podría preguntarle después. **\- Estoy segura que a tu padre le va a gustar conocerla algún día** -Soltó una risita. **\- Si me disculpan tengo que hacer mi ronda**

Ambos se despidieron de ella. Ryoken volteó a mirar a Yusaku, la conocía y sabía que había estado llorando, se veía decaida. Caminaron con tranquilidad a la banca. No dejo que la chica se sentará a su lado, la atrapó entre sus brazos y sentarla en su regazo. La chica no le reclamó, sólo volvió apretar la chaqueta del uniforme de Ryoken y ocultar su rostro en su pecho. La escucho suspirar, este sólo sonrió y le abrazo con más fuerza.

 **-No saben lo que tiene, probablemente sea algo en el cerebro, como un virus cibernético o cosas así** -Habló Yusaku. **\- Verla me hizo recordar mi antigua situación, donde las agujas atravesaban mi delgada piel y como me costaba levantarme de la cama, incluso con el simple movimiento, mi piel sangraba** -Suspiro tratando de contener inútilmente sus lágrimas. **\- Incluso me recordó todos los meses que estuve internada, que estuve sola en aquel cuarto mientras mis padres rogaban para que les dejará pasar** -Varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. **\- Se que no debo llorar pero con recordar duele**

La vio acariciar su mano, unas pequeñas marcas se encontraban ahí, se dio cuenta que hasta la chica se había lastimado con tal de olvidar todo ello. Sonrió con tristeza antes de darle un beso en la frente y abrazar con más fuerza a la menor.

 **-Ella estará bien, no importa si lloras, eres libre de hacerlo** -Habló al fin. **\- Sólo recuerda que no eres débil, eres alguien fuerte que ha sobrevivido hasta este día**

Yusaku asintió. Ryoken la sintió gimotear. Podía escuchar a las personas a su alrededor decir que esos no eran lugares para que estuvieran así, poco le importó. Cuando vio que su respiración era más lenta, supo que la chica ya estaba dormida. Con cuidado se levantó, tomo sus cosas como las de ella y empezó a caminar a la salida. Fue ahí cuando se volvió a encontrar con la doctora Taki.

 **-Ella es muy linda Ryoken** -La enfermera sonrió para acariciar el cabello de la chica. **\- Me alegro que te preocupes por ella** -Le dio un beso en la mejilla. **\- Espero que un día la invites a cenar, Fausto estaría contento de conocerla**

 **-Es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en estos meses, igual pienso eso, podrían llevarse bien con ella, es algo linda y habla mucho** -Sonrió al sentir como ella se movía un poco. **\- Debo llevarla a su casa, no tardaré a conectarme a VRAINS, necesito hablar con Spectre a solas, sigue vigilando los procesos del virus en el cerebro de la chica pero procura no hacerle daño** -Suspiro. **\- Es alguien importante para ella**

 **-Como ordene, nos veremos en la noche Ryoken-sama**

Ella hizo una reverencia y volvió a irse. Camino al estacionamiento del hospital, abrió la puerta del copiloto para dejar a la chica dormida, ajustar el cinturón de seguridad y cerrar la puerta sin querer despertarla en el proceso. En la parte trasera dejo las cosas de ambos. Con pasos rápidos se subió en el lado del conductor y antes de ponerse el cinturón miro a la chica a su lado. Se veía triste. Le dio un beso en la frente.

 **-Te prometo que ella estará bien** -Le susurro. **\- Nadie le hará daño, yo me encargo de eso**

Y sólo encendió el carro para marcharse.

 **.o.**

En la noche que inició sesión Revolver se dio cuenta que Spectre ya se encontraba en su espera, era la noche en la que se tenía que quedar viendo vídeos sobre duelistas como encontrar demás información. Sólo suspiro y camino para estar frente a él, antes de que su amigo pudiera reaccionar, sólo posó su mano en su hombro.

 **-Perdone por hacer algo tan precipitado** -Se disculpó. **\- Pero ella era alguien de nuestro plan y no podíamos atrazarlo** -Suspiro el mismo. **\- Ya no podíamos tardar en completar este plan**

 **-Gracias por hacer algo que realmente no me atrevía hacer** -Volvio a suspirar. **\- No queria causarle daño a ella por la relación que tienen como amigas** -Le miro con una sonrisa tranquila. **\- Pero ahora te pido que no le causen mucho daño, aunque no quiera es alguien importante**

 **-Lo entiendo Revolver-sama** -Agradeció con una sonrisa. **\- Sólo servirá como carnada para Playmaker, no tiene porque preocuparse, ella estará en buenas manos**

 **-Eso espero, realmente no me gustaría hacerla sufrir más** -Sonrió un poco, separó su mano del hombro del mismo y miro los monitores. **\- Lamento haberte amenazado la otra vez pero es que realmente te lo merecias** -Miro a su amigo un tanto confundido. **\- No soy el correcto para decir que está bien y que está mal pero si te puedo decir que debe existir mejores cosas para poder seguir viviendo** -Recargo su codo en el hombro del chico. **\- Gracias por entender que ella es importante para mi**

 **-Lo se, lo veo en su mirada y sabe que tendrá todo mi apoyo** -El joven soltó una risa. **\- Vyra y Fausto incluso me regañaron por mi imprudencia, ya entendí que no debo meterme en asuntos que no** -Ambos se miraron. **\- Si quiere hablar de algo no olvidé pedirme consejos, puedo decirle que tipo de flores le podría regalar**

 **-Tal vez sea buena idea**

Ambos compañeros sonrieron antes de seguir platicando sobre diferentes cosas. Tenían un gran lazo que compartían desde pequeños y sabían que realmente no podían estar enojados con el otro, al menos que entre ellos existiera algo más grande que su amistad, algo que creían realmente imposible. Por el momento, cuidarian del otro como siempre lo hicieron desde que se conocieron.

Sólo les quedaba esperar al llamado para aparecer y acabar de una vez con aquella importante misión y poder ser libres de todo pecado.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Ahora si creo poder subir un capítulo para este miércoles, ya tengo adelantado el capítulo así que espero no tardar; y al fin subir en su horario normal que son los sábados. ¡Deseanme suerte!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Lunes 30 de Julio de 2018_**


	11. D i e z

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el capítulo que hacía falta y al fin este sábado poder subir el capítulo correspondiente a la semana. Al final del capítulo pondré unas notas para aclarar algunas cosas._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Yusaku no había tenido ánimos de ir a la escuela ese día quería quedarse ayudar a investigar junto con Kusanagi algunas posibles causas y ayudas para Aoi era su primera razón, sabía que nadie le esperaría en la entrada con los 'Buenos días' y muchos menos que podría discutir con alguien en el grupo de duelos porque por el momento había sido interrumpido debido a que la escuela no quería que ningún estudiante saliera herido con los recientes ataques de Hanoi a VRAINS. Quedarse en cama era su segunda razón e ir al hospital a ver que pasaba con Aoi y quedarse un buen rato ahí era su última razón.

Para su desgracia, Ryoken había ido temprano por ella, le obligó a que se pusiera su uniforme, le dio un ligero desayuno, al igual que preparó su almuerzo y la fue a dejar a las puertas de la escuela. Se había asegurado que la chica había entrado y no había escapado como veces anteriores había hecho y que le había contado.

 **-Aoi estará bien** -Le dijo mientras manejaba a su escuela. **\- Es mejor que te distraigas haciendo otras cosas que quedarte en casa y deprimirte**

 **-Pero...**

 **-Y no voy a cambiar de opinión** -Habló Ryoken con una sonrisa cuando la vio inflar ligeramente sus mejillas.

Escuchaba aburrida las clases, veía a Shima un tanto ilusionado mirando su tableta para saber que le esperaba en el mundo virtual al igual que estaba en la espera que Playmaker o Go Onizuka aparecieran. Sintió su celular vibrar, aprovecho que el maestro estaba conversando con uno de sus compañeros para sacarlo y poder contestar.

 _"Espero que tengas un buen día y no te estés aburriendo o pensando como escaparte de las clases. Es mejor que no me contestes o me daré cuenta que no estas prestando atención aunque se que las palomitas se pondrán azules por que lo leíste. Espero también poder verte en la noche, si no podemos entonces te llamaré. Te quiero."_

Sus mejillas se calentaron al leer la última palabra. Aunque de sus labios hasta el momento no habian salido esas palabras, ahora que Ryoken las escribía se sentía realmente bien y que su corazón golpeara su pecho, bueno, podía decirle a los profesores que se empezaba a sentir mal y estos le dejarían ir a la enfermería. Probablemente no era una opción. Dejo su celular a un lado y empezó a realizar los tantos ejercicios que el profesor de matemáticas había dejado para el final de la clase y que a la mayoría le costaba terminar. Realmente sorprendió a todos con su buen ánimo y claro, ver como ella había resuelto todo eso en sólo unos minutos y tan rápido había ido a que le calificaran.

Ella estando en buen estado de ánimo daba miedo, más que cuando se le veía sería o hasta un tanto enojada. Incluso cuando terminaron las clases, la chica salió tarareando una canción mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba Kusanagi en su usual puesto de perritos. Aunque el sabía la verdad de aquella sonrisa, la dejo atender.

 **-¡Hola chicos!** -Una duelista de cabello azul aparecía en las pantallas del parque llamando la atención de todos. **\- ¡Blue Angel ha regresado! Playmaker, pagarás por lo que me has hecho** -Alzó sus manos y su rostro levemente enojado.

Yusaku no podia creer lo que veía en pantalla. Había alguien que se decía ser Blue Angel y descaradamente le llamaba para tener un duelo. Tuvo que entrar al camión y rectificar si se trataba de la verdadera o sólo una copia. Sólo tardaron un par de minutos para ver a la amiga de Yusaku aún en la cama de hospital.

 **-Aoi Zaizen sigue en el hospital** -Dijo Kusanagi. **\- Sin duda es una trampa para que vallas**

 ** _-¡No vallas Yusaku-sama!_** -Grito la IA desde su disco de duelos. ** _\- Ellos te quieren destruir ¡Fue plan de los bastardos de Hanoi!_**

 **-No tengo otra opcion si se trata de una trampa** -Habló con tranquilidad. **\- Si es necesario saber que tiene Aoi y si ellos tienen la única manera para salvarla entonces iré**

 ** _-¡Piense bien Yusaku-sama!_** -Grito desesperado el ojo morado. Realmente no quería regresar a ese lugar.

 **-Buena suerte Yusaku** -Kusanagi se despidió de ella.

Aunque fue ignorado como siempre. Nunca podría convencer a su usuaria como a Kusanagi para no ir a lugares como esos. Tuvo que resignarse y quedarse callado. Entró en aquella cabina de color azul, ignorando lo que aquella molesta IA le suplicaba, empezó todos los preparativos para entrar a LINK VRAINS y poder salvar a la única chica que la había aceptado por cómo era.

 **.o.**

Revolver miraba alejado por donde se encontraba la falsa Blue Angel. Aunque no lo quería aceptar, esa era una buena idea para atraer a la duelista que les estaba dando un dolor de cabeza. Desde lejos observó como la duelista de buen cuerpo y traje en tonalidades verdes un poco oscuras, había llegado y sin poder resistirse, fue atrapada con facilidad, aunque más que atrapada, ella se había entregado, así fue como el piso ver. El mapa de la ciudad se modificó a convertirse en algo muy extraño cuando la falsa Blue Angel empezó activar su trampa.

Sin ser detectado se acercó a ese lugar que parecía una iglesia. Con su visor y gracias a las modificaciones anteriormente puestas, podía ver dentro de aquellas paredes, Blue Angel estaba recostada en aquella cama, frente a ella la cazarecompensar de Gosth Girl y Zaizen Akira. Enfrente Playmaker estaba siendo encerrada en una gran mano que parecía una prisión. Conversaban, sabía que el hermano mayor de la Idol culpaba a Playmaker por los problemas que le había causado en ese tiempo y saber el porque su pequeña hermana no despertaba.

Pronto vio como el hermano enojado empezaba a torturar a Playmaker, escuchaba a la duelista gritar y como aquella IA la defendía.

¿Porqué la defendía si al final en cuentas la iba a traicionar? Ni el lo sabía pero al escuchar los gritos de dolor de la duelista, algo dentro de él se removió. Volvió a vivir aquel terrible momento de su infancia donde sólo podía escuchar aquellos gritos y el dolor de su corazón así rompiéndose. Por lo que decidió hacer su salida muy repentina casi por puro impulso, rompiendo aquellas paredes y apareciendo al fin.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verle.

 **-¿Revolver?** -Escucho hablar aquella duelista.

 **-Playmaker no hizo nada de lo que ustedes dicen** -Habló un tanto enojado. **\- Fuimos nosotros quienes pusimos un virus en el cerebro de tu hermana**

Al momento de verla se quedó un tanto pensativo, sentía como si la conocía desde hace tiempo. Lamentablemente aquel avatar sólo mostraba una figura que no podría ser real. Tal vez después de su intenso duelo le pediría a alguno de los Caballeros Hanoi para encontrar su ubicación y al fin saber de quien se tratará. Aunque esa no era su forma de arreglar las cosas, estaba un tanto apurado y desesperado para terminar todo asunto.

 **-Deja ir a Playmaker** -Ordenó. **\- Si ella me gana en un duelo entonces te daremos la solución al virus pero si ella pierde, sólo me dará el Ignis de su disco de duelos**

 **-¿Porque confiaria la vida de mi hermana a un desconocido?** -Pregunto molesto Akira.

De su propia fuerza en la red, hizo aparecer una Data Storm. Aquel remolino de información había golpeado con intensidad el lugar que lo destruyó. Así se mostraba como realmente quería que fuera visto. Miraba la cara de terror de Akira y la cazarrecompensas, de Playmaker sólo se había quedado un tanto sorprendida.

 **-Porque si obtienes al Ignis serás muy bien recompensado con SOL pero nunca podrás librar a tu hermana del virus** -Dijo confiado.

Vio la mirada de Akira. Era de aquellas miradas que darían todo por la persona que quisiera. Pensó que si tal vez se encontraba en una situación similar donde estuviera metida Yusaku, entonces sería capaz de dejar su orgullo a un lado sólo por ella. Lo vio desactivar aquella trampa y con ello caer Playmaker de pie. Ambos duelistas se miraron por un momento.

 **-Te estaré esperando Playmaker** -Sólo dijo para dar vuelta y alejarse con la ayuda de aquel remolino de datos.

Sin duda saldría victorioso de aquel duelo.

Playmaker miraba por donde se había ido aquel líder de Hanoi. El probablemente sabría todas las respuestas a las preguntas que aún tenía sobre su pasado. No sólo fue aquel momento cuando lo vio fuera de VRAINS o incluso en la memoria de la IA, su presencia se le hacía conocida, sabía que lo conocía pero no sabía decir con ciencia cierta quien era. Prefería ignorar todo aquello, lo que se deba hacer en los duelos, sola y únicamente se hará ahí.

Dio la espalda tanto Akira como Gosth Girl para empezar a caminar y dirigirse donde seguro se encontraría con Revolver. Esto a penas empezaba.

 **-¿En serio irás a pesar de todo el daño que te provoque?** -Pregunto un tanto triste Akira. **\- Debes odiarme por hacerte pasar todo eso**

 **-Es algo que le debo a Blue Angel, es mi forma para pedir perdón por el daño realizado en nuestro anterior duelo** -Les miro con decisión. **\- Y no te odio, he sufrido peores cosas en la vida, a los únicos que puedo llegar a odiar es a Hanoi**

Y así la duelista se había marchado. Aunque quisiera decir que iba a ganar no podia decirlo con toda seguridad. Había algo que aún le temía y si perdía, sentía que su vida no volvería a ser la misma. Sentía que volvería aquel temor en donde cuando fallaba, no obtenía comida y una gran corriente eléctrica aparecía. Tuvo que pensar en otra cosa, quería estar concentrada en su duelo con aquel sujeto.

Sin duda se esforzaria por ganarle.

 **.o.**

Tanto Revolver como Playmaker tenían en cuenta algo muy importante, sabían que el duelo nunca sería fácil para así poder derrotar al otro. Ambos duelistas tenían una muy buena estrategia en el juego, las grandes jugadas y el buen provecho que podían sacar de sus cartas. Incluso, las palabras y las discusiones que salían para hacer entrar en razón al contrario. Cosa que no podía servir al tener las ideas claras y como se esforzaban por tener la razón.

Playmaker se sorprendió que Revolver, al igual que ella, utilizará un deck Cyberse, cuyas cartas ya habían sido olvidadas y desaparecidas con el tiempo y que sólo pocos eran los que podian jugar con ellas; que utilizará la misma Skill, Storm Acces, era como si estuviera en un duelo consigo misma. Era un duelista duro de vencer incluso cuando ambos terminaron en ceros en el primer duelo, el Speed Duel. Pronto un segundo duelo, el Master Duel, se hizo presente. El último duelo que les mostraría quien podría ser el vencedor, sólo uno.

Playmaker estaba contra las rejas, una vez que Revolver había aprendido la forma de duelo de ella, ya sabía como evitar todos los movimientos de la misma, tantas trampas que le había prohibido hacer sus mejores jugadas. Sabía que su cuerpo le exigiría al día siguiente un buen descanso, aunque su cuerpo real no sufriría daño al estar en un mundo virtual, al menos estaría agotada mentalmente y este le haría cobrar por todo lo sufrido.

 **-Es inútil que sigas luchando por algo que no conseguirás** -Se burló Revolver. **\- Es mejor que te rindas y me entregues al Ignis**

 **-No me puedo rendir** -Habló con voz gastada mientras trataba de levantarse. **\- Nunca me rendire aún hay muchas cosas que quiero descubrir**

El duelo había sido agotador, al menos para Playmaker, ya que Revolver se encontraba bien, tanto que le gustaba burlarse de su enemiga duelista y hacerle ver lo duro que iba a ser derrotarlo.

 **-Quiero descubrir que pasó conmigo hace diez años** -Habló con mirada decidida la duelista. **\- Quiero saber porque se les ocurrió a los adultos tener pensamientos tan oscuros y asquerosos que fueron capaces de dañarme y hasta la fecha no puedo vivir con tranquilidad** -Los ojos de ella mostraban dolor y odio. **\- ¡Quiero saber porque me echaron a perder por un tonto experimento!**

 **-¿A que te refieres?** -Pregunto desconcertado Revolver.

 **-Porque estas son mis razones por los cuales estoy peleando** -La mirada de Playmaker sólo mostraba motivación. **\- Descubrir el porque hicieron esto y así poder salvar a nuestras familias de un dolor que aún sigue presente en nuestros corazones**

Revolver hubiera deseado no escuchar esas palabras. Aquella duelista se refería al caso que sucedió hace diez años. El suceso donde su tiempo y el de aquellos seis niños se detuvo para siempre. Fue testigo de la verdadera fuerza de esa duelista en sus últimos puntos de vida. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, su marcador llegó a cero.

Ella había ganado el duelo por poco. Destrozado se levanto, en su lista tenía a dos posibles opciones de quien se podía tratar aquella duelista misteriosa. Aquel Ignis le había robado información de su cuerpo, como su brazo derecho. Y como buen duelista que era, y que realmente sabía perder, le entregó a Playmaker la cura para el virus que le habían implantado a Blue Angel.

 **-Mientras sigas en este camino, tú y yo nos enfrentaremos muy seguido** -Habló con enojo Revolver.

 **-Estaré preparada para ello**

Porque este sólo sería el primer encuentro de muchos que tendrían en un futuro. Sólo ellos dos tenían en sus manos el poder de destruir o de seguir creyendo en esas razones que se les fue otorgadas. Razones que muy pronto destruiría sus corazones y tendría que tomar una importante decisión.

¿Era importante seguir con ello?

Ryoken caía en el sofá con el cuerpo adolorido. Su brazo derecho lo sentía un poco entumecido, el duelo con ella había sido difícil y que el Ignis habría comido su brazo, eso no ayudaba en nada. Sólo tuvo unos momentos después del duelo para conversar con su padre, que este mismo restaurara su avatar y así poder desconectarse para descansar y encontrar a la duelista detrás de toda esa batalla. Estaba agotado y sólo quedó dormido ante el cansancio.

Cuando el duelo terminó y entregó la solución del virus para que al fin Blue Angel pudiera despertar. Se desconecto tan rápido que sólo recuerda como la puerta de aquel lugar se abrió y se desplomó en los brazos de Kusanagi. Le ayudo a caminar la silla de Yusaku, sentía su cuerpo adolorido y su mente cansada, donde veían en los monitores como Aoi abrazaba a su hermano. Yusaku sólo sonrió, le dio el disco de duelos a Kusanagi y sólo cerró sus ojos para quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Como quiero que está historia continue entonces puse como referencia "Tenía dos personas en mente de quien se podía tratar" al menos pensara en Yusaku y en la otra chica. Y dos, como obviamente no se tratan de las mismas mentes tanto como en una mujer como en un hombre, es por eso que Yusaku es diferente, como que tiene más sentimientos y emociones escondidas._**

 ** _Más a delante podrán ver más ejemplos de lo que me refiero._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Miércoles 1 de Agosto de 2018_**


	12. O n c e

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Yei! Al fin pude escribir y subir un capítulo para este sábado. Este día le tocaba un poco de romántico para estos dos, ya viene lo bueno de la historia._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Cuando Ryoken despertó, fue gracias al dolor de espalda que desde hace un rato ya se había instalado y sólo quería ignorarlo, ahora se podía arrepentir por no haberse arrastrado a su cama en la noche. Dormir en el sofá nunca había sido bueno y más cuando hasta hace unas horas había tenido un duro duelo con una duelista y, literal, estaba realmente molido. Con pereza empezó a mover su brazo derecho, ya no le dolía demasiado ni lo sentía entumecido. Pero aún así le molestaba un poco.

Suspiro un poco al recordar el duelo del día anterior. Aquella duelista había sido un tanto difícil de derrotar a pesar de que cubrió todas sus entradas, al final, ella había sido la vencedora. Nunca creyó encontrar a una duelista que fuera muy buena en ello. Anteriormente, cuando enfrentaba algunas personas, estos no pasaban del tercer turno, prácticamente destrozaba el orgullo de aquellos duelistas para que nunca más vuelvan a enfrentarse. Ahora ella llegaba y se habia convertido en un buen enemigo.

Se levantó y camino a la computadora de su cuarto al recordar todas las cosas que se habían dicho. Siempre se encontraba prendida, así que sólo tuvo que encontrar aquel archivo que su hermana Kyoko le había enviado. Nunca creyó imaginar conocer a otra víctima del caso Lost.

¿Realmente era otra víctima?

Conocía a Yusaku y Spectre, ambos eran muy diferentes con respecto a lo que les sucedió en ese lugar. Spectre le había gustado porque al fin se sentía en familia, fue el mismo quien regresó al lugar del experimento para encontrarse con él y llevarlo a casa, fue así como este le siguió hasta ese mismo momento y para que negarlo, eran buenos amigos hasta que Spectre se volviera un poco quisquilloso e intentará meterse en sus asuntos. Mientras que Yusaku era una chica un tanto depresiva y que le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos, le costaba entrar en confianza y sabía que sufría varios traumas como las pesadillas constantes y que prácticamente se estuviera auto lesionando para olvidar aquel dolor.

Mientras que él, bueno, aunque no fuera un niño del caso Lost había sufrido por la pérdida de su padre, sufrió la soledad como lo que vio en aquellas pantallas, su corazón quedó destruido y de igual manera quedo un tanto traumado por aquellos gritos y llantos de los niños. Es por eso que desde entonces había estado buscando venganza en contra de aquellas IA's como de SOL por quitarle lo que más amaba, a su padre, a su familia y a su futuro.

Pero ahora tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Como el hecho de que Playmaker habló sobre lo sucedido hace diez años y refiriéndose como víctima, aquella mirada, aquellas acciones no le mentía, realmente había sido una víctima de aquel horrible experimento. Sabía que aquella misteriosa duelista hasta podia tratarse de un hombre, había escuchado en foros sobre tipos que se hacían pasar por mujeres para llamar la atención de alguien, eventualmente chantajearlo y luego desaparecer. Pero se le hacía un poco absurdo que la heroína de VRAINS fuera un hombre, así que tuvo que quitar de su lista a los cuatro únicos hombres que vivieron aquella pesadilla.

Sólo las dos únicas mujeres presentes eran las sospechosas. Aunque en la foto que le pasó del archivo, Yusaku se veía como un niño, tal vez luego le preguntaría el porque de aquella confusión. Abrió el archivo de la otra niña, tenía coletas y unos llamativos ojos azules. Sabía que podía tratarse de alguna de ellas dos, aunque realmente tenía motivos por los cuáles no podia ser Yusaku.

 **-Primera** -Habló alzando su dedo. **\- Ella ha sido honesta en sus palabras sobre el incidente de hace diez años no encuentro algún error en sus palabras, segunda** -Alzó otro dedo. **\- Apenas está regresando a los duelos, no creo que de un momento a otro se vuelva en la mejor duelista y tercera** -Alzó un tercer dedo. **\- Se que puedo confiar en ella, se que no es ella**

Miro los ojos de Yusaku como los de la otra chica. Los de Playmaker eran de un verde fosforecente, muy brillosos al igual que su traje y aquella línea amarilla que la atravesaba por completo. Mientras que los ojos de Yusaku eran esmeraldas, un bonito y hermoso color esmeralda. No quisiera sacar conclusiones aún, tendría que descifrar aquel avatar. Al final sólo suspiro. Se recargo más en su silla y sólo miro detenidamente la foto de aquellas dos únicas mujeres del caso Lost.

Realmente iba a creer que Playmaker no se trataba de Yusaku. Realmente iba a creer que no se trataba de ella, sólo suspiro, arrastró el marcador y cerró el archivo de Yusaku como el de la otra niña. Tal vez debería olvidar todo y continuar su vida, alejarse de los planes de su padre y ser libre junto con la persona que había escogido.

 **-¿Es más importante mi padre o Yusaku?**

Pensó en voz alta. Sólo escucho el pitido de los monitores de su padre para levantarse y seguir monitoreando que este aún quisiera permanecer con vida. Tal vez debía decidir más tarde sobre quien era importante, aunque realmente ya no tenía mucho tiempo.

 **.o.**

Un bostezo salió de él mientras caminaba. Las clases esa mañana habían sido aburridas, tanto que no recuerda que fue lo que vieron por que se quedó dormido, casi muerto a decir verdad. Le resto importancia a eso, podría buscar ayuda en Internet o en libros y hasta podría adelantar para saber sobre lo que iban hablar el día siguiente.

Quería disculparse con Yusaku por no hablarle en la noche y saber como se encontraba con respecto a su amiga en el hospital. Aunque mejor que nadie sabía que la chica debería estar feliz al saber que ella despertó. Al dar vuelta en la esquina tuvo que evitar chocar con una persona. Antes de que ella cayera, la tomó entre sus brazos, vio aquellos hermosos ojos esmeraldas mirarle con sorpresa, por instinto la atrajo a su cuerpo. Sonrió al ver que se trataba de Yusaku, su largo cabello azul le delataba.

 **-¿Es enserio?** -Yusaku pregunto con burla. **\- ¿Porqué siempre que nos encontramos por casualidad tenemos que chocar?**

 **-No lo se, al menos yo si prestó atención por donde camino** -Se burló.

 **-En serio que eres malo Ryoken** -Inflo ligeramente sus mejillas.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, decidió darle un beso cerca de sus labios. Sintió a la chica ponerse nerviosa y querer esconder su rostro. Ryoken no le dejo, tomo su mentón y le sonrió.

 **-No soy tan buena persona como crees** -Una sonrisa coqueta apareció.

Sabía que Yusaku había perdido esa pelea, al menos por el momento, ella no hacía o decía nada para defenderse, tartamudeaba y hasta desviaba su mirada para evitarle. Soltó una carcajada, le tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar. Tímidamente enlazaron sus manos.

 **-Lamento no poder hablarte ayer en la noche** -Ryoken empezó. **\- Me quedé hasta noche haciendo un proyecto**

 **-No te preocupes** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- Igual me quedé hasta tarde haciendo unas investigaciones** -Subió su mano hasta su rostro. **\- Incluso tengo unas horribles ojeras porque no dormí mucho**

 **-Eres linda con todo y ojeras** -Comentó Ryoken.

 **-¿Gracias?**

Yusaku río nerviosa. Nadie le había dicho un cumplido como ese y aunque había sido sencilla le alegro. Por un momento miro a donde se encontraba un pequeño carrito de helados, contenta lo guió, probablemente se le podía ocurrir algo para vengarse, claro, Ryoken no tenía porque enterarse. Yusaku pidió uno de sabor uva mientras que Ryoken de cereza. Iba a pagar el mismo pero para su desgracia ella se le adelantó.

 **-No me molesta pagar de vez en cuando lo tuyo y lo mío** -Alzó los hombros despreocupada. Ryoken solo rodo los ojos divertido.

Caminaban con las manos enlazadas y con su cono de helado en la otra mano. Un agradable silencio se habia formado entre ellos mientras cada uno comía de su helado, querían llegar al puesto de perritos calientes y probablemente comer algo. Ryoken quería concentrarse en su helado pero ver a Yusaku comer el suyo con concentración, no pudo evitar pensar en algunas cosas. Sus mejillas estaban calientes.

Aún seguía maldiciendo. Se supone que era un adulto y tenía que comportarse como uno. No caer en las provocaciones no muy claras de Yusaku.

 **-¿Puedo comer del tuyo?**

 **-¿Eh? Si** -Respondió automáticamente.

Tragó un poco de saliva al ver como ella pasaba uno de sus cabellos por detrás de la oreja y como ella abría la boca para comer su helado. ¿Acaso estaba mal pensando? Ya podía imaginarse en ese momento quedar en las mismas condiciones de su padre sólo por aquella pequeña acción. Vio una pequeña sonrisita salir de Yusaku. Al parecer le había gustado.

 **-¿Quieres del mío?** -Preguntó inocente.

Ryoken solo asintió sentía que realmente no podia decir algo o literal, su cerebro explotaria y diría cualquier estupidez; bajo su rostro y comió un poco del helado suave de uva, no quería pensar que hasta hace unos momentos ella lo había probado. ¿Podría verse como otro beso indirecto? Aunque ahora que pensaba un poco para aclarar sus neuronas, eran novios y aun no se habían besado, tal vez en algún momento la sorprendería.

Terminó de comer un poco del helado y miro a Yusaku, estaba soltaba risitas.

 **-¿Sucede algo?**

 **-Espera, tienes un poco de helado**

Antes de que pudiera quitarse lo sobrante con una servilleta, vio como se paraba de puntillas, había tomado su rostro con su única mano y con un sólo movimiento había sentido los labios de Yusaku cerca de los suyos. Sentía como había retirado un poco de ese helado suave con su pequeña lengua. Ahora si podía morir avergonzado, podía correr hasta la casa familiar y lanzarse al mar, no le importaría morir o desaparecer. No le parecía algo malo al saber que muy pronto encontraría a su padre del otro lado.

 **-Gracias** -Agradeció un poco tartamudo. La escucho soltar más risitas y verla caminar. **\- ¿Sucede algo?**

 **-Es sólo que yo no soy tan buena como crees**

 **-¿Fue a propósito?** -Grito Ryoken avergonzado.

 **-Tal vez** -Dijo ella divertida mientras se alejaba.

Maldita Yusaku y sus intenciones nada inocentes. Realmente ya no sabía como reaccionar.

 **.o.**

Con suerte la clientela había estado tranquila. Tanto que ahora Kusanagi no había necesitado la ayuda de Yusaku y está podia descansar al lado de Ryoken. Ambos estaban concentrados en su laptop, escribiendo e investigando algo. De vez en cuando se miraban y compartían una hermosa sonrisa.

Ambos se asomaban de vez en cuando a la computadora del otro, tal vez Yusaku era de un grado inferior pero entre ambos se ayudaban, ya sea como repaso o preparando al otro sobre lo que pronto vería en el siguiente grado.

 **-¿Te duele el cuello?** -Pregunto Yusaku.

Y es que Ryoken desde hace rato empezaba a mover su cuello de un lado a otro, su mano subía y se masajeaba el mismo, incluso le había visto como movía de más su brazo derecho. Yusaku sólo había estado observando un tanto disimulada.

 **-Sólo un poco** -Bostezo. **\- Me quedé dormido en el sofá, creo que no fue buena idea**

 **-Deberías acostarte un rato** -Dijo Yusaku preocupada. **\- Tal vez debas dormir un poco y se te pasará**

 **-Creo que si**

Cerró su laptop para después estirar sus brazos y mirarla trabajar en su tarea con mucha concentración o tal vez con mucho aburrimiento, luego miro su regazo y pensó que no sería una mala idea. Bostezo un poco y se dejó caer en las piernas de Yusaku, quien sorprendida soltó un grito. Realmente, cuando le dijo que podría acostarse un rato nunca creyó que sería en su regazo.

Suspiro derrotada. Sintió a Ryoken tomar uno de sus cabellos y acariciarlo con suavidad. Ojos celeste y ojos esmeraldas se juntaron en ese momento así olvidando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ambos sonrieron.

 **-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?**

 **-Claro**

 **-¿Anteriormente te confundían por un niño?** -Pregunto Ryoken curioso. **\- Se que la primera vez que repetí tu nombre me desmaye, supuse que varias personas te confundieron en algún momento**

 **-A parte de que mi nombre es de un hombre** -Hizo una mueca. **\- Cuando era niña mi cabello usualmente estaba un poco corto hasta los hombros, los niños se burlaban porque decía que parecía un niño con falda** -Hizo una cara extraña al recordar. **\- Convencí a mi madre de que me lo dejará largo y ella aceptó diciendo que me vería bien** -Soltó una risita ante el recuerdo. **\- Al principio me daba pena que me vieran con el cabello largo y era usual que lo escondiera entre mi uniforme o me lo amarraba en coletas, ahora puedo decir que ya me acostumbré** -Le miro con una sonrisa. **\- Incluso en el mini torneo de duelos en mi escuela, me habían confundido y me pusieron por equivocación en la rama varonil**

 **-¿En serio?** -Soltó una carcajada al tratar de imaginar aquella confusión. **-Realmente te ves más bonita con el cabello largo** -Ryoken confirmó.

 **-Muchos cumplidos en un día ¿No?** -Inflo ligeramente sus mejillas.

 **-Lo siento pero es que es verdad, eres realmente linda**

Vio a Yusaku sonrojarse. Ryoken sólo sonrió para subir su mano y acariciar su mejilla. Ahora entendía el porque cuando la vio entre los monitores su cabello se veía corto como el de un niño. Todo ese tiempo ella amarraba su cabello en coletas y lo escondía entre su ropa. Aunque, no podia recordar que ella usará falda en ese entonces. Tal vez debería ver aquellos vídeos guardados de los experimentos de ese entonces. Aunque significará volver a torturarse.

Dejó de pensar por un momento cuando observó sus ojos, pareciera que brillaban pidiendo algo. Al parecer no era el único que había pensado en eso.

Sólo fue cuestión de levantarse un poco, hacer que Yusaku bajará su rostro y esperar a que cerrará los ojos. Sonrió al darle al blanco, ella quería un beso. Cerró sus ojos de igual manera y sólo fue cuestión de juntar sus labios en un pequeño e inocente beso. Así probando por primera vez aquellos pequeños labios que gracias al brillo de fresas, realmente se sentia bien. Se separaban en una corta distancia y pronto sólo se daban pequeños besos, sin llegar a ser más profundos, mientras sonreían y sus mejillas ardían. Al fin habían sentido lo que era besar a la persona que amaban. Se sentía correcto y se sentia bien.

A lo lejos Kusanagi y AI, la cual ya no sólo era un ojo, era un monigote pero esa era otra historia para contar; les miraba con una sonrisa, querían gritar de la emoción. No querían decirlo por miedo a Yusaku pero gracias a que Ryoken había llegado a su vida, la chica ya no era un tanto violenta y mucho menos sería. Decidieron que era mejor tomar algunas fotos, probablemente molestarian a la chica después, por el momento les dejarían estar a solas.

Tratando de mirar a otro lado, tratando porque era un tanto imposible.

Cuando la tarde apareció. Kusanagi apareció con un plato de dos perritos calientes y dos bebidas en la otra mano. Vio a Yusaku trabajar en su laptop y alzar su mirada cuando se acercaba. Iba a preguntar por Ryoken cuando ella le hizo una señal de silencio y señaló en su regazo. El chico dormía cómodo en sus piernas. Una sonrisa tranquila y su rostro pacífico se podía apreciar. Kusanagi entendió, sonrió y asintió silencioso. Dejo la comida en la mesa y se alejó. Después hablarían del mensaje que Gosth Girl le había dejado, aunque debía omitir el nombre del asunto, era un tanto vergonzoso.

Nunca le diría a Yusaku que Ryoken tenía un poco de brillo en los labios y que ella se había notado un poco nerviosa al igual que sus labios estaban un poco rojos. Como un buen hermano mayor no comentaria eso para avergonzar a su hermana menor o en tal caso, morir entre sus manos. Sabía lo fuerte que era Yusaku y si se trataba de algo íntimo, bueno, era mejor quedarse callado.

Así era como había sido su primer beso, el amor que sentían en su interior empezaba a crecer y así como este se hacía más grande el destino se hacía más incierto.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Al fin! El momento más esperado por todos. Lamento por tardar pero quería que fuera algo lindo y que de alguna manera fuera especial. Claro, tenía que ponerlo en cómo se comportarian, a su manera. A partir de aquí vendrán más cosas interesantes._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 4 de Agosto de 2018_**


	13. D o c e

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Lamento tardar en actualizar este fic pero es que había estado ocupada en algunas cosas como en un fic que hasta al fin se me hizo por escribir. Tal vez tengan que esperar un poco en lo que le doy unos últimos arreglos, no olviden que subiré tres capítulos por los atrasos._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Yusaku quería concentrarse en ver el monitor frente a ella pero no podia hacerlo cuando el ojo, ahora ya monigote morado, no dejaba de salir de su disco de duelos y empezar hablar. Realmente extrañaba cuando se trataba de un simple ojo y podía ponerle mute pero desde que fue el duelo contra Revolver y que este comiera su brazo derecho, al parecer había hecho que parte de sus datos, como la información que se comió regresará y le devolviera su verdadera forma. Aquella IA era realmente molesta con sólo ser un ojo pero ahora que se mostraba como era, realmente se aguantaba las ganas de destruirla con sus propias manos. Sólo esperaba a lo que Kusanagi le iba a mostrar y probablemente hablar con Ryoken.

Volvió a recordar como esa tarde al fin habían compartido no sólo un beso, si no varios pequeños besos que no iban a subir de nivel, por el momento. Agradecía que esa tarde, después de que terminarán su helado, se había puesto un poco de brillo labial sabor a fresas, desde que Ryoken era su novio, quería verse un tanto bonita para él. Quizá no le importaría utilizar más estos accesorios, así Ryoken podría besarla y tal vez le podría enseñar a llegar a ese siguiente nivel en cuestión de los besos.

¿Acaso sus mejillas se habían calentado? Debía dejar de pensar en eso.

 **-Hoy en la mañana llego un mensaje a un foro, sin embargo, junto con este mensaje estaba adjunto el código que utilice para ayudarle y ver lo que sucedía contigo y Revolver**

 ** _-¡Es de Gosth Girl!_** -Habló la IA sorprendido cuando leyó el código.

Yusaku vio en el monitor la pequeña caja de texto donde podía leer aquel código como el remitente y el asunto. Entre cerró un poco sus ojos. ¿En serio ese era el asunto importante de Gosth Girl?

 ** _-Hello Girl big breasts_** -Dijo un tanto molesta al saber el significado y que claro, se refería a ella. **\- ¿Es enserio? ¿Tiene que llamar mi atención de esa manera?**

 **-Creo que eso no lo tomaremos en cuenta, mejor olvida el asunto** -Dijo Kusanagi un poco avergonzado. **\- Sin embargo, Gosth Girl esta llamando nuestra atención por lo que nos está ofreciendo, el asunto es la distracción**

 **-Creo que puedo imaginarme el porque**

Poco a poco, Yusaku empezaba a leer el mensaje oculto que estaba adjunto con el código. Abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida al descubrirlo.

 **-¿Una puerta trasera a SOL?**

 **-Así es** -Kusanagi sonrió. **\- Lo único que quiere ella es un duelo con Playmaker si ella gana tendrá a la IA pero si tu ganas entonces tendrás aquella puerta** -Suspiro. **\- Por donde veas se puede tratar de una trampa pero sin duda es algo que no debemos pasar desapercibido**

 ** _-¡Eso es! ¡Es una trampa!_** -Exclamó asustado AI. ** _\- ¡Por favor no valla!_**

 **-Primero** -Mostró su dedo índice. **\- Dudo que Gosth Girl quiera tendernos una trampa, ella no es de ese tipo de duelistas, segundo** -Alzó también su dedo medio. **\- Ella sólo se dirige a nosotros por el código, es de fiar y tercera** -Alzó su dedo anular. **\- Es una recompensa que no la dejaremos pasar** -Yusaku tomo su disco de duelos y se lo puso en su brazo izquierdo. **\- Responde que estoy dispuesta a tener un duelo con ella**

 **-Ten cuidado Yusaku**

 ** _-¿Porque nunca me escuchan?_** -Exclamó triste AI. Suspiro. ** _\- Creo que como buena IA me toca seguir a mi dueño_**

Antes de que Yusaku entrara en aquella cabina miro su celular. Abrió aquella aplicación donde podía enviar mensajes, seleccionó el que tenía el nombre de Ryoken y empezó a escribir.

 _"Podré llamarte hasta más entrada la noche o mañana en la mañana nos veremos. Me surgió un problema con una tarea. Nos vemos hasta entonces. Te quiero"_

Adjunto varios emoticonos de caritas sonrojadas y corazoncitos en los ojos. No dudo en enviarlo y sólo lo dejo a un lado. Vería el mensaje de respuesta cuando saliera. Cuando la cabina cerró sus puertas y antes de que metiera su deck al disco de duelos empezó a pensar. Su IA al ver que ella no ingresaba en aquel mundo virtual, salió a ver que sucedía.

 **-¿Es más importante descubrir la verdad de hace diez años o mi relación con Ryoken?** -Susurro.

 ** _-Hay que tener las prioridades primero_** -Le respondió AI. ** _\- Si no, alguna de las dos fallará y se sentirá culpable por ello ¿Qué es lo que quieres primero?_**

 **-Mi misión era saber que pasó conmigo pero ahora Ryoken esta en mi futuro** -Suspiro pesadamente. **-Tendré que pensar mejor cuando termine con todo este asunto de Hanoi** -Suspiro. Tendría más tiempo para pensar después de aquel duelo. De repente, bajo su vista a su pecho. ¿En serio eran tan grandes? Probablemente le preguntaría después a alguien, aunque ese alguien sería Aoi, su madre y hasta Ryoken. Colocó su deck y sólo dijo aquellas palabras para iniciar sesión. **\- ¡Into the Vrains!**

 **.o.**

Ryoken esa noche no había iniciado sesión en VRAINS. Había estado haciendo la tarea de los próximos días, aún tenía que aparentar ser un estudiante normal y al menos hacer feliz a su padre con buenas calificaciones y una linda novia, la cuál aún no le presentaba en fotos. Una vez que terminó se metió a dar una ducha, realmente la necesitaba si quería relajarse un poco. Por primera vez quería uno de esos baños que durarán un poco más, la tina era la opción perfecta. Miro aquel dispositivo que tomó del cuarto de su padre, sólo suspiro para agarrar la tablet que estaba en el pequeño banco a su lado.

Empezó a buscar entre varios archivos hasta que lo encontró. Una carpeta ordenada por día y horas del caso Lost. Suspiro, eso no sería algo que realmente le gustaría volver a ver pero no tenía de otra. Aquellos vídeos estaban ordenados por el tipo de jugadas que hacían los niños como desde el punto de vista de la computadora. Algunos archivos para leer donde explicaban su desempeño como los próximos retos a poner. Y que era lo que le administraban como lo que le quitaban.

Era inhumano aquel experimento pero el quería seguir creyendo que era bueno para la humanidad o para ese entonces fue bueno porque ahora destruirian aquello que una vez los salvaría. Sabía que la relación que tenían esos seis niños, eran ser brillantes en la escuela, a pesar de que Spectre era huérfano y que eran excelentes duelistas. Incluso se sabía que alguno de ellos habían ganado algunos concursos de duelos y a pesar de quedar de tercer, segundo o primer lugar, no dejaban a un lado el hecho de que en un futuro iban a ser los mejores a nivel mundial.

Suspiro al encontrar el archivo de Yusaku. Soltó una risita al saber porque se veía como un niño en la foto. Empezó a ver los duelos que tenía, el alimento que le traía y hasta cómo dormía. Ya había leído en el documento anterior las condiciones de vida que empezaban a desarrollar los niños. La vio levantarse, una adorable falda de tela junto con unas calcetas de color oscuro. Ahora si podía creer un poco que era una niña desde entonces.

Soltó el aire que había estado guardando en su pecho, aquellos recuerdos no eran agradables. Lamentablemente no se encontraban los archivos de las cartas de Yusaku en aquel duelo virtual ni de los niños que se encontraban ahí, tal vez así podía ver quien era Playmaker. Tuvo que separar su mirada de la pantalla cuando su niña de hermosos ojos esmeraldas perdía y recibía su castigo por ello. Las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos y pronto el brillo de la vida misma perdería.

 ** _-Aún no te debes rendir_** -Una voz se escucho. ** _\- Piensa en tres cosas para poder salir de aquí, piensas en tres motivos para poder sobrevivir_**

 ** _-Oye_** -Una voz delicada se escucho. ** _\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estas?_** -Las lágrimas se habían detenido.

 ** _-Sólo piensa en tres razones, te juro que muy pronto saldrás de aquí_**

 ** _-¿En serio?_** -Pregunto esperanzada.

 ** _-Te lo prometo_**

Ryoken recordaba eso. Cuando su padre y sus hermanos mayores se iban por un corto tiempo, él le mandaba aquellas palabras de aliento a la menor que desde hace un tiempo había estado observando. Era la única manera en la que no sentía pesadez en su corazón, estaba salvando a un niño. Sin embargo, después de hablar con ella no había escuchado lo que ella hablaba.

 ** _-Tres razones, pensaré en tres razones como dices_** -Susurro con suavidad. Sus mejillas se pintaban de un adorable rosa para después sólo sonreír. ** _\- Al final en cuenta, nunca pude ver a ese niño de ojos celestes_** -Soltó una risita, se puso la manta para cubrir su cuerpo, sus ojos empezaban a pesar. ** _\- Espero poder salir de aquí para verlo, espero poder salir de aquí para ver al amigo que me está ayudando y así poder tener a mi primer amigo..._**

Y se quedó dormida. Ryoken sonrió, aún así nadie le quitaba lo tierno y lo inocente a esa pequeña niña, incluso en esos diez años que se alejaron, ella era una chica linda y tierna, tal vez se deprimia con facilidad pero de igual manera, era fácil sacarle una sonrisa. Cerró aquellos archivos, tal vez buscaría en otra de las computadoras de su padre sobre las cartas de cada niño. Escucho su celular sonar y lo tomó. Su sonrisa creció más cuando vio que era de Yusaku el mensaje. Seco sus dedos con la toalla cercana y empezó a escribir.

 _"No te preocupes por ello. Buena suerte en tu tarea. Sólo no te excedas y ve a dormir en cuánto acabes. Buenas noches linda. Nos vemos mañana, pasaré por ti"_

Y al igual que ella le envió varias caritas con corazoncitos en los ojos. Aunque fuera un poco cursi, no le importaba si se trataba de Yusaku, ambos apenas estaban aprendiendo a quererse y tal vez podía llegar a enamorarse. Suspiro una última vez, antes de salir de la bañera se sumergió.

Había muchas cosas que pensar.

 **.o.**

Con suerte, Yusaku había regresado a casa por un merecido baño. Kusanagi le había despertado, en la noche que tuvo su duelo con Gosth Girl y eventualmente ganarle, le dio el archivo donde se podía encontrar la puerta y compartieron algunas palabras como la promesa de borrar aquel video que la paloma había grabado, eso sólo sabía sido un duelo entre chicas. Al salir de aquella cabina y entregarle el disco de duelos, se quedó dormida. Fue hasta hace una hora que salió del carro de salchichas y empezó correr a su casa. Le había prometido a Ryoken que se irían juntos a clases, sólo realmente esperaba que no se le hiciera tarde.

 ** _-La puerta estará abierta en la noche_** -Comentó Kusanagi. ** _\- Puedes ir a la escuela y verte con Ryoken, aquí te esperaré para este siguiente paso_**

Como Ryoken iba a ir por ella al menos tenía que aparentar que era una chica normal y no aquella misteriosa duelista que también era una excelente hacker. Se quedó un rato bajo la regadera, su flequillo había bajado a causa de que estaba mojado. El agua veía caia por su cuerpo mientras se tallaba el cuerpo con una esponja.

 ** _-Yusaku-sama_** -Roboppy se acercó a la puerta de la ducha. ** _\- El joven Ryoken esta en la puerta ¿Le dejo pasar?_**

 **-Porfavor Roboppy, dile que espere y termina las dos cajas de Bento**

 ** _-Como ordene_** -Y se fue.

Yusaku aún tenía un poco de tiempo para ir a la escuela, tenía su tiempo medido. Su mirada se perdió, sus pensamientos empezaban a salir.

 **-¿Cuál es mi principal meta en la vida?**

Ryoken había entrado a la casa después de esperar algunos minutos. Podía escuchar la regadera sonar y un suave tarareo, suspiro, lo bueno que traía el carro y así a ninguno se le haría tarde para ir a la escuela. Ryoken miro por la casa, nunca había sido quisquilloso en ese aspecto pero con algo tenía que distraerse y esperar a Yusaku bajar.

No había muchas fotos, sólo de Kusanagi Shoichi y de un joven un tanto parecido a él, el cual sentía que lo había visto en algún lugar pero no podia recordar. Un trofeo de segundo lugar traía en sus manos y una gran felicidad mostrada en su rostro. Vio la pantalla apagada, una radio antigua y la cocina limpia. El pequeño robot había terminado en hacer dos Bentos, estos los juntaba y empezaba a guardarlos en una suave tela de color rosa y otro en una tela de color azul. Subió las escaleras, vio otras dos fotos de Kusanagi con ese mismo niño. Tocó varias veces la puerta de Yusaku para escuchar un adelante.

Dudo un poco. No quería ver si la chica aún se encontraba en una toalla o apenas se estaba poniendo el uniforme. Tuvo que correr peligro y girar la perilla. Con suerte Yusaku al menos ya se encontraba vestida con su falda, aquellas medias negras cubriendo sus largas piernas y su blusa blanca. Estaba sentada en su cama cepillado su cabello.

 **-¿Te ayudo?** -Pregunto Ryoken.

 **-Claro**

Yusaku espero que Ryoken pasará y se sentará en la cama para sentarse entre sus piernas y así darle el cepillo, un cómodo silencio se había formado, sentía a Ryoken tocar su cabello con cuidado y cepillarlo de la misma manera. Una tonta sonrisa apareció en ella. Era realmente tierno.

 **-Hace tiempo con mi hermana mayor le ayudaba a cepillarse el cabello cuando estaba mojado** -Ryoken recordó con una sonrisa.

 **-¿Hermana?**

 **-No es mi hermana en realidad, es una amiga de mi padre pero siempre la vi como una hermana por como me cuidaba** -Paso el cabello de la chica por su hombro. **\- Tengo otros dos hermanos que igual son amigos, ellos tres me han cuidado desde que mi padre enfermo** -Dejo la otra mitad de cabello por su hombro. Una vez que terminó de cepillarlo la abrazo por la cintura, pegó sus labios en la nuca de Yusaku, esta brinco un poco ante la sorpresa.

 **-¿Y tu madre?** -Pregunto un tanto tímida.

 **-No lo se, nunca la conocí así que supongo que no me debe de importar** -Respondió con simpleza. **\- Sólo los tengo a ellos, un amigo se juntó con nosotros hace diez años, sólo somos nosotros cinco** -Le dio un beso en la nuca, sintió como ella volvió a brincar. **\- Y claro, ahora tú**

 **-¿De que está enfermo tu padre?** -Habló pero después se arrepintió al sentir como la abrazaba más. **\- Lo siento, no era mi intención preguntarte**

Ryoken dudo un poco. Tal vez podía disfrazar un poco aquella verdad, aún no estaba listo para decirle que su padre era el culpable de aquellos traumas y pesadillas que la chica tenía desde hace diez años. No quería perder la mirada de aquellos hermosos y grandes ojos esmeraldas. Ahora entendía, lo que menos quería perder era el cariño de aquella chica que en poco tiempo se convirtió en algo importante para su vida. Había sido poco tiempo pero al saber que habia un pasado que los unia, tal vez es lo que hacía más fácil aquella unión.

 **-Tuvo un accidente hace diez años, un golpe en la cabeza le había causado un problema cerebral fue lo que me dijeron muchos doctores** -Suspiro con tristeza. **\- La doctora que conociste el otro día es la encargada de cuidarlo hasta que su cuerpo ya no pueda soportarlo, el hizo muchas cosas en el pasado así que no se si sea algún ajuste de cuentas del destino o simplemente fue lo que tenía que pasar, la única manera de poder conversar con él es por medio de Link Vrains**

Ryoken no escucho otra palabra de Yusaku, tal vez le había dejado su tiempo para pensar. Sintió como esta se movía un poco, dejo de abrazarla y la acción de ella, hizo que el abriera más sus ojos. La vio levantarse y poner sus delgadas piernas a un lado de las suyas, sentir como se sentaba en sus piernas, sus pequeñas manos había tomado su rostro y le miraba con tristeza. Iba hablar pero ella sólo pudo poner un dedo en sus labios. Como si fuera un imán, posó sus manos en la delgada cintura de Yusaku.

 **-Se que debe ser doloroso pero aquí me tienes si algún día quieres hablar en el momento que tu corazón ya no puede cargar con todo ese peso** -Sonrió un poco. **\- Gracias por contarme un poco de ti y tu familia, lamentó que recordarás el pasado pero esto es lo que nos ayuda a seguir avanzando, sólo sigue avanzando, piensa en tu futuro y en lo que quisiera tu padre** -Quito el dedo de sus labios para acariciar su mejilla. **\- Sigue tu camino y no dudes en avanzar, escucha a tu familia y solo se tú pero ahora puedes llorar sin que alguien se burle de ti**

Al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Abrazo a Yusaku, prácticamente había buscado un espacio entre su pecho y así el había recargado su rostro ahí, esta le daba caricias a su cabello y espalda, sonreía y le decía algunas palabras para hacerlo sentir mejor. Paso corto tiempo para que Ryoken alzará el rostro y se encontrará con la mirada brillante de Yusaku.

Sus brazos aún abrazaban la cintura de Yusaku, las pequeñas manos de ella se habían detenido para pasarlas por detrás de sus hombros. Subió su mano par apartar aquel mechón de cabello y acariciar su mejilla. Sonrió antes de lanzarse a los labios de Yusaku y besarlos. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, sus cuerpos se pegaron un poco más y pronto el beso se hizo profundo cuando la lengua de Ryoken le pidió permiso a Yusaku para entrar a explorar.

Tímida abrió su boca, soltó un gritito cuando sintió aquella cálida lengua acariciar la suya. Ante la intensidad tuvieron que separarse. Sonrojados, con la respiración acelerada. Iban a volver a besarse.

 ** _-Yusaku-sama, joven Ryoken, se les hace tarde para ir a clases_** -Habló Roboppy desde la cocina.

Ambos jóvenes reaccionaron un tanto sonrojados, se miraron, los ojos esmeraldas brillaban con intensidad al igual que los ojos celestes. ¿Acaso estaban pensando en hacer algo más? Realmente no querían pensar en eso. Yusaku se levanto tan rápido al igual que Ryoken. Se habían dejado llevar por un momento, tal vez antes de salir tendría que arreglar el problema que se había formado entre sus piernas. Sólo se miraron y sonrieron tímidos. Ella terminó de ponerse el chaleco al igual que su saco y tomar su mochila, Ryoken tuvo que entrar por un momento al baño. Cuando ambos ya estuvieron listos, salieron del cuarto a la cocina donde había dos Bentos.

 **-Le pedí a Roboppy que terminará de preparar un Bento para cada quien, espero que no te moleste**

 **-Gracias**

Ambos jóvenes salieron para subirse al carro. Los dos en la parte delantera. Cuando arrancó el auto, se había formado un silencio cómodo. Yusaku volteo a ver a Ryoken, estaba concentrado mirando el camino. Miro las grandes manos del chico al igual que la curiosa marca de su mano. Hasta ahora había visto aquella marca y eso que se habían tomado varias veces de las manos.

 **-Por cierto** -Yusaku habló para llamar su atención. **\- ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?**

 **-Kogami Ryu** -Mintió, aún no era tiempo de decir ese verdadero nombre.

 **-¿Y te dejo hacerte tan joven ese tatuaje en tu mano?**

 **-No exactamente** -Soltó una risita cuando detuvo el carro y miro su mano. **\- Fue hace dos años cuando encontré esta marca y me gustó tanto que me la tatue, sólo que nunca le he dicho**

 **-De verdad que eres un caso** -Yusaku se soltó a reír.

Ambos rieron. La felicidad que tenían ahora no se comparaba. ¿Acaso está felicidad los iba a mantener juntos o los destruiría poco a poco?

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Este es el prime fanfic de este día, esperen los próximos de este fin de semana._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 24 de Agosto de 2018_**


	14. T r e c e

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Lamento la tardanza con estos capítulos pero he estado ocupada leyendo algunas otras cosas que realmente me distraen, espero subirlos más seguido los capítulos que debo. Esta en el contexto de la historia del anime pero como también les he dicho, también está ambientado en un mundo aparte, así que si ven que la personalidad de Yusaku y Ryoken cambia, es porque es un universo alterno._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Ese día, Yusaku creía que iba a ser bueno. En especial porque Ryoken la había llevado a la escuela y literal, todos los hombres quienes habían querido insinuarle algo, sólo pasaban cabizbajos al ver con quien había llegado. Un chico de un curso superior de cabello blanco con mechones azules y atractivos ojos celestes le había besado frente a la escuela. Y con un auto modelo del año de color negro por si fuera poco.

La escuela no podia permitir que sus estudiantes tuvieran trabajo, cosa que a Yusaku le daba igual y trabajaba con Kusanagi, no vivía con sus padres y era normal que quisiera conseguir algo de dinero, ya bastante tenía que Kusanagi le había dado un lugar donde dormir y comer cuando se conocieron mejor. De alguna manera, esa era la única forma de conseguir dinero limpio sin tener que meterse en asuntos más sucios y que prácticamente su nombre este en la lista de los más buscados. Aunque ahora siendo una hacker probablemente ya este en esa lista.

Lo bueno de la escuela es que no tenían problemas con las relaciones a menos de que una chica de dieciséis años estuviera en una relación con un chico de dieciocho. Pero como las relaciones eran libres y la edad no era tanto el impedimento, entonces no había problema alguno mientras no se le cacharan haciendo cosas indebidas en lugares no correctos, al menos no quería que a Ryoken lo catalogaran como pedófilo o algo parecido, tal vez se separaban por dos años pero eso daba igual.

 **-Te vendré a buscar a la salida** -Ryoken le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 **-Entonces te esperaré** -Sonrió bobamente.

 **-Te ves linda sonriendo** -Yusaku enrojecio ante ese comentario como los de sus compañeros. **\- Que digan lo que quieran decir ellos, mientras sepas que te quiero esta bien para mi**

 **-Gracias Ryoken** -Le dio un beso en la mejilla. **\- Ahora ve a la escuela o llegarás tarde, nos vemos en la salida**

 **-No quiero ir** -Se quejó infantilmente. **-¿Y si mejor no entras a clases?**

 **-Se supone que eres mi superior, es para que me alientes a tomar clases** -Soltó una risita. **\- Mejor otro día que los profesores no me vean o me irá mal**

 **-Es una promesa Yusaku** -Sonrió.

Fue ahí cuando compartieron un pequeño beso en los labios y se despidió de Ryoken mientras este encendía el carro y se marchaba. Camino con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, realmente le daba igual lo que pensarán de ella, que si se estaba metiendo con alguien de dinero o alguien mayor que ella, a Yusaku sólo le importaba cuanto quería a ese chico de ojos celestes y estaba bien. Desde hace tiempo que le había dejado de importar aquellos asuntos.

 **-Realmente tienes novio Fujiki-kun** -Yusaku volteó a su espalda al escuchar la voz de su compañero gordito. Aunque siendo sincera, se le notaba un poco decaído.

 **-Si, es alguien lindo y no intenta hacerme bromas como alguien Shima**

Y así se alejó. Quizá también era alguien quien trató tener algo con ella pero al igual que todos rechazaría porque ella ya tenía alguien que ocupaba un espacio en su corazón. Había sido un tanto curioso que la chica prestará atención en clases, incluso había terminado algunos ejercicios tan rápido que los profesores mismos se sorprendían. Para Yusaku no era sorpresa, desde aquel suceso, ella había tomado clases extra desde casa, aún tenía miedo de salir a la calle como tener alguna persona cerca, era un tanto estricta con el asunto de que alguien intentará tocar su mano, cosa que nunca le contó a Ryoken y ahora era al único que le permitía tener ese contacto con él. Aun así, desde su casa empezaba hacer ejercicios más complicados y los que dejaban en clase era un tanto simples, no por nada era la mejor hackeando al saber diferentes idiomas como aquellos molestos algoritmos, los cuales prefería más.

Lo único difícil para ella era Literatura, si podía leer un libro, novela o hasta un manga pero que fuera de su interés. Los de la escuela eran un tanto aburridos, tenía que hacer la tarea a rastras si es que no quería recibir algún regaño de sus profesores. Era buena en todas las materias, incluyendo educación física pero literatura, prefería que nunca hubiera existido.

 **-Por cierto Shima** -Llamo la atención de su compañero. **\- ¿Aoi todavía no regresa?**

 **-Se supone que eres su amiga y recibiste un pase especial de su hermano para visitarla cuando quisieras en el hospital** -Suspiro. **\- Pero no, aún no regresa, tengo entendido que ya salió del hospital pero su hermano quiere tenerla vigilada por un tiempo, deberías ir a visitarla**

 **-Debería** -Suspiro. **\- Gracias Shima**

 **-Por cierto** -Volvió a llamar la atención de Yusaku. **\- ¿Acaso te golpeaste en la nuca? Tienes un pequeño moreton**

Yusaku no entendía hasta que subió su mano rápidamente y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo. Ahora recordaba, cuando Ryoken había terminado de cepillar su cabello, este había posado sus labios en la nuca, se olvidó por completo que el chico había besado y mordido un poco esa área. Y ella tan avergonzada por que apenas había recordado y toda la mañana habían estado con la nuca descubierta. Tuvo que poner todo su cabello atrás para taparlo y que los profesores no le llamarán la atención.

Y así de rápido había pasado el tiempo en clases que cuando menos se esperaba ya caminaba a la salida de la escuela y justamente Ryoken ya esperaba con una sonrisa recargado en la puerta del carro. Yusaku sonrió y prácticamente corrió para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla. Muchos estudiantes, en especial las chicas hablaban un tanto sonrojadas diciendo lo bien que se veía el de ojos celestes pero digamos que como Yusaku es Yusaku, entonces tuvo que marcar su territorio así dándole un beso en los labios.

 **-¿Sucede algo?** -Pregunto un tanto curioso.

 **-Luego me vengare por la marca que hiciste en mi nuca** -Habló un tanto avergonzada.

Ryoken sólo sonrió. Eso significa que alguien lo había notado y le había hecho saber. Esperaba que entendiera Yusaku que el también podía llegar a ser un tantito celoso. Era su novia y que alguno de sus compañeros la siguieran viendo como un pedazo de carne le molestaba. Así al menos podia decir que sólo le pertenecía a él. Aunque era muy probable que podría hacerlo de otra manera, no pudo evitar sonreír nervioso.

Subieron al auto y comenzaron a charlar sobre sus clases como de la tarea que habían dejado. Ryoken tenía entendido que esa noche, al menos Yusaku se desvelaria en hacerla así que tenía que dejarla en casa antes del anochecer. Era el tiempo justo para lo que tenía planeado hacer. Fueron al centro comercial, ambos caminaron tomados de la mano mientras veían algunas tiendas. Reían, se divertían y hasta se molestaban, Ryoken miraba como esta se sonrojaba cuando veía cosas tiernas como algunos peluches como algunas mascotas.

Hasta se quedó un tanto sorpresivo cuando entraron en una tienda donde vendían algunas cartas de duelo y Yusaku se acercó para observar con detenimiento cada sobre. Al parece iba en serio para volver a los duelos, tendría que tener cuidado en un futuro. Ryoken dejo a Yusaku mirando algunos accesorios mientras él iba a recoger algo que había encargado

 **-¿Esta buscando algo para su novio señorita?** -Pregunto una encargada a Yusaku quien se había quedado mirando un accesorio.

 **-No bueno** -Respondió un tanto nerviosa. **\- Tal vez, solo me preguntaba cuando costaba el conjunto de pulseras**

 **-Ese accesorio es nuevo, si quiere se lo puedo mostrar, a muchas personas les ha gustado pero escogen colores como café, rosa y hasta amarillo creo que para usted le tenemos el color ideal y te lo dejaré en descuento**

 **-¿Podría mostrarmelo?** -Pregunto curiosa.

 **-¡Claro!**

No paso tiempo para que Yusaku viera emocionada aquellos accesorios y los comprara de inmediato. Una tonta sonrisa apareció en su rostro al saber que le podía dar. Después de que ambos se encontrarán, Ryoken y Yusaku habían ido a comer hamburguesas, a petición de la chica, aunque este soltara risitas divertido, no podia negar que hasta se le había antojado aquella hamburguesa con extra queso. Mientras esperaban su orden, en la mesa, Ryoken le mostró una pequeña bolsita. Yusaku la tomo con curiosidad.

 **-Espero que te guste**

La abrió con cuidado, no quería romper el papel y mucho menos arruinar el contenido. Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción y un dulce sonrojo apareció en ella al ver que eran dos cadenitas de plata, cada uno tenía una pequeña piedra en forma de corazón en el centro, una de color celeste y otra de color esmeralda. Se dio cuenta que era un juego para ellos dos. No tuvo tiempo para hablar cuando vio a Ryoken levantarse, tomar con cuidado el collar con la piedra de color esmeralda, mover su cabello con cuidado y ponerla en el lugar designado, su cuello. Después de enganchar, le dio otro beso en el cuello, justo donde se encontraba aquella marca de su cuello.

Lo vio moverse a su lado, tomo sus manos y volvió a sonreír.

 **-Hace unos días vi ambos collares mientras caminaba para conseguir un material de la escuela** -Habló Ryoken. **\- Me gustó porque me recuerda al color de tus ojos, la señorita me dijo que eran de pareja así que ¿Podrías ponerme el mío?**

Yusaku un tanto nerviosa agarró la otra mitad del collar. Ryoken río divertido al ver el nerviosismo de la misma. Sintió el frío de la cadenita rodear su cuello, se dio cuenta de la seriedad y concentración en el rostro de la chica, no quiso reírse o la chica podría ponerse más nerviosa. Cuando ella quito sus manos del cuello se dio cuenta que veía con atención la piedra, era hermosa la piedra y que se juntaran aquellos dos corazones, era muy significativo.

 **-En realidad yo también tenía un regalo para ti Ryoken**

Yusaku busco entre la bolsa de su falda aquella bolsita de papel. Ryoken la tomo con cuidado y descubrió dos pequeñas pulseras de plata con varias piedras que tenian un efecto de degradado. En la piedra de enmedio, la más grande, estaba el color celeste en una y en otra el color esmeralda. Era curioso que ambos pensaron en lo mismo.

 **-Pensé que sería bueno que tuvieras la de color esmeralda y yo la celeste**

 **-Me gustaría** -Sonrió Ryoken para ayudarle a Yusaku ponerle la pulsera con la piedra celeste. **\- ¿Acaso sabías que te iba a dar algo?**

 **-No** -Respondió Yusaku con una sonrisa, tomo la mano de Ryoken y le ayudo a ponerle su pulsera. **\- ¿Y tú?**

 **-Tampoco**

Ambos soltaron una risita antes de darse un beso e ir por su orden. Yusaku pensaba que su día iba a ser mucho mejor gracias a Ryoken que no dejaba de ver su pulsera con emoción y ella no dejaba de tocar aquel collar con mucho cuidado. Realmente hubiera querido que el día no terminará pero tenía otra cosa más que hacer, luchar contra su pasado.

 **.o.**

 **-Lo bueno que llegas a tiempo Yu** -Habló Kusanagi con una sonrisa. **\- ¿Un nuevo collar de parte de Ryoken? Se ve bonito**

 **-Gracias, la verdad crei que iba a tardar en llegar** -Se puso el disco de duelos en su muñeca izquierda, AI de encontraba escuchando todo eso. **\- Pero es hora de descubrir mi pasado**

Aquella felicidad de estar con Ryoken y disfrutar de acariciar con cariño el collar como la pulsera se había ido cuando en la noche entro a la puerta trasera de SOL. Al parecer había sido utilizada como distractor de Gosth Girl para que ella pudiera ingresar en la computadora principal de la misma mientras Playmaker se quedaba a combatir con aquellas inteligencias, las cuales no tenían nada de brillante cuando ella les había ganado fácilmente, aunque se sorprendio de encontrar a Blue Angel, no quería verla hasta terminar con ese asunto pero no tenía de otra. Algún día tendría que volver hablarle y disculparse por no haber ido a visitarla sin querer contar lo que realmente pasó.

Empezó a discutir con Akira, el hermano de Aoi, quien pedía al Ignis de su disco de duelos y que olvidará todo relacionado a ese momento para que ella tuviera amigos y pudiera pensar sobre un futuro. ¿Cómo podía olvidar todo el daño que le hicieron? Prácticamente era imposible lo que pedía. Un duelo por aquella información como por el Ignis se había formado. No podía negarlo pero el era fuerte, tenia una muy buena estrategia, realmente lamentaba que el hermano de Aoi fuera de un corazón tan noble, esos eran los corazones más fáciles de destruir.

Blue Angel había llegado a ese lugar y antes de que terminará su duelo, quería saber la verdad. ¿Porqué lo hacía? Acaso quería saber que su vida era más miserable que la de ella. Realmente su amiga estaba muy equivocada, sólo por que su hermano no le prestaba atención no era su culpa. Ella había vivido el infierno en vida.

 **-No puedo tener todo lo que tu me pides Zaizen** -Sonrió con tristeza. **\- No puedo tener amigos, ni mucho menos hablar sobre un futuro cuando mi tiempo se detuvo hace diez años** -Miro con nostalgia su disco de duelos. **\- Nuestro futuro fue robado cuando a mi y cinco niños más nos secuestraron y nos torturaron con los duelos mismos como con la comida**

 **-Eso es terrible** -La cara de Blue Angel mostraba terror.

 **-Nuestro tiempo se detuvo y ahora yo estoy aquí para vengarme porque primero** -Alzó su dedo índice. **\- Quiero saber el porque de todo esto que sólo nos ha hecho daño a nosotros como a nuestras familias, segundo** -Alzó también su dedo medio. **\- Quiero vengarme de todo el daño que me hicieron y tercero** -Alzó su dedo anular. **\- Quiero salvar al amigo que me ayudó a sobrevivir aquella pesadilla**

 **-¿No sabes quien fue?** -Preguntó Akira.

 **-Nunca encontré información alguna**

 **-Es curioso por que en el archivo dice quien fue**

Fue el incentivo para acabar con ese duelo ya y poder robar los datos. Playmaker ardía en furia, quería acabar con ese asunto ya. Sólo un par de buenos movimientos y pronto ya había terminado con Akira. Sin dudar camino a la computadora central y le pidió a AI que se comiera todo lo que podía encontrar de aquel caso. Una vez que terminó sólo camino a la salida.

 **-Playmaker** -Akira habló. **\- Pudiste derrotarme sólo con Firewall Dragon pero decidiste sacar mis monstruos del cementerio ¿Porque lo hiciste?**

 **-Porque son cartas que se protegen así mismo como ustedes, Akira, no quiero arrastrar a tu hermana y a ti a la misma oscuridad por mi culpa** -Volteó una última vez. **\- Alejense de todo este caso y solo así podrán seguir viviendo en la luz**

Y sólo se desconecto. Inmediatamente que salió de aquella puerta, Kusanagi y Yusaku empezaron a decodificar aquella información. Les tomo un par de minutos para al fin poder leer lo que todo eso decía. A Yusaku le dolía un poco ver todos esos vídeos de su secuestro, leer todos esos documentos donde afirmaban lo bueno que era el experimento hasta llegar al punto donde se hablaba de los mismos creadores del proyecto.

 **-Kogami Kiyoshi fue el principal creador del prouecto...**

 **-¿Kogami Kiyoshi? ¿Y el donde está?**

 **-Aquí dice que está muerto desde hace unos años, maldición, nunca podremos saber de su misma palabra lo que realmente hacía con tantos experimentos**

 **-¿Tiene algún pariente? ¿Cómo un hijo o una esposa?**

 **-No**

 **-Debemos encontrar más información, no podré descansar hasta que encontremos a todos esos malditos**

 **-Yusaku...**

 **-Estoy bien Kusanagi-san** -Suspiro. **\- Es sólo que quiero saber la verdad, realmente quiero descubrirlo para que asi puedas entender a tu hermano**

 **-Gracias Yusaku** -Kusanagi sonrió.

Y así era como se encontraba Yusaku. Oculta entre las sábanas de su cama, con la mirada ida, acariciando el collar de su cuello mientras ve como su celular se encendía la pantalla, ya habían sido varias veces que se encendía pero realmente no tenía ganas de contestar una llamada o un mensaje. Sólo lo miro de reojo, era fácil saber que era de Ryoken, quería contestarle pero no estaba de ánimos. Pronto recordó el nombre de aquel doctor y volvió a ver el nombre de Ryoken en la pantalla.

 **-¿Acaso...? Es imposible**

Sólo apagó el celular y cerró los ojos, no quería ver a nadie en los próximos días.

 **.o.**

 **-¿Otra vez se fue temprano?** -Pregunto Ryoken a Kusanagi.

Era un poco raro cuando ya la conocía bien, era de las chicas que tenías que explotar una bomba en su cuarto para así poder despertarla y que la misma no estuviera enojada y morir en el intento. Habían pasado cinco días desde la última vez que le hablo, Ryoken pensaba que estaba haciendo mucha tarea pero al tener en cuenta que la misma no respondía los mensajes y mucho menos las llamadas, ya era un tanto preocupante.

En ese tiempo donde estuvo preocupada por ella, habían empezado un nuevo virus que invade la mente de los duelistas. Se le empezaba a conocer como Another, atrapaban la mente y prácticamente dejaban al cuerpo en coma. Querían saber hasta que punto llegaría ese dolor de perder todo. Sólo que tuvo que hacer un pequeño cambio en el mismo. En la lista de duelistas con un disco antiguo e insertor de cartas y que podían ser posibles hackers, aparecía Yusaku como una víctima más, tuvo que borrar su nombre y poner otro más que realmente no tenía interés en recordar.

No creía que la chica era una hacker, a penas y la había visto tomar una computadora aunque la misma había entablado una conversación con el cuando en las noticias dijeron algo sobre ingeniería informática. Ella sólo lo sabía porque si, no podia creer que ella era una hacker.

 **-Ha tenido problemas con algunas materias así que ha querido salir temprano para arreglar estos problemas** -Vio la cara de Kusanagi, ya no estaba convencido de ello. **\- Eso fue lo que entendí de ella, lamentó que vinieras hasta aquí Ryoken-kun**

 **-No, creo que debi mandarle un mensaje** -Ganó Ryoken mientras miraba por las ventanas, vio que una cortina se había movido. **\- Iré por Yusaku a la escuela mejor, gracias por avisarme Shoichi-san**

 **-Hasta entonces** -El mayor sonrió. **\- Ven a visitarnos al parque, probablemente ahí estaremos**

 **-Ahí estaré, hasta entonces**

Sólo fue cuestión de subir al auto y encender el motor, tuvo que manejar y doblar en una cuadra para que al menos le creyeran que iba a ir a clases. Si, porque el no se quedaría atrás hasta hablar con Yusaku, daba igual si faltaba a clases, sólo unas cuántas faltas tendría pero podría arreglarlo con un justificante médico. Tuvo que acariciar su collar para calmar sus ansias. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Que recordaba, todo había estado bien hasta el día que se compartieron el collar y la pulsera.

Suspiro cuando apagó el motor cerca de una calle donde vivía Yusaku, miro su muñeca para ver aquella pulsera. ¿Qué estará pasando para que la chica este reaccionando de esa manera? Dejo de pensar cuando después de media hora la puerta se abrió y mostró a un pequeño y delgado cuerpo con una falda que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla de color verde militar, unos tennis negros y un suéter con capucha negra cubriendo su cabello y parte de su rostro.

Miro por ambos lados para caminar en dirección contraria a la escuela. Sus manos las metió en las bolsas de su chaqueta. Ryoken encendió el motor. Avanzaba poco a poco hasta que llegó a su lado. Bajo la ventanilla del copiloto, Yusaku sólo abrió los ojos cuando lo miro e intento ocultar su sorpresa, empezaba a caminar rápido pero fue en vano cuando escucho una puerta abrirse. Antes de que pudiera correr, Ryoken ya la había encerrado entre sus brazos y la puerta del carro.

 **-¿A donde vas Yusaku?** -Preguntó con seriedad.

 **-A un lado** -Desvío la mirada.

 **-¿Porque no contestas mis mensajes y mucho menos mis llamadas? Ya me estaba preocupando de que te pudo suceder algo**

 **-Por que no había revisado mi celular, estuve ocupada** -Respondió automáticamente.

 **-¿Acaso no confías en mi?** -Yusaku le miro inmediatamente. Ryoken hablaba un poco dolido. **\- He estado contigo y me platicas sobre muchas cosas que puede llegar a lastimarte pero siempre he estado a tu lado para abrazarte o consolarte** -Acarició la mejilla de Yusaku. **\- ¿Porqué haces esto?**

Yusaku se mordió el labio, lo menos que había querido era lastimar a alguien más y más si se trataba de la persona que era muy importante para su vida. Suspiro, subió su mano y acaricio la mano que aún estaba en su mejilla, sonrió levemente.

 **-No me había estado sintiendo bien en estos días, tenía que estar un momento a solas para no ser un estorbo** -Suspiro. Era difícil confesar aquello. **\- Iba ir al hospital, la escuela sabe que estos días he faltado por ir a ese lugar**

 **-¿Acaso estas enferma de algo?**

 **-Más que nada tengo que ir a ver al psicólogo que me atiende desde hace diez años** -Sonrió levemente. **\- Como sabes suelo deprimirme y suelo pensar en algunas cosas que me pueden ocasionar dolor** -Tocó ligeramente sus muñecas. **\- Es por eso que lo he visitado, por mi y por ti, lo que menos quiero es causar problemas a las personas que me rodean**

Ryoken en ese momento se sintió un poco mal, tenía razón para preocuparse pero al parecer era un tanto secreto que la chica iba al psicólogo para evitar vergüenzas y ahora él sólo lo había descubierto porque se sentía un tanto sólo. Ahora sabía que aquello lo hacía por los dos, ella todo ese tiempo lo hacía para no lastimar a las personas como a ella la lastimaron, no quería que el saliera lastimado, ahora el era el avergonzado por pedirle que le dijera. Suspiro, abrazo a Yusaku. Sintió como esta le abrazaba tímida.

 **-Perdón por preguntar sobre tu vida privada**

 **-Esta bien** -La escucho suspirar. **\- En algún momento me ibas a preguntar, suelo desaparecer algunos días por lo mismo pero no te preocupes** -Yusaku se separó un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla. **\- Los maestros me envían la tarea y yo la realizo para volver a enviarle lo hecho, no pierdo clases**

Ryoken volvió a sonreír, le dio un último beso en la frente y tomo sus manos.

 **-¿Vas tarde para tu cita en el hospital?**

 **-Aún tengo un poco de tiempo** -Sonrió. **\- Pero no voy a dejar mi cita a un lado para ir contigo, tengo unas cosas que hacer en la tarde pero si quieres me puedes acompañar**

 **-¿No te molestaría?** -Pregunto dudoso.

 **-No** -Soltó una risita. **\- Sería divertido tener a un acompañante**

Ambos se sonrieron antes de compartir un beso en los labios. Se separaron con rapidez, se supone que eran alumnos responsables y que alguien los viera ahí, podría existir problemas. Se subieron al carro y Yusaku le empezó a dirigir para ir al hospital. Al menos tenía lo que había querido hacer, saltarse las clases por primera vez y estar en otro lugar casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

De alguna manera, sentía que algo iba a pasar.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Se verán más cosas de las que aparecieron en el anime, así que esperenlas, sin duda espero que Yusaku tenga un poco más de contacto con más personas en especial con Ryoken. Aunque sea mi historia y ya se como tiene que ir el hilo de la misma, no puedo evitar emocionarme cuando escribo cada capítulo._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 2 de Septiembre de 2018_**


	15. C a t o r c e

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Como he aclarado con anterioridad. Este fic es de un universo alterno donde Yusaku sería mujer y hasta sería novia de Ryoken. Obviamente tiene relación con el anime sólo que al cambiar un poco sus personalidades, los personajes suelen llegar a ser de esa manera._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Ryoken se sentía un tanto nervioso. Muchas personas miraban a la joven pareja con una sonrisa, cuando le dijo hospital, realmente había pensado que sería a un hospital con mucha sangre, algunos materiales de cirugía como las señoras gordas que solían atender con su mala cara y toda la cosa pero en realidad no fue así. Se encontraban en un hospital casi a las afueras de la ciudad. No podría decir que parecía un manicomio, eso no estaría bien dicho, parecía más un lugar donde ayudaban a las personas que fueron secuestradas, torturadas, que se quieren suicidar y muy deprimentes.

Casi eran como esos de la comunidad de Neuróticos Anónimos, sólo que ese lugar era más bonito y las enfermeras no eran gordas ni ancianas al igual que los doctores no tenían cara de pervertidos. Realmente Ryoken podia llegar a sorprenderse por la imaginación que solía tener, tal vez debería dejar de ver aquellas películas de acción y de terror. En ningún momento Yusaku soltó su mano, ambos caminaban por el largo pasillo para llegar a recepción donde una amable señora recibió a Yusaku con una sonrisa.

 **-Buenas tardes**

 **-¡Yusa-chan!** -Habló la señora para levantarse y tocar las manos de la misma. **\- Ya me estaba preocupando, dijiste que llegarías desde hace una hora**

 **-Lo lamentó** -Yusaku sonrió apenada para aceptar aquel apretón de manos. **\- Tuve unos cuantos inconvenientes pero ya estoy aquí**

 **-Me alegra** -La enfermera miro a Ryoken y volvió a sonreír. **\- ¿Él es tu novio? Valla si es demasiado guapo, ahora entiendo porque hablabas de él con una tonta sonrisa**

 **-Bueno** -Yusaku se sonrojo, estaba avergonzada.

 **-Mucho gusto** -Ryoken sonrió. **\- Me alegra que Yusa-chan hablará bien de mi, gracias por cuidarla**

 **-Y caballeroso** -La señora soltó una risita. **\- No tiene de que agradecer, es una chica linda e inteligente, adelante Yusa-chan, el doctor te espera en el consultorio**

 **-Gracias** -Yusaku volvió a sonrojarse.

La enfermera les dio dos identificaciones como visitantes. Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al elevador. Se volvieron a tomar de las manos al notar el nerviosismo de Yusaku. En ese momento se dio cuenta que le tenía un tanto miedo a los elevadores o a los lugares cerrados. Ya que cuando este empezo a subir, ella le apreto más la mano.

 **-¿Le tienes miedo a los elevadores?**

 **-A los lugares pequeños y cerrados, me mantuvieron en un lugar así por unos meses**

Ryoken sonrió. Tomó el rostro de Yusaku de la barbilla y le dio un beso en los labios. Al separarse se dio cuenta del dulce sonrojo como que ella no desviara su mirada de sus labios. La había distraído de aquel miedo y ahora sólo se concentraba observando sus labios, no evitó volver a besarla. Cada día descubría más cosas de ella, pequeñas o grandes, eran cosas importantes para Ryoken.

 **-¿Porque Yusa-chan?** -Pregunto curioso.

 **-Sabes que no me gusta mi nombre porque es de hombre, así que muchos me dicen Yu como me conociste y algunos Yusa como algunas enfermeras y doctores de este lugar, es mejor que mi nombre**

 **-Tal vez así empiece a llamarte Yusa-chan**

 **-No te atrevas** -Inflo sus mejillas. **\- O te pondré un apodo más vergonzoso**

 **-Hazlo** -La reto. **\- Sería algo lindo**

La puerta se abrió en el piso indicado y fue Ryoken quien jaló a Yusaku para que saliera del elevador. Sintió como ella dejaba de apretarle la mano y respiraba tranquilamente. Caminaron hasta al final donde había un gran balcón, en una puerta antes se encontraba el consultorio con la placa del doctor que atendía a Yusaku. Iba apretar el botón indicando que había alguien más esperando cuando vio como la puerta se abría y mostraba a un adulto joven con bata blanca, cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color.

 **-Oh** -El doctor sonrio amablemente. **\- Ya iba a preguntar por ti en recepción Yusa-chan**

 **-Si, lo lamentó** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia. **\- ¿Podemos empezar con nuestra cita del día? Tengo que visitar a alguien más**

 **-¡Claro!** -El doctor miro a Ryoken y pronto vio que aún seguían tomados de la mano. **\- Mucho gusto tu debes ser Ryo-kun, Yusa-chan me habla de ti en cada terapia, es bueno al fin conocerte pero debo pedirte que tendrás que esperar afuera, es sólo para darle seguridad**

 **-No hay problema, yo esperaré aquí** -Sonrió Ryoken.

 **-Entonces vamos** -El doctor entró. Yusaku se giró y le dio un beso en los labios. **\- Prometo no tardar mucho**

 **-Aquí te seguiré esperando, no importa cuanto tardas**

Ambos se sonrieron, soltaron sus manos y solo vio cuando ella entro al consultorio. Ryoken suspiro, se sentia un tanto nervioso estar en ese lugar pero si Yusaku lo hacía por los dos, entonces no tenía porque interferir entre sus planes. Camino hasta llegar al balcón, el lugar era enorme pero veía que le hacía falta algunas cosas, tal vez no le caería mal que hiciera una pequeña donación, al final aún tenía todo el dinero que su padre le había dejado y como no era de esos chicos ricos que lo malgastaban, al menos le gustaba ayudar a las personas.

¿Y todavía se decía que no era una buena persona? Bueno, aún había muchas que hacían cambiar el punto de vista de todo quien lo conociera. El cálido aire golpeaba su rostro. No tenía otra más que esperar a que Yusaku saliera. ¿A que se refería que tenía que visitar a alguien más?

 **-¿Ryoken-sama?**

El nombrado volteó a sus espaldas para mirar a ese hombre de cabello y barba azul. Abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido.

 **-¿Hermano Aso?**

 **-¿No deberías estar en clases? ¿Acaso te paso algo?** -Pregunto un tanto preocupado.

 **-En realidad me salte clases para acompañar a mi novia aquí** -Suspiro. **\- No creí que nos íbamos a encontrar aquí**

 **-Ya veo** -Se acercó con una sonrisa. **\- ¿A que área vino ella?**

 **-Vino con el psicólogo de aquí en la primera puerta, tiene algunos problemas por algo que le pasó hace diez años**

Un silencio se formó entre ambos hombres. Ryoken estaba un tanto nervioso, primero había sido su hermana Kyoko quien los vio en el hospital para ver a la amiga de Yusaku y ahora era a uno de sus hermanos, Aso. Aunque tuviera confianza en su padre, aún no le podía decir quien era Yusaku aunque este tuviera muchos deseos de conocer a su nuera.

 **-¿Sucede algo Ryoken? Sabes que me puedes contar si tienes algún problema**

 **-En realidad** -Suspiro. **\- Tengo algo que contarte, algo que no he podido contarle a mi padre** -Dijo con seriedad.

 **-¿Tan importante es?**

Confiaria en su hermano como siempre lo había hecho desde que desapareció su padre y quedó al cuidado de ellos, le diría aquellas palabras que a su padre no le había podido decir. Le diría sobre aquella situación que no pudo contar.

 **.o.**

 **-Valla, por donde veas se nota que ustedes se conocieron por obra del destino**

 **-Siempre había creído que era hombre y resultó ser una chiquilla** -Ryoken soltó una risita. Había confesado en esa hora y media desde que la conoció hasta ese momento, obviamente tuvo que omitir algunas palabras o realmente moriría de la vergüenza. **\- Sólo nos topamos ese día y ahora saber que ella fue un niño del caso Lost y más siendo la que salve ese día, no se como llevar esto y ni siquiera le puedo decir a mi padre**

 **-Kiyoshi nunca se enojara, tu mismo me lo dijiste, el acepta tu relación, no se si pasará pero no creo que tendrías que decidir entre un futuro con ella o que siempre te marquen como un terrorista** -Le dio unas cuantas palmadas a su hermano menor. **\- Por eso debiste salir de todo esto cuanto antes pero si te preocupas por ella es mejor que sigas como antes de saber todo eso, nunca dudes de ella así ella nunca dudará de ti**

Ambos dieron un sorbo al café que había en sus manos. Sin duda Ryoken si había necesitado aquella plática con alguien. Lo bueno que aún tenía a sus hermanos y aunque quisiera ocultarles algo, estos siempre estarían dispuestos a escucharlo. Aquel peso de sus hombros se había ido.

 **-Lo se, ella vino aquí por nosotros** -Sonrió. **\- Ella está dispuesta a cambiar para no hacer daño a las personas y más para olvidar lo sucedido hace diez años**

 **-Ella realmente es noble y se nota que te ama demasiado como para hacer eso y confesarte varias cosas que sufre** -Sonrió el mayor. **\- Nunca la dejes ir y más si te compro esa pulsera, eres alguien que no le gusta los accesorios así que hacer un sacrificio por ella entonces eso si es amor**

 **-Ya no me molestes hermano** -Dijo un tanto avergonzado él de pelo blanco.

 **-¿Ryoken?**

Ambos hombres voltearon, en la puerta para salir al balcón se encontraba Yusaku un tanto confundida. ¿Acaso ese doctor y Ryoken a conocían? Suponía si porque este le dijo hermano. Vio como ambos se levantaron de su asiento y se acercaron a ella.

 **-Bienvenida** -Le dio un beso en la frente. **\- ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que tenía unos hermanos?** -Yusaku asintió **.- El es uno de ellos**

 **-Aso, mucho gusto** -El hombre le tendió la mano.

 **-Fujiki Yusaku** -Ella aceptó aquel apretón.

 **-Ahora entiendo porque Ryoken nunca deja de hablar de ti, eres alguien linda, de seguro tu padre estaría orgulloso de conocerla** -Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron. Aso sólo empezó a reír. **\- Algún día deberías invitarla a cenar conmigo y Kyoko**

 **-Algún día** -Sonrió Ryoken.

 **-Con su permiso tengo que retirarme, unos pacientes me esperan, fue un gusto conocerte Yu-chan**

 **-Igualmente doctor Aso**

Los tres se despidieron. Yusaku y Ryoken estuvieron un rato ahí hasta que la escucho suspirar y tomar su mano.

 **-¿De que estuvieron hablando?** -Preguntó curiosa.

 **-Cosas de hombres** -Ryoken sonrió. **\- Algún día lo sabrás, al menos de aquí hasta que te animes a cenar con nosotros**

 **-Me parece bien** -Sonrió. **\- Vamos, tenemos que ir al comedor, hay una última cosa que hacer**

Volvieron a tomarse de la mano. Ciertamente, Ryoken veía más tranquila a Yusaku, era buena idea que ella siguiera hablando con el psicólogo, no iba a interferir en aquella conversacion tan secreta así que sólo esperaría a que ella estuviera lista y se sintiera libre. Volvieron a bajar por elevador, estuvieron platicando para que ella estuviera distraída. Salieron y siguieron caminando por un pasillo largo, unas puertas de cristal se veían al final. Al pasarlas, Ryoken se dio cuenta que aquel comedor era muy amplio, con mucha luz entrando de las ventanas y tan fresco.

Había pocas personas en ese lugar, algunos eran enfermeros con sus pacientes o algunas personas visitando a su familiar. Yusaku sólo camino hasta llegar a una mesa apartada, donde se encontraba un chico de largo cabello morado y una manta cubriendo sus hombros, este mantenía la mirada baja, en ningún momento quería mirar lo que había por las ventanas. Cierto sentimiento invadió a Ryoken. Yusaku soltó su mano para acercarse y tomar la de ese desconocido, la vio arrodillarse y sonreirle.

 **-Hola Jin ¿Has mejorado?**

 **-He tenido mejores días** -Habló suavemente. **\- ¿Y tú Yu-chan?**

 **-Unos cuantos pensamientos** -Sonrió. **\- Hoy vine con el psicólogo pero dejemos aún lado sobre mí** -Le miró un tanto reprochable. **\- Las enfermeras me mandaron un mensaje de que no has querido comer ¿Qué sucede Jin?**

 **-No he tenido hambre** -Respondió. **\- Sólo como lo necesario por si acaso**

 **-Ambos estamos a salvo Jin, deberías aprovechar todo esto** -Le acaricio el cabello. **\- No soy la correcta para decírtelo pero debes hacer un esfuerzo para comer, no querrás preocupar más a Shoichi-san**

 **-Lo se**

Ryoken reconoció casi de inmediato al joven que hablaba con Yusaku, el era el niño que estaba en las fotografías junto con Shoichi, también era un niño del caso Lost, era curioso que ambos se conocieran, entonces pensó, si no hubiera ido por Spectre aquella vez, probablemente estuviera en ese pequeño círculo, disfrutando de tener más amigos y un vínculo que los unía. Sin duda hubiera sido mejor. Dejo eso de lado, tal vez investigaria como es que ellos se conocían.

Un silencio se formó. Jin alzó un poco la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de Yusaku, realmente estaba preocupada por él. Movió un poco los ojos para darse cuenta que había un joven más a su lado de cabello blanco con rayos azules y ojos celestes. Por un rato lo miro, sin duda podría decir que Ryoken y Yusaku podrían ser el Yin y Yang, realmente lo sentía, su amiga de cabellos oscuros y aquel chico de cabellos blancos, era curioso. Yusaku al darse cuenta sonrió y le contó contenta.

 **-El es mi novio, su nombre es Ryoken** -Miro al de cabello blanco y de igual manera tomó su mano. **\- Ryoken es el Jin Kusanagi, el hermano menor de Shoichi-san**

 **-Mucho gusto Jin-san**

 **-Mucho gusto** -Volteó a ver a Yusaku. **\- ¿El sabe...?** -Esta sólo negó con la cabeza rápidamente, no era necesario terminar aquella pregunta. **\- Ya veo**

Ambos jóvenes sólo se vieron. Yusaku sonrió un tanto nerviosa. Se levantó y soltó la mano de ambos, odiaba pedirles que se tenían que quedar a solas un rato pero tenía que hacerlo si quería ir por la comida para los tres. Aunque no sabía que podía suceder si los dejaba solos, realmente quisiera que entablaran una conversación si no, toda esa situación sería más incómoda.

 **-Ryoken ¿Podrías quedarte un momento con Jin? Necesito ir por la comida**

 **-Claro**

 **-En un rato regreso** -Le dio un beso en la mejilla. **\- Ahora si no te vas a poder escapar de la comida Jin** -La chica revolvió los cabellos del otro.

Se levantó y rápidamente se dirigió a la barra donde pidió varios platos con diferentes desayunos. Se extraño que al voltear escuchará una leve risita, tanto Ryoken como Jin estaban teniendo una amena conversación, era un tanto sorprendente porque Jin sólo hablaba con ella y con su hermano, al parecer que apareciera otro quien pudiera conversar así era bueno. Yusaku sólo sonrió, sólo se estaba preocupando por nada al dejarlos solos. Suspiro. Ahora que Ryoken conocía esa parte de ella, ahora venía la parte más difícil de explicar, su pasado.

 ** _-Prueba con decirle a alguien más sobre ti_** -Le había explicado el doctor. ** _\- Tu novio podría serlo, se nota que te quiere así que abre tu confianza a él, no intentes cerrarte o sólo lastimaras a más personas_** -Sonrió el mismo. ** _\- No quieres que las personas te tengan lástima así que mejor busca tu felicidad y demuestra que pudiste salir adelante a pesar de todo conflicto_**

Acarició su collar. Ese era el día que al fin iba a decirle todo a Ryoken.

 **.o.**

Los tres habían podido tener una buena conversación. Incluso con ayuda de una enferma habían podido sacar a Jin un rato a caminar, se dio cuenta que este no tenía miedo por lo que me rodeaba, incluso había sido capaz de aceptar tomar la mano de la enfermera para que le ayudará. Era sorprendente lo que habían llegado hacer, no podia esperar a llegar a casa y decirle a Shoichi lo que habían hecho ese día.

Sin duda, era un gran paso. Para su desgracia, tenían que dejar a descansar a Jin, por lo que ahora sólo se encontraban en la salida del hospital.

 **-Prometo visitarte la próxima semana, Shoichi-san vendrá mañana** -Yusaku sonrió, tomo por última vez la mano de Jin, una enfermera se encontraba a su lado. **\- Ahora no nos hagas preocuparnos más, come y duerme yo me asegurare que todo saldrá bien**

 **-Gracias Yu-chan** -Sonrió levemente. Estiro su mano, Ryoken entendio y la tomo. **\- Gracias por hacer esta tarde mejor Ryoken-kun**

 **-No hay de que Jin** -Sonrió levemente. **\- ¿Me permitirias venir a visitarte más seguido?**

 **-Claro, hasta otro día**

Los tres se despidieron. Ryoken y Yusaku empezaron a caminar al carro, miraban a su alrededor y cuando sus miradas llegaban a chocar, estos sonreían, al final en cuenta había sido un buen día. Una vez adentro se quedaron en silencio. Había muchas cosas que Ryoken quería preguntarle pero sentia que no iba a ser correcto.

 **-Le caiste bien a Jin, lo pude saber por cómo conversaron** -Sonrió Yusaku. **\- Él es como yo, no nos gusta el contacto con otras personas, aceptamos que pocas personas nos quieran tocar de la mano** -Miro por la ventana. **\- Es como si ambos fuéramos la misma persona**

 **-¿Porqué lo dices?** -Vio como esta se puso un poco tensa. **\- Lo siento, no quería entrometerme**

 **-Esta bien** -Suspiro. **\- Es sólo que es un poco doloroso recordar pero ahora que estamos en esto, te contaré todo**

 **-¿Estas segura?**

 **-Se que de vez en cuando existirán algunos secretos entre nosotros y yo me alejare por algunos problemas que llegue a tener pero creo que quiero que entiendas nuestro dolor**

 **-¿Su dolor?**

 **-El dolor de seis niños que fueron separados de su familia y fueron torturados por un experimento**

Yusaku volteó a ver a Ryoken con decisión. Este sólo asintió con la cabeza, estaba tenso, realmente nunca creyó que aquella conversación llegaría más pronto de lo esperado sólo que esta vez sería narrado desde el punto de vista de una víctima, sabía que por el momento, ella no quisiera ir a su casa, si es que ambos querían hablar a solas. Por lo que se le ocurrió un único lugar. Al único lugar que siempre le había ayudado a guiar su camino.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Otro capítulo más, quiero escribir muchos capítulos porque estaré ocupada en cierto asuntos entre el fin de semana próximo._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 2 de Septiembre de 2018_**


	16. Q u i n c e

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Lamento la tardanza con los capítulos pero como estoy ocupada en otras cosas, entre ellas estoy participando en una pequeña week de otro anime, entonces ocupa la mayoría de mi tiempo en eso. Realmente fue bueno tener un poco de tiempo libre para poder escribir y actualizar, serán dos capítulos, espero que les guste.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Habían llegado a las costas de Den City, cerca de aquel risco donde se podía apreciar una casa en lo alto de ese lugar. Aún el sol podía llegar a ser brillante, muy pocas personas paseaban por ese lugar, era el lugar perfecto para que ambos estuvieran un tanto tranquilos y que no se vieran sospechosos a la hora de hablar. Yusaku sonrió, ese lugar lo había conocido porque a Kusanagi le gustaba ir a ese punto, aunque no tuviera mucha venta en ese lugar, salir de vez en cuando del camino era lo mejor. Si no mal recordaba, aquel lugar también se le conocía como Stardust Road.

Ambos caminaron al barandal, Yusaku un tanto emocionada se había acercado para ver el mar golpear las piedras bajo de ellos. Ryoken llegó a su lado, muchas veces aquel lugar le había ayudado aclarar sus pensamientos, aunque para su desgracia, aquella noche no podría verse el gran espectáculo que se forma. Ambos sabían que por el momento no quería ver el rostro del otro no ahora que se iban a contar tantas cosas.

 **-Cuando tenía seis años, había chocado con un niño en la esquina cercana de mi casa** -Relato Yusaku con una sonrisa. **\- No recuerdo bien su apariencia y estoy segura que el tampoco me ha de recordar ya pero me había prometido que algún día tendríamos un duelo, hasta la fecha lo sigo esperando** -Soltó una risita. **\- Pero no paso tiempo para que después alguien me secuestrara, me había distraído y separado de mis padres** -Se entristecio. **\- Y sólo por creer en una personas que me llevarían con ellos fue mi primer error**

Ryoken disimulo una pequeña sonrisa que apareció de su rostro. En realidad recordaba ese día, ambos habían chocado y el no pudo quedar embobado al ver a una linda niña de ojos esmeraldas y no dejaba de pensar en ella. Obviamente sin saber que era ella hasta ahora.

 **-¿Qué pasó después?**

 **-Anteriormente amaba los duelos, era la mejor en los torneos infantiles, siempre estaba en los dos primeros lugares, mis padres me felicitaban a pesar de estar mucho tiempo metidos en una computadora** -Movió sus manos. **\- Ellos son de seguridad informática en una pequeña compañía, así que era fácil para mi tener una computadora a mi alcance y ver estrategias de duelos, comprar paquetes de cartas en línea como poder hackear con facilidad cosas pequeñas por diversión**

 **-¿En serio hacías eso?**

 **-Era divertido, quería ser como mis padres en un futuro, también quería ser como aquellos duelistas legendarios que se leen de los libros de historia pero pronto todos esos sueños de destruirian**

 **-¿Porqué?**

Yusaku le miro de reojo. Si no mal recordaba, el primer momento que se vieron, Ryoken le había dicho su apellido junto con su nombre, no sabía si tenía algún tipo de relación con aquel hombre que la secuestro pero de todas formas le preguntaría si sabría sobre ese tema, dependiendo de la manera en la que podía llegar a reaccionar, sería lo que decidiría todo. Aunque realmente, lo que menos queria era que toda esa felicidad se derrumbara, no quería dejarlo ir.

 **-¿Conoces algo referente al caso Lost?** -Lo miro. **\- O mejor conocido como proyecto Hanoi**

Ryoken la miro, estaba neutro, sus ojos no decían nada al igual que se movían con tranquilidad, sus manos no temblaban y su respiración estaba tranquila. El no sabía nada de eso así que el no estaba relacionado, podía dejar a un lado que ese hombre y Ryoken tuvieran el mismo apellido, había miles de personas que podían tener ese apellido, ella quería creer eso. Suspiro, su corazón dejo de estar agitado, saber que no estaba relacionado era lo mejor para ambos. Por otro lado, Ryoken tuvo que mantenerse tranquilo, si Yusaku sabía algo referente a ese caso, eso significaba que si había llegado a investigar a tal punto de que conocía el otro nombre del proyecto.

Ahora entendía porque su nombre había aparecido como un posible conejillo de Indias para el proyecto Another, ella podía tratarse de un hacker pero probablemente por ser un trabajo de riesgo, ella no podia decir alguna otra cosa. De todas formas no es como si el tuviera un cartel en la frente diciendo que era el ciberterrorista más buscado, prefería mantener eso en secreto.

 **-¿Proyecto Hanoi? ¿No tienen el mismo nombre que los tipos que quieren destruir Vrains?** -Preguntó tranquilo.

 **-Es un caso totalmente desconocido al menos para la población** -Habló, volvió a mirar al mar. **\- Los medios de comunicación como el mismo SOL y bajo órdenes del gobierno decidieron esconder este tema, nadie quería que se supiera que seis niños habían sido secuestrados y torturados**

 **-¿Seis? Hace rato dijiste eso** -Mintió.

 **-Jin Kusanagi es uno de esos niños, es por eso que puedo entender ese dolor** -Volvió a mirar al mar. **\- Odio los lugares cerrados porque me recuerda a ese lugar, lo único que había en ese cuarto era una manta y unos lentes de realidad virtual, odio el contacto humano porque estuve tan apartada de ellos que realmente dolía estar cerca y amo comer comida chatarra porque no sabía hasta cuando iba a poder sobrevivir**

 **-¿Y que pasó en ese lugar?**

 **-Una vez que te ponías aquellos lentes, un duelo virtual empezaba, pensaba que podía llegar a ganar pero lo único que obtenía eran derrotas, una gran descarga eléctrica llegaba a mi cuerpo a tal grado de que me dejará marcas** -Alzó un poco su brazo, se descubrió el mismo y ahí se encontraba varias partes de su piel quemada. **\- Tenía comida y podía dormir, era lo único su podíamos hacer cuando estábamos en cautiverio después, los duelos decidieron que podíamos comer y había días en los que no comía nada**

Eso Ryoken no lo sabía, tal vez porque nunca le había preguntado a una víctima directa sobre como vivió aquel infierno, ahora sabía que no valía la pena discutir todo ello cuando alguien más sufrió. Había visto a Yusaku en los monitores unos meses después, se le notaba muy delgada, cabello opaco y grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Estaba muy demacrada a lo que el podia recordar pero aquel brillo que mostraba la vida misma, se mantenía como última esperanza, fue lo que más le llamo la atención, es por eso que memorizo aquel color de ojos e hizo que quisiera hacer algo por ella. Porque aún no podia decirle que él había sido el niño con el que había chocado aquella vez, no quería que recordará eso, esa pequeña oportunidad donde al fin tendría a su primer amiga pero eso ya no importaba ahora. Quería escuchar todo, quería saber si era bueno seguir apoyando a su padre o si debía abandonarlo a este punto.

Aún recuerda como su padre y sus hermanos le mostraron con orgullo aquel proyecto, el sólo miraba con terror lo que sucedía pero prefirió quedarse callado a pesar de todo el dolor que le había causado a su corazón, hasta que ya no aguanto más.

 **-Mi corazón estaba a punto de romperse, sentía como la vida se escapada de mi cuerpo cuando escuché una voz** -Sonrió. **\- Un niño me dijo que pensará en tres motivos para seguir viviendo, que pensará en tres razones para seguir peleando y que muy pronto me sacaría de ese lugar, gracias a el y sus palabras, fueron los motivos por los cuales me mantuvieron aún con vida** -A Ryoken le gustó esa sonrisa en donde ella seguía pensando en ese niño como su salvador, al menos un alma en pena había podido ayudar. **\- Poco después se supo que se resolvió el caso gracias a una llamada anónima y yo pude salir de ahí sin embargo, aquel niño no se encontraba ahí, supongo que Hanoi descubrió de quien se trataba y lo tienen aún en ese lugar**

Sonrió cuando escucho aquellas palabras, sólo si supiera que ese niño ahora que creció era el ciberterrorista más grande, realmente le decepcionaria conocerlo. Pero ahora sabía otra cosa más, que Yusaku realmente le estaba salvando de todos sus demonios, podía estar agradecido con ella, podía quererla como realmente es la chica. Abrazo Yusaku por los hombros, sintió como esta sonreía.

 **-¿Y que pasó después?**

 **-Que realmente sentía que no había sido salvada por completo, mi tiempo se detuvo y a pesar de estar aún recibiendo terapias psicológicas, yo siento que realmente no he regresado** -Tomó la mano que estaba sobre su hombro. **\- Así que empecé adentrarme más en la red a buscar el porque de todas estas acciones, fue fácil buscar cuando mis padres me dieron todo tipo de facilidad sin que ellos se dieran cuenta así me llevo a hace un año** -Le miro un tanto apenada. **\- Aunque te mentí en algo**

 **-¿En que?** -Pregunto curioso.

 **-Me escape de casa** -Vio la mirada sorprendida de Ryoken. **\- Mis padres no sabían como entenderme después del secuestro asi que se escondieron en su trabajo, yo me había aislado y me había escondido en mi cuarto con el miedo a salir al mismo tiempo que empezaba a lastimarme para evitar pensar en ello** -Soltó una risita. **\- Así que fue fácil para mi escaparme con mis pocas cosas y Roboppy de ese lugar, rentaba un pequeño apartamento hasta que conocí a Kusanagi-san**

 **-Siempre me he preguntado como lo conociste** -Esa había sido una pregunta desde hace tiempo que quería resolver.

 **-Por medio de la red, en un foro, el preguntaba sobre si alguien conocía sobre el caso Lost, yo le dije que si así que empezamos a compartir algunos mensajes hasta que nos conocimos y el me contó sobre Jin** -Se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Ryoken. Aunque en realidad esa se tratara de una pequeña mentira. **\- Jin tenía a Shoichi y probablemente los demás niños tuvieron a alguien en quien apoyarse, yo no tenía a nadie así que fue lo que me provocó que empezará a buscar información de todo ello y saber el nombre de quien me hizo esto**

Ryoken guardo silencio. Realmente nunca había pensado en ello y tenía razón, debió ser doloroso para ella afrontar aquellos problemas sola. Spectre era huérfano así que era normal que el mismo lo buscará a él como a Fausto, Kyoko y Gerome. Se notaba el cariño que Shoichi tenía por su hermano Jin, podía ignorar el hecho de que a los demás niños si tuvieron a alguien mientras que Yusaku, nunca supo en quien apoyarse más que en mantener aquella promesa con su yo de la infancia.

Realmente fue duro. Suspiro al sentirla como esta se separaba con una sonrisa.

 **-Aún hay más cosas que quería contarte pero por el momento es lo principal, es sólo el inicio de esta chica tan desastrosa**

 **-Con que me digas algo que ya no tengas que cargar, esta bien para mi**

Ambos soltaron una risita. Sus labios volvieron a pegarse, ciertamente, Yusaku ya no sentía que cargaba con ese peso entre sus hombros, realmente se sentia bien contarle a alguien más su pasado, alguien en quien podía confiar y de quien no se tratara sólo de Shoichi o Jin. Ambos se separaron con una sonrisa.

 **-¿Y cuando vamos a ir a cenar con tus hermanos?** -Pregunto curiosa.

 **-Tal vez la próxima semana** -Ryoken sonrió. **\- Estoy seguro que te van a querer, tal vez no tanto como yo pero te aceptaran**

 **-Eso espero** -Soltó una risita.

 **-Sabes** -Llamó su atención. **\- Tal vez a la próxima te cuente algo de mi pero quiero que tengamos un buen escenario ¿Te parecería venir a dormir a mi casa? Este fin de semana habrá una lluvia de estrellas**

 **-Me gustaría, nunca he visto una**

 **-Ya lo verás, será la mejor noche**

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron, dejaron que el cálido aire moviera sus cabellos y volvieron a mirar al mar. Todo estaría bien por el momento. Sólo dejarían que por ese día ese cómodo silencio los acompañará, mientras estuvieran juntos dándose algunos pequeños besos, todo estaría bien.

 **.o.**

 _"Espero que tengas un buen día, diría lindo pero tu ya eres linda por naturaleza. Gracias por contarme más de ti. Siento que ahora te quiero mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar, enton ansioso por este fin de semana que hoy me voy a saltar clases para buscar ciertas cosas. Te veo en la salida. Te quiero."_

Yusaku había despertado ese día con ese mensaje en su bandeja de entrada. No pudo evitar soltar un gritito de emoción y querer levantarse ya de la cama a cambiarse de ropa, no sin antes ver un pequeño flashaso frente a ella, tal vez sólo fue su imaginación. Y ya que como prácticamente se había sentido bien el día anterior y algún día tenía que ir a visitar la escuela para mostrar que seguía con vida, esta vez no se negó en ir, no pudo evitar sonreír cada vez que sus dedos rozaban su celular, ahora de igual manera sabía que lo quería más. No le importaba que Ryoken no había podido ir por ella, aquella promesa de que a la hora de la salida ahí estaría, era lo mejor.

Esas promesas significaban mucho y le decían que aún podía tener un poco de confianza en el mundo, aún podía esforzarse por seguir viviendo cada día porque tienes a alguien quien espera por ti.

Realmente se sorprendió que al entrar al salón varios de sus compañeros, con los cuales sólo les dirigía algunas palabras y eso era porque luego eran asignados como equipo en ciertas materias como algunas otras cosas de la escuela, que estos mismos se le acercarán y prácticamente hablaban de lo feliz que estaban por ver a su compañera estuviera bien y a salvo. ¿A que venía todo eso?

 **-Tal vez no hables mucho y prefieres no participar en clase pero sentimos tu ausencia que ya nos tenías preocupados, ahora que sabemos que realmente estas bien lo único que podemos decir es que nos alegramos y que eres bienvenida, no dudes en pedir ayuda si no entiendes en algo**

Fue lo que le dijo una de esas compañeras. Aquella chica sólo sonrió y se fue a sentar feliz en su lugar asignado. Siempre habría creído que era ignorada más una vez que volvió a pensar, una vez que ella opinaba, todos estaban de acuerdo a sus ideas y de vez en cuando, era normal que fueran con ella a pedir alguna ayuda sobre algún tema que no entendían. Al menos le alegraba no sentirse tan apartada de ellos.

 **-¡Fujiki-kun!** -Shima lloriqueaba tan patéticamente cuando Yusaku regreso al día siguiente a clases, aunque ya casi en la hora de la salida le habló. **\- ¡Me alegra que aún sigues con vida!**

 **-Los profesores sabían de mis razones para faltar así que tengo mis faltas cubiertas y tareas hechas, incluso algunas ya adelantadas** -Suspiro. **\- Tampoco es para que te preocupes mucho por mi**

 **-Es que no lo entiendes, hace unos días empezó un nuevo virus que empezaba a invadir la mente de los duelistas** -Habló exagerando en aquellas palabras. **\- Ya se le conoce como el caso Aether, una manos salen de tu disco de duelos cuando marca la media noche y las mismas te obligan a iniciar sesión** -Un rostro de terror apareció en el gordito. **\- Se dice que no vuelves a cerrar sesión y que sólo tu cuerpo se queda como un cascarón vacío**

Mientras estaba en casa había leído algo parecido pero se le hacía un poco absurdo todo eso, por eso decidió no prestar atención en ese asunto, sólo eran leyendas. Pero que ahora que su gordo compañero también empezaba hablar, eso también podía significar que era cierto y que debía llegar al final de todo ese asunto. No quería que la reconocieran como una heroína, así que evitaría meterse en ese asunto al igual que de las cámaras de grabación tan chismosas que sólo querían conseguir una exclusiva.

Caminaba por la escuela escuchando a su compañero gordito o medianamente escuchando, sólo lo veía parlotear, la mayoría de los alumnos se les quedaban mirando por el escándalo que estaba haciendo, quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de él antes de que un profesor llegará y les llamará la atención por alterar el orden de la escuela. Sentía un poco de vergüenza, lo bueno que las clases habían acabado y no vería a Shima hasta el próximo lunes.

 **-Tengo miedo de que me atrapen por mis estrategias**

 **-Si tienes miedo entonces deberías olvidar en entrar a ese lugar**

 **-¿Qué dices?** -Grito un tanto enojado Shima mientras veía a Yusaku bajar las escaleras.

 **-Por cierto** -Yusaku habló y volteó a verlo. **\- No se dice Aether, en realidad se llama Another, como Another World** -Sonrió antes de darle la espalda y seguir caminando. **\- Gracias por la información, espero que me sigas informando**

Y así fue como prácticamente Yusaku se había burlado de Shima Naoki. Enojado empezaba a gritar y soltar maldiciones al igual que empezar azotar con más fuerza su pie con el piso. Sólo escucho como varios profesores llegaron hasta donde se encontraba su compañero y se lo llevaron a dirección. El mismo mencionaba su nombre pero como en ningún momento volteó a sus espaldas, creo que fue bueno irse de ahí. Con suerte Ryoken le esperaría, era su pequeña recompensa del día.

Tal vez la venganza ya no era una opción hasta esos momentos, porque la felicidad ya la tenía. Sólo tendría que pensar en Kusanagi y su hermano, les había ofrecido su ayuda y la cumpliría, sólo esperaba que este no se enojara si ya no estaba tan interesado en ello.

 **.o.**

Esa mañana que Ryoken no había ido a la escuela, en su lugar se encontraba Revolver tecleando unas cuántas cosas en el laboratorio de los caballeros Hanoi. Sin embargo, había algo misterioso y es que el líder de Hanoi no se veía con aquel rostro temeroso, en su lugar tenía una pequeña y agradable sorpresa, sus ojos mostraban tranquilidad. Aunque para varios sería muy arriesgado hacerle saber de su estado, dos personas quisieron saber el porque.

 **-Andas muy feliz Revolver-sama** -Vyra se acercó al líder de Hanoi. **\- ¿Sucedió algo?**

 **-Tal vez es porque harás algo con tu novia, sólo recuerda que es una chiquilla aún, te recomiendo que si van hacer cosas de adultos utilices protección** -Se burló Fausto.

Ambos adultos miraron a su auto nombrado hermano, sabían que si hubiera sido posible y si copiara las mismas acciones que en la vida real, este ya se hubiera sonrojado, lo conocían tan bien que ese silencio era lo que significaba. Soltaron una risita, reírse de la vergüenza de su querido hermano menor era bueno. Revolver sólo suspiro, no podia ocultarles nada a las personas que lo conocían desde hace tiempo y mejor que su padre.

Era bueno que Gerome no estuviera por ahi y estuviera más interesado en recolectar víctimas lo antes posible. Si el estuviera ahí, sería el que más estuviera burlándose.

 **-Iremos a mi casa a ver la lluvia de estrellas** -Respondió.

 **-Eso es perfecto Revolver-sama** -Vyra le dio unas palmadas en su hombro. **\- ¿Pero en que casa? Recuerde que si es en la mansión familiar, su padre se encuentra ahí**

 **-Será en una pequeña casa que se encuentra por ahí** -Dejo de teclear para mirarles. **\- Así no habrá riesgo**

 **-¿No quieres ayuda?** -Sugirió Fausto.

 **-Sólo con que sigan monitoreando a mi padre en mi ausencia** -Respondió para seguir tecleando. **\- Nos las arreglaremos los dos**

 **-Sólo espero que se diviertan** -Vyra sonrió.

Revolver igual sonrio antes de escuchar como una persona más aparecía a sus espaldas. Vio de reojo como sus hermanos se inclinaba un poco y después sólo se fueron a conseguir más víctimas. Al voltear se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre. Era normal ver a su padre con aquella mirada sería y aquel porte tan formal.

 **-¿Ya está listo?**

 **-Acabo de terminarlo padre** -Habló Revolver mientras terminaba de enviar aquel archivo a los datos de su padre empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a unas escaleras al fondo, empezaron a bajarlas. **\- Debo adelantar el trabajo si quiero tener libre el día de mañana**

Padre e hijo caminaron a un pasadizo secreto, bajaron unas cuántas escaleras hasta llegar a un alcantilado donde ambos sólo se quedaron observando aquel lugar. Kiyoshi hizo que en su mano apareciera aquella cosa llena de datos que hasta hace unos segundos le había mandado Revolver.

 **-¿Saldrás?** -Pregunto curioso.

 **-Iré con mi novia a una casa cerca de la mansión para ver la lluvia de estrellas**

 **-Me alegra hijo** -Kiyoshi sonrió. **\- Por cierto ¿Ya tienes una foto de ella? Realmente me gustaría conocerla**

Revolver dudo un poco pero no podia negarse a su padre, suspiro para buscar entre una pequeña galería una foto de Yusaku. Rezaba porque su padre no la reconociera, le mostró una foto donde se podía apreciar como ella estaba sonriendo mientras en sus hombros traía una chaqueta muy grande y la acariciaba, esa foto la había tomado en secreto una tarde que fue a comer donde se encontraban y la chica empezaba a tener frío.

Se la mostró a su padre y este sólo sonrió, Revolver supo en ese momento que él no recordaba algo referente a los niños del caso Lost y que Yusaku aún podía pasar como una chica normal excepto para Fausto quien era el único que lo sabía. Posó una mano en su hombro y le dijo orgulloso.

-Es muy hermosa hijo -Soltó una risa. **\- No la dejes ir nunca**

 **-Lo se padre**

Padre e hijo sonrieron. Kiyoshi miro aquel lugar antes de marcharse. Todo era por el bien de la humanidad, Revolver quería seguir viendo si el plan de su padre era bueno, si no, esta vez tendría que decirle que no aunque al final nunca sabría quien era realmente Playmaker. Todo era por su felicidad y el de aquella chiquilla, todo estaría bien.

Al llegar a su casa, después de pasar un rato con Yusaku, había empezado a monitorear más a su padre, este empezaba a tener largas recaídas, tenía que mantenerlo vivo hasta que aquel último trabajo estuviera echo. La noche cayó, estaba por dormirse cuando se dio cuenta que su celular brillaba. Sabía que se trataba de Yusaku, una sonrisita tonta apareció en su rostro pero se quedó paralizado al ver aquella fotografía. De su nariz salió un poco de sangre y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo.

 _"Espero que disfrutes de la imagen querido Ryoken-sama. AoI"_

Tuvo que empezar a llamar a Yusaku, mal decía porque la misma no contestaba. ¿Qué carajos pasaba? Ahora también tendría que lidiar con el problema entre sus piernas, tuvo que dejar el celular a un lado e ir al baño y ocuparse de ello primero.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **No olviden que es doble capítulo, están un poco largos en compensación a lo que les debo.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Martes 11 de Septiembre de 2018**


	17. D i e c i s e i s

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Realmente espero que para este fin de semana ya pueda subir el capítulo o capítulos correspondientes, como dije con anterioridad, los capítulos estarán un tanto largos por toda la lectura que les debo.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Yusaku nunca creyó imaginar conocer a Go Onizuka en persona, en realidad no estaba interesada pero no tenía de otra. Esa misma noche que Ryoken se había ido y había empezado a investigar con Kusanagi sobre los chicos del caso Another y como es que estos forzaban la entrada a VRAINS, convirtiendo el cuerpo en un simple cascarón. Pudieron investigar que el próximo chico sería alguien de nombre Makoto que al igual que ella asistía a clases en la misma escuela.

Fue a investigar pero todo fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta que este sólo era un cascarón vacío y que el monitor le mostrará que aquel duelista de nombre Gerome y Go Onizuka empezaban a compartir algunas palabras las cuales terminaron en que el duelista musculoso prometiera venganza a su amigo y aquel caballero Hanoi con una extraña máscara en su rostro empezará a burlarse de él. Al final, fue ella quien llamó a una ambulancia y que se llevarán a ese chico al hospital.

Ahora se encontraba en aquel lugar para saber sobre aquel examen médico que había sido metido en cuando llegaron. Go Onizuka se lamentaba por no ser más fuerte. Al final sólo el doctor salió y le explico la situación a esas dos personas. Yusaku ya no tenía más que irse, no encontraba el caso quedarse ahí.

 **-Espera ¿Qué haces aquí?** -Guardo silencio para verla mejor. **\- Utilizas el mismo uniforme de Makoto ¿Acaso estabas preocupada por él?**

Escucho la voz de Go Onizuka a sus espaldas, tuvo que voltear y darle la cara, agradecía que hasta ese punto aun no conocían sobre su verdadera identidad.

 **-Si, algo así**

 **-Lamento que te quedarás aquí sin saber respuestas** -Habló un tanto triste. **\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

 **-Fujiki** -Hizo una pausa. **\- Fujiki Yusaku**

Y se alejó. No le molestaba dar su nombre a las personas aunque este era de hombre. Soltó el aire que había estado guardando en su pecho, no era que le daba miedo aquel duelista, si no que por lo mismo, nunca creyó conocerlo. No tenía interés en conocerlo, miro el cielo nocturno esa noche, las pequeñas estrellas brillaban y la luna estaba en lo más alto, tal vez no habría algo de malo caminar un rato hasta su casa. Mañana sería el gran día que iría con Ryoken a ver la lluvia de estrellas.

Sonrió. Estaba esperando esa noche. Al llegar a su casa se extraño que su celular tuviera varias llamadas pérdidas de Ryoken. A la próxima llamada ella contestó.

 _ **-¿Porqué me enviaste esa fotografía?** _-Le escucho un tanto alterado.

 **-¿Qué foto?** -Pregunto confundida.

 _ **-Revisa tus mensajes**_

Alejo su celular de su oreja, lo puso en altavoz y lo puso en su mano para ver los mensajes. De reojo vio a esa molesta AI con una sonrisa. Algo había hecho. Sus sospechas terminaron cuando sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo. Era una foto de ella con su ropa interior de color azul oscuro, su camisa blanca sin abrochar y colocándose las medias negras que siempre utilizaba para ir a la escuela. Ahora que recordaba, esa mañana había visto una luz cerca de ella pero no prestó atención.

 **-¡Maldito!** -Grito molesta Yusaku cuando tomó su disco de duelos y empezaba agitarlo para que AI saliera de ahí.

 _ **-¿Qué pasó Yusaku?**_

 **-Fue culpa de Aoi, te juro que yo no la mandé** -Tuvo que responder rápidamente aunque se tratara de una mentira. **\- ¿Porque diablos no me di cuenta? Porfavor borrala**

 _ **-No** _-Respondió inmediatamente. _ **\- Te ves linda y mejor me la quedaré**_

 **-¡Ryoken!** -Grito avergonzada. **\- ¡Es vergonzoso! ¡Por favor borrala!**

 _ **-Pero eres mi novia** _-Habló con una voz socarrona. _ **\- No te preocupes cariño, algún día tendrás una foto mía así, hasta mañana** _-Y colgó.

Yusaku enrojecio. Maldito AI. Habrá castigo para esa maldita inteligencia.

El día siguiente llegó, antes de ir con Ryoken a su punto de encuentro había estado ayudando a Kusanagi en la plaza con su negocio cuando en la pantalla había aparecido alguien que se había hecho pasar por Playmaker, el cual le estaba dando una paliza a los caballeros Hanoi por todo el desastre que estaban haciendo. Yusaku no creía como alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por ella y como hasta había copiado el tamaño de sus pechos, más vergüenza no pudo evitar sentir al pensar que alguien podría aprovecharse de ello.

 _ **-Valla, esa Playmaker tiene el mismo tamaño de...**_

 **-Callate estúpida AI** -Desde ayer Yusaku empezaba a llamarle así.

Siguieron viendo el duelo, aquella Playmaker era muy ruda, no en cuestión de duelos, si no que golpeaba a los peones de Hanoi, eso fue hasta que apareció el duelista auto nombrado con Gerome diciendo que se trataba realmente de Go Onizuka. Ambos empezaron a discutir, Yusaku seguía sin comprender porque a ese duelista carismático le gusta decir que tuvo una infancia terrible y acerca de su venganza para recuperar la cura para su amigo.

 **-No haré un duelo contigo, me interesa más Playmaker**

 **-Si ese es el caso entonces hagamos una apuesta** -Go Onizuka sonrió. **\- Si yo ganó me darás la cura para mi amigo pero si pierdo, te diré cual es la verdadera identidad de Playmaker**

 **-¿Go Onizuka sabe quien eres?** -Pregunto Kusanagi. **\- ¿Compartiste palabra alguna con él?**

 **-No creo que realmente sepa** -Miraba las pantallas con atención. **\- No voy a interferir en ese duelo**

Observo por un tiempo en silencio, escuchando los comentarios de las personas admirando al duelista pero la forma tan patética del duelo era lamentable, tenía un poco de miedo que Go Onizuka revelará su nombre nada más porque si y entonces ahí tendría problemas. Tuvo que ajustar más su disco de duelos, se despidió de Kusanagi e inició sesión. Tardó un poco en conectarse y eso fue por la saturación de los servidores, apareció y justo donde Onizuka y Gerome estaban en el duelo.

 **-¿Tan interesado estas en mi identidad Gerome?**

 **-¿Acaso ayudarás al humillado Go Onizuka?** -Se burló aquel científico.

 **-Estas equivocado** -Playmaker sacó una sonrisa burlona. **\- Sólo vengo a burlarme de su lamentable forma de duelo**

 **-¿Qué?** -Grito furioso Onizuka.

Playmaker sabía que ese era el pequeño impulso para que el duelista carismático pudiera salir victorioso y así fue. Después de unos cuantos turnos el fue el vencedor. Gerome le entregó la cura y solo desapareció. Pronto apareció Blue Angel, Playmaker no quería mirarla, ni siquiera se sentía tan fuerte como para visitar a su amiga.

 **-Playmaker, Blue Angel** -Ambas duelistas voltearon. **\- ¿Me ayudarían a limpiar Link Vrains?**

 **-Yo ya lo hacía antes Go Onizuka** -Playmaker suspiro. **\- Esto no significa que estoy de tu lado** -Miro su disco de duelos, ya era hora. **\- Tengo que desconectarme, soy una persona que también tiene cosas que hacer fuera de este mundo**

 **-Playmaker** -Onizuka le llamó. **\- Gracias por ayudarme**

 **-Yo no hice nada, con que te alejes y no te metas en mis asuntos entonces estaré bien**

Antes de recibir alguna respuesta, se fue. Salió agotada de aquel cuarto, aunque no había estado en un duelo, aquello había sido cansado, algo estaba pasando en la red y podía sentirlo, tal vez debería consultar con Kusanagi y con AI para saber de ello. Se quito el disco de duelos y lo dejo con Kusanagi en una de las gabetas.

 **-¿Ya te vas?**

 **-Ryoken irá a recogerme** -Suspiro. **\- Debo preparar mi mochila**

 **-Diviértete** -Kusanagi sonrió. **\- Si sucede alguna cosa te mandaré mensaje al igual que si te pasa algo no dudes en consultarme**

 **-Claro** -Sonrió. **\- Nos vemos, te encargo a la estúpida AI**

 _ **-¡Perdóneme Yusaku-sama!**_

Y salió del carro antes de discutir con aquella inteligencia artificial. Quería pasar su fin de semana bien.

 **.o.**

Revolver volvía azotar su mano con la pared del laboratorio. Nunca creyó que uno de sus hermanos, Gerome, fuera la primera víctima en ser derrotado por ese estúpido duelista carismático. Gerome es alguien fuerte y que siempre veía el lado bueno a pesar de ser un tanto crítico y muy calculador. Ahora con más razón quería destruir a Go Onizuka, al igual que descubrir la identidad de Playmaker.

Miraba el cuerpo sin datos, sin alma de Gerome, ahora que lo había invitado a cenar junto con Yusaku la próxima semana, pasaba eso. Revolver se lamentaba por no ser tan fuerte pero como líder, al menos tenía que esperar hasta hacer su aparición. A su lado Fausto, Vyra y Spectre miraban aquel lugar que le habían dedicado a los caballeros Hanoi caídos.

Gerome ahora sólo dormiria ahí y probablemente cuando puedan destruir Link Vrains se quedara ahi atrapado, era algo tan arriesgado que tenia que correr. Si fuera posible estuviera llorando pero como no mostraba sentimiento alguno sólo había cerrado sus manos en un puño. No prestó atención hasta que Fausto poso su mano en el hombro de su líder.

 **-Deberías irte Revolver-sama** -Habló preocupado. **\- Hoy tienes que encontrarte con ella y no sería bueno que la dejaras plantada y preocupada por ti**

 **-Lo se** -Suspiro. **\- Gerome también estuvo para mi desde hace tiempo y si lo dejo sólo, siento que estaré fallando**

 **-Claro que no** -Vyra tomo su mano. **\- Gerome, al igual que todos nosotros queremos tu felicidad, mejor ve con ella, cualquier cosa que suceda, te avisaremos**

Revolver los miro de reojo. Miro de nuevo el lugar donde descansaba Gerome y suspiro. Un sólo clic en su disco de duelos y se desconecto. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con que estos estaban un poco húmedos. Con su brazo tapó sus ojos, había estado tan emocionado con contarle acerca de Yusaku que ahora, se sentía un poco vacío. Era el amigo de su padre pero también era una de las personas que lo habían cuidado desde pequeño. Había aprendido muchas cosas gracias a él, le gustaba charlar con el pero ahora, una persona menos en su vida.

Escucho como su celular vibraba en la mesa de noche. Con pereza lo tomo y se dio cuenta del mensaje de Yusaku, sonrió levemente, no quisiera involucrar a la persona más importante para él, no quería perderla otra vez.

 _"Ya casi estoy lista ¿Qué más puedo llevar?"_

Sonrió y tecleo algunas palabras con pereza. Quería pedirle que le dejará sólo pero no podia hacerlo, quería tenerla a su lado y abrazarla, quería hacer muchas cosas y contarle un poco sobre ese pasado que todo el tiempo ocultó. Tal vez si daba un indicio de que ya se conocían, las cosas serían un poco mejor pero aún tenía miedo de que fuera rechazado. Haría lo que fuera por ella.

 _"En unos minutos llegaré a tu casa, si quieres antes de llegar pasaremos por un supermercado a comprar algo para cenar. Quiero sorprenderte"_

Sonrió al ver que las palomitas ya estaban de color azul y ver como la leyenda _"Escribiendo..."_ estaba marcado en el chat.

 _"Me parece perfecto. Te esperaré entonces, nos vemos y vente con cuidado, no olvides que te quiero."_

Sonrió ante ese último comentario. Se sentó un poco mejor en aquel sillón y miro a su padre. Miro la mochila como algunas cosas que había preparado esa mañana, sólo se levantó y beso una de las manos de su padre, era la promesa de que muy pronto regresaría. Tomó sus cosas y solo fue cuestión de caminar y llegar a la pequeña casa que había rentado. Estaba cerca de la mansión así que no habría problema si quería regresar a la mansión. Al dejar aquellas cosas, saco las llaves del carro, lo encendió y empezó a manejar a la casa de Yusaku.

Esa noche quería olvidar muchas cosas, esa noche quería abrir su corazón.

 **.o.**

 **-¡Es hermoso!** -Grito Yusaku de la emoción.

 **-Te lo dije**

Ambos habían llegado a la casa rentada. Una gran piscina se encontraba en el patio al igual que estaba un tanto cerca el mar. Cuando fue a recoger a Yusaku la notó un tanto nerviosa, en su brazo colgaba una bolsa, suponía que era su ropa como algunos accesorios. Al subir al carro la tranquilizó aunque esta al final le reclamará sobre la foto, tuvo que decirle que la borro para que no existieran problemas, no tenía porque decirle que hizo varias copias de ella y la guardo en diferentes cuentas como en servidores, era su pequeño secreto.

Después de pasar a la tienda por algo de ingredientes, vio a la chica emocionada al ver el mar, al parecer aquel nerviosismo se le había olvidado. De reojo vio como el carro de sus hermanos ya se encontraban en casa, suspiro tranquilo. Se detuvieron y Yusaku fue la primera en bajar, el clima estaba cálido así que estaba bien.

Dejaron las cosas guardadas en el refrigerador y salieron al patio. Las estrellas podían verse con claridad que no era tan necesario prender las luces. Ryoken miro de reojo a la chica, miraba con curiosidad la piscina, pareciera que quería nadar, bueno, estaban solos y no encontraba algún problemas con que ellos quisiera hacer eso.

 **-¿Quieres nadar?**

 **-¿Ahora?** -Pregunto un tanto dudosa.

 **-Vamos, la lluvia de estrellas se verá mejor si nadamos un poco ¿Acaso no sabes nadar?**

 **-Se lo principal que es flotar y mover mis brazos y piernas pero no soy tan buena**

 **-Yo estaré a tu lado** -Beso la mejilla de Yusaku. **\- ¿Si?**

 **-Esta bien**

Yusaku no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando vio aquella carita de Ryoken, odiaba que pudiera convencerla de esa manera pero era lindo, no podia negarlo. Ahora trataría de morir de la vergüenza, había pensado en un traje a baño cuando estaba en su casa, no sabía si podían ir a la playa pero ahora podía aliviarse de que pudo escoger uno y echarlo a su bolsa.

Ryoken sonrió de lado, sería muy significativo que hicieran eso juntos. Ambos caminaron a las habitaciones de cada uno y empezaba a quitarse la ropa. Todo iba bien hasta que vio una luz blanca. Al voltear se dio cuenta de Yusaku con su celular asomada en su puerta, lo bueno que aún traía sus pantalones.

 **-Me lo debías** -Fue lo que dijo antes de salir de su habitación y escuchar como ella entraba a la suya y le ponía llave.

* * *

 **Realmente ansiaba que esa noche fuera inolvidable.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Para el próximo viene lo bueno de la historia. Probablemente también ya la historia está entrando en capítulos finales, a como recuerdo de la serie, muy pronto vendrá.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Martes 11 de Septiembre de 2018**


	18. D i e c i s i e t e

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Una pequeña historia sobre el pasado de Ryoken, habrá dos capítulos este día, así que esperenlos con mucha ansia por que les aseguro que viene lo bueno de la historia.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Yusaku jugaba un poco con el agua de la piscina con sus pies, estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que esa noche tenía pensado decirle a Ryoken, sentía como su corazón quería salir de su pecho y confesarle de una vez pero quería esperar a que el momento se diera. En fin quería tener una tranquila noche, su vista bajo a como vestía con su ya un tanto vieja chamarra oscura cubriendo un poco su cuerpo, decidió amarrar su cabello en una coleta alta, claro, dejando su flequillo suelto y su traje de baño debajo de este, estaba un tanto nerviosa porque nunca se lo había puesto hasta ese día, agradecía aquella salida con Aoi donde fueron al centro comercial y a petición de la chica, ella se habia comprado ese, una; porque le recordaba a cierto enemigo el cual admiraba, dos; porque era el único que al probarse se sentía cómoda y tres; porque le parecía lindo.

Había pasado por tantas cosas en esos días que realmente se merecía ese pequeño descanso lejos de Vrains, lejos de la estúpida AI y lejos de toda esa guerra. Era la calma antes de la tormenta, antes de entrar a esa guerra cibernética y luchar por su pasado como el de algunas personas que podrían salir heridas y aún así se creía que no era una heroína. Saldría viva de esa guerra y después, desaparecería Playmaker, así como apareció, así sólo se iría, sólo sería un recuerdo más en el pasado. Así ella podría ser feliz con todo resuelto y al lado de él.

Antes de tomarle aquella foto a Ryoken y prácticamente huir para guardarla en su carpeta de fotos llamada "Sólo Ryoken" la cual a parte de estar guardada en la galería de su celular, tenía un respaldo en varios servidores mundiales, había recibido un mensaje de Kusanagi diciendo que iba a patrullar tranquilo por Link Vrains en busca de alguna información. Sólo realmente esperaba que no se metiera en problemas, no ahora que había dejado a AI a su lado.

Volteó al cielo, ciertamente se veía hermoso la vida nocturna. Las adorables estrellas, la gran luna, la calidez del ambiente y lo arrullador que podía llegar a ser el mismo aire. Sonrió, todo aquello se sentia bien, hace tiempo que no tenía una noche tranquila como esa. Miro la gran mansión que se encontraba a su lado, era hermosa, si desde abajo se veía enorme, ahora que estaba más cerca se veía que era inmensa. Tal vez después le podría preguntar a Ryoken el porque paso lento en el carro y como es que no dejaba de mirar aquel lugar.

 **-Es hermoso ¿No?**

Volteo a su lado para ver a Ryoken, había llegado con una chamarra blanca abierta del pecho y solo un short cubriendo hasta casi sus rodillas. Yusaku se sonrojo, sin duda tenia buen cuerpo, aquellos músculos marcados de su pecho y abdomen, se notaba que el chico hacia un poco de ejercicio. Tuvo que mirar a otro lado y borrar todo tipo de pensamientos que se le había ocurrido. Escucho como el agua se movía y este había tomado su mano. De reojo lo miro, estaba ahí a su lado, mirando un tanto perdido el cielo con una sonrisa triste. Sus pies se movían con tranquilidad en el agua.

 **-Si es hermoso** -Respondio. **\- Hace tiempo hubiera creido que nunca iba a merecer ver algo asi**

Ambos guardaron silencio. Ryoken no sabía por donde empezar, no podia revelar quien era si no quería alejar a la chica de su lado y más con la guerra cibernética, no quería asustarla pero tampoco le quería mentir. Así que sólo suspiro, se trataría de una verdad un tanto disfrazada.

 **-Cuando era pequeño y cuando mi padre como mis hermanos se iban en la noche a trabajar** -Empezó a narrar. **\- Yo me quedaba sólo en la casa, solía aprovechar estos días para salir a nadar un poco en la piscina y mirar el cielo** -Alzó su mano libre y después sólo la bajo. **\- Se sentía como si nadaba en el espacio y que en cualquier momento podría tocar las estrellas, incluso cuando sólo se veía el fenómeno de este lado de la costa, era lo único que me ayudaba en mis decisiones del futuro** -Miro a Yusaku. **\- Algo infantil ¿No?**

 **-No lo creo** -Sonrió. **\- El deseo de todo hombre es algún día poder tocar el universo** -Soltó una risita. **\- De igual manera quería eso en mi futuro pero sigue hablando de ti**

 **-Ese era mi sueño de pequeño, poder alcanzar el universo con mis sueños** -Miro el agua de la piscina, era como un gran espejo y podía ver el cielo. **\- Al igual que tu, quería ser como mi padre, no me interesa saber quien era mi madre, así que era grande mi admiración por mi padre que también había decidido ser como él** -Cerró un poco sus ojos. **\- También quería ser un duelista como aquellos rivales de los duelistas legendarios, aprendía técnicas y demás, compraba algunos sobres de cartas y empezaba armar mi propio deck** -Soltó una risita, después sólo abrió sus ojos. **\- Pero el sueño de ser un investigador como mi padre era mucho más fuerte, tenía una vida perfecta en el pasado, una pequeña familia feliz con mis hermanos aunque tal vez no tenía muchos amigos**

 **-¿Porque no?**

 **-Era un tanto distante, no muchos teníamos las mismas metas y algunas veces llegaron a excluirme, me escondi detrás de una computadora y los duelos de monstruos, llegué a ser bueno en ese entonces, incluso conocí a una linda niña antes y le prometí que algún día iríamos a mi casa a tener un pequeño duelo** -Volteo a ver a Yusaku, se notaba un poco molesta pero las mejillas infladas y su ceño levemente fruncido le agregaba lo tierno. Sonrió, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, si tan sólo supiera que se trataba de ella. **\- No te preocupes que tú has sido linda siempre, de todas formas te tengo a mi lado ya**

 **-¿Y que pasó después?** -Le dijo un poco confundida ante ese último comentario.

 **-Nunca la volví a ver** -Suspiro un tanto triste, no quería mirarla, recordar aquello podría torturarlo más. **\- Pase mucho tiempo buscándola un tanto desesperado pero parecía que se había esfumado así que preferí ya no hacerlo** -Agarró con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Yusaku. **\- Mi padre y mis hermanos un día decidieron mostrarme en lo que tanto trabajaban y creo que empezaba arrepentirme de mi admiración a ellos**

 **-¿Qué pasó?** -Acarició la mejilla de Ryoken con suavidad.

 **-Era un horrible experimento lo que veía, todo era por el bien de la humanidad o eso fue lo que me dijeron al principio pero** -Hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarla. **\- Ya no podia creer en ello, todo lo que veía en los monitores provocó que mi corazón empezara a romperse y al final no pude soportar la culpa** -Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. **\- Ahora por mi culpa mi padre está así en coma, por mi culpa sólo lastimó a los que me importan, uno de mis hermanos terminó herido y ahora siento que todo podría desaparecer, tal vez yo sólo debí hacer de la vista gorda así todos podrían perdonarme, así podría haber acabado con este sufrimiento**

Fue interrumpido cuando Yusaku atrajo su rostro a su pecho, le abrazaba mientras acariciaba su cabello. De alguna forma le había tranquilizado, no pudo evitar abrazarla con más posesión.

 **-No es cierto** -Habló. **\- Eres alguien bueno Ryoken, nunca intentes echarte la culpa de algo que sólo pasó en el pasado** -Le dio un beso en la cabeza. **\- Sólo intenta avanzar al futuro que más te guste, olvida el pasado y sigue caminando, nunca te detengas y perdona para que puedas vivir con tranquilidad** -Le abrazo con más fuerza. **\- Estoy seguro que es lo que tu padre le hubiera gustado que siguieras**

 **-Perdóname Yusaku** -Su voz empezaba a romperse. **\- Perdóname por todas las cosas malas que hice**

Yusaku sonrió con ternura, ver al chico débil en esos momentos y que ella fuera la única que compartiría ese íntimo momento, era realmente especial y único. Miro el cielo oscuro y pronto llegó a ella el recuerdo de una dulce canción que su madre le cantaba cuando iba a dormir o cuando lloraba por alguna pesadilla en las noches. Tal vez en un día de esos podría mandarles un mensaje para que supieran que estaba bien.

Tal vez esa sería una dulce cancioncita para cantar en ese momento y tranquilizarlo, sería su hombro por esa y varias noches más.

 ** _-Uno, dos, donde florecen, bajo la ventana donde duerme el niño, flores blancas en la noche de luna hay_** -Susurro suavemente aquella nana. ** _\- Tres, cuatro, donde florecen, en el marco del espejo de mamá, florece una pequeña flor de color azul_** -Le daba suaves palmadas a Ryoken, sentía como este le abrazaba con cariño. ** _\- Cinco, seis, donde florecen, bajo la profunda nieve apilada estan, esperan la primavera para salir_** \- Ryoken se sentia más tranquilo, escucharla cantar era realmente hermoso, probablemente la chica le diría que no tiene una buena voz para cantar pero para el era casi celestial. ** _\- Vamos a contar, vamos a contar, busquemos y contemos las flores que ahí estan_** -Una pequeña pausa, Yusaku le había besado la cabeza, volvía acariciar su espalda y sonreír levemente. ** _\- Siete, ocho contemos aquí, en el sueño donde duerme el niño, mamá te dará un gran ramo de flores, mamá te dará un gran ramo de flores_**

Esa noche Ryoken lloro como ese pequeño niño que abandonó su infancia para cumplir con aquella amenaza. Lloro por aquel mal que le había causado a esos niños y a Yusaku quien sabía que sufría en silencio como lo había hecho Spectre en su momento. Lloro como nunca en su vida, solo por esa noche le gustaría estar entre aquellos cómodos brazos, solo por esa noche sería un poco débil.

 **.o.**

Yusaku, en ese tiempo que se habían quedado en silencio, le acariciaba la espalda y le decía cosas al odio, cosas lindas y algunas palabras para que al chico le sacará una que otra risa. Entre ellas la promesa de que no le diría a alguien sobre que le gustaba cantar y este pidiéndole que no lo escondiera al menos con él, le encantaba escuchar esa dulce voz. Una vez que este sentía tranquilo su corazón, se separó un poco de ella, sonrió como nunca, al igual que ella le sonreía de la manera más hermosa que nunca habia visto. Y como si hubiera sido algo que ya esperaban, sus labios se juntaron como un imán. Un beso más estaban compartiendo esa noche, ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por un momento, sus labios empezaron a moverse y por un momento Yusaku abrió un poco los labios para que se profundizará más el beso.

Ese beso provocó que soltara un pequeño gritito, Ryoken no sabía donde poner su mente, sentía que en cualquier momento está saldría volando a algún lugar de la galaxia y no iba a regresar. Tenía que controlarse y no pensar en esas cosas, tenía que respetar a Yusaku y cuando está decidiera, entonces podría amarla como se debe.

Se separaron tan despacio al ver un destello en el cielo. La lluvia de estrellas estaba empezando. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa y se quitaron las chaquetas que cubrían sus cuerpos. Ryoken fue el primero en entrar al agua, estiró un poco sus músculos y volteó a sus espaldas, quedó con la boca abierta al ver aquel conjunto de dos piezas que la chica llevaba, era blanco con algunos tintes de rojo y negro, se parecía al traje de Revolver. Se veía condenadamente linda, no pudo evitar sonreír.

 **-Te ves hermosa** -Confesó. **\- ¿Porqué se parece al traje de Revolver? ¿Acaso no son odiados en Link Vrains?**

 **-No es cierto** -Sabía que la chica estaba avergonzada. **\- Cuando fui con Aoi, fue lo que más me llamó la atención, admiro al ciberterrorista por sus estrategias en el campo de duelo como su inteligencia en las computadoras pero no digas nada o podría causar algunos problemas**

 **-Lo es y no te preocupes que tu secreto estará muy bien guardado** -Estiró sus manos para tocar los brazos de ella. Realmente se sintio halagado al escuchar que la chica lo admiraba, tal vez en algún momento la podría retar a un duelo si es que la chica estaba regresando a los mismos. **\- Vamos, déjame ayudarte**

Ambos tocaron el piso de la piscina, Ryoken sonrió, Yusaku era un poco más bajita sin sus zapatos pero no iba a mencionar eso por ahora. Caminaron un poco hasta que ya no sintieron el piso mismo y empezaron a nadar al centro de la misma, donde se encontraba más profundo. Ambos empezaron a flotar, sus cuerpos mirando el cielo y sus piernas como sus manos teniendo movimientos delicados.

Estaban maravillados con aquella lluvia, sus ojos apreciaban lo más hermoso que el mundo les podía otorgar y que muy pocos eran capaces de ver. Una gran sonrisa y el pensamiento de que estarían bien a partir de ese día fue lo que más les hacía sentir tranquilo su corazón. Ryoken no pudo evitar sonreír al mirarla, se le notaba concentrada y tranquila, la chica se veía hermosa con esa sonrisa, con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas brillando de la emoción. Verla alzar su mano y querer tocar una estrella, justo como el lo hizo hace unos momentos.

Daba igual si se perdía el escenario en el cielo y que fuera el único que verías hasta dentro de unos años, lo mas hermoso estaba a su lado. Sonrió. Aunque aún le faltaba contar muchas cosas ese sólo era el inicio. Realmente podía decir que amaba a esa chica, ya no había el porque ocultar esos sentimientos, amaba su sonrisa y los sentimientos que ella le brindaba. Sus enojos como sus celos, sus lágrimas como sus carcajadas, amaba todo de ella. Ya no tenía miedo de amar, no ahora que la chica se había convertido en lo más importante.

Cuando la lluvia de estrellas acabo. Los dos se sumergieron un poco, fue bueno porque estuvieron nadando y jugando un poco en la cálida agua, la noche era larga y lo único que podía llegar escucharse era la risa de ambos jóvenes al igual que el movimiento del agua. Se lanzaban el agua, se abrazaba y se sumergian, nadaban como nunca lo habían hecho. Se le hizo un poco chistoso al ver a Yusaku con su flequillo casi pegado a su rostro, aunque de igual manera su cabello se había bajado a su rostro.

Se quedaron flotando por un rato, aún miraban el cielo pero con la diferencia de que sus manos estaban unidas.

 **-Así como viste la piscina siendo iluminada por las estrellas, así se ve el espectáculo que sólo se ve aquí**

 **-¿El Stardust Road? Kusanagi me hablo de él pero desde que llegue a Den City nunca lo he visto** -Se le notaba emocionada. **\- Quiero verlo algún día**

 **-Cuando llegue la temporada para verlo te invitare a cenar**

 **-Eso espero Ryoken** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- Lo esperaré con ansias**

El aire un poco frío empezaba a calar, fue la señal para que ambos tomarán una toalla al igual que su respectiva chamarra y empezarán a salir de la piscina. De reojo miro a Yusaku, se le notaba un poco nerviosa y pensativa, el había pensado que nunca había compartido la casa con un hombre hasta que recordó a Kusanagi Shoichi, no tenía porque estar celoso si sólo eran amigos y este había ayudado a que a instalará en la ciudad una vez que escapó de la casa de sus padres. Tal vez, en algun futuro que pueda decirle que la ama, podría pedirle que se mudara a vivir con él. Realmente sería hermoso despertar cada mañana con su sonrisa, esperar cada tarde para escuchar como había sido su día como probar su deliciosa comida y al final, dormir con aquella suave nana, estar refugiado entre sus brazos y desearle las buenas noches.

Tal vez, ahora que pensaba, estar casados tampoco sonaba como una mala idea, no mucho menos pasar su vida a su lado, todo sonaba tan bien que realmente quería que se hiciera realidad de la noche a la mañana.

Fue Yusaku quien tomó su mano, sorprendiendolo en el proceso y empezó a correr jalando a Ryoken, el cual le pedía que no corriera o se iba a resbalar pero no escucho. No sabía que podía estar planeando pero sólo se dejó guiar entre aquella hermosa criatura de cabello azul amarrado en esa adorable coleta, junto con su hermosa y sensual figura en aquel conjunto de traje de baño, la toalla se había perdido en el proceso. Tenia ganas de abrazar esa pequeña cintura y besarla pero sentia que si lo hacía no sabía hasta donde podría llegar.

Entraron a una habitación, justamente la suya, todo estaba a oscuras sólo siendo iluminado por la luna. Pararon su andar y solo se dejó sentar, iba hablar cuando sintió como ella se sentaba en su regazo con las piernas alrededor de las suyas. Aquella hermosa sonrisa fue lo que provocó que tragara duró, sintió como poso su dedo en sus labios, podía jurar que sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban de emoción o tal vez de nerviosismo. Se le quedo mirando embobado, no sabía donde poner sus manos hasta que fue Yusaku quien le indicó que podía ponerlas en su cintura.

Un tanto temeroso las poso ahí.

 **-Antes de que digas alguna otra cosa, dejame decirte algo primero** -Sonrió. Quito el dedo de sus labios y acaricio su mejilla con suavidad. **\- Gracias por contarme más de ti, ahora si puedo sentir que nuestro encuentro fue destinado, que estamos conectados de alguna forma y fue gracias al mismo que tu y yo podemos estar en estos momentos juntos** -Ryoken sonrió con ternura. **\- Y es por eso que puedo decir tres palabras** -Alzó tres dedos, eso le pareció lindo y muy significativo, era lo que más tenían en común. **\- Con mucha seguridad** -Suspiro, sus mejillas se pintaron de un adorable rosa y empezó a ponerse un poco más nerviosa. **\- Te amo Ryoken**

Este abrió los ojos emocionado, podía sentir sus mejillas calientes pero daba igual aquella vergüenza cuando acerco su rostro y beso sus labios sorpresivamente. Sus labios empezaron a jugar traviesamente, los suspiros y las caricias empezaban a escucharse en la habitación. Su cerebro había sido desconectado gracias a esa adorable confesion y ahora, ahora sólo podía existir el presente con la chica que ama en sus brazos.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Les daré una pequeña advertencia para el próximo capítulo y una gran sorpresa que si los que han leído se dan cuenta, la categoría del fic a cambiado por lo que se leerá a continuación. Por cierto, la canción de nana es del anime Mahoutsukai no Yome, la canción de Cuna que Chise le canta a Elias y Cartaphilus. Si no la han escuchado es hermosa, yo la traduje.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Lunes 17 de Septiembre de 2018**


	19. D i e c i o c h o

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **El capítulo del día de hoy, contiene lo que coloquialmente se conoce como lemon o lime (lo cual ambas palabras significan lo mismo, relaciones sexuales de los personajes principales) así que se recomienda discreción a la hora de leer y si son capaces de soportar entonces adelante.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **-Dilo otra vez** -Pedía Ryoken mientras besaba las mejillas de la menor. Habían dejado de estar sentados en la cama, ahora se encontraban acostados, Yusaku debajo y Ryoken arriba, con sus brazos soportaba su propio peso para no aplastar a la chica y tener más contacto con sus pechos. **\- Quiero escucharte decirlo una vez más**

 **-Te amo Ryoken** -Dijo un tanto tímida. **\- ¿Y tú?**

Ryoken sonrió con ternura, en todo ese tiempo que le había pedido a la chica volver a decir aquellas tres palabras, nunca le respondió como se debía, si que esa chica lo idiotizaba pero que podía hacer más que dejarse ser un idiota por ella, acaricio las mejillas de Yusaku, esta cerró un tanto tímida los ojos. Tanto contacto la estaba poniendo nerviosa a pesar de que había estado preparándose mentalmente para esa noche. Como había dicho, odiaba el contacto humano pero curiosamente con Ryoken no fue así, tal vez fue aquello lo que le inspiró a hacer eso.

 **-Te amo Yusaku y siempre te amaré** -Besaba su mano, sus dedos se enlazaron con timidez, vio de reojo como la chica sonreía, si, esas eran las palabras que ella quería escuchar después de su confesión. **\- Nunca lo olvides y nunca lo dudes, aún cuando exista algo que nos separe** -Alzó una de sus manos para que tocará su pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón. **\- Tu siempre ocuparas un lugar especial aquí ¿Estas segura de esto? No quiero lastimarte**

 **-Lo estoy sólo que** -Miro a otro lado. **\- Se que soy menor pero el amor que siento por ti es tan grande que se que estoy lista para todo y olvidar todo con respecto a lo que nos separa** -Sonrió tan angelicalmente. **\- Quiero hacer esto sólo contigo Ryoken, quiero que me ames y yo amarte así**

No solamente estaba entregando sus sentimientos esa noche, también entregaría su pureza, entregaría su inocencia, su amor, su cariño a él. Claro que se sentia especial, daba igual lo que los separaba, había dejado de pensar en tantas cosas cliché que ahora sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa, lo que los unía ahora. Habían unido ya su confianza contando cada uno sobre su pasado y lo habían acepto con buenos ojos; sus sentimientos estaban siendo uno solo, sus corazones empezaban a ser enlazados y pronto sus cuerpos al igual que sus manos, buscarían el otro como consuelo, buscarían al otro como aquel pequeño hogar que siempre necesitaron.

Volvió a mirar con atención a Yusaku, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios levemente hinchados, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando con intensidad, su respiración agitada y su cabello, ya suelto, esparcido por la almohada. Sus manos apretando levemente su pecho y sus piernas cerradas con un poco de nerviosismo. Era muy claro que se veía nerviosa, tenía que estar seguro que ella lo estaba haciendo porque quería y no porque lo veía como una obligación, tenía que ser porque era un acto de amor, un amor puro.

 **-Te amo Yusaku** -Volvió a decir, acaricio su mejilla. **\- No importa si no estas lista ahora, puedo esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario para hacer esto**

 **-No Ryoken** -Negó divertida. **\- Quiero hacerlo porque te amo, no porque me siento obligada, si no porque realmente quiero sentirte, quiero ser la única que siempre estará contigo** -Le miro con un poco de pena, pareciera que había leído sus pensamientos. **\- ¿Acaso tu no?**

 **-Te dije que te amo y lo diré cuántas veces sea necesario** -Beso rápido sus labios. **\- Si tu estas segura entonces yo también, lo que menos quiero es causarte daño, lo que menos quiero es que te alejes de mi, no quiero perderte por algo más que sólo una calentura**

 **-Tu nunca me causarias daño y esto no es calentura, es algo que los seres humanos llaman amor, pasión, cariño** -Sonrió, subió su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Ryoken. **\- Te amo Ryoken**

 **-Te amo Yusaku**

Los dos se sonrieron. Vieron sus ojos y vieron sus labios, se ansiaban, querían llegar a ese nivel que estaba prohibido para jóvenes como ellos y que los adultos sólo lo veían como algo malo. Querían demostrarse cuanto se amaban, las palabras serían pocas, los besos aumentarían y las caricias como los suspiros aparecerían. Daba igual las tontas reglas de los adultos, daba igual cuando existían dos seres completamente seguros que se amaban tanto que sólo envidiarian ese amor.

Sentía las pequeñas manos de Yusaku recorrer su espalda con lentitud, con ternura, las sintió llegar hasta su cintura y volver a regresar a sus hombros, la dejaría que acariciara su cuerpo. Sus lenguas se juntaban en un hambriento beso, pequeños suspiros, pequeñas caricias, eran tímidos pero sabían que con el tiempo se volverían unos expertos en tocar y hacer que tocarán el cielo o cayeran al infierno.

Ryoken no se quedó atrás. Con cuidado empezaba a mover sus manos, acariciaba los costados de Yusaku, sintió como esta se removia un poco nerviosa. Tuvieron que separarse de ese beso, empezó a besar el cuello de la chica con cariño, no queria causarle una marca en un lugar visible o ambos estarían en problemas, más la chica en la escuela, así que sus labios fueron bajando hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos, algo que sólo le perteneceria a él, besaba y mordida, una hermosa marca aparecería ahí. Donde aquí podía sentir con sus labios como su corazón latía con rapidez, como su pecho se movía con rapidez.

Sintió a la chica moverse un poco, alzar sus manos a su cuello y quitar el nudo del traje de baño superior. Tuvo que tragar un poco duro, con cuidado y con la ayuda de Yusaku le quito esta prenda dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Esta tuvo que subir sus manos y cubrirlos, se sentia un tanto tímida, nerviosa que alguien la viera desnuda, claro, a parte de su madre. Siempre había odiado la mirada de los hombres desde que empezó a desarrollarse, tenía que ocultar su cuerpo en ropa holgada pero aún así las miradas le daban asco como las palabras que le podían decir pero aquella mirada que le daba Ryoken era diferente, podía sentir la lujuria pero también ese amor, ese cariño que le había mostrado desde el principio.

Sabía que las intenciones de él nunca fueron malas, siempre se trataron de lindos detalles y muchas sonrisas. Siempre la trató con respeto y nunca mencionó palabra alguna que pudiera considerar como horrible, todo con el, desde el principio y aunque dudaba de que era una chica por su nombre, había sido lindo.

 **-¿No te parece que son muy grandes?** -Pregunto apenada, no podia decirle que desde que tenia conversación directa con Gosth Girl, le daba un poco de pena el nombre del asunto que ella ponía e instintivamente miraba sus pechos. **\- Siempre he escuchado que son muy grandes**

 **-No** -Respondió automáticamente, quito las manos de Yusaku de sus senos, con cuidado de no dañarla y darle miedo beso uno de ellos, causando que ella ronroneara un poco más fuerte. **\- Son hermosos y del tamaño perfecto, no tienes porque tener vergüenza, no es como si pudieras controlar tu desarrollo** -Tomó el otro seno con un mano y empezó acariciarlo con suavidad. Suspiros salían de ella, su rostro se encontraba rojo. **\- Se que te escondes bajo de toda esa ropa pero no debes dejar de ponerte lo que te gusta sólo por la culpa de unos malditos pervertidos**

 **-Entonces** -Tomó un poco de aire, realmente se sentían bien esas caricias. **\- ¿Te gustan?**

 **-Me gusta todo de ti porque se trata de Yusaku**

Después de aquella pequeña conversación siguió besando el monte de sus pechos. La escuchaba suspirar, a veces soltaba un pequeño grito y otras veces se reía un poco. Estaba descubriendo los puntos sensibles de ella. Sus labios besaron el punto entre sus senos para empezar a bajar. Besaba sus costillas, besaba su abdomen al igual que su ombligo. Besaba cada pequeña o gran cicatriz que se encontraba, aquellos lunares en lugares de su cuerpo, quería besarlos y contar cuantos tenía, unirlos con una línea imaginaria con su dedo, ahora que tenía permitido hacer eso, quería descubrir mucho de ella.

Su respiración era pesada pero no podia evitar causarle algunas cosquillas para hacerle olvidar un poco aquellas sensaciones.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba esa última prenda de la chica. La volvió a mirar, esta asentía nerviosa, con cuidado tomo aquella prenda de sus caderas y empezaba a bajarla lentamente por las delgadas piernas de Yusaku. Cuando está estuvo fuera, la dejo caer a algun lado de la habitación, sus delgadas piernas estaban tiesas. Sonrió al ver como ella había cubierto su rostro con sus manos, estaba avergonzada.

 **-Eres hermosa Yusaku, nunca lo dudes, tus sentimientos, tu sonrisa, tu amor y tu cariño es lo más hermoso que he visto**

 **-¿Porque hablas de mis sentimientos y no de lo que te gusta de mi cuerpo?** -Pregunto tímida sin siquiera verlo. ¿Era normal aquellas preguntas? Claro que si, quería asegurarse que la quería más por otra cosa que por su cuerpo.

 **-Porque yo primero me enamoré de tu sonrisa, no importaba como fuera tu cuerpo, yo te amo y eso implica que seas como seas, te amaré y siempre te veré con amor** -Sonrió.

Beso sus pies, acariciaba esas delgadas piernas con cuidado, sus labios las besaban y sólo fue cuestión de algunos minutos para llegar a su feminidad. Se movió para subir otra vez y quitar con suavidad sus manos de su rostro. Notaba unas cuántas lágrimas, sus mejillas rojas y su boca tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse. Con cuidado separó sus piernas para empezar acariciarle entre ellas, cosa que provocó que mordiera levemente el labio contrario y que sus lenguas se encontrarán. No podía evitar aquellas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, ser acariciada de esa forma, le causaba tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento podia explotar. Claro, sabía de todo aquel procedimiento que tenían que hacer una pareja en el acto pasional, había leído unas cuántas novelas y visto unos cuantos vídeos. Aunque más Ryoken había visto vídeos, era inevitable verlos aunque normalmente el sólo pensar en Yusaku y en aquella foto enviada a su celular, lo ponía de esa manera, terminaba rápido con el problema que existía entre sus piernas, ninguno de los dos confesaria aquellas vergonzosas cosas que hacen estando a solas en su cuarto.

Cuando sintió como ella estaba relajada y había abierto un poco más sus piernas sonrió. Se separó con la respiración agitada y la miro por completo, podía sentirse como un pervertido pero ella realmente era hermosa. Un dedo había entrado en ella, soltó un grito sorprendida, no le dolía pero era un tanto raro que dejará entrar algo a ese lugar. Ryoken siguió repartiendo varias caricias, besaba sus pezones hasta morderlos, su otra mano acariciaba su cuerpo. Un segundo dedo entró, adentro y afuera ese movimiento casi hipnótico, aquel asalto a su cuerpo le sorprendió pero se adaptó rápido, pequeños gemidos vergonzosos salían de sus labios, ya no podia aguantar más a aquellas sensaciones y ni siquiera se esforzaba por cubrir su boca, prácticamente era inevitable y eso a Ryoken le gustaba. Fue el tercer dedo y su dedo pulgar, el cual empezaba acariciar aquel pequeño botón, lo que provocó que soltara un grito más largo y que sus piernas se sintieran más débiles.

 **-¡Ryoken!** -Había grito su nombre al momento de llegar.

Si, se había tocado y había llegado al clímax pero nada se sentía como lo de esa noche. Veía los pechos de Yusaku moverse, su respiración era errática y está mantenía los ojos cerrados, todo había sido muy intenso.

 **-Lo hiciste bien** -Ryoken besaba sus labios con pequeños besos, paso a sus mejillas y a sus parpados, eso habia sido hermoso, la manera en la que ella subía al cielo y como pronunciaba su nombre, estaba muy duro. Sus dedos salian de ella, ahora podia decir que sentía un vacío. **\- Respira, tranquila cariño**

Tardó unos cuantos minutos para que Yusaku regresará un poco a la normalidad. Esta se levantó un poco débil, su cuerpo lo sentia como gelatina, se sentó en la cama y por impulso beso a Ryoken, uno de esos besos hambrientos que te robaban el aire. El chico recibió aquel pequeño cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos, sus pechos se pegaron, no pudo evitar temblar un poco al sentir como sus senos rebotaban un poco en su pecho. Su erección empezaba a ser más notoria bajo el traje de baño, sabía que pronto llegaría a se molesta y no quería terminar tan rápido, quería aguantar hasta que Yusaku le permitiera entrar en ella.

Cuando Yusaku se separó de sus labios, empezó a besar un poco su cuello, sus pequeñas manos se encargaban de acariciar cada músculo y memorizar cada línea, cada cicatriz, cada lunar. Pequeños suspiros salian de Ryoken, era increíble esa sensación que estaba seguro, se volvería su perdición con torpes e inocentes caricias. Sus mejillas se calentaron un poco al ver como ella había bajado y con su mano había acariciado su erección aún sobre la ropa, ambos estaban en el momento de la exploración, querían ver que cosas les gustaba, que no debían hacer y que les daba cosquillas, aquella simple acción era la más intensa. La detuvo con una sola mano y sonrió.

El mismo se quito aquel traje de baño y al fin los dos estaban desnudos, el largo cabello de Yusaku cubría parte de sus senos. La hermosa luz de Luna era lo unico que les permitía ver al otro. Yusaku no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era largo y grueso ¿Aquella cosa entraría en ella? Sabía que le iba a doler pero estaba dispuesta a superarlo. Ryoken tomo su mano y la acerco a su erección, no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la pequeña mano de Yusaku y empezar a moverla, así le indicaba de que manera era correcta.

 **-¿Así?** -Pregunto tímida.

 **-Lo haces bien** -Sonrió. **\- Tus manos son perfectas**

Se miraron, sus labios se unieron y con ellos pequeñas caricias como alguna que otra palabra que se decían, de vez en cuando bromeaban o simplemente decian palabras al azar, ambos se alegraban que aquella química no hubiera cambiado ahora que estaban por hacer lo prohibido. Paso el tiempo y fue Ryoken quien le pidió que se detuviera, aunque realmente no creía que iba aguantar más y no quería correrse en la mano de la chica. Era momento de aquel acto pasional, se separó un poco de ella para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, asi de su cartera, la cual se encontraba en la mesita de noche, saco cuatro paquetitos, uno de ellos lo abrio con cuidado de no romper aquel látex y lo desenrrollo en su erección. Yusaku le miraba curiosa. ¿Acaso el...?

 **-Desde que mi hermano se enteró que empezaba a salir contigo me obligaba a cargar en mi cartera al menos uno** -Explicó.

 **-Oh valla** -Habló un tanto avergonzada.

Yusaku sonrió. Vio como Ryoken le pedía que se acercará y un poco temerosa se acerco a él. Se sentó como en un principio habían llegado a la habitación, estaba un tanto nerviosa el tan sólo sentir como aquella extensión rozaba un poco su trasero, no pudo evitar suspirar y mover un poco sus caderas para que ambos suspiraran. Ryoken, sólo sonrió, tan tierna, tan hermosa y ahora sólo sería únicamente suya así como él sólo le perteneceria a ella. Levantó un poco el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, acomodó la punta de su erección y ella empezó a bajar poco a poco, así la penetraba tan despacio para que se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Tenía que soportar al dolor, al placer y al cariño. Unas cuántas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, dolía, sabía que iba a doler. Sentía como era apretado por las paredes de la chica, no sabía como describirlo, su mente estaba en blanco, las únicas palabras que se le ocurrieron, fue que se sentía condenadamente bien, que se sentía perfecto.

Ryoken entendió también que el iba a ser el único hombre de su vida al ver como bajaba un poco de sangre. Sonrió con ternura, mientras dejaba que la chica se acostumbrara a tenerlo adentro, besaba sus mejillas, acariciaba sus costados e incluso le decía palabras tiernas, con sus pulgares le quitaba las lágrimas, besaba sus labios con ternura, quería que la primer, de muchas experiencias que probablemente tendrían en el futuro, fuera especial. Fue Yusaku, quien después de un rato, empezó a mover su cuerpo con lentitud, pequeños saltos, se movía con suavidad, movía sus caderas en un ritmo que marcaba con torpeza pero que sin duda empezaba a gustarles, ambos suspiraban por lo bien que se sentía. Sus pechos pegados, sus corazones en sincronía y sus cuerpos al fin eran uno a pesar de que lo único que les separaba era aquel látex.

La idea de que algún día podría tomar a Yusaku sin esa cosa en un futuro, le gustó a Ryoken imaginar.

Se agarraba de la cintura de Yusaku para indicarle como debía moverse, ella rodeaba con sus brazos sus hombros, ocultaba su rostro en su cuello mientras balbuceaba su nombre junto con algunos suspiros o gritos. De vez en cuando le preguntaba como es que se sentía y la única que respuesta que recibía de ella es que se sentía excelente, sonrió, el se sentía en el mismo infierno. Cuando las estocadas empezaron a ser un poco más profundas, ambos empezaron a gemir con voz alta. Miraba embobado como los pechos de ella se movían al mismo ritmo de sus estocadas, no dudo en separarse un poco de ella y empezar a besarlos, Yusaku grito con más fuerza. Se sentía tan bien, ahora entendían porque a los adultos les gustaba esto.

Tantas emociones, tantas cosas que tocar y besar, realmente era bueno.

Tanto Yusaku como Ryoken se miraron a los ojos, esmeraldas contra celestes. El sudor presente en sus cuerpo y las estocadas cada vez eran más rápidas, ayudaba a Yusaku brincar sobre él, sabía que la chica estaba a punto de terminar, lo sentia por la forma en la que era atrapado su erección y tampoco lo negaría, el también estaba a punto de terminar. Sus labios se unieron en un último beso más hambriento, sus lenguas unidas, se separaron y un pequeño hilo de saliva les unía.

 **-Te amo Ryoken, te amo** -Habló. Unos cuantos suspiros salieron de ella. **\- Te amo**

 **-También te amo Yusaku** -Un gruñido salió de él. **\- Te amo tanto**

Esos "Te amo..." que realmente no podrían llegar a contar gracias a la nueva experiencia que sentían. Esos suspiros, repetidamente pronunciaban el nombre del otro, eso sólo sería para esos dos amantes que se demostraban cuanto se amaban.

Vio como ella cerraba los ojos y sentía como apretaba sus hombros, dolía un poco, quería imaginar que pronto tendría unos lindos rasguños o moretones ahí pero realmente valía la pena. El final estaba próximo y al menos quería terminar junto con ella. Unas estocadas más profundas y rápidas, al final habían soltado un grito más alto, ella había terminado y apretado la erección de Ryoken y si no fuera por la pequeña protección de látex, este hubiera disparado su simiente en su interior. Las piernas de ambos temblaban, se sentian que en cualquier momento podrían desfallecer pero sus respiraciones les indicaba que aún seguían presentes. Instintivamente se abrazaron, Ryoken acariciaba la espalda de Yusaku, esta trataba de controlar sus suspiros, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus manos apretando los hombros de su ahora amante.

Que bien se sentían esas palabras.

Sintió como se movían con torpeza. Como Ryoken salía de ella y como al final sentía algo suave en su espalda. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la dulce mirada de Ryoken. Como apartaba el cabello que se había pegado en su rostro y como besaba su frente. Ahora entendía porque cada día lo amaba más. Las respiraciones de ambos seguían siendo erraticas pero no dejaron de sonreirse. Fueron sus pequeñas manos las que acariciaron el rostro de Ryoken.

 **-¿Estas bien?** -Pregunto Ryoken.

 **-Perfecta** -Bajo sus manos a su vientre. **\- Lo bueno que utilizaste protección, un bebé para estos momentos creo que sería algo mal visto**

 **-Si tiene tus ojos entonces no me importaría, de todas formas me haría cargo de él, seria responsable porque te amo y también lo amaría** -Confesó Ryoken, cosa que provocó un sonrojo en Yusaku. **\- Pero, por el momento quiero disfrutar de nuestra relación y tal vez en un momento del futuro intentarlo ¿Te parece?**

 **-Me parece bien**

Ambos sonrieron. Aquella simple conversación decía lo que ambos querían escuchar, que estarían juntos para siempre. Sus labios volvieron a unirse. Sus manos a tocarse y los suspiros volvían aparecer. Tal vez no estaría mal tener una segunda ronda, al final en cuenta, ahora que ya memorizaron la teoría, sólo les falta la práctica.

 **.o.**

La mañana llego con rapidez, cuando Ryoken abrió los ojos, sentía que había sido uno de esos sueños, los cuales nunca hablaría pero desde que empezó a salir con Yusaku había tenido de esos sueños húmedos. Sintió como el pequeño cuerpo desnudo a su lado empezaba a moverse y como su entrepierna rozaba algo sumamente suavecito. Se dio cuenta de cuán real era y como una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro.

Abrazaba por la espalda a Yusaku, quien debajo de aquellas sábanas, se encontraba desnuda, su largo cabello azul desparramado en la almohada y abrazaba una de sus manos. No pudo evitar sonreír separarse un poco, con cuidado de no despertarla y besar su espalda. Escucho a la chica reír suavemente entre sueños y girarse para verle el rostro tan tranquilo. Ryoken quería que todas las mañana de ahora en adelante, fuera con Yusaku enredada entre sus brazos. La dulce fragancia de su cabello golpeando su nariz y aquella hermosa vista de su sonrisa, siendo el único que podría verlo.

Sonrió y se levantó de la cama, tal vez un desayuno en la cama no estaría mal. Miro por ultima vez a Yusaku y podía jurar que su corazón brincaba de emoción, era hermoso las mañanas como esas.

Yusaku despertó tiempo después, se sorprendió un poco que hasta hace rato había estado abrazando a Ryoken y ahora sólo se encontrará abrazando una almohada. El recuerdo de lo que hizo en la noche le llegó de golpe, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo pero realmente no se arrepentia. Se sentó en la cama al oler el delicioso aroma de la comida, vio su cuerpo, desnudo bajo aquellas sábanas, se tapó instintivamente el pecho. Aunque sus caderas dolían un poco, realmente había válido la pena, había disfrutado de compartir aquel único e íntimo contacto con Ryoken. No pudo evitar sonreír, aquella felicidad no quería que se le escapará de las manos. Acarició con suavidad la cama y varias lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos.

 **-¿Te sucede algo Yusaku?**

Volteó a la entrada del cuarto, Ryoken entraba con una bandeja de fruta, un jugo y un café, el cual lo dejo en el mueble más cercano. Vestía sólo unos pantalones y una camiseta oscura. El chico un tanto asustado se acerco y empezó a besar sus labios y quitar con cuidado las lágrimas de sus ojos. La chica soltaba risitas, había asustado al chico sin querer.

 **-Estoy feliz**

 **-¿Pero porque lloras?**

 **-Una persona también puede llorar de felicidad** -Sonrió. **\- Soy feliz de haberte conocido y de estar de esta manera sólo contigo, demostrarte cuanto te amo y...**

 **-Tonta** -Beso su frente. **\- Creí que te habia lastimado** -Solto una risita. **\- También estoy feliz de haberte conocido y nunca me arrepentire de amarte**

Ambos soltaron una risita. Se miraron a los ojos y sus labios se unieron. Tal vez el desayuno podía esperar un momento más, amarse ahora que rompieron con el tabú de los adultos, era lo más querían aprovechar. Demostrarse su amor, besarse y acariciarse, sin dudar quito la sábana que cubría a Yusaku y empezó acariciarle. Ese fin de semana había terminado mejor de lo esperado, así que era mejor seguir aprovechando gracias a que cuando Ryoken llego a la sala de la casa, se dio cuenta de una pequeña caja con un moño arriba.

Se sonrojo al saber que se pudo tratar de sus hermanos quienes le dejaron una caja de preservativos. Después les agradecería aunque también les reclamaria el porque entraron asi a la casa, fue bueno que Yusaku nunca vio aquello. Esta sería su oportunidad para seguir avanzando a un mejor futuro, una razón más para amarse y estar juntos. La idea de estar alejados de los problemas sonaba bien, la idea de estar juntos sonaba mucho mejor.

Ahora sólo volverían amarse. Ahora sólo querían ser ellos mismos. Olvidar lo que vendría y luchar por su futuro, ahora sólo querían estar así juntos.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Ya casi entramos a los capítulos finales de esta serie. Espero que el final sea igual de sorprendente como fue el inicio. Por favor, sigan leyendo con atención.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Lunes 17 de Septiembre de 2018**


	20. D i e c i n u e v e

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Podría decir que la historia ya está entrando en sus últimos capítulos. Realmente ha sido divertido escribir estos capítulos, así que espero que lo disfruten y lamentó si piensan que voy demasiado rápido en los eventos de la serie pero hay muchas cosas que se cortan como los duelos y hay muchas cosas adicionales que estaré escribiendo.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Todos en la escuela de Den City estaban seguros de algo, que Fujiki Yusaku, la chica inteligente, callada y un tanto misteriosa del salón, daba más miedo con una sonrisa en su rostro que cuando tenía su usual cara irritada y molesta, aunque, siendo sinceros, la chica era hermosa pero no tenía la culpa de que su personalidad fuera un tanto diferente a como todos piensan y que no pudiera cambiar su cara ya que así había nacido con ella.

No podía olvidar su fin de semana con Ryoken, había sido hermoso y especial, con muchos besos y caricias. Después de que terminarán su asunto en la cama llena de arrumacos y volver hacer aquello, habian desayunado lo que había llevado al cuarto y compartieron un tranquilo baño en la tina, claro, con el dolor en sus caderas, fue toda una gran diversión cuando la cargo al baño alegando que no lo hiciera porque de seguro iba a pesar mucho pero para Ryoken había sido muy fácil ya que la chica era ligera. Se reían de algunas cosas y se besaban sin querer llegar a segundos propósitos, era un momento íntimo y tierno, ahora que habían descubierto como tocarse y amarse, no todo iba significar que en cualquier momento que se encontrarán solos tendrían sexo, platicaban sobre muchas cosas ahora que habían llegado a esa confianza ¿O era hacer el amor? Bueno, creo que era hacer el amor por todas aquellas demostraciones pero sabía que aquellos momentos eran muy significativos.

Daba igual la pequeña punzada que sentía en sus caderas y que provocaba que no pudiera sentarse bien que digamos pero era muy notorio que disfrutó de todo momento con Ryoken. No podía evitar sonreír, tocar un poco sus caderas y volver a pensar en aquellos lindos momentos. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que había veces en las que le tenían que llamar la atención y Shima había estado llamándole por querer un poco de su atención.

Claro, el gordito aún tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera ocurrir en Link Vrains y alegando que Playmaker y el son mejores amigos. Ya quisiera, sólo disimulaba prestarle atención, porque realmente estaba metida en su mente. Sin duda, aquel pensamiento de alejarse de Link Vrains después de que aquellos asuntos se terminen al fin, no sonaba mal.

 **-¡Oye Yu!**

Tuvo que regresar a la tierra cuando escucho que Kusanagi le hablaba para que entregará un pedido. Tuvo que disculparse y mirar amenazadoramente a Ryoken, quien no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver que casi se caía de cara cuando le llamo Kusanagi. Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo y sólo tomó el pedido para caminar a una de las bancas.

Ryoken suspiro, esta vez no era con pesadez o incertidumbre, era algo más cálido y tranquilo. Ver a la chica de sus sueños prácticamente distraída, era lindo. No pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que la chica estaba distraída por lo sucedido ese fin de semana y siendo sinceros, el tampoco podía olvidarlo, había sido muy significativo esos momentos y la manera en que ambos se entregaron que realmente estaba seguro que amaba a esa chica distraída. Incluso empezaba a olvidar todo tipo de terrorismo cibernético. Volteó a su laptop, mientras Yusaku trabajaba, el se encargaba de terminar aquel programa, era lo último que harían, claro, disimulaba que estaba estudiando cuando Yusaku se acercaba. Empezó a teclear unas cosas hasta que escucho a Yusaku gritar.

Alzó la mirada para ver que se había quemado la mano con el café y el pedido estaba en el piso. Se sorprendió como esta tocaba su cabeza en lugar de su mano. Con rapidez se levantó y fue por ella, se le notaba un poco confundida y sólo se había quedado quieta, pareciera como si estuviera entrando en algún trance, la chica reaccionó cuando tocó su hombro.

 **-¿Estás bien?** -Preguntó preocupado.

 **-Si, creo** -Dijo confundida. **\- No lo se**

Se disculpó ante el cliente, aunque este le pidió que no se disculpara y que mejor se cuidará la quemada. Tuvo que adelantar su descanso para ir con Ryoken para que le diera los primeros auxilios, Kusanagi le había prestado una toalla fría y dispuesto a preparar otra comida. Ryoken cerró su computadora y se dedicó atender a Yusaku, quien sólo tenía la mirada agachada. Ambos agradecian que Kusanagi tuviera un botiquín con pomada para quemaduras, un silencio de forma mientras le aplicaba la pomada y sacaba un venda.

Con suerte la mano sólo se encontraba un tanto roja, no había marcas o algo peor, nada que con sólo unos días aplicando pomada y esperar para que mejorará.

 **-¿Te duele?**

 **-Sólo un poco** -Yusaku suspiro. **\- Perdón, es sólo que sentí un presentimiento un tanto extraño** -Su mano volvió a subirla a su cabeza.

 **-¿Cómo un dolor de cabeza?**

 **-No, es diferente** -Al fin miro a Ryoken. **\- Sólo sucede cuando...**

Frente a ellos, las pantallas se encendieron y un caballero Hanoi aparecía, era una mujer con una extraña máscara cubriendo uno de sus ojos. Hablaba algunas cosas pero realmente no prestó atención, ahora sabía el porque había sentido aquel presentimiento de que iba a suceder algo en Link Vrains. Ryoken sabía que sus hermanos estarían metidos ahí antes del día de mañana que llevaría a Yusaku a cenar, aunque aún no le decía nada a la chica, se supone era una sorpresa que quería hacer Kyoko y llevarse a la chica a comprar un lindo vestido.

 **-¿Cuándo?** -Insistió Ryoken dejando de mirar la pantalla.

 **-Cuando algo malo está por suceder** -Terminó su frase. **\- Algo ocurrirá en Link Vrains**

Ryoken se sorprendió, no tenía conocimiento sobre alguien quien tuviera ese presentimiento, ni Spectre que era el más cercano, aunque recordaba que había algo similar entre las notas de su padre. Iba hablar cuando su celular empezaba a sonar, eso sólo significaba que lo que había dicho Yusaku se iba hacer realidad. No entendía. Dejó la mano ya vendada de Yusaku para tomar su celular y contestar. Se alejó y dejo que la chica siguiera mirando las pantallas, después de escuchar aquellas palabras de su hermano Aso sólo se enfadó más. Lo que estaba por hacer su hermana era muy tonto, sólo por su felicidad atraparia a Playmaker y sería capaz de sacrificarse. No lo iba a permitir.

Furioso colgó la llamada y camino donde Yusaku aún seguía viendo los monitores, todo seguía normal así que podía pedirle a su hermana que no hiciera aquello. Tenía que llegar a tiempo para que no cometiera semejante estupidez, no podia perder a alguien más.

 **-Lo siento pero tengo que...**

 **-¿Pelea de hermanos?** -Le hablo Yusaku con una sonrisa. **\- Ve, es tu familia y no la debes dejar a un lado**

 **-Gracias por entender** -Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Se separó y recogió sus cosas. **\- En la noche te hablo para saber como sigues**

 **-Claro** -Sonrió. **\- Con cuidado**

Yusaku espero a que Ryoken se alejara para mirar su mano y volver a mirar las pantallas, algo no le gustaba, había algo más que escondía Link Vrains. No fue hasta que Kusanagi le hablo con la noticia de que había descubierto algo, agradecía que las personas estaban esperando al espectáculo que de seguro ahí se formaría y el puesto había quedado un poco abandonado.

Claro, nadie sospecharia del puesto de perritos calientes la cual al cerrar sus puertas, era una base de operaciones ciberneticas para Playmaker. Algo no iba a salir bien ese día.

 **.o.**

Yusaku caminaba a las puertas de aquel lujoso lugar con diferentes y muy costosos apartamentos. Se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta, un audifono puso en su oreja izquierda y un par de guantes blancos que anteriormente había utilizado. Desde que empezó a ser hacker, ella había entrado a lugares prohibidos, no por nada era muy hábil al momento de conseguir cualquier información. El trabajo de un hacker siempre había sido conseguir todo aunque sea con ilegalidad, Playmaker nunca tuvo trabajos legales, incluso antes de llegar a ese nombre hizo tratos malos en el pasado pero esa era historia para otro día. Vio una vez más las afueras de aquel lugar, Taki Kyoko se encontraba ahí.

Si no mal recordaba, Taki Kyoko era la doctora de Aoi cuando se mantuvo en coma por aquel virus y también era la doctora del padre de Ryoken. No podía dudar de aquella doctora que se había presentado como alguien buena y amable con Ryoken, no dejo que AI hablará y le dijera a Kusanagi que la había conocido con anterioridad. No podía decirle que ella había sido tan amable con ella. No quería relacionar aún a las personas, quería descubrir primero en que se iba a meter.

 ** _-¿Estás segura de todo esto?_** -Pregunto AI.

 **-Sabíamos que algún día nos encontraríamos en persona con un caballero de Hanoi** -Habló Yusaku. **\- Sólo quiero saber sobre el incidente de hace diez años y saber quien es su líder**

Gracias a Kusanagi fue más fácil entrar, aquel lugar que estaba rodeado de pura tecnología, era demasiado fácil pasar a robots fáciles de hackear que golpear a gordos guardaespaldas, aunque anteriormente ya le había pasado y tenía que hacer aquello para escapar de los mismos. Subió al piso que le ordenaron por el audifono, agradecía que todos estaban dormidos o viendo el duelo que tenía Blue Angel.

De alguna manera, siempre terminaba de utilizar a su amiga. Cuando entro a la habitación camino con cuidado, veía en los muros, cuadros con diplomas y algunas fotografías. No entendía como una doctora tan exitosa con ella había terminando ayudando a un doctor loco, secuestrar niños inocentes y utilizarlos como estas de laboratorio. Puerta por puerta era abierta, se asomaba con cuidado y sólo encontraba cosas de una persona normal, libros, ropa, una cocina y un baño. La última habitación era donde de seguro ella se encontraría. La abrió con cuidado para ver una luz venir de ese lugar.

Varios monitores encendidos, una esfera de datos cubría a la doctora y ella con los ojos cerrados acostada en esa silla reclinable. Soltó el aire que había estado guardando, realmente estaba lista para salir corriendo en cualquier momento pero le alegraba que ella seguía inmersa. Vio los monitores, el duelo con Blue Angel aún seguía.

 ** _-Creo que tendremos que espera un poco más_** -Hablo AI.

 **-Esperaremos a que el duelo termine** -Apretó un pequeño botón de su audifono. **\- Puedes subir Kusanagi, no hay nada malo**

Dejo de apretar aquel botón para seguir mirando a su alrededor. Una persona normal como todos ellos. No tenía más fotos más que de ella junto con dos personas más, un tipo raro de cabello verde y otro que se parecía al doctor Aso pero más joven. Incluso traían el uniforme de su escuela.

Suspiro. No lograba entender como es que se había convertido en esa ciberterrorista. Miro cerca del librero, había algo que había reflejado la luz del monitor por un momento. Quizá sólo había sido su imaginación. Era mejor no tomar nada de ahí, bastante ya tenía con su presencia. Miraba con atención los monitores, códigos y documentos abiertos. Nombres de personas hackers y quienes utilizaban un antiguo desk, si que había estado investigando para que pudiera dar con ella.

 ** _-Por cierto Yusaku-sama_** -Habló AI. ** _\- ¿También sentiste como se activaba tu Link Sense?_**

 **-Si** -Miro su disco de duelos. **\- Aunque fue leve el sentimiento, hay algo que no estamos viendo**

 ** _-Tal vez si_** -Miro AI el monitor. ** _\- ¿Y si mejor nos vamos? Pronto despertará y no será agradable ver a desconocidos metidos en su habitación_**

 **-Ese es el punto de este espionaje AI** -Le miro. **\- Saber la verdad**

Seguiría mirando el monitor. Realmente rezaba porque Blue Angel ganará.

 **.o.**

Revolver miraba enfurecido el monitor. ¿Cómo era posible que esa pobre duelista le estuviera ganando a su hermana? Ella era una duelista fuerte con grandes ideas en mente y estaba siendo vencida por una duelista poca como ella. Había querido entrar en escena pero tanto Fausto como Spectre le habían detenido ya que les había ordenado que lo detuvieran.

No tuvo de otra más que mirar el monitor en silencio cruzado de brazos y con su dedo golpear ligeramente su antebrazo. Sin embargo, su preocupación y su furia crecieron más cuando vio como era derrotada su hermana. Volvía golpear furioso las paredes de ese espacio virtual, agradecía que su padre no se encontraba rondando por ahí.

Observo como antes de convertirse en partículas de luz, un teclado apareció y al poner varios códigos, ella había desaparecido después. La nobleza de su hermana seguia presente aún en sus últimos momentos, liberó a los jóvenes que estaban dormidos gracias al efecto Another. La conciencia de su hermana como el del doctor Gerome habían sido atrapados en su propio experimento, un experimento que era tan difícil de romper. Adolorido tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, tomar la mano de su hermana y apretarla levemente.

 **-Te dije tantas veces que no necesitaba que se sacrificaran por mí** -Estaba furioso. Le dolía perder a su familia poco a poco. **\- Pero también me demostraste que quiero seguir peleando, destruir a nuestros enemigos y terminar con este trabajo**

Una pequeña alarma escucharon. Algo sucedía en el mundo real, en la habitación de Vyra. Alguien había echo una llamada anónima, siendo que ella ya no puede y sólo se encontraba su cuerpo siendo un cascarón vacío, todos sabían que pronto ambulancias y alguien de seguridad se encontrarían en aquel punto e iban a descubrir quien realmente era la doctora Taki. ¿Quién pudo haber realizado esa llamada? Sólo podía pensar que alguien entró para encontrarse con la doctora Taki.

Tal vez había sido Playmaker quien empezó a investigar a todos ellos.

 **-Yo me encargaré de eso** -Habló Fausto. **\- Espero llegar antes que ellos para borrar todo tipo de documento que ahí pueden encontrar** -Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. **\- Ve a descansar**

Fausto se desconecto. Spectre se alejó de aquel lugar donde descansaban dos caballeros Hanoi. Revolver sólo pudo acariciar el cabello de la doctora Taki para después desconectarse. ¿A eso se refería Yusaku de que algo malo iba a suceder en Link Vrains, era sorprendente como ella había sentido desde antes que aquello iba a suceder.

Al abrir los ojos y sentir como regresaba al mundo real, se levantó y camino una vez más a la computadora de su padre. La encendió con tal de buscar información. Documento por documento revisaba hasta llegar a algo que le había llamado la atención.

 _Se ha demostrado que los Ignis y los orígenes de los mismos han presentado una sorprendente unión. Ambos son capaces de sentir la presencia del otro aún estando separados, incluso se tiene sospecha de que pueden percibir sucesos relacionados con la creación del mundo Cyberse, algo que sólo a cada uno afectará conforme avance el tiempo y conforme los Ignis sigan creando su mundo lejos del nuestro._

 _Se ha realizado el descubrimiento de que cada Ignis a tomado el elemento del origen. Cada origen ha utilizado el deck que fue creado para cada uno y se han acostumbrado a utilizarlo pero las derrotas siguen siendo la clave para que ellos sigan avanzando, tal vez seguir subiendo la dificultad ayudará a que sigan creciendo y desarrollarse._

 _Hasta el momento sólo hay dos Ignis quienes han presentado mejorías en su evolución y comprensión humana, sin embargo, se ha presentado problemas en su convivencia. Luz y oscuridad serán los que gobernaran el mundo cuando los humanos caigan en la desesperacion, sólo dos niños serán los finalistas de este experimento, sigo recordando que es para el bien de la humanidad. Tal vez sea necesario poner a los cuatro sujetos en pruebas más duras, hay dos preguntas que empiezan a rondar entre nosotros. Si un Ignis es herido o si su origen es lastimado ¿El otro sentirá aquel dolor gracias al vínculo compartido? Y ¿Será posible que un origen pueda obtener el Ignis de otro atributo?_

 _Tal vez sea imposible pero es algo que nos gustaría saber._

 _Seguiremos observando en las evoluciones de los demás orígenes._

 **-¿Luz y oscuridad? ¿Dónde había leído eso antes?** -Ryoken miro pensativo el monitor para después empezar a mover documentos y abrir otros donde relacionaba a los orígenes con los Ignis.

Vio la fotografía de los niños y al lado el nombre del experimento que se le había otorgado. Abrió otro documento donde aparecía el nombre de los Ignis y el código que relacionaba a los niños. El primero en ser creado había sido ese Ignis de Luz, abrió más sus ojos al ver de quien era. Así empezaba a descubrir que Ignis había sido creado para quien hasta que llegó al último, al sexto Ignis.

Un Ignis de atributo oscuridad el cual le pertenecía a Yusaku. Ese Ignis que había escapado y ocultado el Cyberse, el que tanto problema les estaba dando aliandose con Playmaker, la cuál también usaba un deck Cyberse de atributo oscuridad. Tal vez no era mucha coincidencia que esa chica misteriosa tuviera a ese Ignis.

 **-¿Quién eres realmente Yusaku?** -Miro la foto de Yusaku de niña.

Mientras que Yusaku había llegado a casa, había dejado a AI en su cuarto, haciendo que Roboppy lo mantuviera vigilado, aunque era más que obvio que esos dos idiotas empezarían a jugar en línea como cada noche hacían. Quería pensar a solas y que mejor que subir a la azotea donde sólo ella pudiera estar ahí. Taki Kyoko no despertaria y las dudas llegaban más a ella, había esperado a que la Policía llegará a esa ubicación para ver si llegaba alguien desconocido pero además de doctores y policías, no había alguien sospechoso. Tuvo que irse antes de ser descubierta.

¿A quien protege? A Revolver eso era más que seguro. A los planes que habían iniciado hace diez años y que ahora sólo querían destruir. ¿Cómo es que Ryoken y ella se conocían realmente? Sabía que había algo más pero era algo que no había visto y que no quería indagar más, había algo más que le molestaba.

 **-¿Quién eres realmente Revolver?** -Sintió el frío aire remover sus cabellos. **\- ¿Qué son realmente los Ignis?**

Esa misma noche Aso había robado toda la información que Taki Kyoko tenía. Incluso le dio tiempo de tomar la pequeña cámara que la doctora tenía en caso de que alguien quería entrar a robarle algo de valor y así ella tendría evidencia.

Conectó la pequeña memoria a su computadora. Vio algunos archivos, sólo ella investigando y hablando sola, incluso escuchaba la llamada de Ryoken con ella para pedirle todo el documento relacionado con el caso Lost. Así era como el había descubierto que su querida novia era alguien del caso Lost.

Lo último que le había llamado la atención fue el video de los últimos minutos. Se sorprendió de ver a una chica entrar y observar el duelo de la doctora. Ella se dio cuenta de la cámara y volteó a donde está se escondía, fue suficiente para que el doctor Aso se quedara sorprendido al ver esos ojos esmeraldas y ver aquel monigote morado salir de su disco de duelos.

 **-¿Ella es...?**

Ni siquiera había querido terminar aquella frase. No podía mostrarle eso a Ryoken o el sufriría más. Aquella chiquilla de la que tanto amaba Ryoken, era realmente la hacker más buscada y la duelista que les daba un gran problema.

Varias preguntas que los iba a llevar a una respuesta más que dolorosa.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Obviamente cambie esa parte del anime pero descuiden, ya se me ocurrió para poder cubrir todo ello.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Lunes 8 de Octubre de 2018**


	21. V e i n t e

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Ya vendrá lo bueno. Quiero admitir que cambie la historia sobre quien descubre primero la identidad de Playmaker. Originalmente era Ryoken pero para agregarle más drama a la historia, decidí cambiarlo. Más adelante ya podrán saber como se desarrollará el final de la historia.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Para Aso, fue difícil conseguir información de Fujiki Yusaku. La chica había sido muy hábil escondiendo muchas cosas y sólo dejando los temas de importancia para utilizarlo en documentos oficiales. Se había enterado que ella había escapado de la casa de sus padres pero estos no pusieron denuncia alguna y sólo dijeron que ella se había ido con un familiar tras algunos sucesos del pasado, dirección que no aparece en los registros. En su historial de vida, aún tenía marcado aquel suceso de que había sido secuestrada hace diez años y el tiempo que pasó en los hospitales como sus constantes visitas a la clínica psiquiátrica dónde él trabajaba.

Se dio cuenta del lugar donde ella era origen y había llegado a Den City a estudiar en la escuela que Ryoken le había dicho. Incluso entró en el reporte académico, la chica tenía notas excelentes, era un tanto desastrosa en Deportes y se esforzaba por sacar buenas notas en Literatura. Pero se impresiono de las muy buenas notas que tenía en Informática y Matemáticas al igual como las demás materias que se impartian en aquella escuela. Incluso se decía que la chica sabía varios idiomas, claro; que la chica no había querido compartir la cantidad. Era una gran lista de pros que de contras; sólo que la única queja de sus maestros era que es muy callada y no se relacionaba fácilmente con sus compañeros.

Realmente era sorprendente. ¿Cómo es que no se habían dado cuenta de una chica tan inteligente como ella? No podía entenderlo. Miro su celular en su escritorio, había estado llamando a Ryoken desde esa mañana pero este no había respondido el teléfono. Todos aún seguían un poco dolidos por el final que tuvieron tanto Vyra como Gerome. Ellos habían sido sus amigos desde la escuela media, compañeros de clase y de laboratorio cuando crecieron. Taki Kyoko era algo más para él, decir que la quería era poco con lo que realmente sentía.

Suspiro. No podía mostrarle aquella información a Ryoken, primero estaba su padre el cual empezaba a caer más y ahora el secreto de aquella chiquilla que le devolvió la sonrisa a su pequeño hermano y no quería destruirlo más. Pasó sus manos por su rostro en signo de frustración. Miro por un rato aquella información antes de guardarla en una pequeña SD.

 **-¿Le sucede algo doctor Aso?**

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con él, aquel muchacho de la edad de Yusaku, de cabello plateado y ojos azules, alias Spectre, aquel niño que también estuvo en el experimento Lost. Entraba a su oficina con una charola, una tetera elegante y dos tazas. Desde que ese niño había llegado junto con Ryoken hace diez años, Aso lo adoptó como su hijo, le caía muy bien el muchacho a pesar de que podía tener una lengua de doble filo, era muy peligroso con las palabras y las acciones.

 **-Si pudieras decidir entre la felicidad de Ryoken o su miseria misma ¿Que harías?** -Le preguntó.

 **-Dependiendo de cual sea la miseria que cargaria** -Reflexionó el muchacho. **\- Si es importante entonces no hay porque dudar pero si es algo que aún se puede mantener oculto, entonces sólo hay que hacer de la vista gorda ¿Porqué lo pregunta?**

 **-Tengo información que a Ryoken le podría interesar pero también lo podría destruir** -Suspiro. **\- No quiero verlo caer de rodillas por esto pero tampoco quiero que se ilusione de más**

Los dos guardaron silencio. Observó como el muchacho servía café en las tazas blancas. No tenia de otra más que convencer a esa chiquilla que le diera el Ignis si no quería que Ryoken saliera herido, aunque eso significaba revelar la identidad de todos. Estaba en un gran dilema. Y si la chiquilla fuera quejándose con Ryoken acerca de que la estaba acosando, tampoco quería saber que pasaría, no quería perder la confianza de su hermanito.

 **-¿Es algo tan importante?** -Pregunto Spectre con la taza en sus labios.

 **-Lo es** -Suspiro Aso. Cuando vio en el monitor que los datos habían sido copiados la desconecto y guardo en una pequeña cajita transparente. **\- Quiero que guardes esta información** -Le tendió la cajita con la tarjeta.

 **-¿Está seguro?** -La tomo entre su mano.

 **-Confío en ti** -Confesó. **\- Si algo llega a sucederme y si ves que el trabajo de aquello ya está muy adelantado entonces se lo mostraras** -Suspiro pesadamente. **\- Quiero que te mantengas a su lado como todo este tiempo ha sido** -Miro la cajita transparente una última vez. **\- Y si cae, ya sabes que hacer**

 **-Como ordene doctor Aso** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de guardar la caja en la bolsa de su saco.

Confiaria en ese muchacho como todo el tiempo lo había hecho. Ahora sólo tendría que encontrar una forma de acercarse sin que lo vean con malos ojos. Miro la foto de Ryoken y Yusaku que guardaba en su computadora, la misma foto que había tomado ese muchacho dias después de que todos se enterarán que estaba saliendo con alguien, una gran sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano aparecía. ¿Qué es lo que haría realmente?

 **.o.**

 **-No contesta** -Suspiro Yusaku para guardar su celular y empezar a caminar a su salón. **\- Ryoken**

Desde la noche le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que su mano se encontraba bien y que había visitado a un doctor, que sólo era una quemada normal y sólo tendría aquella sensación hasta unos días después, nada de que preocuparse. Esa mañana le había llamado para desearle un feliz día de clases pero sólo escuchaba los pitidos de la llamada y como al final la contestadora le pedía que dejará un mensaje, sólo colgaba y volvía a intentarlo.

Quizá sólo había enfermado más su padre, quizá sólo estaba ocupado en los proyectos de su escuela o quizá, sólo quería estar lejos de las personas como ella lo hizo varias veces. Suspiro, miro la mano que aún seguía vendada, la apretó levemente y sólo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Ryoken debe estar ocupado, no se olvidó de ella como normalmente las personas hacían, sabía que Ryoken no era de esas personas. Quizá más al rato le hablaría o lo encontraría como todas las veces anteriores, no sabían como o porque pero pareciera que su destino era chocar en el momento menos indicado. Fue recibida por varios compañeros de su salón, compartía algunas palabras y les ayudaba en la tarea de informática, aunque ahora que cargaba el disco de duelos, se sentia muy pesado ¿Acaso AI estaría jugando otra vez? Realmente deseaba que no se hubiera metido en problemas y mucho menos meter a Roboppy en dicho problema.

Incluso había escuchado a su compañero Shima y le había estado opinando sobre algunos temas, incluso el gordito había discutido de que tenían que ayudar en la guerra de Vrains, sin embargo, Yusaku le hizo saber que este no podría por el miedo que mostraba, era tan evidente por la manera que le pidió ayuda. Si que iba a ser un día largo. Caminaba y conversaba con AI. Hasta llegar al carro de comida de Kusanagi quien un tanto sorprendido le llamo para que viera el monitor. Se sorprendió de ver a un duelista desconocido con una carta Cyberse. Curiosamente esa carta era la que tenía, no dudo en revisar su deck y ante la curiosidad de AI este la tocó y afirmó que habían robado los datos de dicha carta.

Inmediatamente buscaron el origen de ese duelista.

 **-Efectivamente** -Dijo Kusanagi al terminar de rastrearlo. **\- Es tu compañero Shima Naoki**

 **-Ese idiota** -Miro al avatar de su compañero, presumía que era el heredero de la voluntad de Playmaker. **\- Si alguien de Hanoi lo descubre y rastrea su dirección IP puede que le hagan algo**

Y efectivamente. Aso había ido a su escondite para buscar la manera de rastrear a Yusaku cuando vio el duelo de esos dos novatos y ver como aquel duelista le ganaba al de Hanoi. Inmediatamente pensó en que así sería una buena idea de llegar con Playmaker. Rastreo la dirección IP del chico y salió lo más rápido al ver que este seguía en la escuela. Lo que haría no sería bueno, un buen duelista se debatía en un duelo y nunca lastimaba a las personas en la vida real pero estaba desesperado y esa era la única opción. Una vez que lo encontró, lo noqueo y se lo llevo de ahí sin ser visto. Espero a que el chico despertará para obligarle a que iniciará sesión en Link Vrains. Una vez que ambos estuvieron adentro de ese mundo virtual, Fausto aparecía como otro de los líderes de Hanoi.

 **-Si no quieres que a este chico le suceda algo entonces tienes que venir Playmaker** -Lanzó aquel reto.

Yusaku iba tomar ese desafío cuando se dio cuenta que su disco de duelos no se encontraba en la mesa donde lo había dejado. Se alertó pero también a confundió cuando en los monitores apareció AI volando, como si fuera un dron. Fue de ayuda para encontrar la ubicación de Shima.

 **-Ahora entiendo porque mi disco de duelos pesaba**

 _ **-¿Acaso insinuaste que estaba engordando?** _-Se molestó AI.

Pero fue ignorado y obligado a regresar con Yusaku. Una vez que llegó, no tardó en salir de la camioneta y llegar a la cabina donde inició sesión lo más rápido posible. Aquel caballero Hanoi estaba obligando a Shima a un duelo y aunque no le caía tan bien el gordito, aún así le tenía estima, había sido el primer de su grupo que le habló y a pesar de encontrarla sola la mayoría de clases, siempre la acompañaba y platicaba sobre alguna tontería, al final en cuenta era un buen amigo. No tardó en llegar a su ubicación y aunque pudo jurar que a Brave Max tenía corazones rodeandole, le ignoró, no sería la primera vez que alguien la viera de esa manera.

 **-Aquí me tienes Fausto** -Habló Playmaker.

 **-Me alegra que vinieras a salvar a tu compañero** -Habló. **\- Entregame al Ignis y esto sólo acabará aquí, ninguno recibirá daño**

 **-No lo creo** -Hablo con seriedad. **\- Es mi prisionero y no te lo puedo dar con facilidad**

 **-¿Incluso cuando se tu verdadera identidad?**

Playmaker abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida, era la primera vez que alguien de Hanoi le dijera de esa manera. Fue entonces cuando recordó, al entrar a la habitación de la doctora Taki Kyoko, lo que había visto era una pequeña cámara, no había sido una ilusión como había creído. No dejo que aquello le afectara pero por la manera en que había reaccionado, había sido muy obvio, su identidad era muy importante, de ello dependía de que no la atraparan tanto ellos como SOL y como personas con las cuales ya había echo tratos en un pasado.

 **-La cámara...**

 **-Vyra la tenía en caso de que alguien podía entrar a su casa** -Sonrió interrumpiendo a Playmaker. **\- Fue bueno porque así yo te descubrí** -Alzó la mano. **\- Entregame al Ignis y tu identidad sólo será un secreto más y no afectará a quienes realmente quieres proteger**

Miro la mano de Fausto. Miro a AI. Cerró sus ojos en una posible solución, sin involucrar a las personas de la vida real, sin involucrar a Kusanagi, a Jin o Ryoken. En realidad había una segunda opción, la que le aseguraba un triunfo. Abrió los ojos, aun era muy pronto para caer derrotada.

 **-Tengo derecho a un duelo** -Habló. **\- Si me ganas te daré el Ignis y podrás revelar mi identidad a quien quieras**

 _ **-¿Playmaker-sama en que piensa?** _-Grito alterado AI.

 **-Pero si ganó, no harás nada y esto sólo acabará aquí**

 **-Aceptó el duelo**

Brave Max al escuchar aquello, le alegro de poder observar el duelo de la duelista, antes de que ella se alejara, llamó su atención y le devolvió la carta a Playmaker alegando que aún no se sentia listo para ser su heredero. Sin embargo, al verla tan cerca, quería conocerla mejor. No dudaba de que era una chica bonita, varias veces se había imaginado que salía con aquella duelista alegando que no necesitaba a alguien más, sólo a él. Lo bueno que sólo era parte de su imaginación.

 **-Por cierto, eres muy hermosa Playmaker, me gustaría...**

 **-No gracias** -Negó inmediatamente, Brave Max podía jurar que se había roto su corazón verdadero. **\- Ya tengo a alguien** -Miro a Fausto. **\- Por cierto, no se porque quisiste llamar mi atención copiando los datos de mi carta**

 **-¿Copiar los datos de tu carta?** -Hablo Fausto confundido. **\- No se de lo que me hablas**

Playmaker sólo dudo. El único que tenía permitido observar y tener interacción con su deck era AI. Miro de reojo el monigote que salía de su disco de duelos. Tal vez en otro momento sería bueno hablar con AI, saber las verdaderas intenciones, había veces en las qu no podia saber que tenía en mente.

El duelo había sido muy intenso, ninguno quería dejarse caer. Luchaban por muchas cosas, querían dejar las cosas en claro antes de que alguno de los dos desapareciera. Y ante el final de Fausto este sólo agregó.

 **-¡Playmaker!** -Llamó la atención de ella. **\- Al final sólo tu serás la culpable de la destrucción de la humanidad** -Lo vio tomar un poco de aire. **\- Al final tu serás la culpable de la destrucción de él**

 **-¿Él?** -Pensó confundida.

Un sólo ataque y derrotó al caballero Hanoi. Sin tardar se desconecto, no quería que Brave Max siguiera insinuandole cosas que no y aún tenía cosas que hablar con esa entrometida AI, como el porque la modificación tan absurda a su disco de duelos y porque para llamar la atención de un caballero de Hanoi, tuvo que copiar los datos de su carta.

 **.o.**

Ryoken miraba aun más molesto el resultado. Aso jamás despertaria como sus dos hermanos. Eso no tenía porque acabar de esa manera, todo era culpa de aquella duelista de la cual aún dudaba sobre su verdadera identidad. Se estaba lamentando de no poder contestar las llamadas de su hermano esa mañana, había estado tan decaído que sólo hizo oídos sordos y prefirió hacer otras cosas.

Ahora estaba una vez sólo. Aunque no tan sólo. Miro su celular para llamarle. No quería estar más tiempo encerrado cuidando a su padre, quería salir algunos días a despejar sus ideas, lo próximo que estaba por hacer era como un suicidio pero sólo así aseguraría el futuro de la humanidad, su futuro como el futuro de Yusaku.

 **-Necesito que lo cuides** -Habló. **\- Estaré fuera unos días, por favor**

 _ **-Como ordene Ryoken-sama**_ -Se escuchó en la otra línea.

Había estado vagando por la ciudad. No sabía que hacer ahora que se encontraban solos. Y aunque si sabía, ahora no quería pensar en aquellas cosas. Sin que se diera cuenta, había llegado a la casa de Yusaku. Miro su celular, ya era tarde como para pedir estar un rato con ella, la chica tendría clases al día siguiente y sería malo que ella faltará. Se sentía terrible por no hablarle a la chica ese día, había desviado sus llamadas y había ignorado cualquier tipo de mensaje. Con un poco de ilusión y esperanza de que la chica aún estuviera despierta, llamó a su celular. Varios pitidos escuchaba pero no contestaba ella.

Intento con su segunda opción. Tocar la puerta varias veces, tal vez el pequeño robot de Yusaku podría abrirle o hasta podia despertar a Shoichi y permitirle pasar. Pasó diez minutos pegado al timbre pero nada. Suspiro con pesadez, tal vez no era buen momento. Estaba alejándose cuando escucho como la puerta era abierta y Yusaku se había asomado de ella. Su cabello estaba mojado y su ropa un tanto mojada, ahora entendía porque la chica había tardado en abrir la puerta.

 **-Espera Ryoken** -Se veía agitada.

 **-Lo lamentó** -Se disculpó Ryoken antes de darse la vuelta, en el proceso quitarse su chamarra y ponerla en los hombros de la chica. **\- Sólo quería verte, no se a donde ir y mucho menos con quien hablar**

Yusaku sonrió con ternura. Puso su mano en su mejilla y se paró de puntitas para darle un beso en los labios.

 **-Siempre serás bienvenido Ryoken** -Sonrió. Tomó su mano y se adentraron a la casa.

Subieron con cuidado a la habitación de Yusaku y le dejo pasar. Había algunas revistas tiradas en el piso. Su mochila en su escritorio y la pequeña pantalla de su cuarto encendida. Por lo que podía comprender, la chica estaba viendo vídeos sobre como tejer.

 **-¿Interrumpi algo?**

 **-No** -Sonrió. **\- Bueno sólo mi baño pero ahora que estas aquí no importa** -Camino a la puerta. **\- Ponte cómodo, en un rato regreso**

Y salió. Se acercó a la cama de la chica y empezó a leer las revistas que descansaban en la mesita a un lado de su cama. Se empeñaba por ser una buena chica interesada sobre que cosas podría regalarle a su novio. Sonrió ante esa idea, cuando era pequeño, su padre le había regalado varias cosas en su cumpleaños y en navidades. Ahora que estaba casi al borde de la muerte, nadie le regalaba nada, no se lo había permitido a sus hermanos. Que Yusaku quisiera hacer pequeños detalles, era realmente muy lindo.

Pasó leyendo varias noticias y buscando música que reproducir en la pantalla hasta que escucho como la puerta se volvía abrir. Vio a Yusaku entrar con una sonrisa y con una bandeja con una tetera, tazas y algunos bocadillos. Vio la ropa de Yusaku, su chamarra cubria el cuerpo de la chica, un short corto se podia apreciar y unas adorables pantuflas.

Sonrió Yusaku para después poner la bandeja en su mesa de noche y servir el té en las dos tazas. Sonrió a Ryoken y fue cuestión de acercarse a su cama y quitarse sus pantuflas. Se acercó donde Ryoken estaba sentado y se sentó entre sus piernas, inmediatamente fue abrazada y sentir como el chico recargada su frente en su hombro.

 **-Lamento molestarte a estas horas** -Se disculpó una vez más Ryoken. **\- Pero realmente necesitaba alguien con quien hablar** -Aseguró más el abrazo en la cintura de la chica. **\- Me siento sólo**

 **-Nunca estarás sólo Ryoken, aquí me tienes** -Acarició su cabello blanco. **\- Incluso si estamos lejos, no olvides que aquí siempre estaré esperándote**

 **-¿Aunque al final termines por odiarme?**

 **-No me has dado motivos para odiarte** -Sonrió tranquila. **\- Y aunque existan, yo siempre recordaré los motivos por los que te amo**

 **-Gracias por estar aquí Yusaku**

Un silencio se formó. Yusaku miro la pantalla, en la lista de reproducción estaba una canción que le gustaba mucho escuchar. Sin dudar, la reprodujo. El sonido del piano se hizo presente, al igual que el bajo, la guitarra y la batería. Una canción un tanto alegre se había formado, Yusaku movía un poco sus hombros al ritmo de la canción.

 **-Es justo como dice esta canción** -Sonrió para tomar su taza y dar un sorbo. _ **\- Sin tener algo a pasar a un mañana que nunca se convertira, pensamos en vivir un poco más, quiero volverme loco, no puedo volverme loco, en la noche tranquila, eres casi como la razón por la que no puedo dormir** _-Sintió a Ryoken sonreír y alzar su rostro para ver el video de la canción. _ **\- La pieza de un pétalo volando en el cielo nocturno, antes de que yo me pudiera dar cuenta, tu encontraste un lugar en mi corazón** _-La chica seguía cantando un poco bajo mientras sonreía y aún mantenía la taza cubriendo un poco sus labios. _ **\- Dime, ¿cómo tu y yo podriamos ... mantenernos juntos sin estar separados? Si se pudieran conceder más deseos, me gustaría ver la puesta de sol una vez más**_

Ryoken sonrio y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Estar con ella hacía que se sintiera mejor. Tomó su taza y le dio un sorbo. Era un sabor agradable.

 **-No es justo** -Se quejó Ryoken. **\- Me contra atacas con una canción de ellos, ahora buscaré la canción y me voy a volver adicto a su letra por tu culpa**

 **-¿Acaso eso fue un chiste?** -Sonrió Yusaku para mirarle.

 **-¿Aún tengo que seguir mejorando?** -Soltó una carcajada Ryoken.

 **-Eres terrible**

Ambos jóvenes soltaron una risita, se miraron y compartieron varios besos antes de seguir bebiendo del té. Comieron los bocadillos que Yusaku había llevado y la siguió escuchando cantar. Realmente desearía que esos momentos no se acabarán, realmente deseaba que así pudiera estar toda su vida pero las cosas no eran así. Había cosas que hacer y trabajos que terminar. Aún cuando estaba a punto de terminar con aquella guerra, era muy probable que dejaría a la chica sola por seguir a sus hermanos y su padre.

Así que aprovecharía cada minuto en estar con ella. Al final, sólo le gustaría estar con Yusaku de esa manera.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Últimos capítulos! Valla, nunca llegue a imaginar que algo así podría suceder. Terminar un escrito de más de 20 y tantos capítulos pero realmente estoy satisfecha de terminar este trabajo. No se despeguen de sus pantallas porque aunque sean los capítulos finales, aun se verán algunas cosas. Por cierto, la cancion que ocupe se llama Neiro cantada por FLOW. Es hermosa.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Sábado 13 de Octubre de 2018**


	22. V e i n t i u n o

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Prácticamente es el capítulo tranquilo y bien bonito lleno de muchos sentimientos y cosas bonitas antes de la tormenta. No se cuantos me vallan a odiar pero mi postura de que así tiene que acabar este fanfic, nunca se irá. Ya estaba planeado desde un principio, así que no hay de otra.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Cuando Ryoken despertó, fue porque algo le hacía falta a su lado. Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que esa no era su habitación, no era su cama y mucho menos lo que abrazaba era su almohada. Se movió un poco para darse cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Yusaku, que estaba dormido en la cama de la misma y lo que estaba abrazando la almohada de esta. No había dormido tan bien que realmente tenía flojera para levantarse. Sonrió. Miro la hora en el pequeño despertador y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Era muy obvio por el aroma que salía de la cocina, que Yusaku no había ido a clases ese día, aunque era parte su culpa, sabía que la chica podía adelantar los trabajos que le dejaron en clases. Soltó una risita antes de recordar lo bien que se lo habían pasado esa madrugada.

Se daban pequeños besos, sin llegar a segundas intenciones, se decían cuanto se querían, soltaban pequeñas risitas y se la pasaban hablando. Miraron un anime en la pantalla antes de darse cuenta que tarde ya era. Se habían acabado el té como los bocadillos. Una vez que el cabello de Yusaku estaba seco, apagaron todo y se acostaron en la cama. Aunque era una cama para una persona, los dos tenían buen espacio ahí. Se miraban y sonreían, enlazaban sus manos y volvían a besarse, era como un sueño. Fue Yusaku quien atrajo a Ryoken y le permitió acurricarse en su pecho. Sonrojado aceptó. La abrazo por la cintura mientras la chica acariciaba su espalda y volvía a cantarle aquella nana que le cantó cuando habían estado solos en la piscina. Era tan tranquilizador escucharla.

Inmediatamente se había quedado dormido entre los brazos de Yusaku, era su perdición aquella hermosa chiquilla de ojos color esmeralda y deliciosos labios. Sonrió. Perezoso se estiro y se levantó de la cama. Era hora de seguir el delicioso aroma, su estómago empezaba a rugir por aquel glorioso alimento que de seguro estaba preparando.

Yusaku saltó un poco cuando sintió a Ryoken abrazarle por la espalda y besarle la mejilla. Sonrió cuando lo vio con el cabello desordenado y aún adormilado, incluso podia jurar que tenía marcado en el rostro las líneas de la almohada. Hasta ese punto, el chico no dejaba de verse adorable y apuesto. No sabía que hacía Ryoken para verse de esa manera. Suspiro un poco antes de darse el beso de los buenos días.

 **-Ya casi esta el desayuno** -Hablo Yusaku para volver a ver el sartén donde se doraban algunos champiñones y espinacas.

Ryoken sólo asintió. Siguió abrazando a Yusaku observando que era lo que la chica hacía, de vez en cuando besaba el cuello y mordia un poco la oreja de la chica, provocando así que está suspirara un poco. Sonrió, al verla como esta se tensaba un poco cuando empezaba acariciar sus piernas desnudas y como con su boca empezaba a besar haciendo un recorrido de su cuello a su hombro.

 **-Aunque realmente me gustaría desayunar otra cosa** -Escuchó a Yusaku gemir bajito cuando mordió un poco su hombro. Sonrió cuando vio las mejillas de la chica totalmente rojas. **\- Pero tengo tanta hambre que esperaré para el postre hasta el final** -Y fue ahí cuando sólo la siguió abrazando.

 **-Eres un idiota Ryoken** -Inflo sus mejillas se había aprovechado de que ella no podia hacerle nada, se contuvo de golpearle con la sartén. **\- Idiota** -Repetía aquella palabra molesta.

 **-Pero se que amas a este idiota** -Se burló.

 **-No presumas**

Soltó una risita cuando la vio aún con las mejillas infladas, ese adorable sonrojo en su rostro y parte de sus orejas rojas. La soltó y empezó ayudar a poner la mesa. Una vez que todo estaba puesto en mesa, empezaron a comer. Ryoken le pregunto del porque ella había abierto la puerta en la noche si para eso tenía a Roboppy, esta le dijo que tuvo que arreglar a la misma porque algo le había pasado y la había dejado cargando la batería desde la noche.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar y limpiaron la mesa como los trastes, Ryoken miraba a Yusaku. Quería preguntarle algo pero no se sentia capaz, tenia que armarse de valor.

 **-¿Te importa si me quedo unos días contigo?** -Pregunto avergonzado Ryoken.

 **-¿No quieres regresar a tu casa?** -Pregunto curiosa.

 **-No** -Respondió. **\- Estoy sólo y no me gustaría regresar ahí, preferiría quedarme contigo**

 **-Por mi no hay problema** -Seco los platos que había dejado Ryoken. **\- Sólo hay que preguntarle a Kusanagi pero se que dirá que si**

 **-Gracias** -Ryoken le sonrió antes de besar su frente.

Se fueron a la habitación de la chica, Yusaku le había insistido en ver una película que le gustaba mucho, de nombre August Rush; este no pudo negarse ante la curiosidad de que se trataba la película. Se acurrucaron en la cama para acomodarse en lo que empezaba la película, Yusaku se encontraba sentada entre las piernas de Ryoken y este la abrazaba, de vez en cuando tomaba la mano que estaba vendada y la besaba.

No sabía que a la chica le gustarán de esas películas que eran un tanto románticas pero también melancolicas y llenas de temas musicales, por lo que pudo entender de la descripción de la película. Después de un rato comprendió el porque.

 **-¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Lyla?** -Se quejó Ryoken molesto. **\- ¡Era su hija! Es un maldito bastardo ¿Cómo puede pensar que alejandola de su hijo puede hacer lo que sea?**

 **-A veces los padres piensan sólo en ellos y no en la felicidad de sus hijos** -Habló Yusaku con una sonrisa. Guardaron silencio al ver como cambiaba de escenario para mostrar al protagonista. **\- Es su culpa que Lyla y Louis ya no se pudieran ver aún cuando ella estaba embarazada y el ansioso por verla, era muy notorio el amor que mostraron en un principio**

 **-Aunque de alguna manera eso los hace iguales, el dejo de cantar en su banda y ella dejó de interpretar música en su violonchelo** -Suspiro Ryoken. **\- Ambos se buscaban y dejaron de hacer lo que más querían porque sentían que no encontraban su razón de vivir**

 **-Querían estar juntos aún después de esa noche** -Sonrió Yusaku. **\- Te dije que te iba a gustar esta película**

 **-Es como Romeo y Julieta pero mejor** -Opino Ryoken. Yusaku soltó una risita. **\- Opino que Evan es su hijo, no por nada tiene el mismo sentido de la música que Lyla y Louis**

Instintivamente Ryoken abrazaba a Yusaku cuando mostraban como Lyla empezaba en la búsqueda de su hijo y como Louis había tocado la guitarra con el niño ahora llamado August Rush, podía jurar que escuchaba a Ryoken desesperado por aquella escena _**"Tu hijo está frente a ti"**_ y un _**"Idiota"**_ al protagonista. Había sentido como seguía el ritmo de la melodía que el niño Evan estaba escribiendo cuando llego a la Iglesia y la niña de color le permitió tocar el piano.

Incluso soltó una risa cuando sintió a Ryoken emocionarse de que el niño había llegado justo a tiempo para presentarse en el concierto de la Sinfónica.

 **-Me gusta como interpreta Lyla Novacek pero Evan tiene más talento** -Dijo Yusaku.

 **-August's Rhapsody salió bien al final en cuentas** -Hablo Ryoken. **\- Hubiera sido igual de emocionante que Lyla hubiera interpretado esa canción y sorprenderse que su hijo tenía un gran talento pero no hubiera tenido el encuentro con Louis**

Cuando la pelicula acabó, Yusaku soltó una carcajada cuando escucho a Ryoken llorar y decir que estaba orgulloso de que el niño cumplió con su cometido. Tuvo que quedarse un rato consolando a Ryoken quien ahora comprendía el porque la película era muy buena y diciendo que le gustaría volver a escuchar las canciones que Louis interpretaba con su banda como la melodía compuesta por el niño.

 **-Te juro que si tienes a nuestro hijo en tu vientre nunca te dejaré** -Lloriqueo Ryoken de una manera cómica, Yusaku se sonrojo y soltó una risita nerviosa.

 **-Vamos, a penas tengo dieciséis** -Hablo Yusaku avergonzada. **\- Tendré un hijo después de que termine mis estudios y consiga un buen empleo**

 **-Pero si lo tenemos antes te juro que los amaré** -Abrazo a Yusaku.

 **-Ya Ryoken** -Hablo nerviosa.

Iba a pasa un largo rato hasta controlar a Ryoken.

 **.o.**

Kogami Kiyoshi se encontraba mirando el lugar por debajo de toda información que circulaba en Link Vrains, el programa que había escondido e instalado, trabajaba correctamente al igual que evolucionaba de una manera sorprendente. Se sorprendía de que Revolver no hubiera estado ahí con él pero de alguna manera lo entendía. Estaba demasiado deprimido por lo ocurrido en esos días. Tan rápido, la familia que Revolver había creado desde ese tiempo que estuvo ausente en la vida de su hijo, se estaba desmoronando.

Le alegraba que su hijo le estuviera ayudando en sus planes pero también se debatía al saber que este había dejado sus planes a futuro estancados por estar apoyandolo. Un padre nunca iba a permitir eso, un padre siempre apoyaba a sus hijos en las decisiones que tomaría en el futuro pero que Revolver sacrificara su futuro por sus decisiones egoístas, era realmente doloroso de ver. ¿Qué clase de padre es entonces? Ya ni quería saber.

Aquel iba a ser su último plan, aquel programa que Revolver creo y que ambos habían puesto ahí, crecería y acabaría con todo lo que una vez soño, acabaría con esa petición que se arrepintió desde hace diez años. Se arrepentia del dolor que le causo a esos niños, del dolor que le causo a su hijo porque pensó que este estaría orgulloso del valioso experimento que estaban llevando a cabo y que ahora comprendía el porque su hijo delató aquello. De alguna manera se lo había ganado.

Suspiro. Dejo de teclear algunas cosas para mirar a lo lejos. Desde hace unos días que se había sentido mal, aún cuando ese era sólo un cuerpo virtual, podía sentir el cansancio y el desgaste, incluso podia sentir como su pecho pesaba y los mareos aparecían. Sabía que ya no tenía mucho tiempo para seguir viviendo, no quería dejar a su hijo sólo una vez más, aunque esta vez sería para siempre. Sus colegas estarían con él, todo sería difícil de ahora en adelante pero rezaba porque realmente se decidiera todo de una vez.

Movió algunos archivos hasta dar con las fotos que Revolver le compartió. Era de él y su hermosa novia de ojos esmeraldas. Ambos sonreían, en ambos se podía apreciar el amor y el cariño que se compartían. Quería que su hijo fuera feliz y esa chiquilla lo había logrado en el poco tiempo que había aparecido en su vida. Le tenía mucho por agradecer a esa chica, realmente le hubiera gustado conocer pero la vida era así de cruel que ya se había acostumbrado.

 **-Por favor** -Habló. **\- Tienes que cuidar y proteger a mi hijo como en este poco tiempo lo has logrado, muy pronto yo me iré y el quedará destruido, tu eres la única que puede hacerlo regresar para que no caiga** -Cerró la imagen para volver abrir la ventana donde había estado monitoreando el programa, se comía todo tipo de datos. **\- Realmente te lo encargo pequeña niña, a tu lado se que el estará bien** -Soltó una risita. **\- Aunque me hubiera gustado conocer a mis nietos, estoy seguro que serían unos hermosos niños**

El teclado volvió aparecer y siguió escribiendo algunas cosas. Spectre, quien se había mantenido un tanto alejado, decidió recargarse en la pared cercana y suspirar. Nunca había entablado conversación con el profesor Kogami, no lo odiaba porque gracias a el se sintió con vida en el experimento pero de alguna manera que no entendía, no podia estar si quiera cerca.

Estaba cuidando al doctor Kogami como se le había ordenado, tanto en el mundo virtual como en el mundo real. Y ahora no sabía que hacer cuando vio la información que el doctor Aso le había jurado proteger y mostrar aquello cuando fuera necesario. Nunca se hubiera imaginado aquello, ahora entendia el porque habia sido tan dificil al doctor Aso no poder decir aquello por la felicidad de Ryoken.

 **-En que problemas se metió Revolver-sama**

Y decidió desconectarse. Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la vida real.

 **.o.**

Después de estar tonteando un rato. Yusaku había recibido una llamada. Kusanagi iba a llegar tarde a la casa pero que no se preocupara por AI, estaba con el ayudándole con respecto a que ambos empezaban a sentir que algo más estaba ocurriendo en la red. Yusaku le pidió que tuviera cuidado en no meterse en problemas y que le avisará en cuanto encontrará algo importante.

Cuando regreso a su cuarto, vio a Ryoken tocar el marco de una foto en su mesa de noche. Donde se podia apreciar a sus padres y a ella de pequeña con su cabello ya largo. Su padre de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules. Y su madre de cabellos rosas y ojos esmeraldas. Todos sonreian, era la foto que más le gustaba a Yusaku.

 **-Te pareces mucho a tu madre** -Hablo Ryoken.

 **-Muchos me lo dicen pero tengo más la personalidad de papá y el amor de ambos por las computadoras** -Sonrió. **\- Menos mal que mi mamá me enseñó a cocinar y hacer más cosas** -Señaló la foto de sus padres. **\- Mi padre se llama Kazuo y mi madre Haruka, esta foto es de cuando gane el primer lugar de duelos la primera vez que entre a una competencia**

 **-Se nota que eras una gran duelista** -Sonrio Ryoken, Yusaku no dejaba de verse linda aun cuando era pequeña. **\- ¿Y los extrañas?**

 **-Mucho** -Sonrió. **\- Pero de vez en cuando les escribo para que sepan que estoy bien, por el momento es el único medio de conversación que tengo con ellos**

Ryoken pensó que le hubiera gustado ver aquello, como su futura novia le pateaba el trasero a los demás niños. Dejo la foto a un lado para abrazar a Yusaku y besar sus mejillas. La verdad le gustaría hacer las cosas bien y conocer a los padres de la chica. Tal vez en un momento le pediría hacer el viaje y conocerlos, era un hombre con buena educación, conocer a sus suegros era lo más importante en una relación. Ambos se miraron, vio a Yusaku morder un poco su labio inferior y un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, ambos querían besarse. Acarició su rostro con cuidado, pasando su pulgar por sus labios, haciendo que está dejará de morderse el labio.

 **-Pero tu eres mucho más hermosa Yusaku** -Habló sin titubeos. **\- Muy hermosa**

 **-¿Aunque sea un desastre?**

 **-Me gustas con todo y desastres** -Hizo que Yusaku se sentará en su regazo, poso sus manos en la cadera de Yusaku mientras que ella rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Ryoken.

Besos lentos y caricias suaves se repartían. Sus labios se separaron con un pequeño hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas. Ryoken empezó besando sus mejillas, morder un poco la oreja de Yusaku y bajar a besar su cuello. La chica había cerrado sus ojos, de sus labios salían suspiros, se sentia tan bien que no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido en días pasados. Sus mejillas se sintieron calientes, antes de apretar un poco más el agarre a los hombros de Ryoken.

 **-Ryoken** -Pronunciaba su nombre con un poco de vergüenza.

 _ **-Shall we move to the music, baby** _-Susurro Ryoken. _ **\- Es un poco vergonzoso, pero vamos a darle una oportunidad** _-Yusaku abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Acaso estaba cantando? No pudo evitar ponerse más roja, incluso cantando con suavidad y en su oido, tenia una muy hermosa voz que la puso más nerviosa. _ **\- Incluso si tú triste corazón está gritando desesperado; Everything should be fine away; si estás bien conmigo, te ofreceré mi mano** _-Sintió como acariciaba sus piernas, como besaba su cuello y su hombro. _ **\- No hay tal cosa como una vida sin preocupaciones, para nada; si eso fuera posible, todo el mundo lo querría, lo anhelaría**_

Yusaku se dejaba llevar entre las caricias y la dulce voz que escuchaba salir de Ryoken. Había escuchado esa canción antes pero que este la cantará mientras la besaba y la acariciaba, realmente se sentia derretir. La voz de Ryoken era muy grave y le gustaba escucharla pero que ahora cantará, era realmente mejor. Soltó un grito sorprendido cuando sintió como su cuerpo era alzado y depositado con suavidad en la cama. Sintió como la mano de Ryoken bajaba el cierre del suéter para mostrar su ropa interior de color negro.

Quería taparse pero sus manos habían sido aprisionadas. La mirada de Ryoken era llena de amor, de cariño, de pasión. El mismo amor que hacía latir su corazón, no tenía porque tener miedo, sólo era él. Una vez más sus bocas se buscaban, caería otra vez a las tentaciones.

 **-Ryoken no** -Tartamudeo nerviosa. Y aunque le dijera que no, era muy obvio que aceptaba esas caricias.

 _ **-Deseo mirar tu expresión cuando encuentres la felicidad; deseo hacerlo estando yo a tu lado; no importa lo mal que el agua pueda saber; si uno tiene sed, se habrá de saciar con ella** _-Sus besos bajaban de su cuello a besar de entre sus pechos. Mordia la piel de la chica y sus manos las dirigió al pequeño short, poco a poco lo desabrochaba. Sonrió al ver las pequeñas manchas rojas en la palida piel de Yusaku al menos podia dejar aquellas marcas en lugares que sólo el vería. Sintio las pequeñas manos de Yusaku acariciar por debajo de su playera, sabía que la chica a pesar de que estaba nerviosa, quería que el también disfrutará. _ **\- No digas que el amor es imposible para tí; ya hemos llegado hasta aquí; Your live only once in your time**_

 **-Te amo Ryoken, te amo** -Suspiro Yusaku. Ambos se besaban. La playera de Ryoken había terminado en el piso y el pantalón de Ryoken ya era desabrochado al igual que el sostén de Yusaku. Sus manos no se quedaban quietas al saber lo que ambos querían. Acariciaba su cuerpo con cuidado, tocaba sus costillas, tocaba sus pechos y sus piernas. No pudo contenerse y apretar un poco su trasero, coss que Yusaku gritara un poco más. **\- Te amo**

 _ **-En este feroz mundo que va y viene; habrá días en los que querrás llorar; pero te diré, con orgullo You can be happy and save your life** _-Sus labios se besaban con desesperación. Yusaku completamente desnuda, Ryoken disfrutando de besar y acariciar sus pechos. Una de sus manos se había adentrado al lugar de entre sus piernas, un dedo habia entrado, temblaba, ya no podia controlar su voz. _ **\- Ya llegará; The end of night...**_

Sintió la pequeña mano de Yusaku acariciar su erección como le había enseñado. Sonrió antes de suspirar y besarla. Decirle cuán hermosa se veía en esos momentos y decirle aquellos "Te amo" que los hacían desear más. Verse una vez más a los ojos, verse con detenimiento, pasear su vista como sus manos y empezar con aquel acto pasional que ya se sabían de memoria.

La tarde iba a ser muy larga para ambos amantes que en ese momento volverían a demostrarse cuanto se amaban y se deseaban. Era imposible las sensaciones que empezaban a sentir, ya no podían y ni querían dar vuelta atrás. El chirrido de la cama, los suspiros y las palabras amorosas inundaban la casa, tenían suerte que se encontraban solos, aunque tendrían cuidado de no molestar a los vecinos. Kusanagi llegaría hasta tarde y tendrían mucho que hacer en ese momento.

Estar así en esos momentos sólo les ayudaba a seguir amandose, a seguir demostrando cuando se amaban. Era así como realmente quisieran estar.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Tal vez empiece a actualizar un poco más seguido porque tengo algunas cosas que hacer de aquí hasta finales de noviembre. Así que quiero terminar este fanfic bien. La cancion utilizada se llama _End of night_ de Shunsuke Takeuchi el mismo seiyu de Ryoken.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Lunes 15 de Octubre de 2018**


	23. V e i n t i d o s

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Muchas cosas serán descubiertas en este capitulos. El final cada vez está más cerca de lo que creen y muy pronto una gran sorpresa verán al final de este fanfic de unos veinti tantos capítulos. No se pierdan esto que será de mucha importancia.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Esa noche que caminaba de la mano con Yusaku a la casa de la misma, claro; después de una semana de estar viviendo con ella y Kusanagi, había tenido que llevar algunas de sus cosas a la casa de estos; creyó morir cuando vio como esta se detenía a mitad del camino, casi al momento que el semáforo se ponía en verde. Tuvo que jalar de su uniforme para que está pudiera regresar a la normalidad, aunque eso provocó que ambos cayeran al piso. Las personas le rodeaban pero una vez más ella se tocaba la cabeza pidiendo disculpas con una sonrisa forzada. Miro los monitores de la ciudad, no estaba ocurriendo algún suceso en Link Vrains.

Primero había sido lo ocurrido con su mano y el café, ahora había sido algo sorpresivo que la dejo ahí quieta. Le ayudo a levantarse cuando vio que volvía a reaccionar a algo. Incluso pudo ver que dejaba de respirar y se quedaba quieta, como si tratará de ver de entre el piso que era lo que pasaba. Inmediatamente su mano tocó la cinta de su mochila, vio como sus labios se abrían pero inmediatamente se cerraban, no entendió porque lo hizo.

 **-¿Sucede algo?** -Yusaku no alzo la vista. **\- No es la primera vez que te pasa ¿Qué sucede realmente Yusaku? Y quiero que me digas la verdad**

Vio como la chica alzó la vista. Vio a las personas que le rodeaban y como murmuraban. Incluso había escuchado que un par de señoras decían que Yusaku estaba embarazada a su corta edad, cosa que le molesto un poco y sólo les miro para que estas de fueran. Aunque sabía que los preservativos podían fallar, habían sido cuidadosos al momento de aquello, incluso en esa vez que ambos olvidaron utilizarlo, las pastillas del día siguiente fueron necesarias y compradas en la farmacia ese mismo día, después irían al hospital por unas pruebas de sangre; después de aquel suceso no la había tocado, incluso si la chica resultaba embarazada no la abandonaría y cumpliría con aquella promesa que hizo cuando vieron la película.

Su mirada decía que trataba de decidirse, tal vez decirle que le pasaba no era nada fácil. Sintió como esta apretaba su mano y lo miro fijamente.

 **-Te lo diré pero no aquí**

 **-¡Espera Yusaku!**

Se levantaron rápido y está empezó a correr con dirección a su casa. Ryoken se quejaba y pedía perdón a las personas que llegaba a empujar. Siguió a Yusaku aún cuando ella entro a la casa, dejaron las mochilas tiradas en el piso, aunque escucho una queja la ignoró, y subieron hasta la azotea. Era el único lugar donde Ryoken no había estado, se sorprendió de lo bien que se veía Den City. Se sentía tan tranquilo y silencioso.

Vio a Yusaku caminar a la orilla del edificio. Ahí fue cuando la escucho soltar un gran suspiro y desordenar sus cabellos. Ni siquiera le había mirado. ¿Acaso estaba molesta?

 **-No estoy molesta** -Hablo Yusaku. Se sorprendio que habia leido su mente. **\- Y mucho menos estoy leyendo tu mente, es sólo que nunca creí que le explicaría a alguien más lo que me sucede**

 **-¿Shoichi-san lo sabe?**

 **-Si, el un día también se dio cuenta de esto y llegamos a una conclusión** -Al fin volteo Yusaku. **\- Apareció justo cuando los caballeros Hanoi y aquella IA aparecieran en Link Vrains, desde que ellos empezaron su guerra en el mundo virtual, esto suele sucederme cada cierto momento** -Su mano la subió a su cabeza una vez más. **\- Le hemos dado el nombre de Link Sense**

 **-¿Link Sense?** -Susurro, recordó lo que habia leido en los documentos de su padre acerca de la relación de los Ignis con su origen. **\- ¿Puedes sentir lo que pasará en Link Vrains?** -Vio como Yusaku asentía. **-¿Porqué te sucede esto?**

 **-Tal vez es la conexión que tengo con el mundo cyberse y con lo que pasó conmigo hace diez años, me dejaron estas secuelas o hay algo más que me relaciona pero no tengo idea de que se pueda tratar** -Se recargo. **\- Aún cuando este es el mundo real, puedo sentir que algo malo ocurre en Vrains, puedo ver y sentir como si está fuera una red más, no se que pasará si algún día quieren desaparecer la red, no se si me afectaría también**

 **-¿Y Jin también lo tiene?**

 **-Es muy probable, Jin no me ha dicho algo al respecto pero es más probable que se lo reserve por el miedo que tiene, sería muy obvio que todos los que estamos involucrados desde hace diez años lo tuviéramos** -Miro a Ryoken. **\- Algo malo ocurrirá en Vrains, de eso estoy segura, nunca falla este sentido cuando se activa, es algo que pasará y siempre estuvo frente a nuestros ojos** -Se preocupó Yusaku. **-Si tienes una manera para evitar entrar a ese lugar, por favor no lo hagas, no se a que se deba pero por favor alejate de cualquier cosa que lo relacione**

Vio la preocupación en el rostro de Yusaku. Era muy probable que el programa que había estado creando sea el causante de aquellas irregularidades que podía sentir Yusaku. Aún cuando el era el causante de ese último proyecto, ahora le llegaba afectar el remordimiento de ver a Yusaku tan preocupada y un poco asustada. Camino hasta donde se encontraba Yusaku y le dio un beso en la frente antes de abrazarla.

 **-Tranquila** -Acarició la espalda de la misma. **\- No pienso hacer algo estúpido, no entraré a ese lugar**

 **-No se si eso me convence pero esta bien, creeré** -Suspiro antes de aceptar el abrazo. **\- No quiero que algo malo les ocurra a las personas que quiero** -Se separaron al escuchar el motor de la camioneta de Kusanagi apagarse al estacionarse afuera de la casa. **\- Bien, debo preparar la cena**

 **-Adelantate** -Ryoken sonrio. **\- Yo estaré un rato más aquí**

 **-Esta bien** -Le dio un último beso en la mejilla. **\- Pero no tardes**

Vio a Yusaku alejarse, caminar a la puerta y entrar por la misma. Espero unos minutos a que ella se fuera para tensarse un poco, ahora el era el que estaba preocupado. Miro la noche tan tranquilo, todo al fin acabaría. Aunque aún tenía algo más que pensar, soltó un suspiro más pesado. Se puso a pensar en Spectre. ¿Acaso el también lo sentía? Ahora que recordaba, nunca lo había visto reaccionar. Tal vez ese día tendría que regresar a casa para acabar con todo eso, ya se estaba lamentando de no poder cumplir con la promesa de no entrar a ese lugar.

 **-Si destruyó el mundo cibernético** -Guardo silencio por un minuto. **\- ¿Esto también afectará y me quitará a Yusaku para siempre?** -Una pregunta la cual no existía respuesta alguna.

Esa noche no pudo dormir con tranquilidad. Aún cuando compartían la cama, gracias a que los dos podían dormir tranquilos estando cerca del otro y evitaban las constantes pesadillas, no podia sentir que el sueño llegará a él. Veía a Yusaku brincar ligeramente, la veía despertar y volvía a dormirse. Cada vez era más constantes aquellas irregularidades. La abrazo y beso su hombro, ya no había vuelta atrás, los minutos como las horas pasarían y aquel último programa iniciaría para terminar lo que una vez había sido considerado como el futuro.

Y aunque más le doliera, quería dejar a Yusaku lejos de todos esos asuntos. Bastante ya estaba metida por ser un víctima que ahora el sólo pensamiento de perderla una vez más, le molestaba más. No quería sentir aquel dolor de perder a alguien más, no quería perder a su padre pero tampoco quería perderla a ella. Su mente ahora sólo era un conflicto más.

 **-Por una vez más** -Susurro. **\- Yo seré quien te protegerá** -Beso su hombro. **\- Aunque te aleje de mi, no quiero que conozcas los pecados por los cuales he cargado todo este tiempo**

Y cerró sus ojos con angustia y con miedo, oliendo el suave aroma de los cabellos azules, memorizando el pequeño cuerpo de entre sus brazos y tratando de estar más tranquilo. Sin saber que Yusaku habia escuchado aquello y sólo había abierto sus ojos. Tal vez en ese momento, no entendería a que se refería todo eso.

 **.o.**

Habían llegado a las costas de Den City. Dónde se encontraba aquella gran mansión blanca cerca del risco. El día era bueno y a penas habían tenido algún que otro cliente pero daba igual. Yusaku y Ryoken estaban en la banca que usualmente ponía Kusanagi y podían estar tranquilos en un ambiente tan acogedor como ese. Ambos se encontraban leyendo las noticias sobre nuevas IA's creadas por SOL que estaban controlando a los caballeros Hanoi. Aunque siendo sinceros, podían ser configuradas por los mejores programadores pero aún tenían algunas fallas como programas, sinceramente aquellas cosas aún estaban demasiado lejos de ser como humanos.

Eso fue hasta que Ryoken recibió un mensaje y este lo leyó. Suspiro y se levantó de su lugar.

 **-¿Te vas?** -Pregunto Yusaku al ver que Ryoken le había pedido comida a Kusanagi.

 **-Tengo que ir a ver a mi padre** -Se excusó Ryoken. **\- No han pasado una buena noche y quieren que valla a cuidarlo por unas horas**

 **-Ya veo** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- Espero que este bien, me gustaría conocerlo algún día**

 **-Yo igual lo espero** -Se acercó a Yusaku para darle un beso en los labios. **\- Bien, me voy** -Se acercó a tomar la bolsa de comida de Kusanagi. **\- Nos vemos en la noche**

 **-Con cuidado** \- Se despidieron con otro beso.

Vio como se alejaba para suspirar y mirar la tableta. Vio como AI salía del disco de duelos y empezaba a platicar con Kusanagi sobre la opción de que podían utilizarlo como mascota. No opino nada, esa AI cada vez estaba más cómoda con los humanos, tal vez ya no le sonaba tan mal la idea de tenerla, de alguna forma se había acostumbrado a su compañía y no entendía el porque.

 ** _-¿Y si Revolver está escondido?_** -Hablo AI. ** _\- Esto sería como la calma después de la tormenta_**

 **-No lo creo** -Suspiro Yusaku antes de tomar de su bebida. **\- Revolver no es de esa clase de duelistas que se esconde, hay algo que no estamos viendo** -Miro a AI.

Tanto AI como Yusaku se quedaron quietos al sentir aquello. Otra irregularidad en Link Vrains pero esa había sido más fuerte que las veces anteriores. Kusanagi sólo los observó, esto sólo podia significar una cosa, que lo que habia dicho Yusaku tenía razón. Tuvieron que alejarse de aquel lugar, aunque tuvieran programas para evitar ser rastreados, no podían permanecer en un lugar por mucho tiempo.

Yusaku veía como Kusanagi tecleaba algunas cosas. Le alegraba que con el tiempo ya había aprendido unas cosas, aunque había veces que tenía algunos errores pero era pasable, con el tiempo mejoraría, ella era una buena hacker y probablemente es para que le estuviera ayudando pero que Kusanagi se empeñara por ser el mejor sin ayuda, era admirable, así que sólo guardaba silencio y sólo respondía a sus preguntas cuando mostraba duda alguna. Miraba los monitores, todos decían que la información corría con normalidad pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al mismo tiempo que sentía la irregularidad, el último lugar le confirmará que algo ocurría ahí. No era tiempo de dudar, si quería salvar aquel mundo y saber aún más los secretos que se escondían, era necesario arriesgarse y entrar a ese lugar.

 **-¿Vas a ir?** -Pregunto Kusanagi cuando vio a Yusaku levantarse.

 **-Si** -Confirmó al mismo tiempo que se colocaba su disco de duelos. **\- Primera** -Alzó su dedo. **\- Estas irregularidades son más frecuentes, es necesario investigarlas cuánto antes; Segunda** -Alzó también otro dedo. **\- Esta es obra creada por Hanoi y Revolver no hay otro que realmente quiera destruir la red y tercera** -Alzó un tercer dedo. **\- Si queremos saber la verdad, es necesario arriesgarnos**

 **-Ten cuidado**

Y así tan rápido se metió a la cabina trasera para poder ingresar a Link Vrains. Todo estaba tranquilo excepto por el viento que se sentia, aún en su D-Board, el cual y por culpa de las irregularidades, casi cae por la misma. Una pequeñas luces diviso a lo lejos y aunque AI le pedía que se marcharán, esta no escucho. Aunque siendo sinceros, nunca creyó encontrarse con Ghost Girl en el camino. Claro, después de un tiempo, había sido un tanto cómodo hablar con la cazatesoros aunque sea por mensajes codificados.

Aunque esta le seguía pidiendo que fuera su compañera y Playmaker sólo se negaba. En un camino de dos vías se separaron, todo porque AI era un estúpido y se dejó vencer por la cazatesoros. Algo estaba mal, podía sentirlo, incluso podia escuchar que algo se movía entre aquel alcantarillado. Un gran monstruo apareció y ella empezó a correr, hasta ahora le pareció mal la idea de que su avatar tuviera zapatos con un tacón no tan grande pero tampoco tan bajo.

 ** _-¡Te dije que era mala idea estar aquí!_ **-Lloriqueaba AI.

 **-¡Ya cállate!**

 **.o.**

Ryoken había llegado a su casa. Suspiro cuando abrió la puerta y escuchaba el sonido del respirador artificial como el de varios monitores médicos. Se dio cuenta del joven que se encontraba al lado de su padre, sólo estaba ahí sentado leyendo un libro. Los ojos azules le miraron y sonrió para dejar el libro a un lado.

 **-Bienvenido a casa Ryoken-sama** -Hizo una reverencia. **\- Llegó más rápido de lo que imaginé**

 **-Estaba por aquí cerca** -Contestó. Miro a su padre. **\- ¿Cómo está?**

 **-Solo espero que se prepare para lo más difícil** -Suspiro. **\- Ha tenido muchas recaídas**

 **-¿Y tú como te sientes?** -Le miro confundido. **\- ¿Acaso tu no sientes aquellas irregularidades en Link Vrains?**

 **-Supongo que no se le puede ocultar nada Ryoken-sama** -El joven suspiro. **\- No quiero prestar atención, de todas maneras, nuestro trabajo de acabar con toda la red para que los Ignis no nos dominen, es mucho más importante** -Tocó su cabeza. **\- No quiero que me afecte**

 **-Ya veo** -Miro el piso. **\- Si quieres abandonar esto puedes hacerlo, no tienes porque hacer esto**

 **-No lo haré** -Sonrió. **\- Usted me dio una familia y aunque sabe que nunca tuve una buena relación con el doctor Kogami, nunca lo he culpado por lo sucedido hace diez años** -Soltó una ligera risita. **\- Estaré con usted en las buenas y en las malas, apoyandole y con el deseo de verlo feliz un día** -Miro la bolsa de papel. **\- Es lo que hacen los amigos**

Ambos guardaron silencio. Ryoken suspiro, aquel joven delante de él había sido su único amigo en esos diez años, podía decir que era su confidente y la persona en quien mejor confiaba a pesar de lo sucedido en el pasado, soltó una risita antes de darle la bolsa de comida. Le sonrió y volvió a mirar a su padre.

 **-Descansa** -Ordenó. **\- Yo me ocupare de todo de ahora en adelante** -Miro el reloj de su muñequera. **\- Si no mal recuerdo, en unos cuantos minutos empezará nuestro trabajo final**

 **-Antes de eso** -De su saco saco la pequeña cajita de plástico que Fausto le había entregado. **\- Tiene que ver algo**

Ryoken la tomó. Estaba por abrir la cajita cuando escucharon el pitido de algo más. Un monitor apareció frente a ellos. Se notaba que habían unas cuántas ratas en las alcantarillas buscando alguna información que podía perjudicar su plan. Suspiro para bajar la cajita y desaparecer aquella pantalla.

 **-Iré yo** -Habló Ryoken.

 **-Como ordene** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia. **\- Pero tiene que ver cuanto antes aquella información que el doctor Aso le dejo**

Ryoken sólo asintió para caminar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Dejo algunas cosas en su mueble de noche y miro la memoria que le había entregado. Tenía curiosidad con ver pero primero tendría que ocuparse de aquellos dos que encontraron aquel lugar que traería la destrucción a la red.

Una vez que Revolver apareció. Nunca creyó imaginar que se encontraría con Ghost Girl y que está al estar atrapada lo retara a un duelo. Claro, la chica podia tener conocimiento de su deck pero ahora le había echo unas cuántas modificaciones que realmente esperaba, fueran con datos positivos.

Aunque Revolver esperaba estrenar esa nueva estrategia contra Playmaker, le alegraba tener ese duelo para seguir pensando en las alternativas que podría tener. Una sonrisa apareció y pronto había acabado con ella. Se dio cuenta de la presencia de Playmaker quien miraba aquello con horror, esa misma mirada era casi la misma de Yusaku, algo dentro de su interior le removió. La cazatesoros desapareció ante Playmaker que gritaba desesperada y empezaba a golpear las rejas para ayudar a la misma pero antes de eso, una información importante fue compartida a la duelista enemiga.

Aquella cosa que estaba en el centro había empezado a reaccionar, era como si empezaba a soltar raíces y la misma empezaba a destruir las paredes de la planta subterránea de datos. Las paredes empezaban a caer, Playmaker sonaba cada vez más desesperada y Revolver se acercó a donde la duelista se encontraba.

 **-Este será el duelo final Playmaker, te estaré esperando** -Y camino dando la espalda.

 **-¡Regresa Revolver!** -Gritaba desesperada. **\- ¡Revolver!**

 ** _-¡Tenemos que irnos Playmaker!_** -AI gritaba desesperado. ** _\- ¡Vámonos! ¡Tienes que sacar los datos que Ghost Girl te entregó!_**

Ante la desesperación y al ver que su usuaria estaba golpeando con desesperación aquella red y que prácticamente no lo escuchaba, obligó a Playmaker a desconectarse antes de que la pared como el techo los aplastara. Tenían que sacar la información y prepararse al fin de ese duelo que decidiría el futuro de la red como su futuro mismo.

Cuando Ryoken despertó después de que el programa iniciará y al igual obligó su cierre de sesión para evitar el golpe de datos lastimarle más. Se sentó en su cama un poco mareado, habían sido tantas emociones y aunque el duelo no le provocó daño alguno, aún así se sentía agotado. Suspiro. Los gritos y la mirada de Playmaker se había quedado grabado en su mente. Su mano subió a su rostro. Escucho como algo de caia y miro que en el suelo estaba la cajita transparente. Ya no tenía porque demorarse más en sus planes.

Se bajó de su cama para tomar la cajita. En el camino a su computadora abrió la misma. Sin dudar la coloco en la ranura de las memorias SD. Espero a que abriera el explorador de archivos y empezó a navegar por la información que se le había dejado. Se dio cuenta de varios documentos nuevos del caso Lost que se encontraban ahí. Los análisis médicos y psicológicos de cada niño como el origen de cada uno.

Pero le llamo la atención que en varias veces el nombre de Yusaku venía subrayando en los documentos. Había fotos recientes y fotos viejas de la misma. Información que ni el había querido sacar de la base de datos del país porque confiaba en Yusaku. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando leyó todo eso. ¿Acaso eso ella se lo iba a contar un día? Ahora entendía porque un día la había visto hablar con unos extranjeros como si nada y después sólo había dicho que buscaban una embajada.

Al final de todo documento había un video. Se extraño al abrirlo y ver que este se trataba de la oficina que la doctora Taki Kyoko tenía en su departamento. Aso le había dicho que aquel video se lo habían llevado la Policía. Le había mentido pero no sabía el porque hasta que vio el momento del duelo que Vyra tenía contra Blue Angel. Se había levantado de su asiento un tanto sorprendido al ver a una persona entrar al cuarto.

Escucho dos voces. Al voltear a sus espaldas de quedó en blanco al ver esos ojos esmeraldas y ver como esa Ignis salía de su disco de duelos. Era la misma IA que les había estado dando tantos problemas. Se había dado cuenta de la cámara pero la ignoró. De igual manera espero para ver como Shoichi Kusanagi entraba en escena y pronto su mundo se había derrumbado. Busco unas cuántas cosas en los archivos y la manera en que la relacionaban. Incluso vídeos de duelos que la chica había tenido con los débiles caballeros que habían entrado en sus filas para ser parte de Hanoi. Siempre hablaba de tres cosas, siempre mencionaba las tres prioridades que el le había dicho desde que eran unos niños.

Fue en ese momento que todo empezó a tener relación. Fue en ese momento en que se permitió llorar frustrado al ver ese horrible secreto. De su escritorio tiro unos cuantos libros, pateaba lo que se encontraba y un gran coraje se había formado que le había dado un golpe a la pared.

 **-¿Porque Yusaku?** -Caía destrozado al piso. **\- ¿Porque siempre fuiste tu?** -Gritaba desesperado.

Porque el amor había sido cruel que lo había cegado. Porque sabía que ese cariño al final iba a ser tan doloroso que lo iba a destruir y justo ahora estaba destrozado.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **El dolor y sufrimiento está llegando. Muy pronto el desenlace de esta historia será descubierto.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Domingo 28 de Octubre de 2018**


	24. V e i n t i t r e s

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Ya estamos entrando en los ultimos capitulos. Le calculó como unos cuatro o cinco capítulos, tal vez menos, todo dependerá de cuanto se me ocurra por escribir. Me destroza el corazón por los pensamientos de Ryoken pero esta era la única manera en la que podía sufrir una vez que descubrió la verdad. Espero que les guste el capítulo tanto como me costó escribirlo.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

El amor era cruel y doloroso. Era aquel cariño que te cegaba y te hacía caer en mentiras que sólo te romperian más. Ahora, Ryoken podia entender todos aquellos dichos que decían del porque el amor siempre era el único que aparte de darte una infinita felicidad, también te daba una dolorosa destrucción y miseria. Después de un rato se tranquilizó, miro sus nudillos rojos y todo su cuarto en desorden. Ya no le quedaba nada, aquel experimento pronto acabaría, su padre se iría para siempre y su mente estaría atrapada en la Torre Hanoi, claro; si las cosas acabarán como lo planearon.

Suspiro derrotado. Tanto amor y cariño que le había entregado a esa chiquilla, ya no sabía en que se había transformado al final. No sabía que sentimientos podia tener una vez que aquella dolorosa mentida había sido descubierta. ¿Felicidad? ¿Frustración?

Realmente, ya no sabía donde poner el corazón. Era la misma chiquilla que había protegido desde niña, que le había ayudado a pensar más allá de aquellas paredes y le había dado más oportunidades; Tres razones para seguir con vida, le había dado esperanza. Diez años pasaron y esa esperanza a convirtió en amor y cariño inmediatamente, aquellos hilos perdidos volvían a juntarse y todo tenía al fin una relación. Se había enamorado de ella incluso cuando eran niños, su corazón ya le pertenecía. Soltó una risita triste, tantas cosas compartidas, tantos besos y caricias que sus manos y su cuerpo nunca olvidarian, ahora sólo realmente hubiera querido saber esa mentira desde antes y detener el tiempo para evitar salir lastimado.

Ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no le quedaba nada.

 **-Es doloroso** -Susurro. **\- Soy un completo idiota** -Sus manos subieron a la altura de su pecho y estrujo su playera. **\- Pero esto no significa que mis planes cambiarán** -Su mirada cambió. **\- Seguiré con el plan hasta el fin, si puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión lo haré, si no, entonces los dos quedaremos atrapados y ella nunca sabrá la verdad de las mentiras**

Se levantó decidido. Ya no le importaba nada. Volvió acostarse en su cama e iniciar sesión. Revolver era aquel avatar que no mostraba sus emociones por muy grandes o pequeñas que sean, Revolver fue creado a como el hubiera querido ser, alguien frío y que sólo le importa sus ambiciones. Había escuchado que muchos cambiaban su personalidad cuando entraban a Link Vrains, para el había sido una tontería al principio pero ahora, todo sonaba tan real. Revolver era esa representación y ahora entendía que Yusaku también tenía esa representación con Playmaker.

Ambos cambiaban y buscaban a su manera su futuro, buscaban llenar ese gran vacío que con los años era más grande y que era imposible llenarlo con algo, creía que ese dulce amor lo haría pero una vez más, se equivocó. Y aunque se tenían el uno al otro, ahora sabía que ese vacío se quedaría así para siempre. Era algo que ya no podría ser, era un futuro que a convertiría en imposible y que sólo les deparaba un sólo final. La derrota.

Poco le importó que el entonces Jefe de seguridad le pudiera unirse a espaldas de SOL. Ya no le importaban las demás personas, incluso su propio bienestar lo pondría a un lado, ya no importaba. Ahora sólo sabía que continuaría, que acabaría con sus enemigos, incluso si entre ellos era Yusaku, Playmaker era un rival difícil de derrotar. Pero lo haría, le demostraría el dolor en su pecho y así al fin acabaría con ella.

Salió de escena en lo que Spectre se encargaba de ese tipo. Ahora sólo continuaría.

 **-Incluso si tengo que acabar contigo** -Murmuró. **\- Lo haré por el bienestar del futuro, un futuro no podrá ser creado aquí**

Tecleo algunas cosas frente al monitor. A sus espaldas, Kogami Kiyoshi se encontraba ahí. Había escuchado a su hijo hablar, el remordimiento lo había empezado a invadir. Ahora se debatía si era correcto aquel plan, realmente había sido un estúpido, puso primero el futuro de la humanidad antes que el futuro de su hijo. Ahora este quedaría marcado por la tragedia y el dolor de haber perdido todo lo que una vez amo. No se merecía ser padre, no se merecía seguir con vida.

Cuidaria a su hijo hasta en sus ultimos momentos de vida. Abrió una pantalla flotante para ver aquella foto. Sabía quien era Yusaku desde que Revolver se la mostró. Era la misma niña que hizo sufrir y ahora por sus ambiciones, ambos sufririan. Ya no había vuelta atrás, solo el destino de encargaría de decidir hasta sus ultimos momentos.

¿Realmente valía la pena todo eso?

 **.o.**

Tanto Yusaku como Kusanagi veían aterrados aquella información que con duras y penas, habían podido sacar de Link Vrains. Si que Revolver estaba loco para hacer una mega destrucción cibernética por una simple IA de libre albedrío. Ver entre aquella información como la bomba de tiempo iniciaría y cuanto de tiempo les quedaría para salvar la red, era difícil de hacerlo pero tenían que si querían que las personas no entrarán en pánico.

Aunque, era demasiado tarde. Las personas entraban en pánico. Veían las noticias locales y como estas informaban sobre el problema. Muchos otros usuarios de Vrains no podían desconectarse y sólo se convertían en masa de datos que empezaba absorber aquellos anillos. Una torre de Hanoi era la última opción. Destruía todo a su paso, comprimia todo tipo s información y está sólo la usaba para construir aquel último plan.

Veían la amenaza que había lanzado aquella persona que pertenecía a Hanoi. Había derrotado al líder en seguridad de SOL y prácticamente le daba igual lo que sucedía. Había algo que Yusaku no le gustaba al ver aquel tipo de cabellos plateados y ojos celestes.

 ** _-¡Tenemos que detener esto!_** -Gritaba AI desesperado. ** _\- ¡Mis amigos y yo vamos a desaparecer!_**

 **-Eso lo se** -Hablo Yusaku. Esta miro su celular, el servicio de llamadas estaba saturado y los mensajes no salían. Quería hablar con Ryoken. **\- Tengo que volver a entrar y detener esto** -Dejó su celular a un lado para tomar su disco de duelos. **\- Kusanagi-san porfavor contacta con Ryoken en lo que estoy en Vrains, tengo un mal presentimiento**

 **-¿Te refieres a tu Link Sense?**

 **-No** -Empezó a caminar a la cabina. **\- Pero es otra cosa que me lo dice**

Fue su última explicación antes de que la puerta de cerrará e iniciará sesión una vez más en aquel mundo cibernético. Nunca llegó a imaginar volver a ver a Go Onizuka y Blue Angel al mismo tiempo. Al parecer, todos tuvieron la misma idea de salvar aquel mundo.

 **-No esperaba verlos aquí** -Playmaker se sincero. **\- Pero hubiera preferido que se fueran de aquí, esta no es su guerra**

 ** _-Playmaker-sama no deja de ser tan sincera_** -Habló AI. ** _\- ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?_**

 **-Protegere el mundo para que los niños sigan sonriendo** -Alegó Go Onizuka. **\- Yo creía que Blue Angel ya no peleaba por los demás**

 **-Lo hago por querer ayudar, cuando estuve encerrada y nadie me escuchaba me di cuenta que todos necesitábamos un poco de ayuda** -Sonrió. **\- ¿Y tu porque estas aquí Playmaker?**

 **-Primera** -Alzó uno de sus dedos. **\- Vengo para destruir a los caballeros de Hanoi; segunda** -Alzó el segundo dedo. **\- Tengo que evitar que el mundo colapse por la Torre de Hanoi y tercera** -Alzó al tercer dedo. **\- Tengo personas a quien proteger, así que tengo que arriesgarme por ellos**

Los otros dos miraron a la duelista. Sin duda, sus fundamentos eran demasiado fuertes. Playmaker era una chica fuerte que no se daba por vencida y si lo hacía, ella volvería a levantarse. Cada uno tomaría un camino por separado, el primero en irse fue Go Onizuka. Playmaker detuvo por un momento a Blue Angel.

 **-¿Sucede algo Playmaker?** -Pregunto curiosa la duelista de ropa azules.

 **-¿Realmente estas lista para este duelo Blue Angel?** -Pregunto con preocupación. **\- Tengo entendido que hace no mucho te recuperaste y saliste del hospital, si quieres irte, aún tienes una oportunidad**

 **-No me iré** -Hablo determinada. **\- Tengo nuevas metas y dejarlos no es una opción** -Sonrió. **\- Gracias por tu preocupación Playmaker, estoy segura que si nos llegáramos a conocer, seríamos buenas amigas**

 **-Quiensabe** -Sonrió Playmaker. **\- Suelo estar más cerca de lo que piensan**

 **-¿A que te refieres?** -Preguntó sorprendida.

 **-Descúbrelo y algún día lo sabrás**

Antes de que Blue Angel respondiera. Sólo vio como Playmaker corría corría lo lejos. No era momento para pensar en eso, tenía que tener otras cosas en mente. Así que empezó a correr, salvar el mundo, tal vez la llamarían heroína pero sobre todo, quería proteger a su hermano. Ya no quería ser la que salvarán, ahora sería la que protegeria.

 **-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?**

Blue Angel se detuvo al escuchar una voz. Vio como frente a ella aparecía aquel sujeto de Hanoi. No sabía que hizo con el jefe de seguridad y mucho menos como lo derrotó. Pero esta, sería la batalla en la que demostraría al mundo que ella todavía puede cambiar.

 **-¡Te derrotare y y haré pagar por lo que me hiciste!** -Hablo decidida.

 **-Inténtalo si puedes** -Se burló cínicamente. **\- Pero no dejaré que des un paso más, los planes de Revolver-sama se harán realidad**

 **.o.**

Go Onizuka corría para llegar a la Torre de Hanoi. Sería más fácil si ocuparán su D-board pero, con el viento tan inestable que se sentia al igual que la manera en que absorbian los datos, era demasiado violenta. Que al menos tengan sus pies en tierra, era mucho mejor.

Playmaker de igual manera corría. Las cosas que decía AI sobre la manera en que podían llegar más rápido, eran un poco tontas teniendo en cuenta que primero: Si utilizaban la D-board, no sabían hasta donde iban a llegar con los vientos; segunda: era imposible llegar con una data storm, destruiría las cosas con facilidad y la torre acabaría antes de tiempo; y tercera: si no hubiera corrido, no se hubiera dado cuenta de la niña que estaba ahí.

Por poco y la salvó. No podía creer que existían padres tan despreocupados y no darse cuenta que su hija estaba ahí. La pequeña temblaba entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar acariciar su cabello y tranquilizarla. Le causaba ternura que la niña habia modificado su avatar para que se pareciera a ella.

 **-Tranquila, ya estas a salvo** -Hablo por fin para que la niña le viera. **\- Debes irte de aquí antes de que algo malo ocurra**

 **-¡Pero yo quiero ayudarte Playmaker!** -Gritaba aquella niña que había salvado.

 **-Algún día lo harás, te prometo que serás la primera en que me va ayudar** -Sonrió. **\- Ahora necesito que salgas de aquí, tus padres estarán preocupados**

 **-¿Estarás bien?** -Pregunto con curiosidad.

 **-Lo estaré** -Sonrió para tranquilizarla. **\- Has sido una gran heroína**

La pequeña soltó una risita y se desconecto. Playmaker suspiro e instintivamente bajo sus manos a su vientre. Aunque ese no era su cuerpo real, podía sentir que así al menos podia sentirlo. Aún había cosas que tenía que hacer en la vida real, ir al hospital por una prueba de sangre era una de ellas. El resultado no importaría si tendría a su lado a Ryoken. Pero tendría que acabar victoriosa con esa pelea si quería ese futuro, su venganza se acabaría y al fin sería feliz. Conseguiría ese futuro por ellos, saldría de ahí y al fin todo se acabaría. Sonrió antes de escuchar a AI que se apresuraran para continuar con aquel largo camino. Quito las manos de su vientre y empezó a caminar.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que la estaban observando. Miro detrás de ella para ver que no había nadie. Tal vez era Blue Angel quien sin siquiera saberlo, sus caminos se habían conectado. Suspiro. No tenía tiempo para esos encuentros, aún le faltaba pasar el puente y llegar a la Torre donde de seguro se encontraba Revolver en su espera. Al final en cuenta, si todo eso acaba, nunca sabría cual sería la verdadera identidad del duelista que admiraba. Continuó con su camino.

Revolver había observado como Playmaker ayudaba a esa pequeña niña. Odiaba que los padres no estaban tan al pendiente de sus hijos. Así como iba a odiarse si algo le pasaba a esa niña, quería salvarla pero al ver que Playmaker apareció y lo hizo sin dudar, pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Se sintió nervioso al ver que ella bajo sus manos a su bajo vientre y sonreía con cariño. Era cierto, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Sus pensamientos empezaban a debatir. Si el ganaba, entonces le causaría más daño a Yusaku si es que estuviera en aquella condición pero si perdía, el también perdería todo por lo que ese tiempo había luchado.

Su corazón decía que no lo hiciera pero su sentido común sólo quería que su padre fuera feliz y descansará al fin en paz. Escucho unos pasos a sus espaldas. Al voltear se encontró con Spectre, al parecer, la batalla con Blue Angel fue más fácil de lo que espero y la derrotó sin recibir algún daño.

 **-¿Está seguro de esto Revolver-sama?**

 **-Lo estoy** -Habló no muy convencido. **\- Distrae a Playmaker en el puente, yo me ocupare del último duelista que se acerca a la Torre** -Volteó a ver a su amigo. **\- Lamento que tuvieras este tipo de vida y que fueras utilizado para esto**

 **-Yo no lamentó nada** -Hablo rápidamente. **\- Soy una pieza más que es capaz de sacrifcarse por usted** -Sonrió. **\- Desde un principio sabíamos que esto acabaría de esta manera pero lo hacemos para el bien común, para el bien de la humanidad así que no me importa sacrificarme, saber que al fin tuve una familia y tuve un propósito en la vida, es suficiente para mi** -Hizo una reverencia. **\- Me retiro, aún hay cosas por las cuales hay que seguir avanzando**

Y Spectre se fue. Revolver suspiro. No tenia que existir duda alguna en su corazón, no tenía porque tener aquellos sentimientos una vez que la verdad fue descubierta. Entonces ¿Porqué aún quiere proteger a Playmaker sabiendo que es su enemiga? Tal vez, porque ese amor y cariño siempre estuvo dentro de él. Proteger esa radiante sonrisa y cuidar aquella felicidad. Aunque más lo intentará, no podia dejar secar así esos sentimientos de la noche a la mañana.

Suspiro para darse la vuelta y desaparecer. Las horas y minutos pasarían, el plan sería completado y solamente sería un simple recuerdo.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Como estoy viendo los capítulos de la primera temporada. Es como de que ninguna cosa se me debe de escapar, claro, hay cosas en las que estoy cambiando pero es para el bien desarrollo de la historia. El final ya viene muy pronto.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Lunes 5 de Noviembre de 2018**


	25. V e i n t i c u a t r o

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Subiré los capítulos de esta serie más seguido, mi plan es acabar esta historia antes de que el mes termine para así en diciembre tener otros planes. Muy pronto los sabrán.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Playmaker ya estaba cansada, tener que correr un largo tramo y que todavía le faltara por recorrer el puente, era realmente absurda esa ciudad. No era su cuerpo real pero aún así, no evitaba sentir el agotamiento mental, estaba más que segura que su cuerpo le pediría mucho descanso después. Tal vez se quedaría dormida por unos cuantos días.

Ya estaba cerca del puente cuando algo raro ocurría y provocó que se detuviera. Una persona aparecía de la nada y como podia verlo, él era un caballero Hanoi, precisamente el que había derrotado al jefe de seguridad el cual no recordaba su nombre y estaba más que segura que no era Zaizen Akira.

 **-Quítate de mi camino** -Hablo Playmaker con voz profunda.

 **-Lo lamentó pero** -Hizo una pausa para mirarle. **\- Debo derrotarte para que no vuelvas a ser una molestia en nuestros planes**

 **-¿Acaso no te das cuenta que tu también vas a desaparecer?**

 **-Da igual si lo hago** -Una sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro. **\- No pude evitar divertirme con toda esta experiencia** -Le señaló. **\- Así que derrotame en este duelo y te dejaré pasar con Revolver-sama**

 ** _-¡Vamos Playmaker-sama!_** -Ánimo AI. ** _\- Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que la Torre se complete_**

 **-Ya lo se** -Habló cansada.

Playmaker no tenía de otra así que aceptó el duelo. Una vez que las cartas estaban en su mano, empezó a pensar en la mejor estrategia para acabar con el duelo lo más rápido posible, la defensiva en su primer turno no sonaba tan mal. Aunque siendo un enemigo totalmente desconocido, iba a ser un tanto difícil adivinar las estrategias que este tenía bajo la mano.

 **-Sabes** -Hablo Spectre llamando su atención. **\- Realmente fue muy fácil derrotar a Blue Angel, ella creía podía salvar mi alma pero eso alguien ya lo hizo en el pasado** -Sonrió. **\- Revolver-sama se encargó de salvarme desde hace mucho tiempo**

 ** _-¿Blue Angel fue derrotada?_** -Preguntó AI.

 **-Tu nunca sabrás del dolor que el ha causado, me da igual quien sea él** -Lo acusó Playmaker. **\- El dolor que me hicieron, que nos hicieron a todos, ellos...**

 **-¿Todos?** -Interrumpió Spectre. **\- Supongo que estas hablando del caso Lost, el caso de hace diez años el cual secuestró a seis niños y los hizo vivir el peor tormento ¿No es así?**

 **-¿Sabes sobre el caso Lost?** -Pregunto Playmaker con sorpresa. Fue cuando entendió. **\- También eres uno de esos niños** -Su mirada cambió a una furiosa. **\- ¿Y aún así te atreves a ayudarlos? ¿Sabes lo que ellos nos hicieron?**

 **-Lo que a mi me dieron fue una familia y horas de diversión** -Spectre sonrió. **\- ¿Acaso has pensado que todos los niños eran felices? ¿Acaso pensaste que no todos los niños sufrieron?** -Soltó una carcajada al ver la mirada confundida de Playmaker. **\- Tu nunca entenderás este sufrimiento ya que sólo piensas en ti, era huérfano, era solitario sin nisiquiera tener razones de vida y aquel experimento me hizo sentir vivo** -Alzó los brazos. **\- Sentía paz y tranquilidad, sentía que al fin algo bueno me sucedía después de que me abandonarán debajo de mi madre, mi amado árbol el cual los humanos tenían celos de su belleza y fue más fácil para ellos cortarlo que admirarlo**

 **-Para mi aquel experimento detuvo mi vida, detuvo mi tiempo** -Playmaker no podia creer lo que había escuchado. **\- Nos separó y provocó tanto daño**

Eso para AI no le empezaba a gustar. Que alguien empezará hablar desde su propio punto de vista como había vivido aquel experimento, realmente empezaban a confundir más a Playmaker. Sabía que su justicia se basaba en el daño que le habían causado, tanto a ella como a los demás chicos, aunque siendo sinceros, no era justicia, era venganza, la chica no tenía otra cosa en mente más que hacer pagar por todo el daño causado. Sin embargo, al enfrentarse con otro sobreviviente de aquel experimento, estaba causando que la duelista empezara a debatirse sobre si realmente valía la pena todo riesgo que corría.

Tal vez sonará mal pero tenía que manipularla otra vez. Tendría que hacerle entrar en razón para que pudieran continuar y evitar su destrucción. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, tampoco quería ver a Playmaker de rodillas, ella era fuerte y valiente, todo lo que el no era. La admiraba y la empezaba a querer, tenía que hacer algo urgente por ella.

Spectre sonreía victorioso al ver los ojos de duda de la chica frente a él, si realmente podía hacer cambiar la opinión de Playmaker, entonces no tendría problema alguno con Revolver y al fin todo llegaría a su final.

 **-Y para mi, mi tiempo empezaba avanzar** -Sonrió con superioridad. **\- Lamentablemente la diversión acabo y volví a aquel lugar, no podia hablar de lo sucedido y sólo me trataron como un tumor pero al querer volver a sentir aquella sensación, escape de la casa hogar y camine en dirección a las instalaciones que estaban clausuradas** -Cerró sus ojos. **\- Espere días hasta que él llego** -Abrió los ojos y suspiro con felicidad. **\- Revolver-sama llegó a ese lugar y me llevo con él, desde entonces acepte estar a su lado para siempre incluso si soy sólo una pieza desechable** -Señaló a Playmaker. **\- Tu sentido de justicia y tu sed de venganza está mal, sólo te basas en lo que tu sentiste y nunca pensaste en lo que los demás sintieron** -Se burló. **\- No puedes ser llamada justiciera o heroína cuando realmente no lo eres**

 ** _-¡Playmaker-sama!_** -Grito AI desesperado. ** _\- ¡Si no nos apuramos! ¡Vamos a desaparecer!_**

Pero ahora, Playmaker no podia dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras, no podia dejar a un lado la voluntad de uno de ellos. Ciertamente, estaba confundida. Miraba a AI, miraba a Spectre y estaba preocupada en la seguridad de Ryoken, había tantas cosas que hacer y que pensar que pronto, su cabeza se convirtió en un remolino.

 **.o.**

Kusanagi Shoichi estaba desesperado por saber como estaba Yusaku en Link Vrains, por lo que tuvo que enviar la localización de esta a los reporteros que se encontraban ahí. Tal vez no tenía audio porque los mismo se tenían que mantener alejados si es que no querían que los golpeara alguna parte de los edificios y calles que habían empezado a romperse.

Podía ver que Yusaku se había detenido en el puente porque se estaba enfrentando a un caballero de Hanoi. Ciertamente, ella no había bajado sus defensas pero aún así, podía ver que estaban discutiendo sobre algo, era la mala suerte de no tener audio o de no poder leer los labios.

Al mismo tiempo, intentaba que Ryoken contestará el teléfono. Había podido obtener una línea segura sin interrupciones, tanto mensajes como llamas le había dejado al chico pero este no contestaba. Podía recordar que el chico había ido con su padre porque este había enfermado más, podía recordar que Yusaku le había dicho que Ryoken de vez en cuando entraba a Vrains para conversar con su padre quien estaba enfermo.

Realmente esperaba que el muchacho no estuviera ahí adentro y ahora sólo se había convertido en datos como los demás avatares que no pudieron escapar. Yusaku era con su hermana menor y que está estuviera ahí dentro sin siquiera saber noticias del exterior, realmente pensó que se sentia angustiada. No le quedaba de otra más que seguir intentando que el chico contestará.

Por otro lado, Revolver veía las llamas y los mensajes que le llegaban. Realmente ya no se sorprendió que Shoichi hubiera tenido una gran idea para que tuviera una línea directa con él. Siendo el también un hacker, realmente ya nada lo sorprendía. Veía en uno de esos monitores flotantes el duelo entre Spectre y Playmaker, como la duelista empezaba a pensar en varias cosas que su amigo le había dicho y como ahora ya no sabía que hacer.

Eso estaba bien, que la chica empezara a dudar sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Si tenía oportunidad de que Playmaker escapará, aceptaría correr ese riesgo.

Vio en otro monitor como su padre había aparecido frente Zaizen Akira, el cual estaba encerrado en una tipo de celda, un programa muy poderoso que podía romper hasta cualquier virus muy peligroso. Por lo que podía entender, este hablaba sobre como es que está vivo y porque llego hasta ese punto.

Revolver suspiro, desapareció los monitores con un sólo movimiento de manos, vio su muñequera para ver el ritmo cardíaco de su padre, este empezaba a ser más lento, empezaba lo peor. Sólo esperaba que el molesto duelista Go Onizuka llegará hasta ese punto, ese sólo sería un duelo contra Playmaker, ese sólo sería contra ella. El último duelo de ambos.

 **.o.**

 ** _-¡Tienes que pelear Playmaker!_** -Hablo Akira quien su imagen había sido llevada hasta la duelista. Mientras más avanzaba el tiempo, las púas de la celda empezaba a crecer y si estas tocaban a Akira, este igual desaparecería. ** _\- ¡Por todos tienes que ganar!_**

 **-No puedo** -Hablo la duelista. **\- No quiero poner a más personas en peligro** -Miro a Spectre enojada. **\- Esto es algo sucio Spectre, te atreves a jugar de esta manera, de esto no se trata este juego, de esto no a trata ser un duelista**

 **-Sólo jugué una simple y sencilla jugada** -Alzó los hombros despreocupado. **\- Es un ratoncillo que se atrevió a arriesgarse por su hermana y por ti, si no te rindes ahora, el sufrirá**

 ** _-¡Olvídate de mi Playmaker!_** -Grito Akira. ** _\- Yo se que puedes ganar porque confío en ti_** -Akira miro las púas con decisión. ** _\- Has llegado aquí bajo tus propios medios, has logrado muchas cosas y ahora tu eres nuestra única salvación_** -Sonrió. Playmaker le miro aterrorizada. ** _\- Lamento culparte por lo de mi hermana, lamentó todo lo que hice pero es hora de que luches por ti misma_** -Playmaker negaba. ** _\- Que te valores y que seas la heroína que todos quieren_**

 **-Yo no soy nada de eso** -Hablaba desesperada. **\- Sólo soy alguien quien quiere hacer caer a las personas que nos lastimaron, no puedo cuando alguien más está en peligro** -Miro a Akira con desesperación. **\- No lo hagas Zaizen, podemos encontrar otra solución**

 ** _-No_** -Sonrió Akira. ** _\- Es hora de que seas tu quien salve el día como siempre_**

Y sin poderlo evitar, Zaizen Akira tocó aquellas púas. A parte de una poderosa descarga la que sintió, el cuerpo le empezaba a doler, sus ojos pesaban y pronto sólo sonrió como su última voluntad. Al final empezó a desvanecerse en millones de píxeles y se fue, aquel viento que reunía la Torre de Hanoi se había llevado aquella información.

Spectre se burlaba de que Akira Zaizen sólo era un idiota más que se dejaba llevar por las emociones. Playmaker se había quedado callada, hasta ese momento había intentado mantenerse tranquila, no perder el control pero teniendo en cuenta que la persona frente a ella no tenía ninguna compasión. Sólo levantó el rostro realmente molesta. Si eso era lo que realmente Spectre quería, entonces le daría la mayor paliza que pudo recibir aquel duelista amante de las plantas.

 **-¿Sabes lo que odio de ti?** -Hablo Spectre. **\- Aún cuando lo destruiste, aún cuando está sucediendo esto, tu y el se relacionan en muchas cosas, siempre ha sido así** -Escupió molesto. **\- No fui la primer persona que el salvo, tu te entrometiste en su camino y casi causabas que se arrepintiera** -Playmaker no entendía de quien hablaba. **\- Pero ahora sólo quiere la destrucción del mundo cibernético para su bien** -Sonrió cínicamente. **\- Ahora el que descubrió la verdad, ya tiene en claro lo que debe hacer**

 ** _-¿Él?_** -Preguntó AI.

 **-No se de lo que intentas hablarme Spectre, ni mucho menos de quien me hablas** -Playmaker lo señaló. **\- Pero este es tu fin, debo continuar con mi camino y acabar con esto**

 **-Sólo recuerda estas palabras** -Sonrió. **\- Y muy pronto las comprenderás**

Y de unos cuantos movimientos, Spectre caía derrotado. Su adorable madre se desvanecia y el puente empezaba a desmoronarse. Playmaker ya no podia salvar a Spectre cuando este mismo habia firmado su sentencia en aquel mundo. Tuvo que empezar a correr, las cuerdas del puente se rompían, ya no aguantaría más aquella estructura. AI no ayudaba en nada más que gritaba asustado que tenía que correr más rápido, en serio tenía que hacer esa mejora en su avatar algún día.

Cuando estuvo a punto de correr al lado seguro, el piso se rompió y Playmaker cayó a la profundidad. Tanto los reporteros como Kusanagi del otro lado del monitor, gritaban desesperados por su heroína que había caído.

Revolver, quien miro el duelo. Hizo puño su mano cuando vio que a su único amigo había sido derrotado y la Torre lo había absorbido. Volvía a estar como en un principio, sólo. Decidió cerrar el monitor al ver que Playmaker había caído, si realmente era una gran duelista, entonces ella tendría un segundo plan para poder salir de ese lugar.

Alzó la vista. Go Onizuka ya estaba ahí. Ya no había marcha atrás. Sólo le quedaba continuar. Kogami Kiyoshi observó en aquel cuarto donde descansaban las cuatro personas que le habían ayudado hasta esos momentos. Su mano la subió hasta su pecho y cayó de rodillas, el respirar dolía, su cabeza daba vueltas. Toda vida empezaba a escapar s su cuerpo rápidamente.

 **-Sólo aguanta un poco más** -Rogaba. **\- Aún puedo salvar a mi hijo**

Estaba decidido a dar lo último de su vida por su hijo. Estaba decidido ahora que tenía la mente en claro.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **A parte de subir los capítulos antes de que acabe el mes. Tengo que hacer algo que nos padres me obligaron, es por eso que necesito acabar esta historia antes de que ya no tenga tiempo.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Martes 6 de Noviembre de 2018**


	26. V e i n t i c i n c o

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Últimos capítulos oficialmente! Nos acercamos al final de la historia, realmente me sorprende que ya llegará hasta estos momentos pero realmente me enorgullece por haber terminado algo tan hermoso y que realmente no esperaba que tuviera tantos capítulos como hubiera imaginado.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Antes de que Playmaker llegará hasta el fondo de aquel abismo, una Data Storm la salvó. De alguna manera, aquella masa de datos había sido peculiar y la sentía un tanto conocida, como si el mundo o quien la creo, le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad. Tal vez era un truco que AI sabía hacer pero este había gritado asustado desde que empezaron a caer. Una vez que llegó al otro lado del puente, salvos y sanos, tuvo que mirar como esta se había desvanecido y después mirar a AI, quien también miraba sorprendido ese lugar.

Al menos el Link Sense aún funcionaba correctamente y podía saber que había sido creado por una AI o algo así parecido. Iba hablar y preguntarle a la misma cuando este volteo un tanto paranoico.

 _ **-¡Te juro que yo no lo hice!**_ -Grito asustado. _ **\- No soy capaz de crear una Data Storm tan fuerte como esa**_

 **-¿Entonces quién?** -Se quedó pensativa ignorando lo que sucedía en su alrededor.

Por un momento miro donde anteriormente estaba Spectre, había sido un tanto curioso que tanto él como Fausto hablarán sobre alguien en particular. No solamente hablaban de que si no se destruía el mundo cibernético, sería totalmente su culpa; hablaban sobre la destrucción de una persona en particular. Entendía que Gerome, Vyra, Fausto y Spectre protegían a Revolver y que a la vez este protegía a alguien, eran aquellos caballeros que salvarian al rey incluso si eso significaba sacrificar su propia vida.

Era la jugada de un juego de ajedrez, todo este tiempo habían estado jugando aquellas posiciones tan típicas, primero fueron los peones quienes cayeron, después le siguió las torres y los caballos. Al no tener más piezas que lo protegieran como la reina o los alfiles, ahora sólo faltaba la pieza más importante del juego, el rey. Por cómo hablaban ellos, Revolver era una persona que todos conocían, incluso ella pero ningún nombre se le ocurría en esos momentos.

¿Qué persona que ella conozca sería un buen hacker? ¿Quién realmente es bueno como para engañarla? Realmente no podia pensar en un nombre en concreto. Pero aquellas palabras tenían un significado, tenía una pista para la verdadera identidad de Revolver. Tendría tiempo para pensarlo mientras se dirigía a ese camino, tal vez esa sería su última oportunidad de conocerlo.

Dejo de pensar en ello cuando por su mente paso la imagen de Ryoken. Miro su disco de duelos, se le había olvidado instalar el programa de transmision en vivo y micrófono. Quería estar al pendiente de lo que sucedía en el exterior, quería saber que Ryoken estaba a salvo y fuera de peligro. Quería saber que la promesa de que el no entró a Link Vrains para hablar con su padre la había cumplido. Estaba angustiada y quería hablar con Kusanagi.

Pero no podia hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que al fin toda esa discusión se acabará. Quería estar con Ryoken, nunca lo había sentido de una manera tan fuerte con alguien pero la llegada del mismo a su vida, fue un gran cambio que agradecía. Quería acabar con Hanoi, rescatar a la persona que le dio esperanzas hace diez años y ser feliz al fin con alguien a su lado. Un futuro con Ryoken era lo que más quería, ya vez una vez que acabe todo eso, le pediría a Ryoken vivir juntos. Estar juntos para toda la vida.

 **-¿Sucede algo Playmaker?** -La paloma reportera pregunto con curiosidad. La rana miraba a la duelista en silencio. **\- Estoy seguro que por ese lado hay alguien más que está en un duelo**

 **-No** -Respondió con simpleza al salir de sus pensamientos. Se estiró un poco y respiró con profundidad. **\- Ustedes deberían irse** -Miro a los reporteros. **\- A partir de este punto se pondrá un poco difícil para llegar a ese lugar** -Miro el camino que le faltaba. **\- Go Onizuka probablemente ya este ahí enfrentando a Revolver, Blue Angel fue derrotada, si no llego a tiempo, ya no existirá nada**

Dio media vuelta y empezó a correr, AI de despedía dramáticamente de los avatares de aquellos reporteros. Los mismos se quedaron parados observando por donde la duelista se había ido.

 **-Ella tiene razón** -Hablo la rana. **\- Podríamos irnos y dejar incomunicados a todos o podríamos quedarnos y ser testigos de este final** -La paloma se quedo pensativa. **\- Pero vamos, tenemos que acabar con esta exclusiva hasta el final** -La rana grito emocionado, serían los únicos reporteros que serán capaces de sacrificarse pero estaba bien. **\- Playmaker es más linda en persona** -Se sonrojo. **\- Es muy hermosa y...**

 **-Maestro** -La paloma habló. **\- Playmaker ya se fue**

 **-¡Pues vuela rápido!**

Ante la orden de su jefe, este tuvo que volar rápidamente. Playmaker estaba a punto de llegar a la verdad.

 **.o.**

Cuando Playmaker llego a donde estaban teniendo el duelo Go Onizuka y Revolver, una gran luz la cego por un momento. Tuvo que detenerse y cubrir su vista. Se notaba que ambos duelistas estaban esforzándose pero teniendo en cuenta las habilidades de Revolver, no se sorprendería si este ganará rápidamente.

Una vez que la luz se fue siguió corriendo. Llegó a un tramo donde se veía a Revolver parado con una sonrisa de satisfacción y a Go Onizuka de rodillas quejándose del duelo. Por orgullo del duelista musculoso no se metería en ese duelo, sólo observaria como Onizuka siempre le pedía. Pero aún así, no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando todas las salidas habían sido muy bien cubiertas y el duelista caía en ceros.

Tembló un poco cuando vio a Onizuka como este se desvanecia en pequeños píxeles de color rojo. Como este había aceptado el destino del duelo y como al final este le miraba con una sonrisa.

 **-Protege la sonrisa de los niños Playmaker** -Le suplicó. **\- Tienes que ganar, ya hice todo lo que pude, ahora te toca** -Soltó una risa cansada.

Y antes de que terminará de hablar, este había desaparecido. Tanto Playmaker como Revolver se miraron, no tardó en que la duelista brincara y aterrizará cerca del terrorista. Playmaker pensó si tanto tenían en común ellos dos como para escuchar de Spectre que la odiaba mucho. Tal vez ambos tenían un motivo en común, proteger a alguien.

Tal vez tenían la misma edad o tal vez compartían algo mucho más fuerte. No sabía que era.

 **-Al fin llegaste Playmaker** -Hablo tranquilo. **\- Este será el escenario final, este será el lugar donde al fin vas a caer**

 **-Me temo que no Revolver** -Habló. **\- Aquí será donde yo descubrire mi verdadero pasado y donde al fin Hanoi caerá por todo lo que nos hizo**

Un desafío de miradas más y ambos brincaron al aire. Sus D-boards llegaron y ante la inestabilidad del aire, sería un duelo peligroso donde si alguna estructura les golpeaba, también sería su final. Playmaker miraba con detenimiento la Torre Hanoi. Era mucho más grande de lo que podía imaginar y los círculos empezaban a cerrarse con mucha más rapidez, sin duda, el duelo tenía que acabarse con rapidez si es que quería salvar la vida de todos. Por su lado Revolver observaba con atención a la duelista, había esperado todo ese tiempo por saber quien era ella, por saber que era lo que ella pensaba y como es que había llegado hasta ese punto.

Ahora, realmente no hubiera querido saber hasta después pedirle que le dijera su nombre y así desaparecer sin saber que sería de ellos en el futuro, no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, sin duda aquellos ojos esmeraldas fosforecentes eran la clave de su identidad. Miro el avatar con detenimiento, era idéntica al real, tal vez el cabello era más largo, era un tanto más alta por el calzado que ocupaba y no le daba pena aquella ropa que marcaba bien sus curvas pero aún así no podia dejar de pensar en todas las similitudes, no pudo evitar pensar que era muy ciego como para no darse cuenta que ella fue todo ese tiempo.

Incluso miro el vientre plano de la misma, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para olvidar aquello. Lamentaba por todo el daño que podría causarle pero no tenía de otra, tenía que acabar con eso ya, tenía que demostrarle cual era el camino correcto y solo así, podría salvarlos. Ambos iniciaron el duelo sin dudar.

Era difícil manejar aquella tabla. Incluso había veces en las que no podían sostenerse pero esos eran los riesgos de estar en un duelo de esa magnitud. Por un momento Revolver miro a la curiosa IA de la oscuridad que salía del disco de duelos. Empezaba a quejarse que debía mirar por donde ella pasaba y le alertaba de cualquier objeto que les podía golpear. Si Playmaker quería la verdad, entonces podría darle un poco de aquella verdad.

 **-Esa IA no te ha dicho todo ¿O sí?** -Pregunto curioso. **\- ¿Nunca llegaste a investigar más de ella?**

 **-Cuando la encontré** -Narró Playmaker mirando su disco de duelos. **\- No tenía recuerdo alguno y lo que encontré era referente al ataque que hiciste**

 **-Ya veo** -Soltó una risita burlona. **\- Esa AI es una gran mentirosa, ahora entiendo de quien saco la opción de mentir a los que te rodean** -Miro de reojo a Playmaker.

 _ **-¡Eso no es cierto!**_ -Grito AI. _ **\- Yo no le he mentido a Playmaker-sama, somos grandes amigos**_ -AI miro arriba de ellos, un muro los iba a golpear. _ **\- ¡Cuidado Playmaker!**_

La duelista reaccionó a tiempo y logró esquivarlo. Revolver mantenía su expresión.

 **-El codigo de esa IA es IGN006, fue creada para el individuo numero seis cuyo código era 99999999 el cual el sujeto de experimento cambiaría a 68821000** -Vio la mirada sorprendida de Playmaker y como AI empezaba a esconderse en su disco de duelos. **\- En pocas palabras, tu eres el individuo seis, aquella Ignis fue creada para ti a partir de los datos que lograron coleccionar**

Playmaker miro su disco de duelos, AI trataba de esconderse de su mirada. Eso podía significar; primero: que AI nunca le contó la verdad cuando se conocieron; segundo: que está la oculto realmente bien y tercera: que Revolver sabía su verdadera identidad. Aunque podia imaginar que Revolver sabía su identidad, nunca la mencionaria por el orgullo que cargaba. Ella también tenía entendido que las cosas que se veían en los duelos se quedarían ahí y nunca afectarían al mundo real.

 **-AI no es mi amigo, yo no tengo amigos que me mientan y mucho menos le pedí que me mintiera** -Hablo decidida. **\- Es sólo un prisionero que encontré y que me ayudará a saber la verdad** -Miro a Revolver. **\- Se que aún hay cosas que no se de los Ignis pero si acabo con este duelo, entonces lo sabré** -Miro a AI. **\- Y tú, no quiero saber nada de ti**

El duelo continuo con dificultad. Revolver realmente se había preparado para derrotarla. Incluso los ataques de esos mounstros como los efectos de las cartas dolían demasiado. Bastante tenía con el desgaste mental como que ahora llegaran los ataques físicos y aquellos fragmentos que la golpeaban. Estaba agotada, se levantaba con pesadez.

Revolver ni siquiera podía mirar como era atacada la duelista y mucho menos como gritaba del dolor. No podía salvarla, no podia mostrarle sentimientos cálidos como era con la chica. Ignoraba todo dolor que la duelista pasaba, ignoraba aquellos gritos que se quedaron grabados en su mente. Incluso tuvo oportunidad de mostrarle la carta más poderosa que todos sus enemigos le temieron, una carta trampa con un simple efecto, destruir.

 _ **-¡Esta bien!**_ -Grito AI. _ **\- Admito que si te mentí**_ -Confesó preocupado. ** _\- Pero fue porque desconfiaba de todos_ **-Le miro pidiendo perdón. _ **\- ¿Cómo iba a confiar cuando todos me querían destruir?**_ -Grito ante la atenta mirada de Revolver. _ **\- Admito que tu eres mi original, cuando llegue al mundo exterior por la ruta de emergencia que creaste, me di cuenta de quien eres**_ -Lloraba. _ **\- Me di cuenta que eras la misma niña que se esforzaba y que era muy llorona, con ningún otra persona podría haber congeniado, sólo contigo**_

 **-¡No mientas más Ignis!** -Grito Revolver.

 _ **-Ya no mentire**_ -Hablo decidido. _ **\- Si me quieres creer entonces hazlo, si no me quieres escuchar entonces está bien pero por favor Playmaker**_ -Le rogaba a la duelista. _ **\- Sólo tu puedes salvarnos, levantaré y sigue peleando**_

 **-Playmaker ya no puede levantarse** -Se burló Revolver. **\- Ella ya no tiene más razones por las cuales pelear, ella caerá en la desesperación y este mundo va a desaparecer**

 **-Te equivocas** -Habló Playmaker al fin. **\- Tengo mis razones para estar aquí** -Alzó uno de sus dedos. **\- Primera, quiero derrotar a Hanoi y hacerlos pagar** -Alzó un segundo dedo. **\- Segunda, aún tengo cosas que hacer en el exterior, aún tengo mucho por lo cual puedo luchar** -Con su otro brazo abrazo su estómago. Esta acción no paso desapercibida por Revolver. Un tercer dedo se alzó. **\- Tercero, te derrotare Revolver y salvare a la persona que está detrás de ello, el que me dio esperanzas**

Revolver miro a Playmaker, sin duda era Yusaku, ya no podia negarlo. Ante esta última razón, sintió un pequeño golpeteo en su pecho, que aún estuviera en la mente de la chica, era lo que más le ilusionaba pero que ahora la misma al parecer descubrio que eran las mismas personas, ya no tardaría en descubrir quien era. Su mirada mostraba decisión, la misma mirada de la pequeña niña que salvo hace diez años y de la misma mirada que hace poco se enamoró. Vio como Playmaker se acercaba a la Data Storm que era creada por la Torre Hanoi. Vio su disco de duelos y vio dos cosas, que el ritmo cardíaco de su padre era más lento y que los puntos de vida de Playmaker estaba en rojos.

Eso sólo significaba que iba a utilizar su Skill. Ella realmente se arriesgaria, ella realmente estaba dando el todo, no importaba lo que le sucediera a su cuerpo real, ella sería capaz de sacrificarse. Algo dentro de él se removió. La Data Storm era muy violenta, a penas y había podido acercarse y activar su Skill. Su concentración se basaba en sacar un buen monstruo que le salvará pero fue inútil cuando vio como el brazo de la duelista se rompía y está caia por la tabla.

Instintivamente reaccionó a esa caída y como Playmaker había dejado de reaccionar. El brazo como los datos de la chica fueron absorbidos. Ella caería y el duelo acabaría de esa manera. Escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de los periodistas entrometidos. Decidió empezaba a conducir a su D-board con dirección a ella, no le dejaría que el duelo acabara de esa manera, no permitiría que ella se fuera de esa manera. Se detuvo cuando vio algo que lo sorprendió. Aquella Ignis de Oscuridad había crecido, agarraba a Yusaku del brazo bueno y curaba las heridas con su propio programa.

 **-Los Ignis actúan por voluntad propia, tienen vida, tienen miedo a la muerte y pueden llegar a querer a los humanos** -Murmuró viendo la escena atónito. **\- Incluso llegan a proteger a sus orígenes y pueden llegar a copiar sus personalidades como cualquier actividad que realizan** -Miro el centro de la masa de datos. **\- ¿A esto te referías padre?**

Vio como Ignis actuaba como un escudo. Un gran brillo se hizo notar y una carta pudo sacar la misma de la Data Storm. El duelo todavia no finalizaba y por lo que podía ver, nunca haría cambiar de opinión a Playmaker. Realmente se lamentaba de ello.

 **.o.**

Nunca lograba entender como Playmaker siempre llegaba a cubrir sus ataques, incluso cuando ya no le quedaba muchos puntos de vida había llegado a desmoronar sus defensas, era una gran duelista sin duda. Y eso siempre era lo emocionante de estos, que no importa las veces que te enfrentes a tu enemigo, las estrategias nunca acaban y las emociones por sabe que va a pasar después.

Incluso había bajado sus puntos de vida hasta números rojos con simples movimientos y con la carta que había sacado de aquella violenta Data Storm. Alzó su mano, sabía que en cualquier momento utilizaría aquel programa que le había robado a su padre, ese era el momento correcto para utilizarlo. Al igual que Playmaker, tenían la misma habilidad.

 _ **-¿En serio lo va hacer?**_ -Pregunto AI.

 **-¿Te encogiste?** -Pregunto curiosa Playmaker al ver el tamaño de AI.

 _ **-Tuve que volver a escribir mi programa**_ -Explicó. _ **\- Ahora eso no es importante, Revolver puede que saque a un monstruo mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginamos**_

 **-Solo nos falta esperar**

Se apresuró a ir a esa Data Storm del centro de la Torre. Los vientos eran violentos y sólo tendría una oportunidad para poder ganar, un sólo monstruo y podría demostrarle a la duelista que no podía ganar todo el tiempo. O eso lo hubiera querido, al igual que la duelista, su brazo se rompió y antes de que cayera de su tabla, el tiempo en línea se detuvo.

 **-¿Un bug?** -Pregunto Playmaker.

Revolver miraba con atención el centro de la Torre. Una luz mucho más brillante apareció y una enorme figura apareció. Se quedó atónito, nunca creyó que aparecería ahí.

 **-¡Padre!**

 **-¿El doctor Kogami Kiyoshi?** -Preguntó sorprendida Playmaker. **\- ¿Sigue vivo?**

Playmaker miraba atenta y más que nada sorprendida aquella figura, se supone que este había muerto hace diez años pero una vez más, ahí estaba como el fantasma que nunca la dejaría en paz.

¿Que demonios estaba pasando?

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡No se olviden de seguir leyendo! Estoy segura que tendrán una gran sorpresa al final.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Jueves 8 de Noviembre de 2018**


	27. V e i n t i s e i s

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Al fin! La verdad fue descubierta y las identidades ya no son un simple secreto que ocultaban. El último capítulo cada vez está más cerca, el final será lo que decidirá esta historia.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Kusanagi Shoichi no sabía que estaba viendo en esos momentos se había levantado un tanto sorprendido de su lugar, el doctor que hasta hace poco habían investigado y el mismo que había hecho del incidente Lost una tragedia, estaba ahí presente, no estaba muerto como le habían hecho creer en aquellos documentos que robaron de SOL. Realmente se lamentaba de no poder escuchar lo que sucedía, tampoco podía saber como Yusaku estaba reaccionando hasta ese momento. Aunque realmente se conformaba con que apareciera el video.

Si estaba vivo entonces podría vengarse realmente. Podía vengar a su pequeño hermano para que todos pudieran vivir con paz y tranquilidad al saber que aquellas pesadillas acabaron.

Revolver miraba con curiosidad a su padre. Había aparecido, bajo su vista a su disco de duelos, el ritmo cardíaco de su padre era cada vez más lento. No sabía que tenia en mente pero algo no le gustaba, no quería saber que pasaría después no quería aquello. No quería quedarse sólo ahora que las cosas se habían complicado.

 **-Perdóname hijo mío** -Habló Kiyoshi. **\- Te arrastre a este mundo por obligación, te obligue hacer cosas que tu probablemente no querías** -Se le notaba su rostro de arrepentimiento. **\- Nunca pude ser un padre perfecto para ti, te abandoné a tu suerte y ahora tu pagarás esas consecuencias** -Suspiro. **\- Lamento todas y cada una de las cosas que hice pero la peor de todas, fue dejar a mi único hijo sólo y a su suerte, tuviste que madurar y nunca pude disfrutar de todos esos momentos**

 **-Eso no es cierto padre** -Hablo Revolver. **\- Tu me necesitabas, no confiabas en alguien más, tu realmente no tienes la culpa** -Hablaba con desesperación.

 **-Es por eso que debes ver más allá de esto** -Hablo su padre con calma. **\- Tienes que hacer tu vida, tienes que ser feliz con ella y tienes que olvidar cualquier venganza que te obligue que instalaras en tu corazón** -Se veía totalmente arrepentido. Playmaker observaba atentamente. **\- Crea tu propio destino, planea un mejor futuro y sigue caminando para ser un mejor hombre** -Revolver bajo su mirada para ver su disco de duelos, eso no podía estar pasando. **\- Nunca pude apoyarte pero esta sea probablemente la última vez en la que pueda ser un padre para ti**

 **-No lo hagas padre** -Suplicaba Revolver. **\- Sin ti ya no me queda nada**

 **-Lo haré Revolver porque te amo** -Una sonrisa apareció en Kiyoshi. **\- Te quedaste sólo por mucho tiempo en esa casa, me hubiera gustado vivir más tiempo para estar presente en tu futuro, para poder apreciar cada una de las cosas que siempre me perdí** -El brillo empezaba apagarse. **\- Sigue el camino que tu creas correcto, puedes seguir mis planes o puedes dejarlos, nadie te culpara** -Empezaba a desaparecer. **\- Sigue lo que tu corazón quiera, que yo te acompañare en toda decisión**

Komagi Kiyoshi desaparecía. Una luz dorada rodeaba a Revolver quien miraba con desesperación a su padre, no quería eso, no quería que desapareciera así. Si fuera posible, Revolver estuviera llorando ahí mismo, se hubiera caído de rodillas y gritado porque aún quería tener ese tiempo juntos pero el hubiera ya no existía. Frente a él un camino azul aparecía, este terminaba hasta la Data Storm que aún seguía congelada.

 **-Si estuve sólo padre** -Confesó. **\- Pero cada vez que veía el Stardust Road, me guiaba a seguir caminando, a que debía seguir levantándome y era lo único que me ayudaba a tomar las decisiones de mi futuro** -Alzó el rostro, su padre se había ido y al ver el disco de duelos en su muñeca, este le marcaba que ya no había señal alguna. **\- Seguiré peleando padre y buscaré aquel futuro donde los humanos no puedan ser controlados por los Ignis**

Fue en ese momento que Playmaker entendió esas palabras, abrió los ojos sorprendida y tapó su boca con las manos, sus piernas temblaba. Sólo había dos personas que le habían hablado sobre aquel fenómeno que ella nunca había visto, el Stardust Road había sido mencionado por Kusanagi pero sólo fue eso, una mención que quedó en el olvido. Pero Ryoken, Ryoken era el único que le había confesado que se sentia triste y al mirar aquel fenómeno, este le ayudaba a tomar las decisiones de su futuro.

Se lo había dicho el mismo día que fueron a ver las estrellas en la costa, aquel día donde no sólo le entregó su corazón, ambos se entregaron esa noche. Ahora comprendía todo, comprendía porque se había detenido en esa casa en el acantilado, porque Spectre y Fausto habían hablado de que ella sería la que destrozaria a una persona en común. Ahora entendía porque este había quedado destrozado cuando en el mismo tiempo que Fausto y Vyra habían sido derrotados, estos habían desaparecido de la noche a la mañana y este no había querido regresar a su casa. Muchas cosas empezó a conectar, varias de ellas que tenían relación con lo que habían vivido, con lo que había descubierto.

Porque las palabras y acciones de Ryoken siempre le daban confianza y calidez. Porque a su lado se sentia segura y porque sentia que se conocían de hace tiempo. Siempre había sido él. Nunca había sido otra persona más que él, la persona que le dio valor y esperanza en aquel encierro. La persona que siempre había querido salvar y que ahora amaba profundamente. Siempre estuvo frente a ella, esa hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos celestes, los cuales se transformaban en fríos ojos amarillos y sonrisa socarrona, era aquel enemigo que era difícil de derrotar.

Se sentía tan miserable por haberle quitado aquella felicidad por sus deseos egoístas, realmente le hubiera gustado cambiar las cosas y haber escuchado atentamente. Lamentablemente ya no podia cambiar las cosas.

 **-Tu eres...** -Hablo temerosa. Su cuerpo temblaba y pronto un mensaje apareció en su disco de duelos. Su presión aumentaba y si no se tranquilizaba, cerraria sesión forzado.

 _ **-¡Tranquilizate Playmaker-sama!**_

El tiempo en Vrains volvió a correr, el viento volvía a ser violento. Revolver sin dudarlo siguió aquel camino azul para activar su Skill una vez más. AI intentaba tranquilizar a Playmaker sin saber que era lo que había pasado. Cuando vieron una luz, sabían que Revolver había salido victorioso de la Data Storm y un mounstro muy fuerte había conseguido. Levantó la mirada, tanto Revolver como Playmaker se miraron y por primera vez sintió aquella conexión, pensaban en lo mismo.

Acabar con ese duelo.

Revolver furioso empezó a jugar tan bien que volvía a derrotar las defensas de Playmaker. Tenía que acabar con ese duelo rápido si es que aún quería salvar un poco más a su padre. Varias jugadas más y ambos sufrían un efecto, con sus puntos de vida en rojos, fue necesario que ambos sufrieran la misma cantidad de daño y así que el duelo quedará en empate.

Ambos duelistas forzaron su cerrado de sesión antes de que la Data Storm tomará sus datos.

 **.o.**

Cuando Yusaku salió de la cabina empezó a respirar acelerado. Quería calmar su acelerado corazón pero no podia con lo que había escuchado, no podia con lo que había descubierto en esos últimos momentos de ese duelo. Kusanagi había ido a su auxilio mientras que AI le explicaba, ella no escuchaba a Su alrededor, estaba perdida ahora que sabía aquella dolorosa verdad. Su corazón pedía desesperado explicaciones pero su lado racional decía que al igual que ella, mintió acerca de muchas cosas.

Su cabeza dolía, había mucha información que aún tenía que procesar. Eso y tenía que apresurarse si quería detener todos aquellos planes de destruir el mundo y llevar todo al caos.

 _ **-¡A penas y pudimos cerrar sesión!**_ -Gritaba AI.

 **-¿Y Revolver?** -Pregunto con curiosidad Kusanagi.

 **-Probablemente hizo lo mismo** -Hablo Yusaku. **\- Tenemos que ir Kusanagi-san**

 **-¿A donde?**

 **-A donde se encuentra Revolver**

Salieron de la parte trasera del camión y llegaron a la parte delantera donde Yusaku empezó a explicar el porque sabía que ahí se encontraba Revolver, sin decir que ya sabía la verdadera identidad del mismo. Cuando se estaciono afuera de la casa, Yusaku le detuvo inmediatamente. Se quito el disco de duelos y se lo dio a él. Kusanagi miraba sin comprender, AI observaba atentamente, desde que Kogami Kiyoshi empezó hablar y como Revolver respondía, sentía más tensa a Playmaker.

Tenía que ir sola, no quería que las cosas se complicaran más de lo que ya estaba.

 **-Antes de que entren** -Hablo sin alzar la mirada. **\- Me gustaría hablar primero con Revolver, si pasan más de cinco minutos y no salgo, entonces entras**

 **-¡Será peligroso si no voy contigo Yusaku!** -Grito Kusanagi.

 **-Lo se** -Le miro. **\- Pero es algo que tenemos que hablar en privado**

 _ **-Entonces** _-Hablo AI. _ **\- ¿Sabes quien es Revolver?**_

Yusaku guardo silencio. Abrió la puerta y salió del camión. Antes de cerrar la puerta, suspiro, miro la mansión y volvió a mirar a Kusanagi.

 **-Si lo se**

Y cerró la puerta sin dejar que los dos le dieran una respuesta, empezaba a caminar en dirección a la entrada de aquella mansión, saber que estuvo siempre frente a sus narices, era algo absurdo pero ahora no tenía de otra más que ir. Escucho a Kusanagi gritar que sólo le daría cinco minutos, ella lo ignoró por completo. El cielo se pintaba de naranja, los secretos serían descubiertos ese día.

Cuando Ryoken despertó, soltó una risita triste antes de levantarse. Playmaker ya sabía su identidad, no tardarían mucho en llegar a su ubicación. Su mano la subió a su pecho y estrujo su playera, su corazón pedía desesperado que fuera con ella y pedirle que dejará aquellos planes, que era muy riesgoso en esa condición pero sabía muy bien que ella no daría un paso atrás cuando sabía que podía encontrar la verdad.

Era su salvación como su perdición. Se levantó un tanto adolorido, se tuvo que sostener varias veces de las paredes para no caerse, salió de su cuarto para sentir aquella soledad una vez más, nunca le había gustado el silencio y ahora que las máquinas de su padre se habían apagado, ahora se sentia más que sólo. Llegó a la sala donde el cuerpo sin vida de su padre se encontraba. El suero se había acabado y el pitido de la máquina le indicaba lo que más le dolía, el se había ido para siempre. Apagó aquellos aparatos, ya no eran necesarios.

Quito aquel casco de la cabeza de su padre y de sus ojos no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Se veía muy demacrado su padre, la piel se le pegaba a los huesos pero al menos tenía aquella expresión de paz, ya no era el mismo padre de hace años que lo recibía feliz después de clases. Tomó una de sus manos y la apretó. Se lamentaba de muchas cosas, realmente le dolía y le pesaba el corazón, su padre se había ido sin siquiera saber aquel secreto.

Que la persona que más amaba...

 **-Revolver** -Una voz muy conocida escucho. Alzó el rostro para ver esos ojos esmeraldas, antes hubiera ido corriendo para abrazarla. Ahora sólo tenía un sólo sentimientos instalado en su pecho.

 **-Playmaker** -Mencionó con enojo.

Era la persona que también había odiado desde que apareció.

 **.o.**

Kusanagi miraba su reloj, apenas y había pasado un minuto después de que ella pasará aquellas puertas. Estaba preocupado, que ella entrará sola en aquel lugar, suspiro, tenía que respetar las decisiones que había tomado Yusaku. AI se encontraba nervioso, sabía que el monigote morado estaba contando los minutos para su destrucción. Suspiro. Tal vez le daría un poco más de tiempo, sólo esperaba que Yusaku estuviera bien.

Dentro de la mansión, las miradas de Yusaku y Ryoken peleaban, ella mostraba arrepentimiento, el mostraba aquel dolor de una persona que lo perdió todo. Ambos la desviaron para mirar al hombre acostado en aquella cama. Yusaku sabia que era la culpable de que aquel hombre jamás despierte. El había sido una vez el padre de la persona que ama, su suegro y la persona que le hizo tanto daño en el pasado, había sido egoísta como siempre lo había sido y ahora su futuro pendia de un hilo. Un silencio incómodo se formó.

 **-¿Desde hace cuando lo sabes?** -Pregunto Yusaku.

 **-Esta mañana** -Hablo sin mirarla. **\- Mi hermano me dejo una memoria con tu información y con el video cuando entraste al cuarto de mi hermana** -Ryoken la miro furioso.- **¿Porque lo hiciste?** -Grito desesperado. **\- ¿Porque me mentiste?**

Otro silencio se formó. Yusaku miraba el piso, miraba por las ventanas aquel escenario y volvía a mirar a Ryoken con arrepentimiento. Aunque este se le notaba más que furioso, lo comprendía, ella estaba furiosa pero se controlaba más. Lo único que quería era hablar con el y hacerlo cambiar de opinión, quería que se alejara de todo y continuar con una vida normal.

 **-Porque era necesario si quería protegerlos** -Habló con seguridad. **\- Porque quería saber la verdad, quería saber el porque hicieron que mi tiempo se detuviera y yo no pudiera seguir avanzando más** -Gritaba desesperada. Alzo su mano al collar de su cuello. **\- Porque no sabía que mi enemigo también es la persona que amo, yo hubiera echo lo posible para hacerte cambiar de opinión y pedirte que aún se puede crear un futuro donde todos coexistamos en paz** -Bajo la mirada. **\- Si lo vemos de esa manera también me mentiste**

 **-Estaba consciente de ello pero mis mentiras no lastimaban a nadie, no te mentí tanto como tu lo hiciste, llegamos hasta este punto donde ya no se que hacer cuando lo he perdido todo, a mi padre, a mis hermanos, a mi amigo y ahora tú** -Yusaku alzó la vista. **\- Lo hice para protegerte, porque no quería que supieras de mis pecados, tenía miedo de como reaccionarias, tenía miedo que tu me odiaras pero ahora veo que hubiera sido mejor haberlo sabido antes y ahora, realmente me arrepiento**

 **-¿De que te arrepientes?**

 **-Me arrepiento de haberte conocido y amado** -Se levantó furioso. Camino hacia Yusaku quien empezaba a retroceder hasta que fue detenida por una pared. Ryoken golpeó furioso la pared a su lado. **\- Me arrepiento de haberte contado mi pasado y de no haberme dado cuenta antes que me mentias** -Estaba furioso, Yusaku mostraba un poco de miedo en su mirada. **\- No quería creer que eras tú todo este tiempo, yo no lo quería creer, que sólo eras aquella inocente chica temerosa, insegura pero con una sonrisa radiante** -Soltó una risa triste. **\- Siempre estuviste ahí para destrozarme, no estuviera tan herido como ahora lo estoy**

Yusaku sentia el pesar de aquellas palabras, sentía el miedo como lo herido que el se encontraba. Bajo la mirada, Ryoken todavía le miraba. Suspiro. Si quería salvar al chico entonces tenía que ser sincera y ya no ocultar aquellas mentiras.

 **-Yo no quería escuchar mi lado racional** -Hablo Yusaku. **\- Desde que investigue a tu padre me di cuenta de muchas cosas, preferí escuchar a mi corazón y decirte cuanto te amo a sólo alejarme de ti y lastimarnos más** -Narraba con tristeza. **\- Ahora veo que tome la decisión incorrecta y no haberte pedido explicaciones antes aunque eso significaba revelar mi identidad antes** -Alzó la vista, su mano la subió a su pecho. **\- Estos sentimientos por ti son únicos, te mostré ese lado que nadie más conoce, te demostre cuánto te amo y si me arrepiento** -Bajo la mirada. **\- Me arrepiento de no haberte escuchado antes, de fijarme más en mis metas que en las personas que me rodean pero entiende, quiero saber el porque me dañaron, porque no puedo vivir con tranquilidad cuando las pesadillas me atormentan**

Ryoken soltó una risa antes de separarse de la chica y caminar para alejarse de ella. Sabía que no haría entrar en razón a Yusaku, que eso sólo iba acabar de una manera que sólo los separaria cada vez más. Volteó, miraba a la chica, se le veía hermosa, ahí parada con su uniforme y sus enormes ojos esmeraldas brillando. No podía dudar más.

 **-Hasta ahora no se si aquellos sentimientos fueron verdaderos** -Habló. Yusaku desvío su mirada dolida. **\- ¿Cómo me aseguras que todo no era mentira? Qué era lo que yo había ansiado escuchar y solo me diste ilusiones** -Volteó a verla. **\- Ahora entiendo porque esa IA mentía, ella es igual a ti**

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó por toda la casa. Podía ver a Yusaku enojada con lágrimas en los ojos. Su mejilla ardía.

 **-Yo no mentí** -Su cuerpo temblaba. **\- Yo no miento con respecto a mis sentimientos y mucho menos aceptó que esa IA sea parte de mi aunque tu digas que así es** -Alzó la mirada. **\- Yo no me arrepiento de amarte pero yo continuaré con esto, te detendre y te haré entender que lo que haces esta mal**

 **-¡Por dios Yusaku!** -Grito Ryoken. **\- Tienes que dejar todo eso de la venganza, no puedes seguir más, no así** -Le miro. Yusaku inmediatamente bajo sus manos a su vientre. **\- Si no te detienes entonces yo lo haré aunque eso signifique que te pierda para siempre** -Tomó un poco de aire. **\- Entiende, lo que menos quiero es perderte, no quiero perderlos** -Mostraba desesperación. **\- No quiero perder a la única familia que me queda, no quiero perder esta oportunidad de ser feliz en el futuro**

Estaba desesperado. Todos sabían que cuando una mujer estaba en cinta, esta tenia prohibido entrar al mundo virtual por el daño que le podría causar a su propio cuerpo como al pequeño ser que se formaba en su interior. Saber que Yusaku podía estar así, le daba mucha angustia que la chica fuera imprudente y no quisiera ver que había algo más ahí. Quería hacerla entrar en razón, aún si su propia mente se quedara atrapada en su propio programa, al menos sabría que ella estaría bien.

 **-¡No lo haré! ¿Y si no estoy en ese estado?** -Grito. La vio bajar su mirada y abrazar su vientre. **\- Tengo miedo Ryoken, yo tambien puedo tener miedo pero ¿Y si no estoy? Estaría perdiendo mi oportunidad en descubrir la verdad, estoy arriesgando todo para que ambos tengamos un buen futuro ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?**

Un silencio se formó. El tiempo muy pronto terminaría y sólo existiría un sólo final a esta historia. Escucho a Ryoken suspirar y subir su antebrazo a sus ojos, este estaba llorando. Ella tampoco se dejaría caer tan fácilmente, no ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

 **-Nunca lo entenderias Yusaku** -Hablo Ryoken. Trataba de hablar normal pero sabía que su voz estaba por romperse. **\- Nunca entenderias este dolor por el cual he pasado este tiempo**

 **-Tienes razón** -Habló con calma. **\- Tal vez nunca lo entienda pero eso no significa que puedes hacer lo que sea y pensar que eres el que ha sufrido más, cada quien sufre y muere a su manera** -Ryoken volteó a sus espaldas, Yusaku cerró sus ojos. **\- Tengo cosas que hacer y si eso significa salvarte del abismo en el que tu sólo te estas metiendo, entonces lo haré, mi sacrificio para eso serviría** -Su mirada cambió a una llena de decisión. **\- Porque ahora que se está parte de ti, ya he decidido algo** -Subió su mano a su cuello, agarró su collar y lo apretó con fuerza. No pareciera que lo quería romper pero si para hacer una promesa. **\- Te salvare porque aún quiero un futuro a tu lado, conseguiré ese futuro a tu lado Ryoken, un futuro en el que tu y yo caminaremos al lado del otro y un camino donde una familia será nuestra idea principal**

Porque ese era el final donde se decidiría un todo o un nada, donde se ganaría o se perdería. Esa seria una promesa que aun mantendria la esperanza en sus corazones. La esperanza de que un futuro aún podría llegar a ellos.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Muy pronto llegará el último capítulo. ¡No se lo pueden perder!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 16 de Noviembre de 2018**


	28. V e i n t i s i e t e

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Falta un sólo capítulo! ¡Esta historia ya está llegando a su fin! Realmente me impresiona que llegará hasta este punto donde me destruyo lenta y dolorosamente pero así es como ya estaba diseñada esta historia. Un inicio feliz, un final triste. Es lo que planeaba y como seguís parte del anime. ¿Qué más esperaban?**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **-Un futuro juntos, porque me decidí que quiero estar siempre a tu lado**

Ryoken guardo silencio a lo que Yusaku había dicho. No quería aceptarlo pero esa pequeña promesa hizo que su corazón saltará desesperado y que tuviera unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla y besarla con profunda desesperación, con aquella misma necesidad con la que fue su primer beso. Si fuera posible, la hubiera cargado a su cuarto y le volvería a demostrar cuanto la amaba en ese mismo lugar, le haría entender porque su corazón aún la seguía amando aún cuando había resultado herido, le pediría de esa forma que dejará de buscar aquella venganza y así ser felices los tres pero por el respeto a su padre y por haber regresado a la realidad después de escuchar como la puerta de la casa se abría, prefirió darse la vuelta y luchar contra sus instintos.

Subía su mano a su collar. Tantos momentos que pasó con esa chiquilla, pensando que su destino ya estaba unido desde hace diez años, realmente era imposible romper todo tipo de cadenas que los enlazaba. Era difícil romper aquellos sentimientos que los unía, era fuerte el amor y el cariño que sentían, tanto que su corazón seguía golpeando su pecho, había dejado de escuchar su mente, quería seguir lo que su corazón le ordenaba.

Yusaku se mantenía en su postura y al mismo tiempo decidía que no iba a mentir más, seguía acariciando el collar, era de esas promesas antiguas las cuales, el corazón y un simple recuerdo, eran la llave de la promesa y no importará el tiempo si pasará, la promesa estaría ahí hasta que fuera cumplida. Ahora entendía que lo peor de sus acciones siempre fueron las mentiras y el egoísmo, aunque siendo sinceros, no era su culpa, siempre estuvo sola y tuvo que crear esa personalidad para protegerse pero ahora con Ryoken a su lado, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, que siempre existía un roto para un descosido, él era lo que todo ese tiempo buscaba y anhelaba. De los errores que cometía y del engaño en el que siempre estuvo viviendo. Fue Ryoken quien le hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de las cosas que se obligaba a no admirar, las cosas que se perdía, el amor y el cariño era de una esas.

Si, era doloroso aquella cruel verdad pero era mejor así que haberlo sabido por terceras personas que sólo corromperian ese cariño que se cultivó desde hace años. Yusaku no tenía palabras al descubrir de quien a trataba su enemigo, del hombre al que ama. De la persona que le entregó dulces momentos y cariñosas caricias. Era imposible reemplazar ese tiempo a la verdad. Fue que pensó que las mentiras en algunas ocasiones eran buenas. Volvió a recordar aquellas palabras que compartieron hace unos días en la cama.

Después de darse cuenta de su pequeño error. Vio como Ryoken le pedía perdón por no darse cuenta de su situación y que en cambio, lo debería estar odiando en caso de que los resultados salgan positivos dentro de dos semanas.

 **-Yusaku, no lo hagas, te lo pido por favor pero no lo hagas, no entres a ese lugar** -Salió de sus pensamientos cuando le escucho implorar. Su voz estaba más que rota. **\- Odiame si eso resuelve todo, deja de hablarme o haz lo que quieras pero por favor, no lo hagas, no te arriesgues a todo ese peligro**

 **-No puedo odiarte Ryoken** -Sonrió al mismo tiempo que caminaba para acompañarlo. **\- Nunca podré llegar a odiarte, te lo dije ese día y te lo volveré a decir, aún cuando tenga motivos para odiarte, no lo haré porque recordaré los motivos por los que te amo**

Y justo ahora que sabía la verdad detrás de aquellas acciones, sus pensanientos egoístas ya no serían su prioridad, al menos, ya no tenía intenciones de mentirle a su chico de cabellos blancos y hermosos ojos celestes. Iba acercarse a tomar la mano de Ryoken, enlazar sus dedos y sentir aquella calidez para olvidar todo lo que sucedía en esos momentos cuando escucho un grito. Volteó a sus espaldas, el tiempo había pasado y Kusanagi la estaba buscando. Habia decidido entrar a la casa y junto con su disco de duelos, podia escuchar también a esa molesta IA.

Había olvidado que ellos también estaban ahí. Justo en ese momento difícil, no quería ir con ellos, quería quedarse y seguir discutiendo con Ryoken, quería convencerlo que abandonará toda idea y que fuera con ella. Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería compartir muchas de ellas. Quería besarlo, quería volver a sentir su cuerpo atrapado con el suyo y escucharle decir cuánto la amaba después de dejar marcas.

 **-Deberías ir con Kusanagi Shoichi, también se que el te estuvo ayudando este tiempo para poder entender a Jin** -Soltó una risita triste. **\- Pero siendo sinceros, no hay nadie más que nosotros siete para entender este dolor que compartíamos** -Ryoken solto otro suspiro. **\- Si es que aún quieren saber sobre ese pasado que te robamos, es necesario que estén los dos para que decidan** -Aclaró un poco su garganta. **\- Tu misma decidiras Yusaku, sinceramente yo no quiero que te arriesgues pero me gustaría escuchar tu opinión**

 **-Tu no lo hiciste Ryoken y lo sabes, tu no tienes la culpa** -Hablo Yusaku, voz suave y tranquila. **\- Al igual que nosotros, sólo fuiste alguien en el momento y lugar equivocado, lo se, nadie más que nosotros entenderá este dolor** -Suspiro, camino para regresar con Kusanagi. **\- Por favor Ryoken, piensa en no hacer esta locura, tengo miedo de lo que nos pueda pasar en ese lugar**

 **-Creo que ambos tenemos mucho que pensar pero para tu mala suerte, el tiempo se agota y todo acabará** -Hablo Ryoken tranquilo. **\- ¿Mi voz aún puede alcanzar tu corazón? ¿O llegue demasiado tarde?**

 **-Aún puede alcanzarlo** -Sonrió Yusaku. **\- Espero que mi voz realmente te haga cambiar de parecer** -Volteó una última vez. **\- Tal como lo dijo tu padre, nadie te culpara si decides abandonar todo este experimento pero si lo haces, entonces perderemos muchas cosas ambos**

 **-No deberías prometer cosas que nunca se cumplirán** -Fue lo ultimo que dijo Ryoken.

 **-Esa promesa se cumplirá, se hará realidad y yo me encargaré de que así sea**

Escucho a Yusaku alejarse. Soltó ese pesado suspiro que había estado guardando y despeino sus blancos cabellos con desesperación. Realmente era difícil que el otro cambiará de parecer cuando ambos eran un par de tercos y brutos, aunque pensando de otra manera, amaba a esa chiquilla aún siendo una terca y una bruta. Camino a donde el cuerpo de su padre se encontraba, se arrodilló, tomó sus manos frías y cerraba los ojos.

Ese era el momento donde necesitaba más a su padre, donde necesitaba a sus hermanos y donde necesitaba a su mejor amigo. Todos, siempre le daban una respuesta a sus preguntas tontas. La sonrisa en su rostro y la mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, era lo que más necesitaba. Ahora que estaba sólo, quisiera ese consejo que sólo un padre le puede dar a un hijo. Quería ese consejo para que pudiera decidir y llegar a una posible solución.

 **-Lo lamentó padre** -Susurro con dolor. **\- Me enamoré de mi enemigo y ahora** -Unas cuántas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. **\- No se si la pondré en peligro junto con ese pequeño ser que probablemente crezca dentro de ella, yo aún la amo, sabes que uno de mis sueños es tener una familia y al saber que esto pende de un hilo, realmente ya no se que hacer** -El corazón le dolía, su dolor estaba dividido entre su padre y Yusaku. **\- No quería perderte pero se que me diste todo en ese ultimo duelo, ahora no quiero perderla a ella ¿Qué puedo hacer padre?**

Silencio fue lo único que se hacía presente en ese momento. No lo soporto más y por ese pequeño momento, se dejaría desmoronar, gritaria de dolor, rogaría para que alguien le escuchara y le regresará a su padre. Esperaría a una posible respuesta, esperaría una señal o algo parecido. Pero realmente esperaba poder desahogarse en ese momento corto que tendría antes de enfrentar una vez más a su enemigo. A la mujer que ama.

Yusaku había escuchado aquellas palabras, su corazón dolía. Subió su mano a su pecho antes de dejarse caer lentamente al piso. Sintió sus mejillas húmedas, tuvo que cubrir su boca para evitar que los gritos salieran de ella. Sus manos subieron a su cabello, como si tratará de arrancarselo. Las lágrimas resbalaban sin detenerse. Lo había arruinado, se sentia como la peor persona que existía por hacerle eso a la persona más amable que en su vida conoció. Su sueño también era tener una familia, a pesar de lo vivido en su pasado, admiraba a sus padres quienes la protegieron y la apoyaron, quienes a pesar de estar ocupados en sus trabajos, siempre estuvieron ahí para ella. Saber ahora que probablemente una pequeña vida se estaba formando en su interior, lo estaba arruinando aún más. Lo estaba echando todo a perder como siempre lo hacía. Yusaku sentia que toda la culpa era suya.

Lamentablemente, ya no podia cambiar ese pasado, sólo podía hacer que su futuro fuera aun más brillante.

 **-Perdóname** -Susurraba mientras repetía esa palabra. **\- Yo no puedo hacer nada bien, sólo soy egoísta y estúpida pero** -Respiraba. Se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su uniforme escolar. **\- Te prometo que ese futuro realmente existirá, lo prometo** -Abrazo su vientre con dolor. Realmente se lamentaba por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar. **\- Si es que hay alguien formándose en mi interior, quiero que me perdones** -Soltó una risita antes de alzar su rostro. **\- Pero papá y mamá son bastante estúpidos y orgullosos, tanto que ninguno va a querer caer de rodillas sin hacerle saber al otro quien tiene la razón, te prometo que tendremos un futuro juntos, te lo prometo**

Porque el dolor era profundo pero el amor de sus corazones era aún más fuerte que no dejaba de romper aquellas cadenas que los tenía unidos. Las ganas de seguir viviendo un nuevo futuro y crear un camino diferente lleno de felicidad y cariño, era lo que realmente querían, lo que anhelaban con tanto esmero. Las lágrimas y la desesperación los seguirían, lucharian por lo que realmente importaba. Y ahora que había un pequeño ser que los unía más, realmente deseaban ese futuro juntos.

Se limpio las lágrimas y con cuidado se levantó. Ese era el momento final.

 **.o.**

Cuando Kusanagi Shoichi se encontró con Yusaku, no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle el porque se veía un tanto triste, el porque sus mejillas estaban rojas y húmedas o el porque sus ojos se notaban hinchados y de igual manera, rojos. Inmediatamente la chica pidió su disco de duelos y le enseño el camino donde se encontraba el usuario de Revolver. Caminaba un tanto intranquilo, de alguna manera pensó que eso podría tratarse de una trampa. Sin embargo, contuvo la respiración al ver aquellos blancos cabellos, abrió los ojos sorprendido, vio a Yusaku desviar su mirada y apretar su falda levemente.

Ahora entendía porque la chica le había pedido que fuera primero para hablar con Kogami Ryoken, el único hijo de Kogami Kiyoshi. Un silencio de formó, escucho a Ryoken levantarse y respirar. Vio como este mismo dio la vuelta para encararlos, sus ojos celestes ya no brillaban con vida como cuando estaba con Yusaku. Su rostro serio e indiferente era lo único que existía en ese joven que cargaba un gran peso en sus hombros. Incluso aquella mirada cambió a una totalmente furioso cuando vio al monigote morado salir el disco de duelos.

A sus espaldas, notó una cama y alguien acostado. Iba a preguntar cuando observó a Yusaku negar con su cabeza. Ya no eran necesarias esas preguntas ahora.

 **-Ya estamos aquí Revolver** -Hablo Yusaku. **\- Por favor, cuentanos la verdad, es lo que hemos estado buscando desde hace diez años ¡Tenemos derecho a saberlo!**

 **-Tienes razón en ello, ustedes tienen todo el derecho de saberlo** -Ryoken suspiro.

 **-El caso Lost sirvió para la creación de Ignis pero ¿Cuál era su necesidad de llegar tan lejos?** -Fue la primer pregunta de Yusaku.

Otro corto silencio de formó. En ningún momento Ryoken y Yusaku se miraban a los ojos y esto, Kusanagi lo notó. Sólo observaria en silencio.

 **-Ignis no fue creado por mi padre para crear el caos en el mundo, el objetivo del trabajo fue para crear un nuevo sucesor para cuando la humanidad corriera peligro en el futuro**

 _ **-¿Yo soy un sucesor de la humanidad?**_ -Pregunto con curiosidad AI.

 **-Por mucho que avancen las evoluciones humanas, hay fenomenos impredecibles que amenazan con extinguirnos, incluso si no sucediera, la vida humana siempre tendra un final como lo ya escrito en la historia** -Alzó los hombros despreocupado. **\- Mi padre solía hablar de eso, mientras las mentes humanas esten atrapados en cuerpos adaptados para la tierra, el peligro seguira corriendo. El sueño de mi padre, fue confiar en unas IA's sin cuerpos como prisión, una IA de libre albedrio, tenía la ilusión de que serían los herederos de la humanidad** -Observó a su padre de reojo. Se sentía como si estuviera contando un secreto del mismo. **\- Su obsesión con esa idea provocó la recolección de información, él y tres asistentes causaran el caso Lost** -Por primera vez, miro a Yusaku con pena. **\- Secuestrar a seis niños y obligarlos a combatir, era muy bien sabido que los duelos eran la mejor forma de conectar los corazones de las personas, así mi padre quizo creer que eran la mejor forma para que las IA's nacieran y comprendieran a los humanos** -Cerró los ojos y miro algún otro punto de la habitación. Soltó un gran suspiro y volvió hablar. **\- En aquella epoca, incluso siempre te observaba, tenia solo ocho años en aquel entonces, al principio no podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pensaba que podía tratarse de algo terrible pero preferí hacer oídos sordos y nunca preguntarselo a mi padre** -Yusaku comprendió esas palabras junto con lo que le había dicho aquel día en la piscina. La verdad de Ryoken estaba muy maquillada pero de algún manera siempre le decía la verdad. Más culpable, no podia sentirse. **\- Aún quería creer que aquella investigación podria ser algo bueno pero sus gritos, tus gritos, me desgarraban el pecho, me rompían más el alma hasta que llegó el punto donde no pude resistir más por la culpa que me aprisionaba y decidí reportar el incidente**

 **-Descubrí hace tiempo que el caso Lost se resolvió gracias a una llamada anónima ¿Siempre fuiste tú?** -Preguntó con ilusión al saber que la persona que ama, incluso en ese tiempo la protegió.

Pronto Yusaku se dio cuenta de algo. Si Ryoken fue el único que observó aquel experimento en ese entonces y si dice que los gritos de los niños le desgarraba el pecho, eso significaba que el había sido el motivo por el que ahora tiene tres motivos para seguir con vida. Fueron esos mismos tres motivos que los unía hasta llegar a ese punto.

 _ **-¿Entonces el siempre te salvo?**_ -Pregunto sorprendido AI.

 **-Aunque ahora que se toda esta verdad, realmente me arrepiento de haberlos ayudado**

 **-¿Porque lo dices?** -Yusaku le miraba confundida.

 **-Ustedes se salvaron pero SOL aprisiono a mi padre para cubrir el incidente, siempre estaba solo por los experimentos de mi padre pero sabía que el estaba bien, despues de ese día, estuve tres años solo, esperaba que mi padre regresara** -Narró con dolor en su pecho. No era algo bueno recordar. **\- Hasta que un día regreso con un terrible mal, SOL temía que el caso viera la luz así que decidió que era más facil implantar un virus cibernético en mi padre y lo dejaron en coma. Con la ayuda de sus tres asistentes, pude resucitar parte de los datos de mi padre en la red, donde pude preguntarle lo sucedido** -Comprendió porque el chico entraba a Link Vrains. No sólo para cumplir con su rol de Revolver, todo había sido para ver a su padre. Cosa que ya no podría ser porque había sido ella quien lo llevo a su final. **\- Mientras estaba prisionero, el había completado un experimento grandioso. Uso las muestras de esos origenes para crear a los Ignis. Ellos son los creadores del mundo cyberse, un mundo donde nosotros como humanos no podemos acceder, ahí nacieron las cartas Cyberse que utilizas** -Yusaku miro su deck, AI estaba demasiado atento a lo que su enemigo frente a el decía. **\- En ese mundo crearon una supermasa en la red llamada Data Material, supera nuestro conocimiento; aun siendo nosotros, no somos capaces de descifrarla y cuando estas convergen, son conocidas como las Data Storm pero SOL monopolizo todos esos datos, toda esa informacion que desde un principio, nunca les perteneció, sin embargo...**

 **-¿Sin embargo?** -Hablo por primera vez Kusanagi.

Shoichi entendía la mayoría de esa información, aunque no lo podía negar, aún faltaban cosas para que se pudiera catalogar como un buen hacker. Sin duda, Yusaku y ahora que sabía que Ryoken era uno más, eran muy buenos en todo esto relacionado a códigos y demás información que podías expresar como si estuvieran hablando del clima. Pero al ver la duda en los ojos de Yusaku, este no tuvo opción más que seguir escuchando. Tenía un trato con Yusaku donde ninguna de las dos partes podían romper su relación, prácticamente estaba obligando a Yusaku pero, al saber el porque peleaban, sabía que la podia poner en duda.

Quería saber todo y tal vez, y sólo tal vez, seguiría el mismo consejo que el doctor Kogami. No culparia a Yusaku si esta, en algún momento decidiera ya no continuar con su trabajo.

 **-La investigacion que una vez empezo mi padre, le empezo a inquietar. Uso una pequeña porcion de datos creada por los Ignis para crear una supercomputadora que pudiera analizar nuestro mundo**

 **-¿El crecimiento superaba las expectativas del profesor?** -Yusaku podia comprender porque esa inquietud.

 **-Si, el resultado fue sorprendente pero, tambien algo temeroso**

 **-¿Porque lo dices?** -Pregunto Kusanagi con duda.

 **-Ellos planean el fin de la humanidad, se desarrollan con rapidez y al estar en su camino, ahora solo nos quitarán como las piedras de su camino, no hay error en su programación, el problema es con los humanos mismos de quiénes fueron basados** -Miro de reojo a Yusaku. Esta tenía una cara de molestia en su rostro. La verdad a veces podia llegar a ser dolorosa. **\- Los humanos son egoístas y mentirosos, crecen para ser arrogantes y orgullosos, es normal que ellos copiaran sus mentalidades y se desarrollen de esta manera. Después de eso, se formo a los caballeros Hanoi y atacó el Cyberse pero esa Ignis que en especial tú tienes, escondió el cyberse y escapó antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo**

 **-Esas son los recuerdos de AI que vimos** -Yusaku miro a AI quien se encogió nervioso.

 **-Tienes que entregarme a ese Ignis, encontrar el mundo Cyberse y destruirlo para la salvación de la humanidad. Pero ahora que tú apareciste e hiciste que nuestros planes fracasaran** -Suspiro. **\- Tú ya sabes lo que sucedio a partir de ese momento y al ver lo terca que eres, decidimos ir por nuestro último recurso, la torre Hanoi**

 _ **-¡Pero no soy un enemigo de la humanidad!**_ -Gritaba desesperado AI.

 **-No pienso creer a una IA que miente igual que su origen**

 **-Pero las conclusiones de tu padre solo se basa en simulaciones ¡No hay pruebas de que se hara realidad!** -Gritaba Yusaku. No quería llegar a ese último recurso y lamentarse más. Quería que las cosas acabarán bien. Tenía que convencerlo aunque fueran unos cuantos minutos los que le quedaban para aquella temible destrucción. **\- Hemos vivido manipulados por una ilusion de hace diez años, he vivido aterrorizada con mi alrededor, he vivido sin saber que es lo que paso conmigo pero ya no es necesario seguir con sus mismos pasos. Deten la torre para continuar un nuevo camino a mi lado, ¡Ryoken!**

 **-¿Un nuevo camino?**

 **-Te lo dije antes, un nuevo camino para nosotros dos y tu me lo mostraste aquella vez, hace diez años tú fuiste mi voz de la esperanza, hoy lo sigues siendo, esa era tú voz, esa voz que nunca olvide** -Rogaba desesperada.

 **-Cuando te oi mencionar sobre tres cosas, cuándo me dijiste sobre tus tres motivos, sabía quien eras pero al igual que todo, decidí seguir a mi corazón e ignorar que realmente mi enemigo siempre se trato de alguien cercano a mi**

Esas palabras dolían pero era lo que Yusaku se merecía. Respiro para tranquilizarse. Necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría.

 **-Yo siempre quise salvarte, creía que ellos te tenían como prisionero, esa idea se aferro a mi corazón hasta el día que te conocí** -Hablaba con melancolía. **\- Cada vez que me enfrentaba a ti, tus palabras siempre me animaron, incluso en este mundo, fuiste el único que tus palabras realmente llegará a mi corazón**

 **-Esas son puras estupideces** -Escupió molesto. **\- Soy tu enemigo pero te di fuerzas, es algo irónico**

 **\- Es cierto** -Gritaba Yusaku. **\- ¡Tienes que detener esta estupidez!**

 **-Ahora entiendo que tienes una idea equivocada, yo no soy tan buena persona como lo piensas**

Los dos entendieron que las palabras más dolorosas venían de las personas que más amaban. Y al saber que ninguno cedería, sólo faltaba recurrir a su última opción. Un todo o nada.

 _ **-¡No podemos perder mas tiempo!**_ -Grito AI desesperado. _ **\- ¡El sexto nivel va a completarse y todo se acabara para todos nosotros! ¡Ahora arrastra a Revolver hasta link vrains y dale su merecido!**_

 **-No hay necesidad de eso** -Le interrumpió. **\- Muy pronto regresare para estar con mis compañeros, para alejarme de todo esto ahora que se lo que has decidido, tu sabes como detenerme**

 **-¿En serio lo tenemos que arreglar de esta manera?** -No quería eso, esa no era opción. **\- Nos hemos debatido en duelos anteriores pero al saber esto** -Apretó su falda. **\- Pero debe existir otra solución, no quiero este duelo**

 **-Asi es como lo has pedido Playmaker** -Habló con profundo odio. **\- Yo regresare ¿Qué harás tú?**

Miro a Ryoken a los ojos. Miro a AI y miro a Kusanagi. Todos esperaban a una respuesta. Realmente se sentía presionada. Quería escaparse y ocultarse. No importaba si la llamaban cobarde, ya no importaría. Sin embargo, aún había otras más personas las cuales debía proteger. Aoi, Akira, Ghost Girl. Salvar a Jin y ayudarle a progresar. Pero tampoco podía dejar a un lado a Ryoken, quería protegerlo, quería estar a su lado. Suspiro pesadamente antes de mirar a Kusanagi Shoichi.

Esta una a decir algo cuando vio como Yusaku volvía a negar. Se sentía como el hermano mayor de la chica. Al saber que está de arriesgaria por el bienestar de los demás, le hacía recordar por lo que pasó con Jin. No podía detenerla, no ahora que la chica quería encontrar otra posible solución. Una vez se quedaría callado y observaria como esos dos que se amaban, también se destruian.

 **-Está bien, este sera nuestro duelo final** -Dio unos pasos adelante sin siquiera mirar a Kusanagi. **\- Voy a ir**

 **-Ten mucho cuidado Yusaku** -Hablo el cocinero. **\- Regresa con bien**

Tanto Ryoken como Yusaku alzaron su disco de duelos. Gritaron aquellas palabras para poder acceder y cerraron sus ojos para la inmersión total. Sus cuerpo reales caían lentamente. Kusanagi Shoichi se lamentaba por quedarse callado y no hacer el cambio en ellos dos.

El duelo final empezaría. Todo al fin llegaría a una conclusión y el dolor de lo provocado, sería aún más fuerte de lo que pensaron que sería.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **El final ya está llegando. Prepárense para seguir llorando por que esto aún no acabará. Todavía faltan algunas anotaciones finales y esto acabará.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Sábado 24 de Noviembre de 2018**


	29. V e i n t i o c h o

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Y con este capítulo. Llegamos al final de esta historia. Sin duda espero que les guste este final, tanto como yo lloré.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Todos padecian angustia por lo que sucedería en el mundo virtual, ese mundo que muchos amaban porque podían ser otras personas sin recibir algún comentario negativo. Sin embargo, el miedo los invadía y no querían hacer algún movimiento o nunca más despertarian de ese sueño eterno. Sabían que si accesaban hasta esas alturas, sus datos serían atrapados y sólo serían convertidos en millones de píxeles que volarian en ese mundo hasta llegar al centro de aquella torre que se encargaba de absorver y unir todo para un sólo propósito, el final del mundo cibernético. Querían ayudar pero el constante miedo los invadía y preferían ya no ver aquella transmisión en vivo que hacían los único avatares que se encontraban ahí.

Aquellos dos periodistas deambulaban por esos lugares en la búsqueda de alguna señal de vida o algo que les pudiera asegurar la victoria pero nada aparecía. Estaban con los ánimos por el piso, su heroína Playmaker no había podido hacerle frente a su enemigo jurado Revolver y ambos habían desaparecido. Imaginaron que ellos ahora se habían convertido en esa información que recolectaban y ahora sólo esperarian el fin.

O eso creyeron cuando vieron como la cima de aquella torre empezaba a moverse. Gritaron de terror porque creyeron que el final ya estaba ahí y ni siquiera les habían dado tiempo de cerrar sesión. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la cima se había modificado para que sólo dos personas tuvieran el último duelo.

Dos destellos de luz se hicieron presente. Miles de píxeles aparecían para formar a dos personas. Gritaron llenos de ilusión al ver que Playmaker y Revolver habían regresado al escenario de su destino final. Los periodistas realmente se lamentaban de no poder acercarse más y poder escuchar las palabras que probablemente los rivales estarían compartiendo. Pero mientras tuvieran la exclusiva en video, era mejor para todos saber cual iba a ser el futuro de su amado mundo.

Después de que Kusanagi se asegurará de que Ryoken y Yusaku no se golpearon al momento de que sus cuerpos cayeron hasta llegar al piso después de la inmersión total. Miro con total tristeza al de cabellos blancos. Sin duda, era un amable chico que siempre alegraba a Yusaku y que sin duda, hasta le había empezado a tener cariño por hacer que esa chiquilla tuviera una mejor vida. Suspiro. Para su desgracia, ya no podia cambiar nada.

Realmente se lamentaba de obligar a la chica a ese duelo cuando era ella la que menos quería al saber esa verdad. Se lamentaba por no decirle que podía ignorar aquel acuerdo que hicieron cuando se conocieron y que podía ser feliz con Ryoken, no la iba a culpar por lo que fuera a pasar. ¿Qué clase de persona era para pensar primero en sus propios deseos que en los ajenos? Mejor ya no quería pensar o realmente se iba a lamenta más.

Cargo sus cuerpos para que estos se quedarán recargados en la pared, juntos. Sonrió. Tal vez sería el último momento que los vería juntos, así que no pudo evitar tomarles una foto. Al asegurarse que estaban bien, se levantó. Miro la pantalla de aquel cuerpo sin vida del doctor Kogami e hizo sus manos puños al saber que no pudo hacer nada por su hermano. Aquella persona estaba más cerca de lo esperado y ahora, ya no podría vengarse más, ya no podría saber más de lo que contó Ryoken.

No podía quedarse ahí y seguir lamentando lo que ya no pudo hacer. Ahora le tocaría apoyar a Yusaku, rezaria para que Playmaker resulte ganadora y una vez que el duelo termine, ellos dos pudieran arreglar sus diferencias. Así que salió con mucha prisa, ni dio oportunidad de cerrar la puerta de la casa para subirse a la cabina y esperar a que su equipo encendiera para continuar con el duelo.

 **-Confío en ti Yusaku** -Susurraba. Vio las imagenes del duelo en su pantalla. **\- Ganarás, no importa si pierdes, yo siempre te apoyaré**

 **.o.**

Playmaker realmente agradecía que aquellos periodistas no lograrán grabar el audio de su duelo. Sabía que las turbulencias por aquellas Data Storm los mantenía alejados, era lo justo para que aún pudiera cambiar de parecer a Revolver. Aunque siendo sinceros, le daba igual hasta ese punto, que todo el mundo supiera sobre su admiración al ciberterrorista y que este era su pareja al mismo tiempo, le daba igual las críticas que recibiría, lo único que realmente le interesaba era que el duelista frente a el dejará el orgullo por su propio bien.

El duelo había empezado con toda la fuerza y el odio que ambos duelistas habían estado guardando hasta ese momento final. Las estrategias no terminaban al igual que los ataques que cada uno recibía. Cada vez que Revolver atacaba y le hacía daño a Playmaker, contenía la respiración o simplemente cerraba los ojos. Aquellos gritos de ella en especial, habían sido guardados en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Ver como la chica se levantaba con el desgaste en su cuerpo, era realmente impresionante. Si algún día le preguntarán, por un tiempo si estuvo interesado en la duelista que tenía frente a él, saber la fortaleza, la determinación y la mentalidad que tenía la hacker, era algo que realmente admiraba y algo que realmente le gustaba de una chica.

Saber que todo iba combinado junto con su hermosa chiquilla de ojos esmeraldas, era mucho mejor. Tuvo que mover su cabeza de un lado a otro para dejar de pensar en esas cosas, no estaba en tiempos para pensar así.

 **-Playmaker** -Habló al ver que la duelista miraba sus cartas. **\- Tú me dijiste que mis palabras te dieron esperanzas hace diez años pero estas mismas palabras también serán las causantes de tu destrucción** -Alzó un dedo. **\- Primero, tu perderás aquí, este será tu escenario final, no pasarás del cuarto turno** -Alzó un segundo dedo. **\- Segundo, voy a cubrir todas y cada una de tus jugadas, ya no habrá un futuro y tercero** -Alzó un tercer dedo. **\- Ya no podré hacer nada por ti cuando esto acabe, la Torre Hanoi estará completa y todo al do acabará**

 **-No me rendire Revolver** -Playmaker habló con determinación. **\- Cumpliré esa promesa y estaremos juntos**

 **-¿No te importa que ellos divulgen que tienes una relación con el ciberterrorista más buscado?** -Preguntó con burla.

 **-No** -Respondió con sinceridad. **\- Que digan lo que quieran, es mi vida personal y no tienen el por que opinar** -Alzó los hombros despreocupada. **\- Además, de que te admiro, me da igual cuando tú y yo sabemos la verdad**

 **-Estamos encadenados a un pasado que nunca podremos superar Playmaker** -Opino Revolver. **\- Nunca podremos tener un futuro juntos como me dices**

Todo estaba listo para que la duelista cayera de rodillas en ese lugar. Las jugadas seguían, las miradas ansiosas de ambos pedían que ya no deberían continuar, que debían detenerse pero al no encontrar otra alternativa, el duelo era la forma de hacer entender a sus corazones el mensaje que el otro decía. Había logrado dejarla sin algún monstruo que la pudiera proteger, una nueva jugada jamás vista, un extra Link y tenía a sus bestias más poderosas a su lado.

AI miraba temeroso el duelo. Si bien, no había sido nada fácil sobrevivir a esos ataques de Revolver. La chica se encontraba en el piso tratando de levantarse pero sus brazos ya no podían moverse más. Veía la respiración errática de su usuaria y como sus piernas temblaban. Podía decir que a Playmaker le volvía a regresar ese miedo por los duelos que hace diez años, empezaba a tener ese miedo por el tipo de duelo tan agresivo que su rival le mostraba. Miro al frente, Revolver evitaba verla después de ese ataque que casi le quitaba la vida y había dejado su marcador en números rojos.

Tal vez era un tanto idiota pero AI, gracias a Yusaku, había aprendido sobre los sentimientos humanos y sabía que Revolver se contenía a esas emociones que le mostró siendo Kogami Ryoken. Sabía que Playmaker no quería enfrentarse al mismo por el amor y el cariño que le tenía a Ryoken, que se contenía con cada una de sus jugadas, que sólo lo utilizaba para hacerle entender. AI entendió que ellos eran mucho más idiotas y orgullosos que él pero también entendió que por más idiotas y orgullosos que eran, no se querían perder por todo lo que aún vivían. Ciertamente gracias a él, su usuaria era más comprensible con el y hasta la había visto sonreír a pesar de que aún le parecía un poco extraño pero daba igual. Sentía que por primera vez, podía hacer una diferencia, era la primera IA que veía y entendía todas esas diferencias.

 _ **-¡Por favor!**_ -Rogaba. _ **\- ¡Levantate Playmaker-sama!**_

 **-Ya no puedo más** -Dijo cansada. **\- Estoy cansada**

Un pequeño pitido escucho AI. Si su usuaria no podia calmar su ritmo cardíaco, esta haría un cierre forzoso de sesión, algo que a ninguno de los dos duelistas le gustaría por el orgullo de los duelistas mismos, abandonar un duelo era considerado como un cobarde y siendo ellos, ninguno de los dos quería perder. Tuvo que hacer modificaciones para que no la sacarán, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que se levantará. Le daba algunas palmadas a la mejilla de Playmaker pero hasta le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

 _ **-Si te utilice, lo admito**_ -Confesó AI para llamar la atención de la usuaria. _ **\- Pero fue porque tenía miedo, porque pensaba que alguien me iba a utilizar de mala manera cuando solamente quería regresar a mi mundo pero por fortuna me encontré contigo**_ -Playmaker volteó a ver a su AI. _ **\- Eres mi origen, eres aquella niña berrinchuda que no se daba por vencida incluso cuando sentías que tu corazón estaba por romperse**_ -Miro el rostro sorprendido de su usuaria. _ **\- Te vigile en ese entonces, así que ahora tienes que levantarte Playmaker-sama, al igual que tú, también tengo amigos a quien proteger, tengo un mundo al cual quisiera regresar**_

 **-¿Amigos?**

 _ **-Si, mis amigos me esperan en el Cyberse**_

 **-¿Cómo es el Cyberse?** -Preguntó con curiosidad.

 _ **-¡Es hermoso!**_ -Alzó los brazos feliz. _ **\- Lo construimos juntos, nos repartimos las tareas y creamos nuevas cartas aunque siendo sinceros, era un poco flojo pero de igual, quiero regresar, quiero saber que hice bien mi trabajo y que pude protegerlos**_

 **-Debe ser bonito por la manera en la que te expresas** -Sonrió Playmaker. **\- Supongo que esos sentimientos son los que me ayudarán a ponerme de pie**

Playmaker vio esa determinación en AI, sin duda, no podia negar que ese monigote morado fue creado a partir de ella. Le recordó ese momento donde su corazón a rompía y Ryoken del otro lado le daba ánimos. Así como ella podía rescatarlo, el siempre estuvo ahí para rescatarla. Era cierto, no podia dejarse vencer en ese momento. Provocó que poco a poco se levantará. Tenía razón aunque nunca lo admitiría, también tenía a quien proteger, tenía que rescatar a Aoi y Akira, tenía que proteger a Jin y seguir ayudando a Shoichi pero sobre todas las cosas...

 **-Te levantaste Playmaker** -Se burlaba Revolver. **\- Tienes todo mi respeto, eres una duelista de admirar**

 **-Esto aún no acaba** -Dijo con voz cansada. Miro a Revolver.

Tenía que proteger a Ryoken. Tenía que cumplir con esa promesa y regresar sana. Así que no iba a caer con facilidad. Pudo frenar sus ataques, pudo activar cartas para mantenerse a salvo por dos turnos más. De alguna manera, eso mantuvo a Revolver tranquilo. Admitía que si se había sentido un tanto preocupado al ver como la duelista estaba en el piso, luchando contra su propio cuerpo para levantarse, como sus ojos cambiaban y recordaba a esa pequeña niña que no tenía ganas de vivir hace diez años. Y al verla de pie, con esa mirada llena de valor, sabía que estaba segura y podía continuar.

El tiempo corría y cada vez el final estaba más cerca, no sólo el final de la Torre Hanoi, si no también el final del duelo. Seguía sin comprender el porque ella encontraba formas para quitar las barreras para protegerse de los poderosos ataques que la chica podia hacer en su contra. Vio aquel brillo de sus ojos esmeraldas, era el mismo brillo que ella siempre le mostraba cuando encontraba algo, cuando no se daba por vencida.

 **-Tu me salvaste Revolver** -Sonrió. **\- Y realmente te agradezco por que como pudiste apreciar, yo no tengo amigos** -La nostalgia le invadió. **\- Nunca pude hacer amigos después de ese incidente y mucho menos, tuve ambiciones que seguir pero tu me enseñaste que puedo continuar, que puedo seguir viviendo**

 **-¿Porqué me dices esto?** -Preguntó confundido.

 **-Por que se que tu y yo nos parecemos, que somos iguales** -Le sonrió. Alzó su mano a su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón. **\- Tú saltaste ese abismo para estar conmigo, para que pudiera seguir sonriendo y para que pudiera sentir por primera vez el amor, ahora tengo otras visiones** -Miro a los periodistas, trataban de escuchar. **\- Primero** -Alzó uno de sus dedos. **\- Te salvare incluso si en algún punto de mi vida tenga que arriesgar la misma, Segunda** -Alzó un segundo dedo. **\- Realmente te agradezco por lo que hiciste por mi y algún día estoy segura que verás la felicidad sea a mi lado o no y Tercero** -Alzó el tercer dedo. **\- Quiero ese futuro a tu lado, no importa cuánto tardemos en conseguirlo pero peleare por él, aún podemos tener ese futuro, justo tengo otro motivo más para cuidarme y seguir viviendo así que no me daré por vencida**

Revolver quedó hipnotizado ante la hermosa sonrisa que le daba la chica. Su imaginación empezó a trabajar y pronto llegó a él la imagen de aquella chiquilla con un vestido blanco, con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando de la emoción y en sus brazos a un pequeño niño de cabellos azules y ojos celestes.

Tuvo que frenar sus movimientos. No quería hacerle caso a su corazón pero de alguna manera sentia que sus piernas querían avanzar y tener a la duelista entre sus brazos. Tenía que luchar contra esos instintos. Tenia que seguir luchando, tenía que ganar para cumplir aquellas metas sólo así podia ser felíz aunque eso significaba que la chica quedará atrapada en aquellos datos.

Siguiendo aquella determinación, provocó que la chica hiciera sorprendentes movimientos. Un Link definitivo, aquellos monstruos, parecidos a caballeros que protegían a su reina, aparecieron. Fue algo chistoso lo que se le ocurrió. Si el era el Rey y ella la Reina en el juego de ajedrez, el sería conocido como Rey de Hanoi y ella como la Reina del Cyberse. Fue esa misma determinación que Playmaker mostró para su último ataque. Había cubierto todas sus salidas y un sólo ataque fue el único que bajará todos sus puntos de vida a ceros.

Inmediatamente la Torre se detuvo. El tiempo parecía detenerse y Revolver se levantaba herido. Todo había acabado, sus planes se habían arruinado gracias a la mujer que amaba y quien también era su enemigo. Ambos estaban agotados pero antes de que Revolver cerrará sesión miro por última vez a Playmaker.

 **-Esto perjudicará al mundo Playmaker** -Estaba dolido. **\- Pero mientras existan las Ignis, yo no escapare de mi destino**

 **-¡Espera!**

Antes de que pudiera decir algo se había ido. Tendría que desconectarse antes de que se aleje, tenía que alcanzarlo.

 _ **-Ve Playmaker-sama**_ -Hablo AI. _ **\- Ve por él**_

Sonrió a lo que AI decía. Era cierto. No podía permitirle que se fuera. Antes de que los periodistas intentarán entrevistarla, cerró sesión.

 **.o.**

Cuando Ryoken despertó, sentía una gran presión en la cabeza. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos minutos para que pudiera escuchar a su alrededor como las olas golpeaban las rocas. Tardó unos minutos en volver a sus cinco sentidos. Al abrir sus ojos, vio el atardecer, tal pareciera que no habían tardado en terminar aquellos asuntos en el mundo virtual. Volteó a su lado para encontrar el rostro aún dormido de Yusaku.

Se veía tan tranquila con los ojos cerrados y con la boca un poco abierta, su suave respirar le indicaba que ella aún no cerraba sesión. Suspiro. Ya no tenía otra cosa más que hacer en ese lugar. Sin dudar, tomo el cuello de Yusaku, tal vez hubiera sido más fácil acabar con todos esos problemas desde un principio, así ahora no estuviera lamentándose por lo débil que es. Sin embargo, sus manos no le respondieron, en lugar de apretar su cuello, subieron para acariciar sus suaves mejillas. Pequeñas y suaves caricias.

 **-Perdóname Yusaku** -Habló con voz gastada. **\- Realmente perdóname por todo el daño que te hice**

Lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos. No podía hacerle eso a la mujer que más había llegado amar en su vida. Abrió su boca pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, no podia hacerle eso a ella. No podía soportar hacerle más daño de lo que la chica ya estaba sufriendo, el tampoco soportaría ese daño, ambos estaban heridos y llegando a esa situación, no podrían pensar claros. No podía siquiera pensar en eso. La amaba demasiado como para hacerla sufrir, amaba esas sonrisas que sólo le daba a él, aquellos sonrojos que adoraba cuando le daba pequeños besos, ver como sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban de la emoción y como hacía lindas caras cuando la molestaba.

Amaba su cabello despeinado en las mañanas y como soltaba un agradable aroma a flores frescas. Amaba abrazarla, sentir su pequeño cuerpo entre el suyo, como sus pequeñas manos acariciaban su espalda y su voz cuando le cantaba dulces nanas, dormir entre sus brazos y despertar con una sonrisa al saber que ella será lo primero que verá cuando abra los ojos. Incluso, amaba esas dulces expresiones cuando le demostraba cuánto la amaba, como intentaba ocultar su rostro rojo de aquellas caricias, de aquellos besos que daba con cada cicatriz y lunares que escondía su cuerpo, sus balbuceos como sus pequeños quejidos de placer. Incluso la manera tan hermosa de llegar a su ansiado final.

Era gracias a ella que había aprendido amar. Muchas veces se lo aseguró, no importaba como fuera, ya que primero se había enamorado de aquellos sentimientos que sólo el fue capaz de descubrir con el día a día. Era ese verdadero amor que tanto hablaban en los libros de cuentos de hadas, ese verdadero amor que se aprendía con los sentimientos, lo demás ya no importaba.

Junto sus frentes. Tenía que irse, era la única y la mejor opción, tenía que irse antes de que ella abriera los ojos. Tal vez así las cosas serían más fáciles, tal vez así se lamentaria menos y podía pensar con la cabeza fría. Estaba por separar sus manos de las mejillas de la chica cuando sintió como esta agarraba su chaqueta con un poco de fuerza. Vio hipnotizado como a ella le costaba abrir sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, la escuchaba quejar y trataba de mover su cuerpo molido.

 **-No te disculpes** -Hablo Yusaku con pesar en sus palabras. **\- Tu no tienes la culpa** -Soltó un quejido de dolor. **\- Yo soy la idiota que siempre ha tenido la culpa de todas las acciones que nos llevo a estos momentos** -Le miro un poco cansada, vio aquellas lágrimas bajar de los ojos celestes de Ryoken. Sonrió. Con pesar subió su mano para acariciar sus mejillas. **\- Tienes todo el derecho de odiarme, puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras pero** -De sus ojos salieron lágrimas. **\- No te vallas, quédate a mi lado por favor, te necesito Ryoken**

Se sorprendió al saber que ella sabía lo si había pensado. Vio como bajaba su mano hasta su disco de duelos y se lo quitaba con cansancio. Soltó un suspiro antes de tomarlo entre sus manos y entregárselo.

 **-¿Yusa...?**

 **-Se que esto no cambiará el pasado** -Le interrumpió. **\- Pero puedes quedarte con AI, destruyela, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero** -Sonrió. **\- Lo único que te pido es que te quedes, por favor**

Vio el disco de duelos y volvió a mirar a Yusaku. Hizo esta acción varias veces hasta que suspiro. Tomó el disco de duelos y lo dejo a un lado. Yusaku se sorprendió, iba hablar cuando sintió los labios de Ryoken sobre los suyos. Era un beso hambriento, uno lleno de tanta necesidad. Yusaku apretó entre sus manos las ropas de Ryoken, este la abrazaba. Cuando se separaron con un sonrojo y con un pequeño hilo de saliva colgando entre sus labios, Ryoken sonrió.

 **-No** -Habló. **\- Si un día quiero quitarte a tu molestia IA no será de esta manera** -Sonrió, quito los cabello de Yusaku que se pegaban a su rostro. **\- Será en un duelo, así es como arreglamos los problemas los duelistas**

La levanto con cuidado. Aunque las piernas de Ryoken parecían gelatinas, aún así resistió el poco peso de Yusaku. Miro su disco de duelos y activo el sistema de seguridad de la casa, si Kusanagi Shoichi quisiera entrar, iba a tardar un rato para hackear el sistema. Antes de que Yusaku pudiera decir algo, volvió a besarla. Empezó a caminar a su cuarto, aunque estuviera destrozado por las cosas que había tirado, su cama aún servía. Abrio la puerta y la cerró con los pies. Depósito a Yusaku con cuidado en su cama. Se separó con cuidado para ver su rostro rojo y su respiración rápida.

Como sus ojos brillaban y como sus labios de miraban rojos e hinchados. Ambos ignoraron los gritos y golpes de Kusanagi Shoichi, incluso de como AI intentaba abrir la puerta de igual manera. Se sonrieron y se abrazaron con cuidado. Poco a poco la ropa desaparecía, los besos, las caricias y las pequeñas marcas que dejaban en el cuerpo del otro, sería lo único que podrían atesorar ese momento.

Fueron lentos, acariciaban al otro con lentitud, intentaban memorizar aquellas caricias. Sonrió cuando vio a Ryoken besar su vientre y hablar palabras que sólo serían un secreto entre él y el pequeño ser que se estaba formando en su interior. Había sido lo más hermoso. Las lágrimas de Yusaku no se hicieron esperar cuando sintió a Ryoken en su interior una vez más sin aquel molesto látex en su miembro. Movimientos suaves, la manera en la que se demostraban su amor era único y especial. En ningún momento dejaban de mirarse, de apreciarse y de recordar el porque eran unos idiotas orgullosos que se amaban tanto.

Sus labios se juntaban una y otra vez. Sus manos memorizaban cada músculo, cada parte del cuerpo del otro. Pequeños gemidos, sonrisas que nunca pasarían por desapercibidas. El sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, el cansancio y el dolor era presente en ellos pero cada quien llevaría su ritmo, llevarían su tiempo para apreciarse.

 _ **-Es una luz azul pálida que puede alcanzar incluso las habitaciones más profundas**_ -Escucho a Ryoken murmurar en su oído, volvía cantarle una dulce melodía. _ **\- Incluso cuando estamos separados, incluso cuando el tiempo nos destroza, siento que estamos juntos cuando pienso en ti**_ -Sonrió. Con sus piernas abrazo la cadera de Ryoken en cada arremetida. El clímax estaba llegando. Besaba el cuello de Ryoken, lo rasguñaba ligeramente, al igual que lo mordia. Queria sentirlo en su interior un poco más. _ **\- Hasta el día en que nuestros deseos sean concedidos uno por uno, la luz seguirá brillando sobre nosotros...**_

 **-Nunca olvides que te amo Ryoken** -Hablo Yusaku con rapidez. Era difícil contener su voz, pequeños gemidos salían de ella, suspiros al sentir como acariciaba sus pechos y como este alzaba el rostro para verla a los ojos. Celeste contra esmeralda, como siempre había sido. **\- No importa, aquí te seguiré esperando, este siempre será tu hogar**

 _ **-Si te tapas los oídos, puedes escuchar un tranquilo suspiro de sueño**_ -Sonrió antes de volverla a besar, sentir su lengua jugar con la suya y separarse. No creía que iba a poder resistir más, aquel vaivén era más rápido, sentía las cálidas paredes de Yusaku como lo aprisionaban poco a poco. _ **\- Me diste una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la puerta. Incluso si estoy solo, hay un lugar al que puedo regresar**_ -Junto sus frentes, el fuerte agarre de las piernas de Yusaku a su cadera y la presión en su interior. Era imposible sonreír. Ella siempre será suya. Era difícil contener su voz cuando también salían pesados gemidos de él, conocía esa sensación. _ **\- Creo que ya era hora de que dijera "buenas noches" también**_

Se volvieron a besar al mismo tiempo que las arremetidas fueran más rápidas y profundas. Una a ser imposible ocultar todas y cada una de esas sensaciones. Sonrió al sentir a Yusaku soltar un gemido mucho más largo, como lo abrazaba y como sus uñas lastimaban su piel. El tampoco pudo resistir mucho tiempo al sentir como aprisionaba su miembro. Empujó profundo en su interior dejando que su simiente se liberaba.

Volvió a escuchar a Yusaku gritar junto con esa sensación. Otra vez lo había hecho, había acabado en su interior aunque ahora ya no existía diferencia alguna. Sus respiraciones erraticas, el gran golpeteo de sus corazones a sus pechos. Sus manos pedían nunca separarse, sus suspiros y los besos fogozos pedían hablar pero, era más fuerte las sensaciones que tenían que no prestaban atención.

Sintió a Yusaku relajada. Salió despacio de ella, aunque provocó que soltara un suave suspiro al mismo tiempo que veía ese camino que su simiente había dejado, la apreciaba con cariño y con amor. Tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de calmar su respiración. Vio las mordidas que le había dejado en su cuerpo, ya no había marcha atrás con relación a un pequeño que fuera igual a ellos. Aunque aún con el pesar de su alma, tenía que irse. Nada cambiaba sus planes, tenía que irse.

Se levanto de la cama para recoger su ropa y guardar varios accesorios en una pequeña maleta. Se cambió, ya no tenía porque tardarse más. Tomó su muñequera y vio un mensaje en él, era de sus hermanos, habían tenido que huir. El también haría lo mismo.

Escuchó como el colchón se movía. Como Yusaku se movía y abría sus ojos con pesar. Ryoken se acercó para acariciar su cabello y besar su frente.

 **-¿Ryoken?** -Murmuró cansada.

 _ **-Buenas noches, te amo**_ -Sonrió y le abrazo. Soltó un suspiro al sentir como ella trataba de detenerlo. Vio como cerraba sus ojos y aspiraba su fragancia. _ **\- Dulces sueños, te extraño**_ -Beso su cabello. **\- Te amo Yusaku, algún día regresare, te lo prometo**

Cuando Yusaku abrió los ojos, escucho aquel temible silencio. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, sintió como algo caía a su regazo. Era la chaqueta de Ryoken. Vio su cuerpo, tenía sus ropas, incluso su disco de duelos descansaba en su brazo izquierdo. ¿Había sido un sueño? Realmente no lo creía, el dolor en su cintura le decía lo contrario. Con cuidado se levantó al escuchar un ruido de afuera. Tomó entre sus brazos la chaqueta de Ryoken para ponerselo en los hombros.

Se veía un poco oscuro la casa. Camino despacio. Miro la casa, todo estaba apagado. Vio al hombre que aún dormía en aquella cama de hospital. Paseo su mirada por la casa, se acercó con cuidado al gran ventanal que daba al mar, quedó maravillada al ver el mar coloreado de aquellos hermosos colores que Ryoken le dijo. Aquel camino azul. Vio a lo lejos un barco alejándose, cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

Se había ido.

Escucho a alguien entrar. Como este entraba corriendo y llegaba a donde ella se encontraba. Volteó a sus espaldas para encontrarse con Kusanagi. Este se notaba cansado. Iba a preguntar alguna otra cosa hasta que la vio sonreír y como negaba con la cabeza. Soltó un pesado suspiro hasta que vio la chaqueta de Ryoken cubriendo sus hombros. Ya no pregunto otra cosa más que dar la vuelta y salir de aquel lugar.

Yusaku espero a que este saliera. Para volver a mirar al ventanal, poner su mano en el cristal y sonreír.

 **-Te esperaré Ryoken** -Susurró. **\- No importa el tiempo que pase, yo aquí te estaré esperando**

Soltó un suspiro para alejarse de aquel lugar. Había muchas cosas de las cuales tenía que hacerse cargo ahora que Ryoken no estaba. Escucho como algo caía, al voltear al piso se dio cuenta que eran ambos collares los cuales se habian enredado. Sonrió. Era esa misma promesa, ella le prometí un futuro juntos y el le prometió que regresaría. Iba a creer en esa promesa, iba a crear un mejor futuro.

Sonrió. Tomó ambos collares y los llevo a su pecho. Siempre juntos es como debieron estar. Ahora sólo le quedaría esperar. Porque una razón más de vida existía. Bajo su mano a su vientre, no podia darse por vencida, no ahora que alguien más la iba a necesitar.

Así fue que salió de la casa para empezar un nuevo camino. Un camino que Ryoken esperaría una vez que se alejó de aquel lugar con un recuerdo más, el tenía ambas pulseras, las apretó a su pecho y miraba el cielo nocturno.

 **-Esperame Yusaku...**

Palabras y sentimientos que ellos dos sólo guardarian y esperarian a que se hiciera realidad.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Falta el epílogo y una sorpresa final.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Martes 27 de Noviembre de 2018**


	30. E p i l o g o

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Al fin! El tan ansiado epílogo llegó. Realmente fue sorprendente hasta donde llego esta histoeia pero realmente me siento feliz de su desarrollo. Espero que les guste.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **.o.**

 **El cielo comienza a borrarse,**

 **Ilumina el flujo de nubes;**

 **Me imaginé que estaba gritando,**

 **Mientras escuchaba la voz del viento.**

 **.o.**

El tiempo era eterno y los momentos eran pasajeros. Esa misma noche que todo acabó, AI había sido liberado con la promesa de que visitaría a Yusaku y le haría compañía ahora que estaría sola junto con ese pequeño que creía en su vientre. La chica se sorprendió ante el comentario del monigote morado, antes de que preguntará el como sabía, este sólo había soltado una risita.

 **-Soy tu origen Yusaku** -Habló AI despreocupado. **\- Y soy bueno para darme cuenta de los cambios que pueden ocurrir en el cuerpo femenino** -Antes de poder decir algo más Yusaku le sonrió. **\- Hoy estuviste sonriendo mucho**

 **-Bueno** -Hablo Yusaku mirando el mar. **\- Ahora que estoy así, no me puedo permitir estar triste** -Sonrió. **\- Solo te pido que no lo menciones a nadie, incluso si son tus amigos o Kusanagi, no menciones nada** -Miro a AI. **\- ¿Podrías prometerme esto?**

 **-¡Claro que si!** -Pudo jurar que el monigote sonreía. **\- Bien, es hora de irme, prometo venir a visitarlos ¡Adiós!**

Yusaku miro como este pronto había desaparecido. Sin duda lo extrañaría, se había acostumbrado a él. Se levantó de aquella banca para caminar al camión de Kusanagi. Abrió la puerta trasera y tomo su mochila. Donde se encontró con el dueño.

 **-¿Te vas?** -Le pregunto curioso. **\- Puedo llevarte**

 **-No gracias, quiero caminar un rato** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- Nos vemos mañana**

Dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar observando el mar desde el barandal. Sin duda, aquel escenario llamado Stardust Road era muy hermoso pero lo hubiera sido más si Ryoken estuviera a su lado. Alejo esos pensamientos. No podía estar triste. Su celular sono, un poco confundida vio quien le llamaba. Se sorprendió que era de su madre, sin dudar contestó, nunca había querido comunicarse con sus padres de esa manera pero que su madre diera ese primer paso, era lo importante.

 **-¿Mamá?** -Sonrió. **\- Estoy bien, podría decir que algunas cosas empezarán a ser mejores ahora** -Escucho una risita del otro lado de la línea, Yusaku abrazaba su vientre al sentir una corriente de aire frío. **\- ¿Podía verte sólo a ti algún día? Tengo muchas cosas que hablarte y darte una sorpresa antes de que papá se infarte** -Yusaku soltó una risita. Escuchaba con atención los planes que su madre tenía, sin duda ambas esperaban aquella salida, todo iba bien hasta que miro la casa de Ryoken, una idea había llegado a su mente. **\- Mamá ¿Me podías decir cuáles fueron los servicios que atendieron el funeral del abuelo? Es para un amigo**

Sonrió. Le alegraba saber que no estaría sola ahora en esas situaciones. Saber que tenía a sus padres de su lado, sería algo importante.

 **.o.**

 **Sentimos un rastro de fiebre en nuestras mejillas.**

 **Como lágrimas que corren.**

 **Ya conocíamos el tipo de cicatrices,**

 **Tendemos a aceptar incluso antes de que lo sepamos.**

 **Un día miré,**

 **En mi puño cerrado,**

 **Progresando hacia días superpuestos.**

 **En lo profundo de**

 **Un solo aliento,**

 **Estaba hirviendo...**

 **.o.**

Kogami Ryoken navegaba por el mar. Había tenido que ir por sus hermanos en algún puerto cercano ahora que tenían que huir. Claro, sólo habían arrestado a Taki Kyoko pero eso era lo de menos porque ya estaba pensando en una manera para poder rescatarla. Agradecía a Spectre que había tenido el bote preparado.

Todos dormían esa noche tranquila. Habían pasado unos cuantos días después de su huida. Sabía que era imposible que supieran sobre su verdadera identidad pero aún así, era mejor que no corrieran peligro. No quería meter en peligro a Yusaku si alguien logrará identificarlo.

Separarse de ella fue lo más doloroso. Sabía que podía tener a esa molesta Ignis en sus manos pero esa no era la manera correcta. Aunque tampoco lo fue la manera en la que se fue, dejar a Yusaku sin darle una oportunidad de despedirse, sin darle una respuesta clara del porque se iba pero así tenían que ser las cosas.

Suspiro. Sintió el frío aire. Le dolía dejar a Yusaku sola con ese pequeño creciendo en su vientre pero no tenía de otra, alejarse y darles seguridad era lo primordial. Irse y ordenar sus pensamientos, había perdido a su padre y eso le había dolido más que esas veces en las que se había sentido sólo en esa gran mansión.

Alzó su rostro al pensar en algo mucho más importante. Si no mal recordaba, su padre le había dejado una gran suma de dinero a su nombre desde que era pequeño para que su padre evitará ser investigado. Con calma camino a su pequeño camarote donde tomó la laptop que a encontraba en la cama. La encendió para entrar a Internet y acceder a la página del Banco Nacional.

Ingresó algunos datos para poder acceder y ver la cantidad que ahí se encontraba. Nunca fue avaricioso así que nunca tomo ese dinero. Sonrió al saber quien podía realmente necesitarlo. Salió de su camarote para caminar a la sala donde se encontraba una computadora mucho más grande que siempre se encontraba encendida. Empezó hacer su magia. Encontró un número de cuenta que Yusaku guardaba en secreto y del cual se sorprendió al notar la cantidad que ahí decía, no era mucho pero tampoco era poco, debió ser de sus trabajos. Miro el dinero de su cuenta y sólo fue cuestión de minutos para hacer una transacción exitosa.

 **-Lo necesitarás más que yo Yusaku** -Sonrió. **\- Para ti y para nuestro hijo**

Vio la cuenta que su padre le había dejado, no le había dado todo el dinero pero si una considerable cantidad. Después de un tiempo, le daría lo demás. Cerró todo. La oscuridad invadía la embarcación. Haría las cosas bien un día que regrese y sin duda, volver al lado de Yusaku una vez que su venganza termine, era lo que más deseaba.

 **.o.**

 **¿Dónde está el azul que tenemos para volar?**

 **Como aceptamos un mañana en el que podríamos brillar,**

 **Compartimos nuestros cielos individuales.**

 **¿Dónde está la luz que queremos buscar?**

 **Incluso si las manos a las que nos unimos van a romperse,**

 **Buscando los futuros que habíamos perdido:**

 **Ese es el lugar donde estamos firmemente atados...**

 **.o.**

Kusanagi Shoichi no podia comprender el porque Yusaku se habia ido después de que el primer período de clases acabo y eran vacaciones. La casa se escuchaba tan solitaria, sin Roboppy, sin Yusaku, sin AI y sin Ryoken. Soltó un suspiro pesado. Después de que la felicidad de Jin se fuera, la llegada de Yusaku a esa casa le daba un tanto de ánimo.

No podía comprender el porque se habia ido pero aceptaría esas decisiones que la chica tomó después de que la misma había ido a una cita con su madre. La vio llegar con una sonrisa mientras le contaba como había sido esa pequeña reunión. No quiso ser quisquilloso y preguntarle, sólo siguió escuchando.

Estaría eternamente agradecido con Yusaku por lo que había echo con Jin. Su pequeño hermano empezaba hablar un poco más, alzaba su rostro y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa aunque ese brillo de sus ojos no regresaba. Le daba igual, que su pequeño hermano ya aceptará tomar su mano y empezaba a comer más, era lo más importante. Aunque podia notarlo un poco nervioso, como si ocultara algo pero no le interrogaria, no quería ponerlo más nervioso de lo que de seguro ya estaba.

Fue hace tres meses que la chica se había ido. Aunque había notado algo extraño, un día que llegó temprano a la casa, la escucho vomitar, pensó que la comida le había caído mal. Pero que la chica se fuera de un día para otro fue sorpresivo. Aún guardaba la pequeña nota que Yusaku le había dejado cuando descubrió que está se había ido.

 **"Gracias por todo Kusanagi-san pero es hora de que continúe sola. Algún día comprenderás el porque."**

 **-Es algo ilógico que una niña me hablé con esa madurez** -Soltó una risita. **\- Pero espero algún día comprenderlo**

Y después de tomar su desayuno. Decidió que era momento de ir a trabajar. Tal vez pedirle a su hermano que vuelva a vivir con él, no sonaba mal.

 **.o.**

 **Frustrado por mis deseos de no hacerse realidad,**

 **Golpee el suelo**

 **Como la imagen de alguien que cubre sus ojos,**

 **Desaparecemos en el viento.**

 **Algún día lo harás,**

 **Deja caer tu puño**

 **Inclinándote hacia los recuerdos que heredaste.**

 **Dentro y fuera,**

 **Pero no sé por qué...**

 **Estás a punto de tirarlo todo**

 **.o.**

Para Aoi Zaizen y Shima Naoji fue un poco sorpresivo no ver a su amiga Yusaku en las actividades del club de duelos, incluso cuando empezaba el segundo período de su curso. Fue un poco extraño no verla, cuando ambos le preguntaban a sus profesores, estos sólo decían que se encontraba estudiando en línea por algunos problemas que había tenido con su salud como asuntos familiares.

No quisieron preguntar más si es que esa había sido decisión de su amiga. De vez en cuando le escribía a Yusaku para preguntarle el como estaba, de alguna manera se sentia tranquila pero aún así le causaba curiosidad de que ella no quisiera presentarse. Le quería pedir ayuda a su hermano y a Emma para que le ayudarán a encontrarla pero dejo todo eso en paz. Fue después de unos meses cuando la vio caminar en la arena descalza, con su cabello descalzo y un vestido suelto de color blanco. La notaba tan sonriente mientras acariciaba su, un poco abultado vientre.

Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo sorprendidas. Para Aoi poco le importó eso, la abrazó con cuidado mientras le daba las gracias por ayudarla hace unos meses, le decía cuánto la había extrañado. Yusaku correspondió a ese abrazo para contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que había decidido no aparecer.

 **-No te debe importar lo que digan ellos Yusaku** -Hablo Aoi con seriedad. **\- Si alguien decide meterse contigo se las verá conmigo**

 **-Gracias Aoi pero pienso regresar a clases el próximo año** -Acarició su vientre. Mientras sonreía.

 **-¿Y tu novio?** -Pregunto con curiosidad.

 **-El lo sabe pero tuvo que irse por varios problemas que tenía arreglar** -Con cuidado tomo la mano de Aoi. La castaña se sorprendió, era muy bien sabido que la chica tenía cierta fobia con el contacto humano. **\- Pero se que regresará, estaremos aquí para esperarlo**

 **-Cuando regrese te aseguro que lo golpeare después de que se haga cargo**

Aoi sonrió. Yusaku soltó una risita y empezaron hablar sobre tantas cosas que se habían perdido. Al final le pidió que quería visitarla cuando quiera y Yusaku acepto. Ahora que tenía una amiga como ella, no la dejaría ir como pasó con Miyu, aunque aún le dolía recordar a su primer mejor amiga de la infancia, decidió que no la dejaría ir ahora que la podía necesitar más.

Apoyaría a Yusaku como ella le daba su voto de confianza. Así sería.

 **.o.**

 **¿Dónde está el azul que tenemos para volar?**

 **En dirección al mañana en el que habíamos creído,**

 **Los días que habíamos crecido solíamos pasar,**

 **En medio de la confusión.**

 **¿Dónde está la luz que queremos buscar?**

 **Estábamos tonteando, tomando el camino largo,**

 **Mientras perseguíamos ese futuro:**

 **Ese es el lugar donde somos realmente conocidos ...**

 **Ve, sigue nuestro camino**

 **Ve, mira nuestra vista**

 **Solo agarro el dolor y voy al otro lado;**

 **Nada ha funcionado para calmar tu ira.**

 **Aunque vi la estrella en tu espalda,**

 **¡Todo lo que quería era a ti a mi lado!**

 **.o.**

 **-Te tengo una sorpresa Jin** -Yusaku sonrió, sería uno de sus primeros amigos que le contaría la verdad. **\- Vas a ser tío**

Soltó una risita cuando vio como su amigo escupia lo que había tomado. Ciertamente, Kusanagi Jin no se esperaba esa noticia. Sabía que Yusaku era una chica que decía las cosas muy directas pero nunca creyó que está lo iba a decir de esa manera, aunque de alguna manera, no le incomodaba que ella fuera así. Sabía lo que había pasado con Ryoken pero decidió no hablar más cuando notaba a Yusaku un tanto triste y después se esforzaba por sacar una sonrisa para empezar hablar de otros temas.

 **-¿En serio?** -Pregunto sereno. **\- ¿No mientes?**

 **-No** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- Me hice unas pruebas de sangre y resultaron positivo**

 **-¿Porque tío si no soy nada de ti?**

Yusaku dudo un poco en contestarle. Tenía razón, no tenían algo que los unía más que el caso Lost. Cuando volvió a ver a su madre y como este traía a su hermano menor, sintió que de alguna manera también tenía que decirle a Jin y Shoichi. Sonrió para tomar con cuidado una de las manos de Jin. Este no se alejó y observó aquella acción.

 **-Se que no eres nada de mi** -Habló con calma. **\- Pero para mi siempre serás como un hermano, tú y Shoichi-san me aceptaron con soy y los veo como mis hermanos aunque ya tengo un hermano** -Sonrió. **\- Así que, alegraté, tendrás a un pequeño o pequeña como sobrino que va querer jugar contigo todos los días**

Jin sonrió. Le permitió a Yusaku abrazarle. Se sentía bien aquellos contactos humanos, le hacía regresar aquella porción de humanidad que creyó perder.

 **-Si es así, entonces lo esperaré con ansias, ya quisiera ver como mi hermano se alegra por...**

 **-Por el momento me gustaría que se quedara entre nosotros** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- No le digas a Shoichi-san hasta que este lista, no se como le pegué la noticia**

 **-Estará feliz**

 **-Lo se pero me gustaría que fuera un secreto**

Jin entendió el porque. Decidió no preguntar más y sólo escuchar con su ahora hermana le hablaba con ilusión. Aunque, sería muy difícil ocultarle a su hermano ese pequeño secreto pero se esforzaria.

 **.o.**

 **¿Dónde está el azul que tenemos para volar?**

 **Ese mañana en el que podemos brillar,**

 **Seguramente incluso se puede abrir,**

 **Por la fuerza de nuestra voluntad.**

 **¿Dónde está la luz que queremos buscar?**

 **Reflexionando sobre los futuros que se habían escapado,**

 **En este momento hemos adquirido,**

 **Es el lugar donde realmente brillamos...**

 **.o.**

 _ **-Porque ahora el caballero era el arroyo. Era la luna. Era el sol. Podía ser todas estas cosas a la vez, y más, porque era uno con el universo. Era amor** _-Soltó una risita cuando sintió una pequeña patada, acaricio su vientre un poco más hinchado.

Había leído y entendido con los exámenes médicos que cada embarazo era diferente.

Yusaku sonreía mientras sentia el cálido aire golpear su rostro y despeinar su largo cabello. Gracias a su madre había podido mudarse a una pequeña casa cerca del mar, aunque tenía entendido que su padre había comprendido el porque de tanto misterio y primero que primero golpearia al _**"Bastardo que la dejo embarazada"**_ y después _**"Le daría todas las gracias por soportar a la hija tan despreocupada que existía"**_ casi golpeaba a su padre por las hormonas peeo fue su madre quien le dijo que no regresaría a casa hasta que cambiará de opinión; a parte de que su madre tenía una vieja amiga que buscaba a un inquilino. Era una señora ya mayor que había cuidado a su madre, esta era dueña de una pequeña floreria.

Entendió de inmediato el porque era necesaria. La señora la miraba con cariño, podía decir que era un cariño de una abuela que nunca conoció. Le ayudaba en su pequeña tienda y en su tiempo libre se encargaba de terminar las tareas y exámenes que sus profesores le enviaban a su tableta. Estaba segura que para el próximo año regresaría a la escuela.

Las cosas que tenía cuando vivía con Kusanagi eran pocas, así que aprovechaba el tamaño de su nuevo cuarto. Aún tenía muchas cosas que comprar pero eso sería con el tiempo y después de la llegada de su pequeño con la bondadosa cantidad que de seguro Ryoken le había dejado a su cuenta secreta.

 **-Pequeña** -Se corrigió. **\- Estoy segura que serás una niña** -Volvió a reír. **\- Papá se pondrá loco cuando vea que alguien se te acerqué**

Escuchó un pitido sonar de su computadora. Playmaker había desaparecido después de un tiempo, Yusaku no había entrado después de que se enteró de su condición para poder cuidarse mejor. De vez en cuando investigaba, esa era su misión como una hacker y su deber de conseguir más dinero, al igual que tenía una una conexión directa con Zaizen y Ghost Girl para saber lo que sucedía en ese nuevo mundo.

De vez en cuando AI la visitaba como había prometido. Le contaba sobre como era el Cyberse y que esperaba con ilusión a que la chica regresará.

Se levantó con cuidado. Camino hasta llegar a su computadora y encendió la pantalla. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al leer la noticia al igual que acariciaba su vientre al sentir como daba una patada más.

 **-No puede ser...**

 _Las cosas no acabarían aquí..._

 _A partir de este momento empezaría el desarrollo de la historia..._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Valla sorpresa que les di al final. Espero que esperen con mucha ansia la continuación.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Miércoles 28 de Noviembre de 2018**


	31. Notas de la autora:

¡Wow! ¿En serio esta historia ya llego a su final? Realmente no me lo puedo creer pero desgraciadamente así es, esta historia al fin acabo. Tampoco puedo creer que sea una historia larga, la mayoría de estas historias a veces las dejo abandonadas y las continúo tiempo después (mayor referencia Fanfiction). Valla, puedo decir que esta historia se me ocurrió por una idea loca que tuve cuando vi unas imágenes de Twitter (a cierta artista de nombre Yuris) y con una canción de un anime (al ending de Wotaku). Fue como de "Debo escribir de esta manera" Estaba un poco insegura por lo que podía llegar a crear pero sin duda, el resultado es satisfactorio. Leer mis capítulos me genera una gran satisfacción de que están muy bien escritos (aunque tenga leves faltas de ortografía)

Cuando lo escribía pase varios días de desvelo por imaginar que era lo que seguiría, sin duda, agradezco todo su apoyo, tanto en Wattpad como en Fanfiction (Y también a una amiga que conocí en un grupo de Free! A ella también le agradezco) por todas estas ideas locas que me hicieron crear. Pero fue gracias a todos ustedes que esta historia pudo avanzar y que pudo concluir de una manera en la que a todos nos gusta.

Pero en fin. Realmente les agradezco y lamentablemente esta historia llego a su final. Pero sin antes decirles que esta historia continuara, una segunda temporada existirá, ya tengo el tema como la portada del mismo. Muy pronto sabrán noticias y espero que lo esperen con ansias. No puedo adelantarles cuando pero puedo decirles que será muy pronto. Pero por lo mientras, no olviden disfrutar de mis otra historia "No volveré a perderte" al igual que una nueva historia subiré de titulo "Almas gemelas" espero que les guste.

 **¡Gracias una vez más!**

Las canciones que utilice para inspirarme y las que utilice parte de su letra son las siguientes:

1\. Kimi no tonari – Halka

2\. Chise Lullaby – Tanezaki Atsumi

3\. Neiro – FLOW

4\. End of Night – Shuu Izumi (Shunsuke Takeuchi)

5\. Pale Moonlight – Shuu Izumi (Shunsuke Takeuchi)

6\. Aching Horns – OLDCODEX

La película que vieron fue **August Rush** y el último texto utilizado fue la parte final de mi libro favorito " **El caballero de la armadura oxidada"**

¡Nos veremos muy pronto!

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**


End file.
